Afterboom and Then Some
by The Happy Donut
Summary: Okay so this story picks up 4 days after Hannah's engagement. Please comment when you like a chapter and tell me what you like about it. Disclaimer: All characters and references to places except Fitchburg in the following plot belong to ABC.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: All characters, names and references to locations in the following are ABC copywriting **

Chapter One:

_**Hannah's House**_

"Has she moved from this spot in the last four days? Has she even slept in the last 96 hours?" Hannah hovered over Janet's curled up body on her couch, her eyes blood-shot and just staring into space. She couldn't make up her mind to go home. Everywhere she looked, she could see him. The mornings when he slept over, he'd make her burnt toast and eggs. The kitchen still smelled of his toast. Even his shaving gunk in the bathroom drain made her tear up and pizza crusts wrapped in tissue and then wedged between the sofa cushions. Janet thought squatting in Hannah's Family Room was her best option.

"Ma. Have you seen Janet work? I don't think she even knows how to sleep. I think her body makes a whirring noise every now and then and shuts down. She's a total work junkie," said Sam in his most precocious voice.

Hannah tore her eyes off Janet and smiled at her 10-year-old kid. "Okay, Rock star. Go get your bag you'll be late for school." And with that, Sam scampered off into the house.

"Janet? Sweetie you gotta eat something. You can't be like this. Why don't you get washed up and we'll talk about stuff okay." Hannah cajoled gently.

"I messed up everything. I had everything I wanted and in one fell swoop, it was gone. I messed up everything." Janet whispered hoarsely and the tears began to fall again.

"Okay, Ma I'm ready", said Sam in a hurry, "Did you pack my lunch? You know how I hate it when Ray packs PB&Js right?"

"Yeah it's on the kitchen counter. Grab it and let's go." Sam walked off again and to Janet, Hannah added, "We're not done here. I'll be back in 10 I want you up, moussed and ready to go get some well-deserved perspective. Copper-boom!"

_**20 Odd minutes later**_

Janet sat at the dining table her clothes ruffled and her eyes still bloodshot. OH WELL, AT LEAST SHE ISN'T CRYING ANYMORE. Thought Hannah looking at her friend made her feel so miserable.

"Why Rooster? Why, of all the people this holy earth could cough up, did I have to sleep with Rooster? I mean what is wrong with me?" she asked Hannah sincerely.

"Stop." Hannah scolded firmly. "You HAVE to stop beating yourself up about this. You were drunk; if anyone's the slime ball here, it's Eddie. He was CWS."

"CWS?" Janet asked confused.

"Cheating While Sober." Hannah stated and then cracked a smile.

"Do you think it's possible for someone to look for a kind of happiness their whole life and then when they finally get it, they sabotage it? Not because they're necessarily self-destructive but because they know that, it's too good to last and so, they think to themselves, 'What the hay? Might as well finish the job before the universe gets to it'."

That was the most Janet said in 4 days. I GUESS THATS PROGRESS...thought Hannah Jane. "You know I don't know why people do what they do. But I do know that you messed up. Big time. But Janet look at me," she gently reached over and lifted Janet's chin to force her to look. "I have seen the way he looks at you. That's not something you can just get over that easily. Like when he picks you up after a shift and you're just done mopping up he just watches you." Hannah finished smiling at her.

"How do you know that? How do you know that he's not just thinking 'Man can she get a move on already? I'm tired'?"

"Well actually Nick told me about that a while ago. He said that he and Owen were shooting pool or something and Eddie came by to pick you up."

Janet was quiet for a second "You said something about a shower?" she asked clearly dazed.

"Huh?"

"This morning. Before leaving the house... you told me about a shower or a wash-up or something?"

With a wave of relief, Hannah got up enthusiastically and said, "Yes! I have a shower! I mean you can use it its right up the stairs, third door to--"

"Hannah I know where the shower is. I've been coming around for more than 10 years remember?" Janet said grumpily.

"Right. Okay so towels are in the linen closet and if you need anything else--" Janet shot her a look.

"--just holler." Hannah finished quietly.

She quickly began to clean up the dishes off the table and take the cereal bowls inside the kitchen when Janet's cell phone rang.


	2. Home Sweet Eddie

**Disclaimer: All characters, names and references to locations in the following are ABC copywriting **

Chapter Two

"Good morning, and how's my favourite patient doing today?" asked Dr. Bernstein as he walked into Eddie's hospital room with his chart.

"Give it to me straight doc. How much longer do I have?" asked Eddie.

"Well with your CT scans, x-rays, MRIs and medication I would say, oh.....about a good 40 to 50 years," jokingly the doctor added, "and that's a high!"

"Okay, okay so I'll live." Eddie laughed.

"Yeah I'd say so. We just have a few discharge papers for you to sign and then you can be on your way. We called your 'next of kin'. She will be by to pick you up soon." The doctor nodded with a reassuring smile.

CRAP, thought Eddie, I FORGOT I PUT HER DOWN AS MY EMERGENCY CONTACT. "Uh....listen Doc, I won't be needing any help getting home. Can you ring her back and tell her not to bother? I'll be fine." His eyes pleaded with the physician.

Then Dr. Bernstein's expression changed to perplexed, "Well I can't exactly do that because A: we got her answering machine and B: truth be told Ed, you are in no shape to drive yourself home." he finished reluctantly.

"Yeah....yeah I guess you're right. But just to be on the safe side can I get you to call someone else to pick me up? I mean who knows how long it would take for her to get the message, and then drive all the way over—" he paused mid-sentence when there was a knock at the door.

"Dr. Bernstein, Mr Latekka's ride is here. She's waiting out in the lobby." Called the nurse from the doorway.

"Would you look at that! And you thought she wouldn't even show." The doctor chuckled and left the room.

Eddie's mind was racing. I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER! I DON'T WANT TO DEAL RIGHT NOW, WHY IS THAT SO DAMN HARD TO UNDERSTAND? I CANT SEE HER, I'LL PUT MY FIST THROUGH A WALL, he thought angrily.

But the girl who walked into the room was tall, slender and blonde.

"Hey, Eddie." Hannah greeted him warmly and went up to him to give him a quick hug, "You ready to go?" she asked.

Eddie was dumbfounded but he didn't say anything.

"She was in the shower when her cell phone rang so I—"

"Whatever. I don't care. I'm almost done with these papers and then we can go." He said gruffly.

"Okay." She said quietly, "You look a lot better than when I came in to see you a couple of days ago." She offered desperate to change the mood.

"I don't remember you visiting."

"I used to come in at about 8 in the evening because there was no one to babysit Sam. You were asleep."

"Oh." Was his only reply.

_**10 minutes later – cut to Phil's house.**_

"Hold on tight. Just put your entire weight on me." Hannah instructed as she led Eddie out of the car. He looked at her as if she was insane.

"And be solely blamed for orphaning Sam?"

Hannah laughed, "Just do it, wise guy. If you don't, you'll fall over and we'll have to do this all over again in a few days."

"You're right. Besides, Sam wouldn't be an orphan." He replied and instantly got a dirty look. "Because he as Gavin!" Eddie added innocently.

They knocked at the door and Pizza Girl answered. "Hey! Look who's home to reclaim his thrown in Casa de Phil!" she said cheerfully with a beaming smile that made Eddie think of the Tic Tac ads.

"Jeez." He laughed, "who would have thought that I would be so missed by the Pizza Girl?"

"Well you ain't seen nothing yet. Check out what Phil and I did for your homecoming." She said excitedly leading them into the living room. Eddie was speechless.

"Surprise!" shouted Phil throwing up his hands in the air. There was a huge plasma screen mounted to the wall opposite the couch and a TiVo box hooked up beneath it. "So? What do you think?" Phil asked excitedly.

"Where's Jason?" he asked puzzled.

"Well we figured that since Jason served you guys for so long until he was white in the face, literally, it was time to move on. Eddie Latekka, I'd like you to meet, Dan." She smiled.

"Dan?" he said in disbelief.

"Well yeah. Jason always kept Phil in contact with the outside world and well we decided to name this big guy after Dan Rather. Because he always brings you the news."

Eddie smiled appreciatively, "Pizza Girl, you really delivered. Thank you." He held her hand and they smiled. "And Phys my man, thanks for the upgrade, much appreciated. I always wondered when you would stop mourning that TV set." He teased and gave Phil a manly bear hug.

"Okay, well my work here is done. I guess I better be heading back to J.....back home." Hannah announced. Eddie waved his free arm at her and hobbled on one leg to give her a hug.

"Thanks. I appreciate you taking time off like that for me." He smiled.

"No problem. Just get some rest or Nick will not be too happy running BFW alone." She said and quickly kissed his cheek and with that she was gone.

Eddie turned his attention back to the twosome in the living room, "So tell me more about Dan. Does he have 5.1 surround?"


	3. Surprise Visit at Best Friend Windows

Chapter Three

"Ike. I'm looking at the receipt here and I don't see a returning address!" Complained Nick waving a piece of yellow paper in Ikey's face. A giant crate of window frames sat in the middle of Best Friend Windows.

"Okay! Fine! I'll take it back to the post office. Why can't you check out the package before you sign for it? Don't you know anything?" Ikey said in frustration.

"Alright let's not turn on each other that's _exactly_ what they want us to do!" Nick said to a puzzled Ikey.

"Who's 'they'?"

"The elements of the universe trying to get me to screw things up so that when Eddie gets back he'll have a reason to tell me off."

"Oh sure, that's very normal reasoning."

Nick rolled his eyes, "I'm just saying, if we don't hold it together for one day, how the hell are we supposed to keep it together until he gets back to work?"

"No kidding. You're starting to sound like a nagging wife. You keep that up and I'll have to buy you a ring." Ikey muttered.

Just then the little bell above the door rang and someone walked in. Nick and Ikey looked up from the crate to find Hannah standing in front of them smiling awkwardly.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hi. I was just wondering if you guys got my message about Eddie being back from the hospital." She was talking in general but was looking directly at Nick.

"Why, no. As a matter of fact I _didn't _get the message." He said looking accusingly at Ikey who wandered off in the back to the storage room.

"Well I just came by to make sure you guys knew because he's going to need you guys. Oh and also, to ask if you guys were busy this weekend. My Nonni called a while ago and told me she needs help clearing out her basement. So I'm headed up to Fitchburg next Sunday. Do you guys think you could come with? I could really use the extra hand." She asked hopefully.

"Uh...well Hannah I don't know, you know we, we don't even know when Eddie will be back at work and we got a lot of work to do out here..." Nick started reluctantly, gesturing to the crate. But Hannah knew why he was reluctant. He didn't want to make a scene with Big Cat.

"No we don't." Ikey chimed in from the back.

"Ike, yes we do!" He yelled at the closed storage room door. What was his problem? _I'd hate to have to fire him and kick his ass in the same day,_ Nick thought annoyed.

"Okay. Well, uh if you change your mind let me know we could ride together." She offered smiling.

"Why, isn't Cataldo coming to help?" He asked pretending not to be interested.

"Nah...he's trying to lay out plans for a new project at the Tomlins'. So his hands will be tied. I'm going to be needing all the help I can get.... You know, _Sam_ will be coming." She said enticingly.

She was baiting him. He knew that. She was baiting him. But the thought of just the three of them rummaging through her grandmother's junk never felt more appealing. He exhaled sharply in false defeat, "Fine. We'll be there."

"Thank you, thank you thank you! And lunch is on me that day." she smiled excitedly jumping up and down. They were quiet for a while and she watched as he worked, trying to move the wooden crate around.

Suddenly her face grew serious, "I guess you've heard about Eddie and Janet's breakup?" She asked cautiously. After all, she wasn't about to go around volunteering information about her friend's lapse in judgement.

"Yeah I heard something to that effect. What happened there?" he asked taking a rag off the bar to wipe the dust off his hands. Hannah noticed that he had a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead. Man he looked sexy.

"It's a long story, and it all started with Rory coming back into town." She said bitterly.

"No way. Tell me she didn't break up with him because of her," he said in disbelief. How could she do that to him? She wasn't exactly his type but he gave her a chance. _I'd think she'd be a bit more aware of what she had, _he thought.

"She didn't. Anyway, I'm late for work so I'll see you guys later. Be nice to him when you see him and don't bring up Janet. I don't think he's ready to talk about her yet." She warned, and then called out, "See ya 'round Ike!" and left the store as Nick stared after her.


	4. Tribunal and Pizza

Chapter Four

"So she just slept with Rooster to get back at you for kissing Rory Dunlop?" an enraged Owen demanded later that afternoon in Phil's living room.

It was mostly a quiet day and then at around two-thirty, Nick showed up with Ikey in tow and soon after Owen dropped in. Eddie was happy to be back home but he wasn't quite ready to discuss Janet yet. He knew better than to fight his buddies on the matter so instead he chose to busy himself with the TV manual and remote. _Much less questioning that way,_ he thought.

"What is it with women these days? Their men are not good enough for them that they have to go banging every other guy before they figure out they have the one?" Owen asked clearly annoyed.

"I dunno, O. Maybe she thought I would actually care." He said trying in vain to mask his hurt.

"Look man, you need to go up to her and tell her, 'Woman..... I want some answers and I want them now!'" said Ikey with a strong commanding voice.

"Relationship advice? Really?" Nick asked Ikey cringing. And everyone including Eddie laughed.

"All I know is that if it were me I would be majorly pissed. I feel kinda bad it's Rooster though." Nick stated matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked irritated.

_Good. Now we're getting somewhere, _thought Nick triumphantly. "Well it makes it so much harder to punch the guy's lights out if you know he's...well a scrawny little rooster." Nick laughed and Owen joined in.

"Eddie. Don't listen to these guys..." Phil began. He hadn't spoken in the entire conversation.

"I'm not." Eddie replied.

".... I mean you know in your heart where you stand and just like no one rushed Owen..." he paused looking at Owen, "no one is going to rush you with this thing. Just take as long as you need."

"Thanks man," said Eddie, "but you know what? I'm fine. Really. I mean, why wouldn't I be?" his eyes sparking as he grinned from ear-to-ear. "My buddy Phil here got us the perfect TV set ever. Check this out." he pushed a yellow button on the remote and the subtitle menu popped up with 45 languages to choose from.

The boys continued to "ooh" and "ahh" at Phil's new toy when the phone rang. Phil answered the phone on the second ring.

"Casa de Phil," he greeted.

"Hey, sweetie." Said Pizza Girl sweetly. "I'm just about to get off work, do you or the Rat Pack want anything?"

"Uh no, no that's okay. We're not that hungry." He said quickly.

"Hey!"

"What's wrong with you? I could eat!" they all began to protest in unison.

"Give me that thing!" said Owen grabbing the receiver from his hand. "Hey sweetie, can you get us 3 pies. Two with cheese and one with everything. Hold the anchovies though."

While Owen dictated his order on the phone, Nick thought of Hannah. "Hey guys, Hannah came into work today, and--"

"_Right_, because all good stories start with 'Hannah came into work today...'" said Eddie sarcastically.

"Would you shut up for a minute? She's heading up to Fitchburg next weekend to..." he hesitated. He knew they would make up every lame excuse in the book to get out of working. "....a barbeque at her grandmother's house. She invited all of us to go." He finished, flinching as Ikey shot him a look that said 'what the hell are you on about?'

"To her grandmother's?" Owen repeated as he hung up the phone. "Isn't she dead already?"

"No Owen, she's not dead. Listen I thought we could make a weekend of it. Buy some hot dogs for the road, tailgate every now and then and just hang out." he said.

"And she thought of us after all those years that she threw our own baseballs at us when we played near her petunias?" asked Owen.

"Nicky..." Ikey warned.

"Yeah it will be great. You know its been a long time she probably doesn't even remember and......oh what the hell. Hannah needs help to clean out her grandmother's attic and she asked us all to help out." he gave up.

"Sure. I'm in. I mean Allison's been busy at work these days anyway." Owen said.

"Yeah count me in too. I hate working at Best Friend Windows," said Ikey, "No offence man." He said to Eddie. They all turned to look at Eddie but he remained silent. Clearly he was only half paying attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah, next weekend sure. I'm in." He said and went back to programming his new TV.

_Oh help, _thought Phil.


	5. Girls Getaway and Hot Chocolate

Chapter Five

_**Hannah's House**_

Hannah and Janet sat on her porch bench with steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Hannah was trying her level best not to bring up Eddie. She never really did find out the details of that horrendous night but she wanted to respect Janet's space. So for now, they just sat in a comfortable silence.

"How's the chocolate?" Hannah inquired.

"Hot. I don't know yet." Janet smiled.

"Hey you know what I was thinking?" Hannah suddenly blurted out turning towards her friend. "Maybe you should come with me and Nick up to Fitchburg next weekend. It would be a great change of pace for us. We could check out the night life and maybe fit in a fondue night..."

"Hannah, no." Janet said barely above a whisper.

" I think my grandmother still has her kit. God knows I could use the extra help cleaning out her basement." Hannah went on.

"I don't think I can come. I'm not up to it yet." Janet protested.

"How can one woman accumulate so much crap within seven years is beyond me." Hannah finished incredulously.

"Hannah are you listening? I can't make it. Just drop it!" Janet snapped.

"Why not? Don't you think that the Ridge has gotten really depressing these days?" she asked starting at Janet's swollen eyes.

"How would you know? You're lost in blissful engagement with Ray." She replied glumly.

"Well he's kinda the reason I agreed to do this act of service in the first place. I just need somewhere where I can think without him pressuring me to get Sam's adoption papers signed." Said Hannah wincing.

"Oh, my." Exclaimed Janet with genuine concern. "Did you tell him that—"

"No!" Hannah said quickly, her eyes darting to the screen door to make sure no one was eves dropping.

"Anyway I really want you to be there. You're a good sounding board." She smiled.

"I don't know how good I can be when all I'm thinking of these days is how I can get Eddie to hear me out." she said her eyes tearing up.

_Oh man, dammit!_ Thought Hannah kicking herself even though she was slightly relieved that Janet brought him up on her own.

"To hell with this. You know what? I'll be there. You're right. I need the change and we can both go and get some well deserved perspective. Thanks for letting me stay over these last few days. I really appreciate it." She smiled unwrapping herself from Hannah's shawl and handing it over to her."

"You can stay longer if you like. It's been nice having a girl around the house for a change."Hannah offered.

"No I gotta get home and face the music sometime. Can't hide out forever. Besides, I think Sully will be needing me back at work tomorrow." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Okay kiddo. You take care of yourself, you hear?" Hannah said standing up to envelope her friend in a big bear hug.

"Thanks HJ." Janet took her jacket off the patio table on the side and smiled before she headed to her car and drove off.

Hannah settled back on the porch and drifted off in her own thoughts closing her eyes unconsciously. _She really needs to get away. I can't imagine what I'd do if Nick ever kissed an old girlfriend..._her eyes flew open_...RAY! RAY! NOT Nick, RAY! Dammit..._


	6. Signals Crossed

Chapter Six

_**The next day.**_

Answering Machine: _Hey this is Hannah. Make it short, make it sweet and I'll get back to you._ BEEP!

_Hey, Hannah this is Janet. Um, I just found out that I'm working the late shift at the bar the night before so I'll just meet you guys up at Fitchburg. Tell Nick to email me the directions. Or you know what? Forget it. I'll just ring him tonight. Bye!_

_**That following Friday morning at 10.**_

"Where _is _everyone?" Janet asked aloud scanning a debilitated run down property for signs of Hannah or Nick. She wondered if she took a wrong turn so she walked back to the car and reached into a glove compartment and dug out the sheet of directions she printed off.

"Yep. " She said slapping the paper with her free hand and nodding her head, "51, Maple Drive, Fitchburg, Worcester, Massachusetts. Right on the money." She went over the map again and tried to retrace the turns she took. She had been on the road for 3 and a half hours and she was not heading back that quickly.

She tried Hannah's cell phone again but there was no reception. "This place couldn't be that far from the town centre..." She looked over at the house again and saw how run down the place looked. She couldn't imagine an old lady living in a place like this by herself. She sighed and turned on her heel just about ready to head back when...

"Ouch!" someone yelped from behind her. She heard the rustle of leaves and she spun around.

From behind the house walked a familiar tall frame wearing a Knight's Ridge t-shirt. Her eyes widened as she took in her new nightmare; Eddie wrestled with the branch to free himself of a tree as he rubbed the part on his forehead where he got bumped. When he looked up to find her staring at him, his eyes switched from surprise, to shock, to ice in 0-5.

Janet just stood there looking at him wondering what he was doing there but she didn't say anything. She knew better than that.

"Tryst with Rooster?" he asked sharply with a smirk.

She opened her mouth to speak and then quickly shut it again and rolled her eyes. Why bother? He was going to think what he wanted no matter what she said. She turned to leave but he caught up with her.

"Well? Not the person you were expecting huh?" he taunted her.

"You know what? Stop. Okay? Just...stop. You have _no idea_ what you're talking about and quite frankly I don't care to fight you on this." She said dejectedly.

"That's because you know you ruined us!" he shouted.

"Oh and you had no part in it? Rory and you on the porch while I was sitting in the car, like an _idiot,_ watching you both make out? Am I ringing any bells here? " she asked annoyed but then she started to tear up. "I can't even look at you." She finished.

"Me? What about you? Do you think it's easy for me to see you without imagining that little turd's body all over you?" he demanded in a shaky voice.

She didn't say anything, just focused on a spot behind his arm and let her tears stream down. Suddenly she furrowed her brows and looked at him with confusion. "Why _are_ you here anyway?" she asked inquisitively.

"Nick said Hannah needed an extra hand this weekend so I thought I'd pitch in a little." He said more quietly this time.

"Unbelievable." She chuckled to herself shaking her head.

He looked at her clearly confused, "Why are you smiling?"

"Don't you get it? They hustled us!" she said incredulously.

"No way. Nick wouldn't do that...." but he heard the uncertainty in his own voice.

She scoffed, "They not only did it, but they succeeded! Hook, line and sinker." She shook her head.

"I don't believe you." He looked at her his eyes hardening again.

"Look around you! There's no one home, the guys aren't anywhere around and here you are standing here stuck talking to the last person on earth you'd ever be seen with. They played us." She said.

But he shook his head in disagreement....an edge of stubbornness she noted. She loved that about him. Now it just annoyed her. "Fine. Let's go." She challenged stomping off towards the house.

"Where are we going?" he followed her. She opened the lid and climbed into the storm cellar located on the left of the porch. She grabbed a pipe from the work bench and expertly wedged it in the doorway so that they wouldn't get locked in. He was impressed but would rather have been caught in a storm than admit that.

"You want proof, here's your proof. " she said climbing down the fold-down steps. Even though every neuron in his brain was telling him not to, he followed in after her. "Look there's so much crap down here! It looks like it hasn't been touched since she moved in." She commented.

"She's old. Old people hoard." He said mundanely. She looked at him and then turned around and walked deeper into the cellar that, as it turned out, lead into the basement.

"Whoa! A lava lamp! A genuine lava lamp!" she exclaimed. "Oh but its wedged in. I can't reach it."

Eddie snickered but then pretended to cough when she turned to look at him. As much as he didn't want to be nice to her, he knew how much she wanted a lava lamp. He gave her a little stepping stool he found lying around and used a pipe to push the box, wedging the lamp, aside "Okay, take this and climb on it I'll push the box wedging it in. Ready? On three. One....Two...." he began in a strained voice as he already began to push.

Her eyes darted to the pipe in his hand and interrupted, "Eddie?" she asked annoyance creeping in her voice, "Where's the pipe that was holding the trap door open?" She asked not wanting to believe that things could get any worse.

"What trap door?"

She stepped off the stool slowly, "The trap door that we entered from?"

He slowly looked at the piece of cold metal in his hand and his eyes grew bug-eyed, "Oh my God! You mean we're....?"

"Yes," she answered.

He shook his head rapidly and ran to the trap door and started banging on the door, "Hey! Hey, hey!" he shouted. Nothing.

He climbed back down and perched himself on the work bench holding his head in his hands. She was kinda worried now, she didn't know he'd take it so bad. Seeing him squirm was enjoyable but she felt she took it too far. She approached him slowly.

"Listen, don't worry, I'm sure someone will be here in a few hours to come find us. I mean people are bound to see we're missing." She gently laid her hand on his back and slowly rubbed it up and down.

He quickly hopped off the bench, "You don't understand. I get claustrophobic really easily."

"Really? I didn't know that." Her voice was much more gentle than before. It made him look up at her and look directly at her grey eyes. He saw a sunlit softness he remembered seeing once before. But then images of her and Rooster flashed in front of him and he pushed his feelings away.

"Yeah well...I don't know why you would care. It's not like we mattered to you." He said bluntly.

"C'mon you know that's not true. I'm crazy about us! I'm really so very sorry for what happened. Why can't you just hear me out?" she demanded tears rising in her throat

"Okay. Let's hear it. How was he?" he asked crossing his arms and leaning his butt on the workbench.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"How was Rooster? Was he better than me? " He scoffed, "As hard as _that _ is to believe."

"Eddie please don't do this." She pleaded with him.

"What? You said you wanted to talk about it, let's talk about it! How was he?" he asked. She looked so hurt. _Good, _ he thought. He wanted her to hurt after what she did. She didn't deserve to be happy.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked up at him, "I don't remember." She whispered.

"What? You don't_ remember? _Bull, Janet. You know that's crap." he said angrily.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! I was drunk! We both were!" she exclaimed through her tears. Her words just lingered in the air like a giant blimp as Eddie took it all in.

"Okay so you've got _my _interest Janet. How did you get drunk?" He asked.

"After I saw you with Rory I misunderstood what happened and I thought I was witnessing the beginning of something. Like suddenly I was an afterthought in your life and so I drove home and I felt so horrible....." she let out little sobs now, quietly.

His face softened and he looked away, tears brimming his brown eyes. _I'm such an idiot, why did I let her kiss me, why didn't I just tell her I have Janet? Had Janet._

"I tried calling Hannah but she was probably out with Big Cat. I dunno, all I wanted was to get very, very drunk....so I called Rooster and I told him to bring all the booze he could find. He showed up with Vodka. I finished nearly the whole bottle and Rooster tried to tell me to stop but I wasn't listening. And then before I knew it, I was asking him why he wanted to be with me, what he could have possibly seen in me to—"

"Rooster wanted to _be _with you? You mean 'be' with you.....like...like _I _ was with you?" he asked stunned.

"Yeah." She said softly looking down. "I have never ever felt the same about him. He's always been Rooster to me and then I found out that he felt that way about me for a long time. I didn't think anything of it so I never told you." She looked up at him like a scared little girl. She was so afraid that she'd hurt him.

He sniffed really quickly, "What happened next?" Like he actually needed to ask.

"Well he told me that he always cared about me because I always remembered him. When Rory walked into the bar that afternoon, she remembered me but not him. And she used to cheat off of him." She paused in case it was all too much too soon. When she looked at him he was just looking down silently, his hands clasped together. He looked back up at her.

"Was that it? That's why you had sex with him?" he croaked.

"I felt like 'oh my God! Here's this guy who sees all this stuff in me that I never saw in myself. And he's always seen me this way. Why haven't I seen him?' and then I thought about you. And I thought 'Eddie didn't even care about me enough to tell me his ex was back in town. Heck he's probably moved on by now. I knew what we had was too good to last." That last bit made Eddie look up and a single tear spilled onto his cheek.

She rushed over to him and put a hand over his cheek and wiped away the tear with her thumb. "Please don't cry. I'm so....._so_ very sorry Eddie. I don't know how I'm going to fix this. Fix us. But I know I never want to lose you. You're an amazing boyfriend. But if you see any validity to my side of the story....maybe....just maybe with time, you could forgive me?" She asked looking up at him with all the love in the world shining through her eyes.

He slowly raised his hands to his cheek and engulfed her small hand in his. Turning his mouth to the inside of her palm he kissed it. Softly, slowly and earnestly. He closed his eyes but when he opened them he saw her eyes were closed too. Then he let go.

"Maybe... with time. Maybe." He said softly. "It's not that I don't care about you. I haven't even stopped thinking about you. That's part of the problem. Every time I picture you I suddenly get flashes of ...._him _ climbing all over you in your bed and now....now it's even worse because I find out that it wasn't just sex to him....Janet he made love to you that night. I mean, what am I supposed to do with that?" he asked honestly lost.

She stepped closer to him without hesitation and took his hand and looked him square in the face, "You're supposed to think of me, and know that I never meant any of it....because he's...." her voice trailed off and her eyes settled on the button on his shirt.

He waited expectantly for a few seconds, "yeah?" he prompted.

"He's not _you._ From the moment I got the idea that there was actually a possibility of _us, _of a Janet and Eddie, I knew that I could never feel that way about any other guy. You were it for me. I know I have the crappiest judgement when I'm drunk, so I didn't show it very well but Eddie.....you gotta believe I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to stop hurting." She finished softly and she buried her head in his chest and continued to sob softly.

He just wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. His eyes closed, his chin resting on top of her head and tears streaming down his face. There was nothing left to say.


	7. Unexpected Roadtrip

Chapter Seven

"Hey Phil, what goes on?" Nick greeted as Phil answered the door.

Phil just stared blankly as he entered, "Why are you here?"asked a surprised Phil as he answered the door for Nick.

"For the warmth?" Nick offered sarcastically.

"Why aren't you with Hannah?" he asked baffled.

"Well because she's engaged to Big Cat. Why are you a step behind everyone else?" Nick asked genuinely irritated that his friend would rub Hannah's engagement in.

" I mean why aren't you _up in_ _Fitchburg_ with Hannah? Aren't you and Ikey meant to be helping her with her grandmother's thing today?" Phil asked sitting down on his beaten up couch.

"No that's not until next week. I'm really looking forward to it too." He smiled nodding.

"But...but Eddie left early this morning to meet you guys there." Phil's eyes widened.

"Why would he do that?" he laughed.

"Well, because you said that there was going to be food!" Phil ridiculed.

Nick's eyes widened too, now "Oh my God! Are you serious?"

"Go! Go get him back!" Phil hurried him out the door.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Nick said stumbling on the porch steps and getting into his car.

Out the corner of his eye he saw Phil laughing.

_Bastard._

_**5 minutes later on the road**_

"Hey Hannah! You will not believe what has happened. Eddie is headed to Fitchburg as we speak. Phil said he left early this morning. Meet me at the corner of Eden and Memorial. I'll explain everything. Okay, bye." Nick finished snapping his phone shut. Then he opened it again and dialled a different number.

_Recording: The GSM you have called is either out of range or switched off. Please try again later._

"Dammit, Eddie. Pick up. Pick up!" Nick cursed. He saw Hannah standing on the corner of the road so he slowed down and pulled over. Man she was beautiful. "Get in!" he bellowed.

"Nick what the hell is going on?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Get in! I'll explain later."

She quickly climbed into the passenger seat and they drove off hitting the I84.

When they were finally on the interstate Hannah spoke up.

"So, tell me. What's going on?" she demanded.

"Eddie is in Fitchburg. He thought that we were going up there_ this_ weekend." He gushed.

"What? That's crazy! Why would he do that?" she said with an incredulous smile.

"Did you try calling him?"

"Yeah, I did but he's out of range." He said smiling. Man it felt nice to have her in his car again. It felt even nicer to see her smile.

"It doesn't matter why he did it, the point is, he can't see your grandmother's basement without us!" he exclaimed.

Her eyes grew wide and she began to laugh, "Oh my God I totally forgot about that! We have to get there and fast. Step on it! We have to get there!" she hurried him.

"Hannah I'm going as fast as humanly possible! I'm surprised we haven't been pulled over yet." he said laughing.

Just then he glanced in his rear view mirror and saw red and blue lights flashing. "Oh crap!" he grimaced pulling over to the side.


	8. Fitchburg Gives You Closure!

Chapter Eight

"It's starting to get really dark outside. I hope her insane grandmother comes home soon." Eddie said quietly. They were sitting on the floor on this makeshift rug they found around the place. Janet guessed it was Hannah's security blanket from her childhood Eddie found a pack of cards and they had been playing Go Fish for over an hour.

"C'mon Eddie we can't think about that. Besides, if you lived in a place like this, would you want to come home?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah, I guess not." He said with a lopsided grin. Eddie's smiles always made Janet shy. Maybe because they were so confident and bold. Like he knew what he wanted and it was her. She thought about telling him that, once before, but she decided against it. What could he do, stop smiling? He didn't need to deal with more of her insecurities.

"You know you have a cute smile." He said looking down at his cards.

"Your turn." She said blushing.

"Way to change the subject." He said with teasing eyes, "Got any twos?"

"Go fish!" she said smugly.

"You know you haven't had a single card I've asked for so far. What are they, tarot?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Nope. You just stink at Go Fish." She laughed.

"Um let me tell you something; I have three trophies on my shelf. One from the homecoming game senior year, the all state game and the Reigning Go Fish Champion of 04." He said with a smirk.

"You liar. There's no such thing." She said looking down and smiling.

"Man was Sam peeved that I won and he didn't." He went on shaking his head smiling. She couldn't help it, she started to laugh and quickly covered her mouth. It felt so good to laugh again. With the one guy she thought she'd never get a chance to laugh with.

"You know, the lava lamp used to be Hannah's back in middle school. She loved that thing." He said quietly. "You should maybe take it back with us."

_Us? Did he just say 'us'?_ she thought hope rising within her. "I don't know. I mean you just told me how much she loves it. How can I take it?"

"Maybe she does love it...but I think she loves you more." His voice growing deeper and more intense. Eddie always spoke in metaphors when he wanted to say something that he couldn't quite put in direct words.

"Oh." She barely whispered staring back at him.

"...because, ya know, if I knew I could make someone happy by giving them something they've always wanted...."his voice trailed off his expression finishing what he was going to say.

"I'm sure you wouldn't _always_ do that. I mean there's always an exception." She said not wanting to get her hopes up. She raised her eyes slowly to meet his.

He sat up and moved over to her cupping her face in his hands..."Always." His eyes were the colour of melted chocolate. It was all she could do to keep from drowning in them.

"But Janet we have to talk about this. When Owen wanted to get over what Allison did, he retraced her steps. That's kind of what I want to do now. Tell me everything. This is your chance tell me everything." He said his voice husky and desperate. Her heart hurt with the amount of emotions that surged through her at that moment. She pulled his face closer with his collar and kissed him gently.

Then pulling away from his lips still touching foreheads she said, "Okay, Eddie. I'll tell you everything."


	9. A Bend in the Road

Chapter Nine

"I can't believe we got pulled over." Hannah cursed in disbelief.

"Don't panic. He's just writing me up and then we'll be back on the road. Just relax." Nick said half trying to convince himself. They were pulled over on I84 and the unsympathetic police officer was at his car writing up a ticket and talking on his walkie-talkie.

After a moment of silence, Hannah, leaning on the side of the car asked, "Hey Nick, why did you call me?"

"What are you talking about?" he said distractedly looking down at a map.

"Well when you found out about Eddie, why'd you call me? I mean, you know where my grandmother lives....you could have gone there yourself. Why'd you call me?" she asked scrutinizing his expression.

"I don't know. I guess it's 'cause it's been a while since I drove up there so I didn't want to get lost. I mean it was the most logical alternative." He reasoned looking at the state trooper.

"Yes, but you emailed the directions to Janet, so you seemed to know how to get there just fine." She prodded.

"Google Earth." But she continued to study him, a small smile forming on her lips, "Oh, what? What are you getting at Hannah Jane?" he asked looking at her hands.

"Nothing. I'm getting at nothing." She said. That was all the proof she needed, watching him squirm. He wanted her to be with him. Why did that make her so happy? She was suddenly torn from her thoughts by the sound of Nick's ringtone.

"Nick Garrett here." He greeted in his native New York tongue. "Hey...I was gonna call you but something really important came up . Yeah I know I was meant to meet you for lunch Aubrey but...." He continued walking away for some privacy.

_Aubrey, _ thought Hannah crashing back to reality. What was she thinking? She was engaged to be married to Ray anyway. This was insane.

"Excuse me, miss." Said the state trooper interrupting her thoughts, "you two drive safe. You never know when there's going to be a bend in the road at that speed." He said handing her the ticket and Nick's license.

Suddenly she felt like coming with him was a big mistake. _A bend in the road..._she thought looking at Nick laughing on the phone..._you can say that again._

_**An hour and twenty minutes later.**_

They pulled up behind Janet's car and got out. Nick's mind was still railing. Hannah hadn't said anything the entire drive over since their unexpected stop. _Is she _jealous? _She has Cataldo now, why should she care if I'm seeing Aubrey. Besides, it's not like Aubrey and I dating is news to anybody, _ he thought confused.

"This place has not changed." She commented looking over at the one storied estate. It wasn't much to keep up. But she had so many good memories here with Sam. _ I wish I brought him along, _ she thought wistfully.

Nick looked at the old property and grimaced. What did she see in this place? He cleared his throat, "Ahem, uh I guess we should look for Eddie." He came up behind her and stood nearby not wanting to cross this imaginary boundary she drew with silence.

"Just look for his car." She said absentmindedly , still gazing up at the house.

"Nope no car on the street except this one." He said gesturing to an old station wagon.

"Oh my God. That's Janet's car!" she exclaimed when she finally tore her eyes away from the house.

"No kidding? What's she doin' here?" he asked and his eyes grew wide realising something, "you do think she came here because...."

"Nick, don't even go there." Hannah warned. "She probably made the same mistake he did."

"Well if her car is still here, then they're probably still inside." He said walking across the front lawn taking in the pitiful dump that was the lawn. There were old tyres in the corner, a few rusted gardening tools in a wheelbarrow propped up against the fence. What's so great about Fitchburg?


	10. Busted!

Chapter Ten – Busted!

"I'm really glad we talked. Thank you for hearing me out." Janet said softly her mascara long gone in the first batch of tears. She held Eddie's hand and rubbed her thumbs on the back of his hand.

"Thank you for being honest with me. I can understand where you're coming from more clearly now. I still think it was rotten...but I understand." Eddie said looking at her, but his eyes held a soft light in them this time. It wasn't the stone-cold eyes that looked at her in the hospital.

His face grew serious. "Janet, I really don't know what I need to do make you believe that I am all in, in this relationship. I would never cheat or hurt you. I don't care that you're not the cheerleader in high school because guess what? We're not in high school. But we are in a relationship. An _exclusive...committed..._relation...ship..." he finished, getting intoxicated by their nearness.

They moved their faces in closer and lip locked for a honey-sweet kiss. Janet felt her whole body warm up when he wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly she didn't care if they were ever found.

"I guess I'll just really have to try to get over things like that. I meant what I said. You're always good to me. And you're always looking out for me even before we started dating," she said looking into his puzzled eyes, "I know Ikey nicknamed me Janet the Planet. He's such an idiot," She said kissing the side of his lips and then zeroing in on his bottom lip.

"Total moron," Eddie concurred as he slowly deepened the kiss in that lazy passionate way of his that made her feel like he had all the time in the world for her. She was butter in his hands at this point. He sent electric charges down her arm as he eased his jacket off her shoulders. She chewed at his bottom lip as she began taking off his t-shirt. She felt his laboured breathing and knew she had him back. For real this time. Her hands dropped down to his belt and she unbuckled it. Pulling it out of its loops slowly sensually, gazing up at him.

He dropped his head on her shoulder and kissed it running his teeth over her skin. She suddenly let out an animalistic moan that surprised him. He never saw that side of her. She was always so drawn in and shy. Maybe what he said sunk in, maybe she was starting to get confident with him. He felt happy just thinking about how much more fun she'd be.

"Oh goody...now the fun begins..." he said in a teasing voice against her teeth, grinning. She just started to giggle...

"Ahem." Came a voice that seemed 3 feet away.

They flew apart and Eddie bumped his head for the second time that day on the book shelf that seemed to be holding up the wall. When they looked up they saw two amused faces peering down at them.

"Hey guys. What goes on?" Eddie asked Nick and Hannah, rubbing his head and smiling sheepishly.


	11. Nonni's Dirty Little Secret

Chapter Eleven

"What are you guys doing here?" Janet asked her face flushed russet.

"Well we were _going _to come and rescue Eddie over here from the clutches of Hannah's grandmother but looks like you beat us to it." Nick said with a smirk.

_Oh my God talk about embarrassing, _ thought Janet looking around for her jacket.

"We drove all the way up here to help you clean out this dump." Eddie told Hannah faking his annoyance.

"Aw c'mon Ed, you can't tell me it was a _total _ loss..." Hannah said teasingly.

"Hannah!" Janet said blushing.

"Okay let's cut the crap here." Eddie said matter-of-factly." I drove up here because I really did think the Big Rummage was this weekend. When I got here and didn't find you guys around I was about to head back when Janet pulled up. I was not happy to see her but then we got trapped down here and we got to talking and..."

"Please tell me I'm not getting the "one thing led to another" speech from Eddie Latekka. I thought you only reserved that for your girlfriends. Sorry Janet." Nick laughed.

"Hey butthead! This is all your fault. If you hadn't gotten the dates mixed up we wouldn't have been trapped down here for hours without food or warmth." Eddie protested.

"You guys are hungry?" Hannah asked surprised.

"Yeah, I could eat." Janet said softly.

"But there was a whole freezer of canned food down here! I cant believe you guys didn't check it out. This used to be a bomb shelter, we had to have food down here in case a tornado hit." She explained walking over to a white oblong crate.

"You think you could have mentioned that when you told us about this place." Eddie said looking at Nick who by now was chuckling beyond control.

"Hang on a second. Does that mean that you two haven't been looking around for.....anything?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"Well I kinda went nutso for your lava lamp but the rest of the time we were just talking." Janet explained to Hannah.

"Why?" Eddie asked Nick, narrowing his eyes.

"No reason its just that if you came across something that you know was not meant to be here I think you should know that Hannah and I didn't have anything to do with it." Nick said trying to contain his laughter.

"What does the old lady have of mine?" Eddie demanded.

"Well you know that shoebox of...uh...pictures you were missing after senior prom?" Nick started.

"Yeah. What about the..." Eddie's eyes flew open wide. "No please tell me that they're not....here." he pleaded in disbelief.

"What? What pictures were they?" Janet asked interested more than ever tightening her grip on Eddie's arm.

"Well when Hannah and I drove up here in'95 we came down here to look for something and we kind of came across this shoebox of photographs of a....risqué nature...photos of Eddie. As it turns out, Nonni had a bit of a soft spot for you Ed." Nick teased.

"Ugh. Please can we make this any _more _demeaning?" Eddie said rubbing his stomach like he was going to be sick.

Nick and Hannah burst out laughing. "Man after all that time to find out the real reason she hid your balls." Nick said hoping Eddie caught his double entendre. Eddie scowled. Yep he did.

"Since when do you have risqué photos, Eddie?" Janet said looking up at him wide eyed.

"Janet, that was just a long time ago." He explained sheepishly. By now Nick and Hannah were already making their way back up to the lawn.

"I know I'm just curious about why you wouldn't tell me about them that's all." She said following the other two.

"Well I just didn't see the point because up until now I thought they were destroyed or lost or something." He said climbing out of the cellar behind her.

"Well all I can say is, if I had dirty Eddie Latekka pictures I wouldn't be that stupid to throw them away." She smiled looking up at him with teasing eyes.

"Hey hey will you grow up? It wasn't 'dirty'. They were art. A friend needed a subject for photography class and I was kind enough to oblige. You know you have a very polite boyfriend." He said smiling and bending down to kiss her as they got into his car.

"Yeah yeah. So how risqué are we talking here?"


	12. A Lot at 'Steak'

Chapter Twelve

The foursome sat at a table in a cosy steak house down the road chatting up.

"Hey I'm gonna go see what music they have here. You wanna come with?" Hannah asked Janet getting up from their table.

"Sure." Janet said standing up and following her friend to the jukebox in the corner. The joint was a classic western theme. It even had sawdust on the floor and a bull riding machine on the side. Country music was booming and people were partying like it was 1999.

"What do you want to listen to?" Janet asked Hannah digging her pockets for loose change.

"Not so fast. What's up with you and Eddie? Two days ago you were curled up on the bathroom floor throwing up and crying and now you're both acting like something out of a damn Andy Hardy movie." Hannah gushed.

"I know. I don't know what's happening!" Janet squealed excitedly. "I mean one minute I was telling him how sorry I was and the next minute we were talking about how much we didn't want to lose each other and then we started making out. I mean I guess I'm still not sure if he's forgiven me or not but you know what? I'm just livin' in the mo'!"

"Okay....if, if you're sure. But Janet just...be careful. I mean I hated seeing you like that. You were all—" Hannah said uneasily.

"Hannah please! This is my night okay? Just be happy for me. Can you do that?" Janet asked annoyed. _What is her deal? What does she want me to do? Be miserable for the rest of my life?_

"Fine."

"Fine. Now what do you want to listen to?" Janet asked looking down at the lists.

"How about I pick the song and you go get us a couple of Cherry cokes?" Hannah suggested.

"Um okay. Make it a fast one okay?" Janet said with a smile, easing up on her mood a little. She turned to walk away and Hannah caught her by the elbow and she turned around.

"You know I just want you to be happy right?" Hannah said smiling at her friend.

"I know." Janet smiled back nodding, "I am." And with that she walked off to the bar.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So you and Janet huh?" Nick asked taking a swig of his drink.

"Yyyup." Eddie said uncomfortably.

"I thought you two broke up." Nick stated bluntly.

"Nicky, I'm still mad at her. And all I'm thinking is 'I cannot see her because I'll just put Rooster's peasy little head into a wall' and then...she smiles. Or I see the look in her eyes that makes me think 'I just want to make her happy'. And then I just forget about everything." He finished smiling to himself.

"You sound like you're in love with her." Nick predicted.

"Whoa! Whoa, don't go there. _I'm _not even there yet. Not even in the same ballpark. I just know that I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her. This is the first time in my life I committed myself to someone and it never felt more right. With her I don't feel like I'm missing anything. Like I'm..."

"If you say 'complete' I'm going to hurl." Nick teased, "But I get where you're going with this. And if you feel that way about her no one night stand should stand in your way. Because I gotta be honest here Eddie, there's a lot at stake."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Two cherry cokes and a couple of drafts for table 14 my good man." She said to the bar tender. Janet always held other barkeeps to her standards. Scrutinizing their every move making sure they were working efficiently. Suddenly a familiar Bay City Rollers song began to play.

_S-a-t-u-r-d-a-y night_

_S-a-t-u-r-d-a-y night_

_S-a-t-u-r-d-a-y night_

_S-a-t-u-r-d-a-y night_

Janet's eyes popped out of her head and they darted over to look at Hannah. Hannah, who was now making her way to Nick and Eddie looked at her and gave her a teasing wink. Janet's eyes fell on Eddie who looked up at her and grinned standing up and walking towards her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked flirtatiously holding out his hand.

"Why yes you may." She said blushing as she took his hand and they started jiving in the little sawdust covered dance floor.

_Gonna keep on dancing to the rock and roll_

_On Saturday night, Saturday night_

_Dancing to the rhythm in our heart and soul_

_On Saturday night, Saturday night_

_I-I-I-I just can't wait_

_I-I-I-I got a date_

Someone changed the music just then to something slow. The Bangles started to play Eternal Flame. Eddie slowly pulled Janet into a warm embrace and she rested her head on his chest. She could hear the rhythmic beat of his heart and she thought nothing felt more right.

"Janet? I've been thinking about all this. Our situation." Eddie said suddenly.

_Uh oh. _Janet thought, feeling like the magic carpet had been yanked from under her. " Yeah? What have you come up with?" She asked pulling away from him slightly.

Pulling her back to him he held her firmly against his body but enough to look at her, "What happened with Rooster and Rory... I gotta be honest here, its going to take a while. I mean I always saw you as this person who I could never hurt...and who'd never hurt me." He said softly his eyes a warm coffee brown.

"Oh. I understand. " she murmured looking down sadly. She began to pull away when she realised his grip on her was tightening. She looked up at him.

"Hang on a second." He smiled gently, "I've also been thinking about how miserable I was without you. And how I don't want to be away from you. And a guy who feels like that shouldn't have to deprive himself of happiness just because some imbecile made a play for his girl. I know why you did what you did. The more I think of it the more I can understand it. But I can't justify it. I still think you should have come to me first. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want to work on this relationship. I can't trust you all at once like I did before but I really want to make this work." He said urgently pushing a wisp of hair from her eyes.

"You don't have to say anymore. I understand. You have no idea how sorry I am, so I intend to win you back." She said sincerely looking up at him with glassy eyes. He loved her sincerity. The song came to an end but he held on to her.

"You already have me." he said sweetly bending down drop her a doozy of a kiss. The entire bar applauded and they heard Nick whistle. They pulled away and laughed shyly.

"So, you ready to head back to the ridge?" he asked her still holding her.

And then she smiled.


	13. Home Sweet Home Again

Chapter Thirteen

_**Back at the Ridge**_

All three cars pulled up in front of Hannah's house later that night. It was ten o'clock in the ridge and it seemed like a ghost town. But the comforting sound of the crickets always reassured Janet she was home. That, and the loving hand of a guy's intertwined with hers. She breathed in deeply and let out an audible sigh.

"What's with you?" Eddie asked smiling with a sideways glance as they all walked up Hannah's cobblestones.

"I just feel like I'm home." She smiled.

"Well don't get too comfortable Jem. Your real home awaits." He said mischievously looking down at her face. "We're just seeing Hannah to the door."

"Guys will you get a room?" Nick complained. "It's bad enough you two were playing car footsie on the interstate at 70 but don't make us watch your Joanie Loves Chachi moments too."

"I don't know why any of you are walking me to my door." Hannah laughed. "This is the ridge, people. It's the most boring town in the United States of America. I could have walked home from the highway and gotten home in one piece."

"Well if you're sure..." Janet started.

"Thanks for the trip guys." Hannah said brightly. Then she peered through the window and her face fell. Ray didn't look happy at all. Turning back to her friends she shrugged, "Let the games begin." She unlocked the door and disappeared into the house.

Eddie and Janet turned to Nick who looked longingly at the door, his face pale. "I hope he doesn't go off on her. I shouldn't have called her like I did." He said softly looking down, his face crestfallen.

"Why _did_ you call her?" Eddie inquired.

"I don't know. She was the first person who came to mind I guess."

"Did you have a good time tonight?" asked Janet. Her voice was so gentle, Eddie looked at her.

"The best." He admitted smiling sadly.

"Then that's all that matters. You know I was going to have a bridal shower for Hannah. You should help me." Janet invited smiling. By now they were making their way back to the cars.

"I don't think so." Nick scoffed.

"C'mon Janet, how do you expect a guy to get into something like that?" Eddie chimed in.

"I'm not asking just any guy. I'm asking Nick. He knows her better than I do. So maybe he could be of more help. Besides, I only have a week to plan the whole shindig and I was trapped away the whole day because of this one," she said teasingly poking Eddie in the ribs. "So what do you say?" she looked at him expectantly.

He thought about it for a minute."Tell you what," he said in his New York business voice, "I'll help you with the chairs and the decorations and that's where my job ends. Deal?"he asked holding out his hand.

"Deal."She smiled shaking his hand.

Nick lingered on the sidewalk and watched as the happy couple bounced back to their cars. They must've decided to have a sleepover because Janet got into Eddie's car and left her's parked on Elm.

_What did I get myself into? _he wondered.


	14. The Cataldo Inquisition

Chapter 14

"Where have you _been_ Hannah Jane?", asked Ray calmly as he took a seat on the couch and folded his arms. The look on his face unreadable.

"Fitchburg." She said walking in and throwing her keys on the end table.

"Oh! I see... Who'd you go with?" he retorted studying her.

"Janet and Eddie...and Nick." She admitted reluctantly.

"Really? I saw Lausch at work today. He seemed to say that you were in a bit of a hurry when you "drove off" with Nick Garrett. Were you ever planning on telling me about this?" he asked anger rising up in him by the second.

"Yes, of course I was. Don't be ridiculous Ray." she said dismissively walking into the kitchen.

He snickered coldly, "Well I don't know about you Hannah Jane but it seems to me that this is the perfect time to be over reacting about my fiancée hopping into cars with her old ex, wouldn't you?"

"So what, now you're accusing me of cheating on you in broad daylight?" she asked irritated. What was his deal? Why was he being so possessive?

"I don't know maybe because we're about to be married in a month and I'm just questioning the motives of my fiancée. Are you just marking time with me? So that as soon as Garrett becomes available you'll fly into his arms?" He asked following her.

"Those are _your _insecurities, Ray. Not mine. If this is how it's going to be every time Nick and I talk then maybe you have some serious thinking to do about the future. I cant handle half-truths and I sure as hell cant handle someone who's not in it for the long haul. _You _decide."

"This isn't about Garrett." He said shortly.

"Isn't it?" she asked looking at him intently, "well I'm glad it isn't, because guess what _boss?_ Knight's Ridge is two miles squared. So we're going to see each other. And we're going to talk to each other." She said firmly, her blood boiling.

"I cant believe this! You don't think you owe me even a _little_ explanation as to where the hell you've been all day? I'm your fiancée for goodness sake!" He shouted exasperated.

"My fiancée. _Not _my keeper. You can ask me anything you want Ray. But I don't remember you asking, you _demanded_ for my whereabouts and I don't appreciate it. You have had no reason to ever doubt me!" she yelled back.

"Nick Garrett!" he blew up.

She saw red, "Okay, look here. I don't _owe _you an explanation of any kind." She said her eyes shooting sparks and looking him square in the face. "But if I _did_ owe you an explanation, if I _did _ over look the fact that you have absolutely no trust and even less faith in me or my judgement, I would tell you that I went to Fitchburg with Nick to help get Janet and Eddie out of my grandmother's basement. That's what I would have told you if I _did_ owe you an explanation. And then I'd walk back up to my room _alone...._ and not care whether you believed me or not." She spat. And with that, she turned on her heel and made her way through the house to Sam's room.

"And if your employees know what's good for them they'll keep their noses out of our private life!" She yelled back.


	15. Monumental Words Have a Promising Ring

Chapter 15

_**The next morning at Janet's house**_

Janet was getting breakfast ready in the kitchen with the sunlight streaming through the windows. She hummed happily as she scrambled the eggs in the pan. Scrambled eggs were Eddie's favourite. Janet was lost in thought when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Eddie! Can you get that for me please?" she yelled up the stairs.

The door bell rang again.

"Eddie! Ed—" She hesitated to look down after something crashed, "Oh shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Sugarfoot!" She cursed noticing spilled the ketchup on her new rosebud printed top. The doorbell continued to ring. She grabbed a rag and headed for the door. _Where _is _he?_

The doorbell rang yet again.

"What?" she said agitated as she answered the door. She was too busy wiping at the ketchup stain to notice who was at the door. When she looked up she saw Eddie leaning casually on the doorframe with a small bouquet of yellow daisies in his hand and a wistful smile on his face.

She broke out into a wide grin, "Whatcha doin?" she asked coyly.

"For you milady." He said presenting her with the bouquet. She took it from him and sniffed them.

"Mmm...Hey hang on a second. This smells like your perfume." She protested.

"Guys do not wear _perfume _Janet." He started as he strolled in giving her a quick peck on her lips.

"Well it smells like Old Spice anyhow. "she stated furrowing her brow and following him into her living room.

"You went out early this morning just to get me these?" she asked melting at the look on his face.

He nodded and she smiled at him. Getting up to find a vase for them she kissed his cheek and he grabbed her wrist. Startled she looked down at him questioningly.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure? What's up ?" she said sitting back down.

"I was thinking about us last night. What we talked about in the basement and what you said at the hospital. About how you felt like I will always be the captain of the football team and you feel like I will reject you one day." He said looking at her intently.

She looked down and nodded. _Do I really sound that pathetic? _"Eddie you don't have to worry about that. Those are stupid insecurities that took me a lifetime to build. So even though I can't promise it will go away overnight, I can guarantee I'm working on it." She said sincerely.

"Well first of all I want you to know that I didn't handle the situation at the hospital well at all. And I never really told you how sorry I am for that. Secondly.... I thought that maybe I could help a little in that area. I mean it's not much but..." he let his voice trail off and reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick silver gent's ring. Janet peered over his large hands to get a better look and saw their high school emblem and Class of '95 on it. It was his class ring she realised stunned.

"I was thinkin' you could maybe wear this as a promise... that I'm sticking around. I'm not going anywhere. And I'm definitely not going to reject you. You're too good for that." He gingerly lifted her right hand like it was made of glass and slid it down her ring finger. His face fell.

"Its a little too big." She observed chuckling in-between tears.

"Don't worry, we'll fix that. In fact I'll go over to the jewellers' after breakfast." He said disappointed that his romantic gesture turned out to be a bust.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah?" he said looking down at her hand.

"I love this ring as it is. And I love you." She said tears flooding her green eyes as as he looked up at her surprised. She just smiled at him, "I'll find a way to wear it. Don't get it 'fixed' it's already a perfect fit." She said admiring it. She looked up at his face still in shock over her affirmation of love and she pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply. "Thanks sweetie." She said getting up and making her way to the kitchen.

He just sat there. Shocked.


	16. Garage Talk

Chapter Sixteen

"She just said it. Just like that. There was no build up of the moment or anything. Like she was just complimenting me on my hair." Eddie ranted to his buddies later that afternoon. They were all having a lazy Saturday just drinking beer and hanging out in Phil's garage.

"So what? Don't you feel the same way?" Owen asked his friend, perching himself on the dusty workbench with a beer in his hand. Eddie rolled out from under Klauss the car on a car gurney.

"We've only been going out for eight months. Besides this whole thing with Rooster has totally done me in. I'm still in the stage of forgiveness. I can't be thinking about..." it was as if the was caught in his lungs.

"Love. It's okay, buddy. Admitting it is the first step." Phil joked and the guys all laughed except Eddie.

"You know what the weirdest thing is? She didn't even wait for me to say it back to her. She just said it and walked into the kitchen." He said with a far off look on his face.

"She didn't wait for you to say it back?" Nick asked shocked.

"No! I gave her the ring, and then—"

"Wait, wait, wait. You gave her, a _ring_?" Owen asked stunned. All the guys dropped what they were doing and gathered around Eddie like he was the Pied Piper.

_Oh crap, how do I save face now? _ He thought shutting his eyes and cringing. "Yeah I gave her my class ring. I wasn't using it or anything and it was supposed to be like a promise thing." He said growing redder by the nano second.

"A promise ring." Ikey repeated in disbelief, "What are you in the eleventh grade?" he smirked.

"It was important to her." Eddie suddenly spat. He sure did lose his temper.

"Well," Owen finally said after a long silence that filed the garage, "I guess that answers my question." He said triumphantly turning back to the workbench to retrieve his beer.

"What are you talking about?" Eddie asked distractedly cleaning a sparkplug.

"You do love her. The only time you ever lose your temper that quick is when you're upset about something....or in this case some_one_ you love." Owen laughed and Nick joined in.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Eddie retorted.

"Oh no? Remember what happened when Lausche came in to BFW last month with Big Cat? Janet's honour is always safe around you Ed Dog." Nick said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You did _not_ just call me Ed Dog." Eddie said trying to change the subject.

"Why can't you just tell her you love her and stop being a bitch about it?" Nick said playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Alright gentlemen, start 'er up." Phil said suddenly pulling his head out from under the hood of the Studebaker. He glanced over at Eddie who gave him an appreciative smile.

Eddie got into the driver's seat and turned on ignition. The engine came to life, purring smoothly. The guys started cheering, clinking bottles and boisterous high-fiving. Pizza walked in just when Owen and Ikey banged chests cheering.

"Ahh chest banging. Something you'll never see women doing." She commented walking in and wrapping her arms around Phil.

"Yeah but I'd pay big money to see that though." Eddie joked and his friends laughed. Pizza Girl rolled her eyes.

"What are you hens clucking about anyway?"

"Eddie's love life." Ikey said but immediately regretted it when a flying football smacked him in the face.

"Oooh." She teased poking Eddie in the ribs.

Eddie laughed uncomfortably, "Yeah you know what? I think I'm going to take off. Its getting a little claustrophobic in here." And with that, he was out the door so fast, he didn't see Owen follow him.

"Eddie! Wait up."

"What goes on Owen?" he said without turning around.

"Will you wait?" Owen said catching up to Eddie when he finally slowed down. He looked at Owen expectantly.

"Look I know we were being jerks in there. We shouldn't have....well we shouldn't have given you a hard time bout the ring or about you and Janet." He said waiting for Eddie to respond but when he didn't, Owen continued, "The truth is I couldn't be happier for you and Janet. You're a bigger man than I am." They started walking again. They crossed the street and walked on the outskirts of Dufresne College.

"How do you figure that?" Eddie asked.

" I couldn't look past the whole infidelity thing but you....phew! You tackled it head on, true quarterback style. You saw that what you had with her was more important than anything else. I wish I had done that." he said sincerely.

"Thanks man. But the truth is I can't get over it as easily as I thought I could. I mean it's still cheating. Granted we weren't married, and it wasn't an affair. But I thought we were committed to each other." He paused looking at his hands. Then he looked up and said, "But you're right about one thing; I do want her in my life." He looked at Owen who was looking at him intently. He always got like that when they talked about matters of the heart. Owen may have looked tough to the ridge but anyone who knew him like Eddie did, knew how soft he was inside.

"I dunno man. I've seen the way she looks at you. Like she won the lottery. Or better yet, like she won something that even money couldn't buy her. I know that look. It's the same way Alison would look at me." Owen looked down sadly.

"O, how have things been between you and Alison?" Now it was Eddie's turn to stare.

"Pretty good, you know. Marriage counselling and whatnot. I gotta tell you I see more of her in our counsellor's office than at home. She's really thrown herself into her work lately. I just wonder if she..." he broke off looking at Eddie.

"What?"

"If she still has feelings for Ik"ey." He said hoarsely.

"Owen don't even go there." Eddie said firmly. "Ikey and you made your peace with all of this and now its behind you both. Its time you look ahead at your future with Alison. I know she loves you. Everyone in town including Ikey knows she's crazy about you O!" Eddie said playfully shoving him with his shoulder and smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. Anyway I better be heading back. I didn't like the way Ikey was eying my beer." He joked. Eddie smiled waving and he began to walk away.

"And uh...for what it's worth, Ed Dog...you really do seem to be different these days." Eddie shot him a warning glance, "I'm not implying anything. I just think...it must be something it the water." He said giving Eddie a knowing smile.

And with that they parted ways for the rest of the afternoon.


	17. Honourable Friend , Worthy Foe

Chapter Seventeen

_**At Sully's Tavern**_

It was a slow afternoon and the afternoon rush just cleared off. Janet was leaning over the bar and admiring the silver blob on her finger. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching her and when she saw that no one was around, she slipped the ring off her right hand and slowly slid it down her left ring finger. The one that had a single artery that connected to her heart. The one she always saw with gold bands on. The one—

"Busted!" Rooster said from behind her walking up to the bar and setting down a tray.

Startled, she let go of the ring and it flew in the air and landed on the bar with a loud clang. She quickly picked it up and placed it back on her hand. Her _right _hand.

"So I guess we should be expecting an invite to the Sadie Hawkins dance pretty soon," Rooster commented dryly.

"Rooster, don't be an idiot. I know that you think the world is a bad place and I know that you hate me but guess what? You're lucky I'm even talking to you right now. After what you pulled...." she said shaking her head and polishing an already spotless tumbler.

"What _I_ pulled. You have some nerve, Janet. I mean yeah okay I didn't resist but you were all over me." he said smirking.

"As _if_!" she said incredulously. And then she paused and exhaled sharply, "Look. I was going to take the high road here but you asked for it; you messed up. Big time. You didn't handle things well at all Rooster. You shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation. I trusted you to come over that night. And you betrayed that trust. I can't ever trust you like that again. So I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my way because for the first time in my life I'm happy....with _Eddie._ And what a shock! You can't be happy for me like a normal friend, instead you choose to—"

"I _am _happy for you. Don't you get it? I've cared about you my whole life! Why do you think I let _us_ happen that night? It was because I thought 'Finally! I finally told her how I feel and maybe she feels the same way about me. Maybe she can see that Eddie Latekka cant make her happy the way I can. And then you sleep with me, and treat me like trash at Hannah's engagement. Do you still think you deserve the Greatest Friend Award after that?" he finished.

"I guess not. I never really thought about it that way. I was just so mad that things got so out of hand that I was ready to blame everyone else but myself. Maybe I don't deserve a guy as great as Eddie." She said getting choked on her tears.

"I didn't say that. I just said that......it takes two to..."

"Yeah. I get it Rooster. No colourful embellishment needed."

He smiled at her, "I hope he cleaned that thing before he gave it to you. Can only imagine where its been or the sights it has seen."

She laughed looking down at the ring and then looked back up to meet his piercing green eyes. "Thanks Rooster. You're not that bad." She smiled.

"I know. It's tough being me." he said simply pulling her into a hug. "I hope you know that I just want you to be happy. Because that's exactly what you deserve. And if you tell me Eddie can do that for you then—"

"He can." She said cutting him off.

"I hope so. For his sake."


	18. I Get a Tickle Out of You

Chapter Eighteen

_**Later that evening at Janet's house**_

Eddie pounded up Janet's porch steps and knocked at the door impatiently until she answered it.

"Hey, Eddie!" She greeted him smiling when she answered the door. Her smile faded when she saw the look on his face. Her expression changed to worried, "What'd you break?"

He grinned at her, "Ooh Shecky you kill me." She smiled back at him.

"Why're you so out of breath dude?" she said leading them past the foyer and into the den. She grabbed the remote off the table and turned the sound down on the TV.

"I needed to talk to you. Can we talk for a bit?"

"Ohh..."she said getting genuinely worried, "did _I_ break something?"

"Not exactly. I just came by to...uh...discuss....uh..."

"Eddie its me. You can tell me anything." She said reassuringly bending forward to look at him when he hung his head.

_She's right _ he thought, looking up at her and locking eyes. _I can tell her anything. _He smiled sheepishly. "You know what? Forget I said anything." He said getting up and walking out of the den.

"Whoa ,whoa, whoa. Now you just wait a minute. You came in here practically needing everything short of an inhaler, in a frenzy to tell me something and I want to know what it was!" She demanded pulling him back into the den and locking the door.

"Are you going to whack me?" he joked sitting down in her barcalounger.

"Are you going to tell me what it is you came all the way over here to tell me?" she retorted.

"Nope." He said picking up the remote and flicking through the channels.

"Fine have it your way. I guess we'll just be stuck in here the rest of the night." She said planting herself on the soft comfortable couch and folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't have a problem with that you know." He said eying her slyly and grinning. He slowly got up and approached her.

"Eddie..." she warned pointing at him and recoiling. She knew what was coming next. He knew she was incredibly ticklish, a discovery made many months ago when Sam accidently elbowed her in her side at a carnival. She couldn't believe he was going to use that against her!

"Don't you dare!" She said pulling a pillow over as a shield, by now he was towering over her with a mischievous grin on his face. He suddenly pounced causing Janet to shriek with laughter and run for the door. But his legs were longer and faster so he was at the door before she could unlock it.

He grinned at her shaking his head as if to say "uh uh" and held her wrists together with one strong hand. He pinned her back to the couch. Climbing on top of her, his other hand reached all over her body as he tickled her furiously. She was giggling so much now, she had stitches in her stomach.

"Surrender!" He commanded, laughing with her.

"Never!"

"Have it your way." He said tickling her even more causing another bubble of laughter to escape her lips.

"Okay! Fine I give up!"

_Aha! I can pretty much ask for anything at this point. _ He realised power-drunk. He tickled her some more and she giggled, "Say that I'm the king of Scrabble!" he ordered.

"God! You are _such _ a baby! Why can't you lose graciously like everyone else? Fine! You're the king of Scrabble. Now git!" She said giggling as his hand reached under her neck.

"Not so fast! Say...in the event we all become superheroes, I'll be Batman and Phil will just be the dorky professor." He said smiling smugly. Still pinning her wrists over her head.

She looked at him like he was insane, "Okay either you're drunk or you're five years old."

"Say it!"

"Fine. You can be Batman." She said giggling. "Are you going to get off of me anytime soon..._Your Highness?_" she said cocking an eyebrow smiling.

"In a minute." He said, his voice growing much softer now, he looked down into her grey eyes and rested his hand on her neck, "Tell me why you told me you loved me and then just acted like it wasn't a big deal." He said huskily.

Janet's eyes grew serious and she sat up. He moved off her and sat next to her looking at her, his eyes a dark chocolate brown. "What?" she croaked.

"This morning. When I gave you the ring you told me you love me. And then you just walked away. I want to know why you did that. Weren't you just a _tad_ but curious if I would say it back?" he asked with a lopsided smile.

She just looked down silently smiling and blushing.

"Janet," he said pulling her sleeve, "c'mon. I thought we were going to be open and honest from now on. What are you thinking?" he asked gently.

"I didn't even realise that I never told you that before. I'm so embarrassed." She looked up at him startled, "Don't get freaked okay? I totally get why you would be but...dont." she said shaking her head.

"Janet I'm still here aren't I? And that ring can vouch for me staying put." He grinned. "Why did you just say it and walk away? Didn't you want to hear me say it back?" he asked pushing away a stray wisp of hair from her face.

"No." She said finally. She got up and unlocked the den door and went into the kitchen.

"What? Why not?" he asked surprised, following her.

"Because!" she spun around to look at him. "Because... DO you want to say it back?" she asked looking up at him.

"Janet," he started taking a step towards her. She looked down.

"See? That's why I didn't wait for you. Because I got the feeling you didn't feel the same way." She said looking up slowly to meet his eyes.

"But that doesn't mean that I'll never say it." He said quickly, "I just cant ...say ...that. Yet." He said uneasily.

"And I knew that! That's why I didn't wait for you to say it back." She said sitting down at the dining table. "Eddie, I—" she scoffed, "I said it because it came out naturally. Like it was something I've always known. And it felt good telling you how I feel. I honestly didn't realise you'd get so Eddie about it." She said gesturing to her persona.

"So "Eddie" about it?" he repeated.

"Yeah! Where you come over here out of breath looking like a freaked out little kid. Can you blame me for thinking I spooked you?"

"You didn't spook me. I just.... I just... I wanted to know why you didn't act like a total chick about it and demand reciprocation from me." he said walking up to her . He was so near now, she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Because I want you to say it when you're good and ready. I know when I said it I meant it whole heartedly and I want you to mean it too." She said her arms reaching around him and pulling him close into a hug. They just held each other for a minute. He slowly pulled back and looked at her face.

"I promise, when I am ready to say it, how I say it will totaly knock your socks off." He said flirtatiously grinning at her.

"Oh yeah?" she purred.

"You bet." He said bending down to kiss her once and again.

"You better go, " she said pulling away. "Phil doesn't know how to use Dan yet. You better go over and help him out."

"Oh its like that huh? I'm just a boy toy now is that it?" he teased.

"No! I just need to be by myself for a little bit." She replied softly.

"Um...okay." he said unsure. The expression on her face was forlorn. "You're going to be okay?"

"Yeah! Totally. Go enjoy Dan." She smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." And she heard the sound of the lock on the door fall into place.


	19. The Fine Line Between Friends and Lovers

Chapter Nineteen – The Fine Line Between Friends and Lovers

Owen unlocked his door and found his house in darkness. He tossed his keys on the end table by the door and flipped the switch on. He found Alison sitting at the dining table. She looked like she had been crying.

She quickly grabbed some tissues from the cosy on the table and stood up busying herself at the island. "Hey! You're home early. The kids are already asleep though." She said hiding her face from his view.

"Have you been crying?" He asked walking over to her, his eyes filled with concern.

"No! No...."she scoffed trying to laugh it off, "I just had a hard day at work so I was just venting a bit. Have you eaten? Do you want to eat? I can whip up some paella or something." She said hurriedly walking over to the fridge and rummaging through it.

He stayed where he was for a moment and watch her dart from the fridge to the counter, stacking up leftovers. Then he smiled when he realised how concerned she was about him. He slowly walked over to her and took the dish she was holding and set it down on the counter.

He pulled her into his arms, "Tell you what; why don't you take a shower and I can pick out something really nice for you to wear. And then when you get out you can do the same for me." he smiled gently.

She looked up at him surprised, "Really?"

"I'm sick of us fighting. I just want to go back to when we were happy. If you don't want to go this fast into anything, maybe we can just go out as two old friends. C'mon Alison. I need you to work with me on this or we'll never work." He said holding her hands. "What do you say? Friends first, lovers later." He looked at her hopefully for a moment, "We can go pick up some food and drive down to the lake." He said excitedly.

She smiled at him sadly, "Owen, we can't just leave the kids alone at home." She said holding onto him.

" I could call Hannah to come over. Or maybe Eddie and Janet could do it. But come on, let's do this! We haven't done anything fun in _so_ long." He said, his voice and eyes pleading with her.

"Well...okay. I guess you could call Nick. Hannah has her own kid to look after." She said breaking away from his embrace.

"Great! I'll get right on it." He smiled brightly. He walked into the hallway and got out his cell phone, "Hey Nicky. What're you and Aubrey doing tonight?" he asked turning around and smiling at Alison who laughed softly shaking her head and walked up the stairs to take a shower.


	20. Saturday Night's Good for Fighting

Afterboom - Chapter 20

"Hey!" Aubrey said when she answered her door and found Nick standing there with a carton of chocolate milk in his hand. "Aw, you remembered."

"Of course I did." He said handing the carton over to her.

"Okay, so I know you don't like chick flicks so I compromised; 'Casablanca' and 'The King and I' for 'Terminator III' and...... 'Annie'." She said looking at him sideways.

"Annie? Who told you I liked Annie?" he asked scoffing.

"Ronnie." She admitted.

"Well I'm going to pop that little zit when I get home." He swore. He looked over at Aubrey , "Hey listen...Aubrey, we have to talk about something. About why I didn't make lunch on Friday." He said apprehensively.

"Okay. Shoot, Teach. What were you up to?" she said sitting on an old ratty rug in the centre of her living room. Nick looked around and realised that Aubrey went all out for a movie night.

"Wow..." he commented sitting down next to her, "You took movie night to a whole new level." He chortled.

"So what were you gonna tell me, Nick?" She pressed on.

"Huh?" he asked distractedly picking up a Twizzle stick.

"When you came in here you seemed all....jumpy. To tell me about something?" she prompted.

"Yeah. Yeah I was. I should have told you before but....Hannah came into the store the other day asking Ikey and I if we could help her clear out her grandmother's basement up in Fitchburg next weekend. So we agreed to do it and so did Eddie and his girlfriend. But they got the dates mixed up and went this Friday instead. So before I knew it, Hannah and I were driving up there to rescue them and that's why I had to cancel lunch with you. I'm really sorry" He said wincing and waited for her to respond.

She just stared at him for the longest minute of his life. "So next weekend huh? Will you be going to help _Hannah _ 'clean out her grandmother's basement'?" she asked sharply.

"Well...yeah I –" he began

She laughed, "Why can't you just admit that you will never be done with Hannah Daniels?" she asked sounding hurt, "I asked you not to mess with me and I thought you would actually come around to the idea that maybe we could be happy together. But it's always going to be about her and what she wants and I'm always going to be playing second fiddle to her symphony."

"Aubrey that's not true." He said running his hand through his hair trying desperately to find the right words that would diffuse the situation.

"Isn't it though?" she asked tears brimming her eyes.

"No it isn't. Hannah made it very clear that we were done. In case you didn't notice, she's engaged to Big Cat." He said sounding annoyed to have to say it out loud.

"Then don't go with her next weekend. Come away with me for the weekend to Boston." She challenged.

"I can't do that Aubrey. Ikey promised her for the both of us." He protested.

"God I'm _such an idiot_! Here I am thinking 'man how lucky am I to be going out with Nicholson Garrett. The one guy who is so honest as he is loyal.' But you're neither." She said shaking her head. "You know what? You're gonna have to choose Nick. It's either her or me. You can't have us both. And don't even _think_ about giving me your famous "let's be friends" speech because I will throw up on your expensive Italian loafers if you do." She said in a shaky voice.

"I don't like ultimatums, Aubrey." He warned.

"Well I don't like Mondays but they come around eventually." She retorted.

He just stood there staring at an Aubrey he was not familiar with. He slowly took a couple of steps in her direction, "I really want to be the person you see in me. I do. Please believe that. " his voice was calm, cool and softer, "But I can't erase the past. It's like a giant elephant in the room, it means you can ignore it, but it will never really go away unless you deal. I don't think I'm ready to deal yet, Aubrey. So I guess what I'm trying to say is... I don't think I can make you happy the way you deserve to be. I have a lot of figuring out to do. I'm so very sorry." He said tenderly cupping her face in his strong hands, "Please don't be mad if I say this, but some day I really do hope you can forgive me for being the world-class jerk I always hoped I wouldn't become."

"I'm sorry too. But if you can't make me happy, then I don't think I can stand being around you anymore." She said barely above a whisper.

"Aubrey..." he started, taking a step towards her. But she held up her hand, tears flooding her eyes now.

He turned on his heel and took his parka off the hook by the door, "For what it's worth, I'm always around if you ever need me." and on that note, he was gone.


	21. Girlfriend Protocol

Afterboom - Chapter 21

_**Hannah's house**_

"Sam, dinner!" Hannah called out and Ray walked downstairs and walked over to her.

"Hannah, are we ever going to talk about last night?" Ray said walking up behind her.

"I have nothing to say. You think that I'm going to cheat on you with Nick and I know that's just an excuse because you're getting cold feet." She finished, tossing a dirty dish into the sink.

"What? Hannah you know that that's not true. I love you more than anything, and I want us to be a family. I just get upset because I took this long to get you to give me a chance and now Garrett keeps showing up." He said putting his hands on her shoulders.

She turned around smiling at him and cocked an eyebrow, "So you're jealous of him huh?" she asked coyly.

"So, _so_ very jealous." He said nearing his lips to hers.

"Ma? Janet's on the phone. She says its important." Sam called out from the doorway.

"Saved by the bell," ray whispered flirtatiously, and Hannah just laughed taking the phone from Sam.

"Hey Janet. What goes on?" She asked smiling at Ray.

"_I told him I loved him. And it really upset him and he asked me why I didn't wait for him to say it back and I told him I wanted him to say it when he was ready but now I'm not so sure." _Janet was clearly freaking out.

"Wait, wait wait." Hannah said holding up her hand, "back the Love Wagon up here a minute. You told him you _love _him?"

"_Yes!"_ Janet yelped.

"And we're talking about Eddie here right?" she joked

"_Oh you are cute. Listen I need you to come over right now. I'm really freaking out here!"_ Janet gushed.

"Okay! Okay! I'm on my way." Hannah chortled. She hung up and grabbed her keys off the counter and her jacket off the chair. "Okay guys I don't think I'll be back until really late so dinners in the oven and Sam don't forget to floss before bed. And _you_ mister," she said walking over to Ray, "we're not done discussing what we were discussing before." She gave him a quick peck and left. "don't wait up!"

And all that was left was a cloud of dust by the door.


	22. The Grapevine’s a Bitch

Afterboom - Chapter 22 – The Grapevine's a Bitch

_**[Author's Note: Hey guys, since my last couple of chapters, I've just been off my game lately I decided to watch some more OR for a little inspiration. It's funny how 19 episodes can be so crammed with information to carry the plot further. Anyway after much thought the story continues. Hope you like it!]**_

Nick didn't know where he was going. He just kept walking down the main street of Knight's Ridge in the hopes that he might actually figure out what he needs to do next. The events of the entire night kept tossing around in his head.

_I don't stand a chance with Hannah. She is way over me for quite some time now. Besides Cataldo keeps showing up and wrecking everything as soon as we start making progress, _he thought recalling the night Sam was in the hospital. Ray showed up with a toy truck for Sam. _Like he'd be into trucks, he's ten, does that moron know anything about kids? _ He thought bitterly.

Just then his cell phone rang, "Hey Big O, what goes on?" his expression switched to hopeful when he heard what Owen had to ask, and then it changed back to perplexed, "Uh no, Aubrey won't be coming, if you need someone to babysit I'm there. Don't worry. I'll be there in five. Okay, see you then."

_Well at least some things in the world still have hope, Owen's marriage is living proof of that._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nick stopped by the bakery to pick up some cupcakes for Owen's kids and he recognised a familiar face.

"Nick? Nick Garrett?"said an incredulous Christine.

"Christine! Hey, what goes on?"

"Uhm...Danishes for breakfast." She said gesturing to the baker who was packing away 8 cherry Danishes. And Nick nodded smiling.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you, how have you been taking the whole Hannah/Ray thing?" Nick asked her noticing she flinched.

"Well I don't really care who he gets married to. Its my sons I worry about, and them having Hannah as a step mother." She said dismissively studying him for a moment. "But why do I get the feeling you already knew that?"

Nick chuckled lightly, "I don't know. I guess ever since I heard Ray was adopting Sam, I haven't been able to think of anything else." He explained.

"Oh right. Ever since you heard that _Ray...was adopting...S-Sam._" She stuttered and Nick instantly regretted saying anything.

"Oh man, Christine I had no idea. I'm so sorry. I thought everyone knew. I mean its such a small town—"

Christine held up her hand, "You don't have to apologise. Thanks for letting me know. Anyway I better get going before we're buried under snow in here." She tried to joke but Nick could tell she was more than a little upset.

" 'kay. I'll see you 'round." He said quietly watching her walk back to her car. He turned around to the counter and saw her bag of danishes lying there. He quickly grabbed them and ran out the door but she was gone.

_Man who knew Cataldo had that effect on women, let alone my Hannah Jane?_


	23. Uncontainable Truths

Afterboom - Chapter 23- Uncontainable Truths

Hannah jogged up Janet's porch and rang her bell. Janet answered the door on the first ring.

"Get in here." Janet greeted grabbing Hannah by her jacket.

"Where's the fire, Cheech?" she asked laughing.

"We were sitting right here." Janet said walking into her den, ignoring her friend's attempt at humour. "And he told me that he had been thinking about us and the stuff we have been talking about lately and that's when he gave me this." She said holding up her right hand that had his class ring strapped to her finger.

Hannah's eyes grew wide, "My God, the _ring_? He gave you his class ring? This is _huge!_" Hannah said grinning. Janet smiled shyly and nodded.

"I mean he's never done that with anyone. Not even Rory, trust me, I've known him for years." She said grabbing her friend's hand.

"Hannah. I know. And I was so touched by it that I told him..."

"That you loved him." Hannah finished for her worry filling her own eyes.

"I feel like such an idiot. He obviously isn't in the same place I am. How could he be?" she said tears filling her eyes.

"Janet..." Hannah gently scolded.

"No I mean it's true when you think of it. I cheated on him and he therefore has no reason to love me."

"Hey! Stop it right there. He kissed Rory and though in the grand scheme of things what you did was way crummier..."

"Thanks." Janet said wincing.

"...what he did was distasteful too." Hannah completed. "Now..." she said smiling at Janet, "What happened after you told him that?"

"I walked back into the kitchen." She said looking up to meet Hannah's shocked expression. "I know! I Know! I'm such a dork! I mean who does that?"

"What did he say?" she said trying to hold back laughter.

"He got mad. And not even right away, he came over later this evening and tickled it out of me."

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Hannah said shaking her head in disbelief, the smile never leaving her face. "What was he mad about?"

"Well he wasn't mad at all. He was just curious why I didn't "demand" reciprocation." This time Janet couldn't hold back to see what Hannah had to say, she just let it rip, "And then I told him that I knew he didn't feel the same way and I wanted to wait until he's good and ready to tell me how he feels. Only here's the thing; _I don't want to wait!_" she yelled excited and agitated all at once.

"Okay Janet you have to calm down. First, tell me something; do you really love him, or did you just get caught up in the moment?" she said taking both her friend's hands trying to get her to focus.

Janet took a moment to answer but when she looked up to meet Hannah's eyes, her lips formed into a broad grin and she nodded, "Yeah. I really do. And I'm dying to know if he feels the same way—"

"How do you know?" Hannah asked suddenly, interrupting Janet. The sudden seriousness in her voice drew Janet's attention immediately.

"How do I know...?" Janet prompted.

"That you're in love. How do you know? What are the signs – that make you think 'I don't care what happens in the next fifty years...this is the person I want all of it to happen with.'?" Hannah said with a far off voice, lost in thought.

Janet bit the bait. This was her last chance to change Hannah's mind. Even though every neuron in her brain told her what she was about to do was morally wrong, she knew that what she was about to do was going to be worth any fight they had thereafter. So she took the plunge, "Because when Nick came into the bar the day after Sam got out of the hospital, he told me something I'll never forget. He said that when someone you care about is hurt, and the only thought that plays over and over again in your mind like the 'Small World' song, is that you want to take that person's place only so that they won't hurt anymore, that's when you know you truly love them."

Hannah's eyes darted up to meet her friend's. Janet saw the surprise mixed with tears that filled them and she knew that she did the right thing. "Then later when I saw Eddie laid up in that hospital room, that's exactly how I found myself feeling. I would have given anything to trade places with him in that bed." She continued smiling at her friend accepting that she'd lost Hannah's attention ten seconds ago.

"He said that about Sam?" Hannah asked softly in disbelief tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"I always thought he was talking about you. But now I'm not so sure." Janet said placing her hand on her friend's knee, offering whatever comfort she could.

Hannah sniffed audibly, "Janet I have to go. I'm really sorry but there's somewhere I have to go." She explained hurriedly getting up and running for the door. Never noticing the entire time, Janet was smiling triumphantly through her tears.


	24. A Divine Connection

Afterboom - Chapter 24- A Divine Connection

Hannah sat at the small marble bench in the Kinght's Ridge Cemetery. She sat there for the longest time staring at the headstone in front of her; Caroline Garrett 1952-1995. It was completely dark now, dusk had come and gone and cold winds began to blow. But she sat – waiting for answers to questions she never thought she'd ever ask again. In her hand she held a long-stemmed sugar-pink calla lily. Caroline's favourite.

"C'mon Caroline. Just this once? You have to tell me what to do. I'm more confused now than I'll ever be. Where to from here?" She asked the silence and waited for an answer.

"You know, you'd think that you would be the last person in the world I would come to for advice on this particular issue. But I didn't know who else I could talk to. And you always seemed to know what to do in any situation. My mother always said that I was lucky to have you around incase anything ever happened to her. But here we are, nearly eleven years later...." her voice cracked and she began to sob bitterly.

Through her sobs she cried out, "I wish you stuck around. I wish you were here to see Sam. He would have loved you." She said sobbing softly now, wiping at her nose with a worn out Kleenex. The winds picked up again and she hugged herself. "Why did you leave him? He needed you so much. _I_ needed you... _so_ much! When you left... I knew that Nick would fall apart. But I never thought he'd ever leave Knight's Ridge and the people that went with it. Most of all I never thought he'd ever leave me. I spent so long trying to convince myself that he wasn't coming back. How can I possibly push past all that pain and tell him? How do I know he won't leave again? Sam doesn't deserve that. He's had way to much instability already with Ray. If Nick were to leave..." She let her voice trail off. She looked up and the new moon that lit up the sky. A blanket of stars dusted the sky. She never thought she'd ever see anything that spectacular.

Looking back down at the grave she added, "You know I think Janet is right. I can't be indecisive forever. Ray doesn't deserve that and Sam _definitely_ doesn't deserve that." She said in a more determined voice.

"Is it crazy that I'm finally getting everything I ever wanted for Sam and I and I don't want it anymore?" she said suddenly. That brought on a new wave of tears that didn't last quite as long as the first but they definitely hit home.

Getting up from the marble bench she walked over to the headstone and placed the lily on it. Slowly bending down, she pressed her lips to the cold stone and kissed it closing her eyes for the briefest of moments.

"I miss you." She said softly turning on her heel and making her way out of the cemetery.

In the cold of the evening, a gust of wind blew the calla lily to the foot of the headstone, making the flower sit right up against the date '1995'.


	25. My Very Own Angela Ferrelli

Afterboom - Chapter 25

Owen sat in the driver's seat with Alison by his side by his side. They sat there in silence staring out at Logan's Lake for the longest time before Alison finally broke the silence.

"Are we getting out anytime soon?" she asked turning toward him trying to read the expression on his face.

"Maybe. I don't know if coming to the lake was such a good idea, Alison." he said slowly turning to look at her. She knew instantly why he might be uncomfortable; she and Ikey spent a night dancing there.

"W- do you want to go somewhere else? There's probably a late night showing of The Ring at the movies." she suggested.

He remained silent for a moment. Alison noticed his irises were moving around from side to side the way it did when he was contemplating or mulling over a situation. Then turning to face her, he looked at her, his eyes soulful as she'd ever seen them, "Alison, Ikey said something at Angela Ferrelli's funeral a month ago. And I've been thinking about it a lot." he started.

She rolled her eyes in sheer exasperation and threw her hands up in the air, "Owen, I can't do the 'infidelity tour' thing with you again. It was pointless then and it's pointless now." she exclaimed.

He looked at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe the things she was saying. "Alison, I..."

"Hold on I'm not finished," she continued holding up an index finger, "Whatever Ikey and I did or had means _nothing_ to me, Owen. So whatever it was that he told you, just suck it up and kiss me already because ya know what? You're the first thought in my head when I wake up and the last person I pray for before I go to bed. Now I don't know, what exactly it is that I need to do before you really believe I'm in this for real this time, but just get a move on already!" she finished and she looked at him defiantly but her expression changed when she saw the tears in his eyes.

He smiled at her tenderly, "I was going to say, that Ikey told us that we were lucky to have found our own Angela Ferrellis back here in Knight's Ridge. We didn't need to go looking for something we already had. At first I thought, '_this guy better not be directing any kind of conversation at me,'_ but then I realised he was talking to all of us; Eddie and Nick too. I got that he was over you then. But I started thinking about how we dated..."

"Oh God, Owen I hated dating again. It was fun having someone to talk to but it wasn't the same as having you with me. I missed you so tremendously that it hurt. And knowing what I did, I probably deserved it." She completed and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Do you know why I like mops?" he asked her suddenly, his face lighting up.

"Uh, okay, must be nice out there in left field," she joked giving him a strange look.

He smiled back at her and waited expectantly.

"Why do you like mops, Owen?"

"Because no matter how messy or dirty something gets, you can always clean it up...with a mop." he concluded smiling at her lovingly.

She looked up in surprise to meet his eyes. Her eyes were brimming with tears and so were his. She grinned happily and scooted over to him and for the first time in months, through all the therapy and fights, they were happily wrapped up in each other's arms. They kissed each other softly and deepened the kiss.

When they finally pulled away, Owen placed his hand back on the steering wheel and said, "C'mon let's go home," and they drove off into the night.


	26. Chicken Soup for the Sleep Deprived

Afterboom - Chapter 26

Janet was up at the crack of dawn the following Sunday morning. _Of course, you'd actually have to get sleep to be up,_ she thought anxiety overwhelming her. She scrubbed the dishes with a piece of steel wool until it was worn out. She dismissively chucked it in the trash and walked over to the cleaning agent cabinet to get out a new piece. Just as she did so, her phone rang.

_Ugh! Doesn't _anybody_ sleep anymore? What happened to the good ole days when Sunday was considered the Day of Rest? _She thought irritably walking over to the phone and answering it.

"What?" she barked.

"Whoa! You're in a good mood this morning." Eddie commented chuckling. But when he realised she wasn't responding he continued to babble, "I was thinking of coming over if you wanted to hang out today. Have you had any breakfast? I could bring some over. Do you feel like pancakes or--"

"No." She said abruptly. She noticed some interference on his end of the line.

"No to what? The pancakes?" he asked surprised at the tone she took. Janet rarely spoke to him like that and when she did, he knew he was the cause of it.

"The pancakes, coming over, hanging out, all of it. Just, no." she said.

"How come? Are you sick of me already?" he teased giving it the old college try to change her mood.

Her tears were surfacing as she spoke this time, "I can't talk right now. I have to go."

"Wait, Janet!" he yelled into the phone but it was too late, she clicked it off and set it back on the cradle. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Who _is_ it?" she called out frustrated, walking towards the door as she wiped her tears away. When she answered the door, she was taken aback. Eddie stood there with two cups of coffee and a 'Bagels in a Bag' paper bag, "Top f the mornin' to ya!" he said brightly. When he took one look at her, worry clouded his face.

"What's wrong Jem?" he always called her that when he felt emotional. He came in uninvited and set the food down on the dining table. Then turning to her, he pulled her in for a huge bear hug. He held her tight and she began to cry. He leaned his chin on top of her head and rubbed her back. "Shh...Don't worry, whatever the problem is, we'll figure it out okay?" he said pulling her back enough to look at her.

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine." She said pulling away from him. "Do you want some eggs?"

"Janet!" he exclaimed looking at her wide-eyed. "Do you have a 'Jekyll and Hyde' complex or something?"

She laughed uncomfortably, "No it's just. I had a hard day at work last night is all and I barely got any sleep so... Sorry I was so grumpy. What do you want to eat?"

He looked at her for a second and with a knowing take-charge smile, he walked over to her, took the skillet out of her hand, and set it on the sink. "C'mon. You're coming with me." he said grabbing her hand and leading her to her bedroom.

"Eddie what are you doing? I'm not in the mood today, maybe tomorrow. Or next week." She said dejectedly.

"Janet is that all you think about?" he teased her with a surprised expression. He started taking off his shoes and then he discarded his jeans and t-shirt as well. Pretty soon, he was in his boxers and looking at her expectantly.

"And I suppose we're _still_ not talking about sex?" she raised her eyebrows with her hands on her hips. He grinned and walked over to her and slowly began to undress her. Not in a seductive way, no, this was more tender than it was erotic. The way he got when she had the flu before they started dating and he came over with chicken soup, claiming that Hannah sent it over. Soon enough she was stripped down to her rosebud house socks. He walked over to the drawer she gave him for his clothes and pulled out a large hockey jersey.

Tossing it to her, he said, "Here. Wear that so you don't catch a cold. We're expecting cold fronts today." Then he climbed into her bed and watched her pull over the jersey. The look of her in his old jersey was starting to grow on him. She looked...sexy. He patted down the spot next to him, motioning for her to come sit next to him. Reluctantly she complied and sat down.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now, we sleep."

"Hello sailor, take me now." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

He just laughed, "Look as much as I _would _like to do other things..." he let his voice trail off for emphasis, "... today, I think you need your rest. I don't think I want Grumpy Janet with me tonight."

By now, Janet was already snuggled up under the covers and was drifting off to sleep, "Oh yeah? Where are we going?" she asked sleepily.

"We're going out to dinner. Just you and I. Oh but we're preparing for all contingencies so wear a sweater with whatever you're wearing." He added.

"Dinner? Where?" she asked absentmindedly.

"Chez Fleur. That French restaurant at the Flats. Owen is taking Alison there next Friday so he asked if we could go check it out. Apparently he and Alison are back together and stronger than ever and—" his meandering was interrupted by Janet's snoring.

"Good thing I didn't start telling her about Phil and Pizza Girl's marble game or she'd be in a coma!" he said pulling the covers over himself. He scooted closer to Janet and gently pulled her into his arms and she laid her head on his chest and draped an arm and a leg over his body. He smiled with satisfaction before him too, fell asleep.


	27. The Pros & Cons of a Perfect Boyfriend

Afterboom – Chapter 27

Hours later, Janet woke up with the sound that seemed like a Tic Tac box only to discover that it was the ticking of the clock on the wall. She felt strong arms around her and peered over her shoulder to see Eddie sleeping like a baby. If he hadn't looked so peaceful, she was tempted to get him back for tickling her senseless the night before. She slowly attempted to pry herself out from under his arms.

_Okay, Janet almost there. Now if you can get his wrists settled on the bed he'll never know you...uh oh, _she thought wide-eyed. Eddie's grip was tightening on her and pulling her back towards him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked sleepily, smiling at her.

"I think we over slept." She replied her back stuck to his chest.

"What time is it?" he said looking over his shoulder to get a look at the alarm clock on his nightstand. _6:02pm. _They'd slept in the whole day.

"Oh my God! Janet we _over slept!_" He exclaimed jumping out of bed nearly rolling her off over her edge.

She looked up at him with her brow furrowed, "Before I resort to the completely called for "duh", why is that such a big deal?" she said getting out of bed. He forgot she was wearing only his jersey and socks. So when he saw her in it his brain was in a temporary state of mush as he watched her walk over to her dresser and run a boar brush though her hair. He snapped out of it when she turned to look at him expectantly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I mean we have reservations at Chez Fleur tonight remember? It's at seven thirty Jem. We have to get going."

"I don't think I'm that keen on eating out tonight." She said dismissively walking into her bathroom.

"What?" Eddie practically shouted. "Why not? Janet you're always buggin' me to take you to places and now that I'm actually doing it you're just blowing me off because you "don't feel like it"?" He asked, more than a little irritated. One look from Janet told him that his choice of words made his job of convincing her to go a lot harder.

"Okay bug was the wrong word. It was the wrong word!" he called after her as she slammed the bathroom door. He hurried to the door and knocked. "Janet?" He knocked again, "Janet c'mon. Open the door." He whined.

"I know why you're doing this Eddie," Janet called back from the bathroom. "You're only doing it as a favour to Owen so that _his_ romantic date with _his wife_ will be perfect."

That wasn't actually true. However, that's what he wanted her to believe. He smiled to himself. He noticed a small silver key wedged between her dresser and her bookshelf. Picking it up he read the label on it; _Bathroom._ He smiled slyly. "Okay you know what? Stay where you are. Just to prove to you that, that is not what tonight was about, I won't insist that you come with me tonight. We'll just stay at home. Watch that lame Marlon Brando movie you love so much." He said slipping the key into the keyhole of the bathroom and turning the key and locking her in.

Janet was sitting on the lid of the toilet pouting, when she heard the familiar noise of the lock and looked up. Walking carefully to the door, she tried turning the knob to unlock it but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey! Did you lock me in?" she yelled out.

On the other side of the door, Eddie was trying his level best not to burst out laughing.

"Oh boy you're real cute. You know for someone with claustrophobia issues you sure don't have any sensitivity." She called out trying to bait him. He didn't reply.

"Eddie this is by far and away the most immature thing you've ever done. What is this, punishment for not obliging His Highness' dinner at Chez Fleur?" she asked really getting irritated.

"Eddie!" she whined. "Let me out! I mean it! This isn't funny anymore." She called out, scared that he actually left her there.

"No! You wanted to be locked in. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't give you what you want? Besides, you can open a window if you get claustrophobic. You accused me of being a thoughtless person and I won't let you wreck my rep." He teased in fake conviction.

"What rep? The one where you have had a one night stand with every woman within a two mile radius?" she snarled, really hating her confinement.

"Oh that's cold. You know I'm not like that anymore." He laughed, enjoying every minute of this.

"So what's the plan Eddie? You gonna keep me trapped in here and force me to talk to you?"

"Yes, that's exactly right." He said stubbornly. "Look Janet, I'm not letting you out any time soon so you might as well just shower or whatever you went in there for and I'll be back soon." He said setting the key on the dresser.

"Eddie I swear to God, if you leave me here..." she warned. But there was no reply. "Eddie? Ed-" she paused. She looked around for ways to escape. But her bathroom overlooked her gardening tools out on the lawn. Not her safest option she had to admit. Pretty soon she heard the sound of Eddie's truck pulling out of its spot on her driveway. She hurried to the window and saw him drive off.

_Oh, Latekka, you're in for a _world_ of pain, _she swore narrowing her eyes.


	28. A Ladies' Man or A Lady's Man

Afterboom - Chapter 28

_**Johnson's Market**_

"Hey Pete, what goes on?" Eddie greeted the cashier as he strolled into Johnson's market five minutes later.

"Not much Eddie, how's Phil's Studebaker doing?" inquired a scruffy college boy from behind the cash register.

"Ahh we just got 'im up an runnin' again just yesterday. He'll be taking it out for a spin later." He said smiling at Pete.

"Hey do you have any more of those maraschino cherries?" Eddie inquired.

"Yeah there should be some in the back, hold on a second I'll go have a look said Pete walking around the register, "So, got a special night planned tonight huh?" he called from the back store room.

"Yeah you could say that." Eddie said avoiding the conversation to come. Considering that Knight's Ridge was a tiny little hamlet, news about him dating Janet didn't spread as quickly as he anticipated.

"Sure. Man, Latekka you're my idol. A new flavour every night and you still have the energy to sweet talk them." He said shaking his head in admiration.

Eddie laughed nervously, "Well I wouldn't say every night. I mean the one I'm seeing at the moment, I've been seeing for months now. Nearly a year. Haven't you heard?"

"The taking down of the Conqueror?" Pete replied in disbelief as Eddie went around the store dropping things for dinner in his basket. "You mean someone actually got you to settle down?"

"You make it sound like she neutered me." he said with a sour face.

"Well as good as. I mean she managed to calm you down enough to see what you were missing. I bet she's a real knock out."

"Oh she's a knock out alright," he said taking his grocery bags off the counter, and in true Eddie Latekka fashion flashed a wink at the girl cashier in appreciation, "Thanks, Pete," he said closing the door behind him.

_Here's hoping I knock her rosebud socks off,_ he thought smiling to himself as he loaded up his truck with all the food.


	29. A Lover's Spatula

Afterboom - Chapter 29

"Honey, I'm home!" Eddie sang out cheerfully kicking Janet's door shut with his leg. He staggered to the island in her kitchen and set out everything. He noticed the water running so he figured that she gave in and took a shower like she planned to. Janet always took marathon long showers, so he took advantage of the situation and hurriedly ran around the house setting up the entire house the way he wanted it; he scurried to get dinner started. Living single his entire adult life, restricted him to two specific recipes; Mac n cheese and mince nachos. On this auspicious occasion he decided to make both.

He quickly prepped the beef mince with steak sauce and olives and went right to work on the cheese sauce after that. He filled the base of Janet's baking dish with nachos and piled the cooked mince on top, adding on thick dollops of mashed potatoes and a thin layer of cheese at the top. Slamming the oven door shut he let it bake while he prepared the Mac n cheese he was so proud of since college.

When he was finally done with both, he looked around the kitchen and started setting up the dining table with candles and flowers and Janet's mother's china with napkin holders and everything. He heard the sound of the water turning off.

Now there was only one thing left to complete his puzzle. He slowly made his way to the bedroom and called out, "Jem? Are you done?" he asked excitedly.

"Eddie? Eddie Latekka you get your butt up here right now!" she yelled from behind the door. Eddie, standing outside the door couldn't hold back his laughter as he reached in to retrieve the key.

"Oh relax. I'm letting you out as we speak."

"Of all the crummy things you could have done....." she said outraged.

When the door opened Eddie's face was a picture of amusement. "Hey Jem," he smiled sweetly, as if nothing happened.

"Don't....speak." she warned holding up her index finger at him. Walking out with a towel wrapped around her, she shook her head as if she was about to explode.

"Janet, I'm real sor—" he began.

"How could you do that? What could possess you do to something like that? What're you- what're you, five?" she asked in disbelief pulling on her jeans. Boy, she was really upset.

Eddie raised his eyebrows taking in her annoyance. "Janet I know you're mad but look I have a perfectly logical explanation for that." He explained calmly.

"I don't wanna hear it! You locked me in my own bathroom Eddie!" she yelled, Eddie covered his mouth to suppress the bubble of laughter waiting to erupt, "What if there'd been a fire? I would be stuck in there and you would have come back to nothing but this." She said holding up her right hand and pointing to his class ring before she went back to putting her clothes on.

"Well actually I checked the stoves before I left and uh," he started chuckling under his breath, "there's no way that thing could withstand a fire." He said pointing at the ring.

"Oh you think this is funny, do you? Well let's see how funny you think it is now that I'm leaving." She said tying her last shoelace and stomping off past him. He casually reached out and grabbed her belt loop and pulled her backwards.

"Okay, okay. I'm really sorry. I just got mad that I went through all that trouble to get us reservations at that fruity place and you just changed your mind on me. I guess I thought it would be kind of funny to see you inconvenienced too." He explained smiling sheepishly, not wanting to give away too much.

"Is that what we've come down to? Petty revenge?"

"No, but..." he started to protest.

"You know what Eddie, if you can't be in a serious relationship, where you don't know if you love me or not after nearly a year of being together, then maybe you shouldn't be in one." She said sadly looking at him. He immediately looked at her, any humour he had left in him vanishing.

"I thought you said you wanted me to tell you how I feel when I'm good and ready." He reminded her.

"I know what I said. But as it turns out, I don't want to wait, Eddie. Look, you either feel the same way or you don't. And if you don't, then I can't be around you right now. I hated these last couple of days where every time I looked at you, this amorphous affirmation of love was just floating in the air, unreciprocated. I feel like such an idiot!" she said picking up her bag and making a dash for the door.

She flew across the house with Eddie hot on her tail. She walked past the romantically candlelit kitchen, not noticing any difference. Before she slammed the front door behind her she spun around to face Eddie, "The worst part in all of this? Is that I really _did_ want you to say it when you meant it. I guess it's just disappointing to find out that after so long, you don't know how you feel." She completed , leaving Eddie, standing in the middle of her foyer, speechless.


	30. Women and The Lost Mothership

Afterboom - Chapter 30

_**Phil's House**_

Eddie came bursting through the door in a mad rage. Slamming the door shut he walked right through the house. Phil sat on the couch dumbfounded, wondering who put him in that mood.

Eddie reappeared in the living room with a cold one in his hand. He popped the cap open and sat down rigidly, proping his feet up on the table. Crossing and uncrossing his feet a couple of times.

"Um... I don't mean to pry...," Phil said slowly, worry shadowing his face.

"Women, are _mean!_" Eddie exploded.

"Oh _that_ story again," Phil said picking up the TV remote and surfing through the channels. "So what did she do this time?" to Eddie's surprise, Phil seemed as peeved as he did.

"I'm at her house fixin' this totally romantic meal. Completely new territory for me. I mean c'mon Phys, when was the last time I cooked for anyone?" he asked in a huff.

"No kiddin'. I've been trying to get you to make that mince nacho thing for years." He said in self-pity.

"And then she comes out of the shower and just blows up telling me she did want reciprocation!" Eddie continued to yell.

"I've asked for the nachos on many occasions and you keep saying no." Phil continued to rant quietly to himself.

"I mean I had everything planned out. I went through so much havoc over tonight because I wanted it to be perfect like I promised her." Eddie continued his tirade drawing a circle on the coffee table with the sweat from his bottle.

"I even told Pizza Girl about your nachos. She's dying to try 'em out too." Phil said raising his eyebrows.

"Phys will you forget about the damn nachos for a second? I have bigger problems to worry about."

"Okay! Jeez." Phil said sitting up so he was in line with Eddie on the couch. "So this huge thing you did for her. How huge are we talking? A three string ensemble? A dinner under the stars?"

"Don't be a moron. First I get reservations at Chez Fleur this French restaurant she's wanted to go to for months. Then she tells me she doesn't "feel" like going out tonight," Eddie stood up and began to pace as he continued to rant. "And then I lock her in there, partly because it seemed funny at the time and also because it bought me time to set up everything for an indoor date, and she comes out yelling at me! Telling me all this junk about how she _said _ she wanted me to tell her I loved her but at the same time I disappointed her...or... I can't remember what she said, she was speaking in tongues before I left." He paused to take a gulp of beer. "And now she's off somewhere circling the Ridge looking for the mothership." He said pleased at his own little quip.

"You....locked her in her own bathroom?" Phil said trying to separate the facts from the gibberish that came spewing out of Eddie's rant.

"Well....yeah. Like we did that time when we were little, remember? But that's not the point..." Eddie started sheepishly.

"That's completely the point!"Phil suddenly shouted. _He's never shouted before. I didn't think he was genetically set up for it. Especially to me._ Eddie said startled.

A ticked-off Phil stood up and looked down at Eddie, "Do you have any idea how trapped I feel in here? Day in and day out, you guys get to go to places like Chez Fleur and Fitchburg and I'm... still... here." Phil said softly, tears brimming his eyes, "I would never wish that on anyone Eddie. That's why I think what you did was not only unfunny but totally crummy too." He finished pointing at the door. "I think you know where you have to go."

Eddie looked exhausted, but he realised how important this seemed to Phil so he got up and shuffled on out of the house. Before he closed the door, he turned to his friend and said, "Phys, you chose these confines. You can break free any time you want. When you have the love of a good woman, anything is possible." He smiled kindly.

"Funny. I was about to tell you the same thing."


	31. Reminisce About the Days of Old

Afterboom - Chapter 31

_**[Author's note: I dunno how she got the rep for being such an emotional cry-baby from the OR fan base because Janet only ever cries at the end of season two. But here you have it. Water works again.]**_

_**Hannah's House**_

"No running in the house!" Hannah called after her son as he zipped past her. Just as she was about to pick up his soccer kit off the floor of the living room there was a quiet knock at the door.

"Hey Janet. What goes on?" Hannah said answering the door. Concern swept her face when she saw Janet's tear-streaked face.

"I just had to get out of there. I couldn't stand talking to him or being around him anymore," she said plopping herself down on Hannah's couch.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. Walk me through this; just yesterday you were on top of the world about the ring. What happened?" Hannah asked gently stroking Janet's hair.

"Eddie happened," she said looking at Hannah sadly. "He came over in the morning and I didn't feel like seeing him because every time I saw him I felt like an idiot for telling him how I feel. He's never going to feel the same way about me Hannah. Who the hell am I kidding anyway? I will always be the girl who cheated on Eddie Latekka," she said bringing on a fresh batch of tears.

"Well first of all none of what you're saying is making sense to me. So he came over this morning. Then what happened?" Hannah said trying to get her head around things.

"I told him I was really tired which was kinda true because I worked the bar alone last night. I rolled in at about two and—"

"I'm hitting the fast forward button here, hon." She smiled at Janet.

"Right. So anyway I told him I was too tired to meet him but he came over anyway and we wound up sleeping together. "Janet explained.

"What? How did one thing bring on the next?" Hannah asked confused.

"No! Like _actually_ sleeping together. Like we were snoring, catching zees, counting sheep... "

"Okay! I get it, I get it," Hannah said holding up her hand and laughing.

"And we slept in and we only woke up at like 6 in the evening and then he starts going on about Chez Fleur because the Rowans are trying to fix their marriage and Owen asked him to do a trial run of the place before Friday night." She said exploding.

"Whoa," was al Hannah said.

"if you thought that was weird, you're gonna love this; I go into the bathroom to take a shower right? _He locks me in there for over an hour!_" she practically shouted.

"No way!" Hannah said wide eyed, and an incredulous grin on her face.

"Way. And when he finally let me out he acted like nothing happened." She said looking at Hannah's distracted face.

"Why is your hair wet?" Hannah asked confused.

"Ahh I was in there anyway so I took a shower," Janet said with a wave of her hand.

Hannah fought back the urge to laugh and resorted to a beaming smile instead. Shaking her head she looked at her friend, "You know you always give me good stories to tell." She said mischievously.

"Hannah!" Janet whined whacking her friend's arm.

"Well first the wolf, which by the way nice going, then Fitchburg... face it Janet this guy makes you do outrageous things!" Hannah exclaimed. Her expression switched to perplexed as she got lost in thought, "What day, did you say the Rowans were going to Chez Fleur?" she asked Janet who was biting her fingernail.

"Friday, why?" Janet asked looking up.

"Well it seems kinda rude that they'd agree to a double date the same night they made plans to a romantic French restaurant." Hannah said picking up the phone that was wedged between the couch. Punching in the Rowans' number she waited for someone to answer.

"Hey Alison, its Hannah. Yeah I know you're busy, I won't keep you long. I just wanted to call and confirm that we're still on for ice skating Friday night, yeah? Great! Thanks. See you Friday." She smiled clicking off her phone and looking at Janet with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? The Rowans were never going to Chez Fleur Janet. Doesn't that tell you anything?" she said watching the wheels turn in Janet's head.

"Oh my God, Hannah. I have to go." She said hurriedly getting up.

"Yeah I figured," Hannah said nodding and smiling at Janet.

"Thanks so much, I love you!" she called out before she took off into the night.

Hannah just casually draped her arm on the back of the couch and turned on the TV. After channel surfing for a minute, she decided there was nothing good on and turned it back off. She quietly picked up her cup of coffee and walked out onto her porch and sat at the bench and closed her eyes. The soft cold winds nipping at her nose on this chilly October night.

_**Hannah's reminisce:**_

_**1991 - Knight's Ridge, MA.**_

Little Hannah, Nick were playing at Logan's Lake. "Hannah where are you going? We gotta be back at your house, I promised your mom!" Nick called as he ran after her.

"It's your thirteenth birthday, don't you wanna know what we got you? It's this really neat..."

"Hey dork! don't give away the surprise!" Eddie called chucking a pebble at Nick's head.

"Ouch! 'kay but you have to come with us. Its getting dark," Nick said taking her hand.

"If I go home I'll be grounded for staying out this late anyway. So we might as well make the most of it. Please Nicky? Just one more dunk." Hannah pleaded.

"Alright but after that we gotta go home." Nick said giving in.

Cut to Hannah's house

"Hey, hey! Let me outta here! You guys are _so dead,_" cried Hannah from her father's coat closet.

Outside the closet, Nicky, Owen, Ikey and Eddie were all scurried around getting her birthday cake out and pulling over the Happy Birthday banner Ikey made her with his father's wall paint.

"Ikey! That's not the paint we got! What did you do?" demanded Nick.

"Sorry man, I tried to use the paint we bought but it wouldn't stay." Ikey said apologetically.

"So does this mean your old man is gonna beat us up for this?" Eddie asked placing his and on Ikey's shoulder.

"Okay Hannah. Ready or not here we come!" Nick sang out and unlocked the door.

"Surprise!" they all yelled and popped the party poppers and blew whistles.

Hannah just looked around grinning as Owen walked up to her and strapped her party hat to her head.

"You guys are the best..." she said through her tears hugging everyone but reserving her last and longest hug for Nick.

_**Present day:**_

Hannah's eyes flew wide open, "Oh my God...." she ran into the house to retrieve her phone. Punching in Janet's cell number she waited for it to ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Janet! Hi! Its Hannah. I figured out why he locked you in!" Hannah said excitedly.

"_You did?"_

"Where are you right now? You seem like you're going through a tunnel."

"_Close. I'm at Sully's. I thought I might find him here."_

"You _have_ to go back home. Just wait there. He'll come to you. I promise."

There was a long pause on the other end. _"Okay Hannah, what's going on. You're freaking me out here."_

"When we were little the guys locked me in my father's coat closet because they wanted to throw a surprise party for me. When I came out I was furious beyond measure. But then I saw what they had done and every ounce of anger vanished."

"_And?"_

"You didn't find your surprise party yet. So go home and wait for him to bring it to you."

"_I dunno. He seemed pretty upset."_

"Will you go home?" Hannah nearly squealed.

"_Okay, I'm on my way home as we speak." _Janet said hanging up.

Hannah hung up her phone and walked back onto her porch only to find someone had taken her spot, and had obviously over heard her entire conversation.

"Hey Nick. What're you doing here?" she asked confused.


	32. The Queen of Grand Gestures

Afterboom - Chapter 32

"What goes on Hannah Jane?" asked Nick as he casually stretched his arm across the bench.

"What are you doing here Nick?" she repeated stepping out onto the porch.

"I was walking by so I thought I'd drop in and find out what's doin at the Daniels' house," he smiled at her, "And...maybe ask you if you wanted to take a walk with me."

"A walk with you?" she asked surprised.

"Seems like a nice enough night. I figured Sam was at Dootie's so I didn't think to ask if you wanted to bring him along."

Hannah nervously glanced inside the house. She knew it would be a couple of more hours before Ray was expected home and Sam was at a sleep over at Dootie's house._ I haven't spoken to him since Fitchburg, what could one little walk hurt?_, she thought and then instinctively grabbed her coat off the chair by the door and pulled the door shut, "Okay, lets go."

_My Hannah Jane, _thought Nick affectionately, _always game for anything life throws at her. Or in this case, me._ "Great."

They made their way out of her front yard and Nick held open the gate for her as she walked through. They started walking down Elm.

"So, you're keeping tabs on my son huh?" she said nudging him playfully smiling. Actually she just wanted an excuse to touch him.

"He came by the store this evening. I don't know how he knew I was pulling extra hours at the store on a Sunday." He said shaking his head, "I'm tellin ya Hannah, that kid of yours has super powers he hasn't realised yet."

She grinned a big easy grin as she hugged herself to keep warm. Nick was wearing his Paul Smith College Stripe Scarf and the long black coat he always wore. He took off his coat and draped it around her shoulders.

"Aren't you gonna be cold?" she asked touched by his gesture.

"I'll live," he laughed, "I've been thinking a lot about what you asked me on the interstate on Friday." He said suddenly, drawing her attention.

"You have, huh?" she challenged.

"Yeah and I've been circulating around one and only one notion time and again. Its that when I'm in trouble. You are, and always have been, my partner in crime. So when I heard that Eddie was in Fitchburg, my first thought was, 'what would Hannah say if she knew?' and then my next thought was 'what would Hannah say if I went without her?'". He said looking at her and she laughed, looking down.

They were walking on Oak street, not too far from Best Friend Windows, and just down the street was Sully's Tavern.

"What did you come up with?" she whispered looking at him.

"I didn't know what you'd say if I left you behind. I didn't want to find out either. The truth is I never want to find out what its like to leave you behind ever again. I got ten years of debt to pay off already," he said his voice pleading with her.

"You don't owe me anything Nick. You did what you had to do. You needed time away and you took it." She said robotically, not buying what she said either.

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" he said with a grimace.

"No," she laughed, and he laughed along with her, "But it just seemed like the right thing to say."

"I know you told me that what we had was in the past Hannah. And I respect that because I care about Sam and I don't what to turn his world on its ear and mess up what you've worked so hard to build for him. I just want to know that you'll think to come to me first if you or Sam ever need anything. I'm completely committed to gaining back trust I lost all those years." He said with the most soulful eyes she'd ever seen.

She wasn't familiar with this Nick. Sure, he said things and made grand gestures from time to time, but this looked so...permanent. Tears started to well up within her. Suddenly Janet's words came rushing back to her, _'When someone you care about is hurt, and the only thought, is that you want to take that person's place only so that they won't hurt anymore, that's when you know you truly love them."_

"I will. I promise," was all she said as they were walking by Best Friend Windows.

"Uh... I don't know how much trouble I caused," he said holding her elbow gently to stop her from walking, "but I don't think Christine knew about Sam's adoption. And it kinda slipped out at the bakery last night," he said peering up to meet her eyes while his head was still bent down.

"Oh great," Hannah said sarcastically, "another day, another battle with Christine." _I wonder if this is how things are always going to be after Ray and I are married_, she wondered looking through the store window and finding it in darkness.

"I thought everyone knew. I'm so sorry Hannah." He said genuinely apologetic.

She waved her hand forward, "Don't sweat it. She would have found out sooner or later anyway. I guess fate would rather have it be sooner," she said trying to make light of it. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Ray talking to Matt Lausche on the side walk. She figured they hadn't seen her or Nick yet. She figured she could still do some damage control. "Listen Nick, I better be heading back home. Thanks so much for the coat," she said taking off his coat and handing it back to him, "and the walk." She added smiling at him.

They stood awkwardly for a moment contemplating giving the other a hug, but finally resorted to an even more awkward handshake that made them both laugh nervously. "Well, see ya," Hannah said slowly letting go of her hand.

They turned their backs on each other to walk away and Nick called after her, "Oh! I almost forgot," he said reaching out and grabbing her hand, "I...uh...visited the cemetery this morning. And I found a pink calla lily at Mom's headstone," he said smiling at Hannah who blushed and looked down to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah, ahem... that was me. I went there last night," she said sheepishly smiling.

"I figured," he said nodding his head, "that's why I thought that you might be most interested to know what happened to it over the course of the night," he said pulling out the wilting lily that he had tucked into the back of his pants, to surprise her.

Hannah was stunned at what she saw; the almost wilted flower was covered in a thin layer of frost. The rain and the cold winds blowing the night before must have frozen the water on the petal, creating a thin glass-like casing over it. It was almost as if it was in suspended animation. For her.

Tears began to flow like a summer tempest as she shakily took the frozen flower from Nick's hand, and looking up at him she smiled though her tears and thanked him, "God! Your mother was all about grand gestures, no matter what she did, huh?" she asked laughing.

"Yep. I guess so," he said laughing with her and nodding.

"Like mother, like son, "Hannah said smiling. They looked at each other for a moment and then Hannah tore her eyes away. "Well I guess I'd better get going. It's getting late." She said jabbing her thumb in the other direction.

"I'll see ya 'round Hannah Jane," he said tenderly, turning on his heel and walking off into the cool of the evening as she stared after him.

"Yeah. See ya 'round," she said softly. Then she turned around, still hugging her body, made her way towards Ray.


	33. Revelations & Rude Awakenings

_**[Okay guys, ready or not, here it comes. The two most dramatic and intense chapters of this epic that pretty much ties it all in. Based on the responses I get I will be deciding whether or not to carry this story any further. Hope you like it!]**_

Afterboom - Chapter 33

Hannah kept walking towards Ray and Matt who were so engrossed in conversation, that even at ten feet away, they didn't see her approaching. Unfortunately for them, at ten feet, Hannah over heard what they were saying and stopped dead in her tracks.

"...Latekka... that night... that wasn't the deal...."

"...Showing up at my engagement..."

Ducking around the corner, she listened intently and hung on to every word being said. She continued to listen as she turned on the voice recording feature on her cell phone and turned her phone on silent.

"We had a deal Lausche. You and your crew rearrange Latekka's face and you get a three month advance on your pay check and a bonus," Ray hissed at Matt who was calmly smoking a cigarette and blowing smoke into the cool night air.

"What did you want me to do? I was just making sure that you fell through on your side of the deal!" Matt said evenly.

"You thought I'd stiff you? After all the jobs you pulled over the last few years?" Ray asked anger boiling within him.

However, his was no match for what Hannah felt. Hannah's ears were on fire, she couldn't believe the things she was hearing and she suddenly felt like her knees would give. Hot tears were streaming down her face, but only this time, they weren't tears of redemption or joy – but rather the tears of a profound hatred that she thought only existed in fiction.

"Ray you owe me big time for the crap I put up with at his store that day. You didn't say that he'd punch my lights out for saying those things about his fugly girlfriend," Matt said tensely.

"The deal was that we go in there and piss him off a little. I didn't tell you to rag on his girlfriend. Everyone knows Latekka thinks with his heart. His head is just the hard thing people slam into if they mess with his heart," said Ray, clearly ticked off.

_That lying, conceited, no-good son of a monkey's ass, _thought Hannah enraged. She'd never felt so betrayed in all her life. Tears began to flow freely over her cheeks now as she crouched down on the sidewalk and buried her face in her arms as she wept softly.

"Ahh he had that one coming from someone or the other in the Ridge anyway," Matt said dismissively cackling at his own joke. It was the first time the word 'evil' was defined to Hannah.

"The point is that that wasn't the deal. You were meant to get in there and get him all riled up so that he messes up things for dinner that night, I tell Hannah Jane the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth about my part in all of it, he gets crucified and I come off looking like a rock star," Ray narrated sneering, "But you went in there and pushed your own agenda, Lausche. No one asked you to bring up Janet. I mean what were you thinking? She's my fiancée's best friend for Chrissakes! They got into a fight over Latekka, that _wasn't_ part of the deal."

"Look are we done here or what? I gotta get back and take care of my boys," Matt yawned audibly.

"Look Daddy Warbucks, we're not only done here, but we're finished. You and me, we're through. This is the last time you and I do business together, you dig? If word gets out that this deal went down, I swear to God I will _bury _you and your dogsbodies," Ray finished digging out a reasonably thick wad of notes and slapping it down in Lausche's hand, who stood there in the street counting it while Ray walked off and disappeared.

Hannah sat there in silence for what seemed like a light year, overcome by utter shock of what she'd just witnessed.

Suddenly, her shock was overtaken by unreserved rage and determination as she stood up, dusted herself off and stalked off into the night. She had a few things she had to rectify, but first there was a very important stop she had to make.

_Please be in,_ she silently willed as she turned on October Road, and headed directly towards the police station.


	34. When One Door Closes

Afterboom - Chapter 34 - 

Hannah's House was in absolute darkness when Ray pulled up in her driveway. He got out of the car and gave the property a once over wondering why it looked so gothic and lifeless tonight. Almost haunting.

He walked up her porch steps and noticed a dim glimmering lamp light on. He pushed his key into the door to unlock it and just as he was about to let himself in, the door flew open and Hannah was standing at the door. Her expression unreadable.

"Hey baby," he said nervously walking in and giving her a peck on the cheek, Hannah didn't respond to it and her face was still expressionless. He knew that all was not well in the Daniels' house that night.

"I've been waiting for you for over an hour Ray. Where have you been?" she asked faking concern in her tone.

"I was at Sully's all night. I met up with Lausche and some of the other employees. Gotta keep those family strings tight, you know what I mean?" he said smiling nervously at Hannah and winked.

"How very Tony Soprano of you," she commented dryly. "So just you and the guys huh?" she continued fascinated by the way he was quivering in his boots. If she wasn't so mad at him she'd actually enjoy tormenting him.

"Uh, yeah, why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hm. What guys? Lausche? Ikey?" she prompted.

"Ikey couldn't come. It was just Lausche and some of his boy Fridays. I had to be the designated driver, as usual. Man those guys can't hold their alcohol!" he said chuckling nervously and sitting down on the couch opposite her.

"Hm!" Hannah smirked. She sat on a single settee in her living room with her arm casually draped across the back of it, her one leg was tucked under her and the other was slung over it. She looked very comfortable.

"Hannah Jane, is everything alright?" Ray asked as his conscience began to bleed.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked in fake surprise.

"I dunno, you just seem kind of.....succinct, tonight," he commented studying her closely.

"Hm, I guess I just don't have a lot to say...," she said regretfully looking down, "I know what! Why don't we hear you talk for a change?" Hannah suggested sarcastically.

"Okay. What do you want to—" he began, but was cut off by his own recorded voice.

"_The deal was that we go in there and piss him off a little,"_ Hannah stopped and jumped a track, _"You were meant to get in there and get him all riled up so that he messes up things for dinner that night, I tell Hannah Jane the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth about my part in all of it, he gets crucified and I come off looking like a rock star..."_ she stopped the track and snapped her phone shut looking Ray dead in the face, her eyes defiant. "You know what they say Ray; if you're stupid enough to cheat, you're dumb enough to get caught," she said calmly.

"Hannah...I can...," Ray stuttered gesturing to the phone.

"What Ray? Explain how you cheated, lied, broke the law and hurt everyone who's ever meant anything to me? Well you have five minutes before the fuzz gets here to arrest your ass so I'd _love _ to see you talk your way out of this one," she finished tears running down her face.

She stood up and pointed to a collection of luggage in the centre of the dining table and added, "There's all your crap. Sam and I are going away for a bit. If you don't make arrangements to get your stuff the hell out of here in 24 hours, there's going to be a well dressed pack of wolves at Monk McGillicuddy's house." She warned, her eyes so lifeless and cold that it sent a shiver down Ray's spine.

He slowly walked over to the dining table and started picking up his stuff, then turning to her he asked above a whisper, "You didn't actually tell the cops anything did you?"

"I weighed my options and in the grand scheme of what was more important, getting all your tainted crap out of our lives took top billing over watching you and Lausche rot in prison. The cops will be around by nine to take you down to the station," she said through gritted teeth before she added, "Smile pretty for the camera. We're done." She finished, taking off her ring and carelessly tossing it on the coffee table.

She turned around to give him one last look, "And Gavin Goddard was never Sam's father. It's Nick Garrett," She declared anger blazing in her eyes as she shut the door behind her. On her dream of having the perfect family she always wanted and on her relationship with Ray. The slam echoing throughout the house.


	35. Another Door Opens

Afterboom - Chapter 35

"Nick! Will you get the door?" shouted the Commander from his chair in the den. Sports Center was an all-time favourite in the Garrett household, even by those who didn't understand what went on.

"I live with slobs," Nick commented dryly before he made his way down the stairs to the door and answered it.

Hannah and Sam stood at the door, soaking wet from the freezing rain. Her eyes were bloodshot as she carried a couple of bags and Sam just had his teddy walrus in his hand, "You said whenever..." she began but was stopped by Nick's arms that pulled her in for a tight hug. He held her close and noticed she was shaking.

"Come on in, let's get you two warmed up," Nick said high fiving Sam, crouching next to him, "Whaddaya say, Rock star? Want a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows?" he asked Sam smiling. Hannah and Nick smiled at Sam and for the briefest of moments, Hannah thought they actually looked perfect together, all three of them.

"Cool," He said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Who is out visiting people this late?" the Commander grumbled walking in with a stick. His condition was getting worse as the days went by but it was all they could do to keep from thinking of it. He stopped dead in his tracks when he found his two new houseguests standing at the door. He stared at Hannah, and then fixated on Sam, looking him dead in the eye.

"Hi Mr. Garrett. I'm really sorry to bother you. I was wondering if...if Sam and I could maybe...I promise I won't be staying long," Hannah offered when she noticed no one was speaking.

"Do you like Sports Center, kid?" the Commander finally asked, looking down at Sam.

"Yeah, I watch it at Eddie house sometimes when I go over," Sam said with a shrug. Sam wasn't intimidated by people very often but the Commander had an air about him that, Sam thought, could sink a battleship.

"Great," the Commander said finally, "maybe you can explain what's going on to my son. God knows I've given up," he said leading Sam into the den leaving Nick and Hannah alone in the kitchen.

They stood awkwardly looking at each other, both waiting for the other to say something.

"I'm so sor—"

"Why don't you..."

They both began at the same time and laughed nervously.

"Um... I know I have a lot to explain. But here's what happened in a nutshell..." Hannah finally began sitting down at his dining table with her bags. Nick waited a split second before he sat down next to her.

As she began to tell him the whole story of what went down that night, he just watched her talk and get angry and frustrated and exasperated all at once. She seemed so at home in his house even though she hadn't stepped in it in nearly eleven years. She may have been crying before, but Nick noticed a sense of freedom in her that wasn't there when he first moved back. She'd always seemed so high strung and reserved, _afraid of getting hurt_, he decided.

"Nick, say something," she pleaded, tearing into his thoughts when she was finally done ranting.

Nick snapped out of his daze and looked at her, "Sure, you guys can stay here as long as you want," he said nodding.

"Have you been listening to _anything_ I've said in the last ten minutes?" she asked smiling at him shaking her head.

"Not really, no," he laughed sheepishly.

"Where were you? Fantasizing about Aubrey no doubt," she caught the bull by its horns, throwing all caution into the wind.

"Uh... not exactly. I was thinking about how this is the first time in a year since I moved back to the ridge that I finally figured you out Hannah Jane," he said propping up his head on his fist, leaning on the table and studying her.

"Oh you have, huh?" she challenged.

"Yeah. I think I have," he said softly, smiling at her.

"Okay, let's have it, then," she said playfully sitting back.

"You're a free-spirited bad-ass who's very possibly made of marshmallow on the inside," he stated.

"What! That's a paradox in and of itself, Nick," she argued laughing.

"Well I've come to find that that is exactly what you are, Hannah. You're a contradiction to everything you are! You say _I'm_ about big gestures, but you tried to get back at me by sleeping with that Goddard guy and that resulted in Sam," he was chuckling, "Then I come back to you, after ten years no doubt, but still, and you get engaged to Cataldo," he said smiling, "If those aren't big gestures, I don't know what is." He finished shaking his head.

Hannah was silent for a while. Then she looked up to meet his eyes, tears flooding them, "Gavin Goddard...," she began shakily.

"What?" he said concerned, sitting forward in his seat. He took Hannah's hand in reassurance.

"Nick I did something really....._really...._horrible," she said sobbing now.

"What, Hannah you're starting to scare me a little. Just tell me what happened. We'll figure it out. I promise," he said holding her hand tight.

"When you left, I knew you weren't coming back. My Mom thought so too even though my dad always told her she was wrong. Eddie was convinced two weeks after you were meant to be back, that you weren't coming home," she explained.

"Yeah, okay. But what does this have to do with Gavin Goddard?" he asked blankly.

"Nick I want you to stay calm when I tell you about this because at this point, I'm having trouble getting words out coherently. Can you stay calm?" she asked her eyes pleading with his.

"Yeah...sure. I'll stay calm," he promised, confused.

"One night...," she began, "I felt really alone. Like no one was around me. Like I was screaming in a crowded room and no one could hear me scream. So I went to the one person who'd understand how I felt. And we got to talking, and we finished an entire bottle. And we were both so wasted," She said, balling up her fists and sticking them in her coat pockets, "Nick we slept together," she blurted out, tears rolling down her face.

"Who did you go to Hannah?" Nick asked, suspiciously loosening his grip on her coat and sitting back slightly.

"Eddie...," she confessed, barely above a whisper and looked up to meet Nick's stunned expression.

The colour drained from Nick's face as he sat back in his chair and lean his head back on the back rest. He stared at the ceiling in silence until Hannah decided to say something.

"Nick, I—" she began.

"Don't!" he shouted getting up from his chair, "Don't speak, " he said in a quieter voice, perhaps realising that there were people in the other room who didn't know about this yet.

"Nick I know what I did was beyond horrible, but you have to listen to me, what happened with Eddie was a mistake. We knew that the morning after it happened, "she pleaded reaching out for his hand that he snatched out of her grasp.

"So what – what are you telling me Hannah Jane? That Sam may be my best friend's son?" he asked, anger blazing in his eyes.

"No. Nick, when I found out about my pregnancy, we did a paternity test and it came out negative," she said licking her lips nervously, "I'm trying to be honest with you right from the get-go," she said more steadily this time.

"The get-go?" he asked wide eyed, "The get-go would have been the day I came back into town and saw Sam, and asked you if he was mine, over and over like an _idiot._ I found peanut allergies and he had my mother's eyes..... I need to sit down," he said giving up mid-rant.

"You _are_ sitting down," she reminded him.

"Well then I need a drink," he said walking over to the fridge and rummaging through it, only to come up with a chocolate milk carton.

"Milk?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"It calms me," he shot back and took a swig of the milk right from the carton.

"It was one of two people. Of that I was sure," she said looking at the table.

"Ohh! Well! That's a relief! Just two?" he spat.

"Nick stop it! You know how committed I was to you! But when you threw what we had away like you did, and moved to New York I _had_ to move on," she said firmly looking him in the eye.

"Say it," he demanded, his eyes focused on her.

"What?"

"Tell me who is Sam's father, say it. I want to hear you say it Hannah. I cant take this crap anymore," he insisted getting up.

"Sam's your son, Nick," she whispered.

"Does he know?" he asked in a low voice pointing towards the den.

"No. I wanted us both to be there when he found out," she said.

"And if things with Ray didn't go the way they did tonight, how the hell were you planning on getting the adoption papers in order?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"I was planning on telling the lawyers his father died in a car accident," she whispered too ashamed to meet his eyes.

"Ohh...," was all he said sitting back down.

"Look, Nick, I know that you hate me right now but I want to make one thing perfectly clear. And then I'll leave you alone. I denied that you were his father when you came home last year, for the same reason I didn't call you in New York so many years ago to tell you I was pregnant; I didn't want someone as unreliable and as unstable as you around my kid." She said honestly, tilting her head so she could get a better look of his face.

Silence.

"Mom, Ronnie has Halo III on his Xbox, can I go to his room and play for a while?" Sam called from the door of the den.

"Sure sweetie, I'll be up there in a little bit okay?" she said smiling at Sam. He turned around and disappeared upstairs.

Turning back to Nick she said more gently, "Nick? I think we've had enough for one night. Sam and I are just going to go stay at the Johnson Inn tonight," she said standing up. Nick grabbed her hand before she could walk away.

"It's true, isn't it? I could never have been good for Sam. That's why you kept me away all this time," he said crying. He looked so vulnerable all she wanted to do was take him in her arms and hug away all his hurt.

Instead she sat back down and took his hands, "Nick, I did what I did for Sam. He needed a father who was _there._ A father who wouldn't run out on him at the first sight of sadness or loss. Granted Gavin wasn't exactly _in_ his life but at least he was within reach whenever Sam needed him. He was a phone call away. You... were not. I didn't hear from you in ten years. Can you blame me for not believing you were back for very long?" she asked sincerely.

"No I guess not," he said looking down, "But I deserved to know Hannah. What you did... it was so out of character because you've never lied to me. How could you be so cruel?" he asked looking up at her with questioning eyes.

"When you're a mother, you do what it takes to protect your child Nick. It's the most impossible love you can ever hope to imagine. My mother did it for me when I was pregnant with Sam and I'm doing it for Sam."

"He's _my_ kid too! Did you ever stop to think of that?" he asked with his hand on his chest.

"Did I ever stop to think of that? Let's see; every birthday, the first time he scored a goal at soccer, his first visit from the tooth fairy, every night I'd read him a story, or change his diapers, go to his speech competitions and Christmas pageants. So no, Nick. Did I ever stop to think of the fact that you were the father of my child? Not nearly enough," she said standing up and wiping away tears of hurt and fury as she made her way upstairs to find Sam.

Nick just sat at the table in the kitchen with his head buried in his hands.

_I missed everything._


	36. Eeny, Meany, Miny, Moe

Afterboom - Chapter 36

_**[Author's Note: Hey OR junkies! I am SO VERY sorry for my bad writer etiquette, but I have decided to take this chapter to the next level. Some of you may be disappointed, but I promise I will make it worth your while. Please don't forget to comment!]**_

Janet let herself into her house, she was freezing cold, she was sure it was going to rain later that night. _I hope he took his windbreaker, or he'll catch his death out there,_ she thought throwing her keys on the table. She walked through the foyer and noticed a dim glow from the kitchen. Walking towards it her breath got caught in her lungs.

The entire kitchen floor was covered in rose petals and red tapers lit the white tablecloth and silver cutlery that decorated her dining table. The light of the candles caught the glimmer of tears in her eyes, making them sparkle. Candles were posted all over her kitchen and the rest of the house was in pitch darkness. Her eyes finally began searching for the main attraction.

"Eddie?" she called through the rest of the house. Suddenly, soft music began to play from the living room. It was one of those slow rock ballads that always made Janet sentimental. She slowly approached the living room that was in absolute darkness. She heard the shuffle of what sounded like a matchbox get nearer to her and with a sudden flick, the match was ignited in front of her face to reveal the most loving, beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks when she thought of the things she said to him earlier that evening and then she took him all in now, standing in front of her, orchestrating a romantic evening anyway. _I must be dreaming, _she thought, _after the way I treated him today I don't know if this is even real_.

"You wanted it to be special," he said simply, smiling at her tenderly.

"Why didn't you say something _before_?" she croaked through her tears.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise," he smiled pulling her into him by her jacket collar and planting a heart-stopping kiss on her, "I love you, Janet. You are quite possibly the only person who can make me smile by yelling at me," he said grinning, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I love you, too. You're the only person I'd want to trade places with in a hospital bed," she said sweetly. A hint of teardrops blanketed his eyes but he didn't pause long enough for her to see, he just pulled her in for a honey-sweet kiss and held her tight in his arms for what seemed like minutes.

"You know," he began in a teasing voice, pulling away from her, "it's a good thing I stuck around like I did. Leaving these open flames unattended would have _really_ caused a fire in here," he finished snickering.

"Well... I dunno... I mean there are always..._other things...that_ could cause a fire in this house," she suggested flirtatiously, wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"Yeah?" he asked grinning.

"Yeah," she said smiling her cheeks turning a hot pink in the light of the candles.

"Great!" he shouted excitedly, running all around the kitchen like a lunatic blowing off all the candles that were lit.

"Eddie!" she exclaimed surprised at his switch in moods, "What are you doing? Are we going to eat in darkness the whole time?" she asked jokingly.

By now, all but four candles were out and he stopped in front of them and gave Janet a long sideways glance that felt like a touch. His lips hovering over the first, he said, "Eeny...." blowing it out and moving to the second candle, "Meany...," then the third, "Miny...," he said then blew it out. Walking over to the fourth, he blew it out. Janet stood where she was as he found his way to her. Encircling his arms around her, he lowered his lips to hers, and just before touching them, he whispered, "Moe."

Janet's eyes flew wide open at the sound of tapping against her car window, "Janet! Janet! Open up," called Rooster, tapping impatiently against the glass standing out in the pouring rain. Her heart sank at the thought of her dream of being wrapped up in Eddie's embrace was just that – a dream. She was waiting for Eddie to turn up at Sully's, despite Hannah's instructions to go home and she figured she dozed off.

Rolling down her window she looked at Rooster puzzled, "What's wrong?"

"It's Hannah. She just called and she sounded really upset," he said frantically.

"Where is she?" Janet asked worry building up in her by the second.

"All I could get out of her was "inn" and "Big Cat"," he said trying desperately to remember their conversation.

"Dammit, Ray!" Janet cursed slamming hr hands on the steering wheel in frustration, "Thanks, Rooster. I got it from here. You get yourself inside or you'll catch pneumonia," she said jabbing her thumb towards the bar. Rooster nodded and jogged back inside.

"Inn... inn... inn," Janet repeated as she pulled out of the parking lot, "There's only one 'inn' in this entire hick town," she said making a turn on Sunset Drive towards the Johnson Inn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Joe, what goes on?" she greeted the ninety year old bellhop at the door. She was surprised he was still standing, let alone still working.

"Hey baby doll," he greeted smiling.

"Artie, has Hannah checked in?" she asked the concierge hurriedly.

"Maybe she has, and maybe she hasn't," he said aloofly looking down at his cards and glancing up slyly. He was playing solitaire.

"How much?" she asked rolling her eyes and smiling, knowing exactly what his price was.

"Just one on this here cheek," he said smiling and pointing to his left cheek.

"You dirty old man," she laughed and leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. Needless to say, Janet was beloved in the Ridge.

"She's in room 18, but she doesn't look like she's ready for company sweetie pie," he warned.

"Thanks ,I got it though," she called back grabbing the keys off the counter and jogging down the lobby.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ma, how long before we can go home? I miss my TV," Sam whined sitting on the bed and flicking through the channels on the small hotel room TV.

"I told you, just long enough for Ray to get his stuff out of the house. Now let's not talk about that. You wanna order room service?" she asked him with enticing eyes.

"Can I get ice cream?" he asked hopefully. He really milked the opportunities where his mother was trying to bribe him. Usually because they were few and far between.

"On a freezing night like this?" she asked smiling incredulously.

"Yeah...?" he asked his hope fading.

"And steal The World's Most Eccentric Mother and Son title from Beverley and Jason?" she asked referring to the first 'grown up' movie she ever saw with Sam; Riding in Cars with Boys.

"Uh huh," he nodded just as there was a frantic knock at the door.

"Fine, but make sure there are no traces of peanuts in it," she warned walking over to the door and answering it only to find Janet's worried expression staring back at her.

"So when you said you 'needed to be somewhere' on Saturday night, where'd you go?" Janet demanded calmly walking past Hannah into the room, "Hey egghead," she greeted Sam ruffling his hair as he spoke to room service.

Hannah smiled sadly and looked over at Sam nervously, "Hey Stud, do you wanna shoot down to the lobby and play Go Fish with Art for a while? I bet you can't beat him," she challenged her son.

Sam rolled his eyes, "If you want me to leave you guys alone just say so!" he said exasperated pushing himself off the bed and making his way to the door as his mother and her friend smiled at him appreciatively.

Once Hannah and Janet were alone, Hannah began relaying the entire horrendous weekend's events as Janet listened, bug eyed and growing angrier by the second.

"So he _lied_ to you all this time? I can't believe that guy!" she exclaimed in disbelief, "But you know what Hannah? I told you about Matt, Eddie, and BFW. I'm sure he was behind that whole night too," she said her eyes sparked.

"He was. I got him all on tape remember? He took Mattie there to get Eddie mad enough to throw the first punch. Knowing Eddie would cave the minute he said something about you... I'm so so sorry about our fight over that. In the whole parade of insanity with Nick and Ray, I'm twirling the flaming baton, I swear," she said frustrated dropping down on the bed and holding a hand to her forehead.

"What did Matt say about me?" Janet asked weakly, knowing it was not good. _Another stab at my weight no doubt._

"I don't know. But it couldn't have been too good because Ray was really mad at him," she said propping herself up on her elbows to look at Janet.

"_Ray_ was mad?" Janet spat.

"Yeah apparently he said he wanted Matt to go get Eddie mad enough so that he would come off clean as a whistle with a conscience to match," Hannah felt sick even repeating his despicable ploy, "But insulting you crossed the line because we ended up fighting."

"So does Nick know about...?" Janet began after a long pause.

"Yes. I told him and I got the expected outcome. He yelled, he cried, he accused me of being cruel and then he asked me if..." her voice cracked.

"Hannah he's just hurting. You have to know that this couldn't have been easy on him," she reasoned placing her hand on Hannah's back for comfort.

"Easy on _him?_ Janet, what about me? Do you think raising Sam by myself has been easy all these years?" she asked getting worked up again.

"No, I'm just saying that in all the years you raised Sam you knew he was yours and your responsibility, but to be told that you have a child with your high school sweetheart more than ten years after the fact... I'm surprised the guy's still sane," She said gently rubbing Hannah's back as Hannah took in what she said.

"All I'm saying is that at the end of the day, you know your kid like the back of your hand. You know what time he was born, how to handle his allergy attacks, how many Theraflu he can take before he starts to feel nauseated. You know how his last ten birthdays went and how he was freaked out by the clown on his fifth birthday." She noticed that the thought made Hannah laugh softly as she remembered her son's petrified expression when The Cupcake Kid visited. "Nick didn't have those opportunities. And I'm going to be every honest right now, so if you feel the urge to throw something at me, please make it a pillow, okay?" Janet requested. Hannah just nodded, eager to hear what Janet had to say.

"I think you've done a terrific job these last ten years because Sam is just amazing. But I truly believe..." she paused, studying Hannah's expression before she continued slowly, "...I truly believe, that if you had called Nick all those years ago, that he would have been there for you and Sam in a heartbeat. Nothing would have been more important to him." She finished.

The bomb was dropped. Now all she had to do was sit back and wait for it to explode. But nothing happened. Hannah looked at her friend sadly and stated, hope rising in her voice despite herself, "Don't be ridiculous, Janet. He coward and ran away when his mother died, I don't know how promising that sounds," she replied dismissively, "He was way too unreliable. It was bad enough Sam didn't get a chance to grow up in a proper family, with the dad reading the newspaper and the mom making breakfast. But to expose him to a parent with fluctuating appearances...," she shook her head rapidly, "I mean what would make you think that anyway?"

"Well when he first came back to the Ridge and Owen ran off to New York, you told me about his surprise visit to your doorstep. You told me he told you that he wanted you _and_ Sam in his life. He told you that it didn't matter whether or not he was Sam's father, but that he loved you no matter what. I mean that's.... I don't even know how to describe that." Janet finished.

"You really think he would have been there?" she asked, hoping her friend would tell her what she needed to hear.

"Let me ask you something. How many parents have _you_ lost Hannah Jane?"

"None. Why?"

"Well then you don't know what went through Nick's head when he decided to walk away all those years ago. So stop judging him," Janet said a little miffed.

"Caroline was really important to me too Janet. It's not like I don't know what it was like to lose such an amazing person. But I stayed put. I faced my troubles head on, I didn't run away!" Hannah said furiously.

"Maybe, honey. But it's not the same thing as being stolen of a parent and her love," Janet said pulling Hannah into a warm hug and let her friend cry for a few minutes.

"You really think it's worth a shot?" she asked Janet pulling away.

"I think he needs it more than Sam does at this point, Hannah. And let's face it, you keep talking about Sam getting hurt but what you really mean is that you don't want to get hurt again," she said raising her index finger at Hannah.

Hannah just grinned shyly. Janet always told her the truth, no matter how rough it was. And with the exception of all things Ray Cataldo, she never had any trouble taking her honesty as it was intentioned either.

"Ahem. Are you guys done yet? Artie keeps cheating," Sam said from the doorway, studying his mother.

Janet looked at Hannah and smiled reassuringly.

"Hey I have an idea kiddo, how about you, Janet and I go grab some frozen rocky road ice cream from the hotel kitchen?" she smiled brightly at her ten year old.

"Works for me," he said with a shrug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How can a hotel not have any ice cream on the premises?" Hannah demanded raiding the massive refrigerator in the hotel kitchen five minutes later.

"Usually we don't have guests asking for it in sub-zero weather Hannah Jane," Art reasoned.

"Well that's okay. We'll improvise. As long as it's something sweet, right Sam?" Janet asked helpfully.

"Sure. As long as it's sweet," Sam volunteered.

"Okay why you don't go sit back down there,"Janet said leading Hannah to the bar stools in the corner, "and I'll fix us some cupcakes. Chocolate? Sprinkles? Jelly? Blueberry?" Janet asked like a short order cook.

"Sprinkles. Definitely sprinkles," Sam said nodding happily.

"Okay you three enjoy and I'll be right back. Clean up when you're done and don't break anything or Gus will take it out on me," Art winked as he went to see who rung the desk bell.

"Oh! Will you look at that? They have _frozen_ muffins. Can you believe that?" Janet asked horrified.

"That's not the same as cupcakes, Jan," Sam said making a face.

"You're right, it's not. But instead of getting her to make some, why don't we just take the car out for a little spin and we can go get some ice cream instead," Hannah said standing up.

"No you can't," Art said coming back into the kitchen, "Have you seen the storm outside? You will freeze your butts off before you can say Jack Johnson," He said snapping his fingers.

"So what happened to _you_ tonight? Didn't Eddie show?" Hannah said getting up to make them steaming mugs of hot chocolate instead, "You don't mind trading cupcakes for hot chocolate, do you, Stud?" she asked glancing at Sam.

"Ma. Its chocolate. Need I say more?"

"Well I didn't exactly go home," Janet confessed sheepishly.

"Where _exactly_ did you go.... Janet?" Hannah prompted smiling.

"I waited outside Sully's hoping he'd show up there," she admitted cringing. _Pathetic loser, party of one,_ she thought gauging Hannah's expression.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well usually when he's mad about something he always drinks himself silly and then Ikey or I take him home. So I just figured..." she shrugged.

"...that since he was probably mad, that that's where he'd go," Hannah finished for her nodding and understanding where she was headed, "But you over looked one very important fact," Hannah said raising her eyebrows, "Now that you're dating Eddie, if you're the reason he's mad, going over there to drown his sorrows is totally counter-productive."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Janet said lost in thought.

"Forget it, Ma. Janet's gone bye-bye," Sam commented and Janet and Hannah laughed, tickling him and ruffling his hair.

"When did you get so smart?" Hannah said looking at her little boy lovingly.

"I have good genes," he said matter-of-factly. This made Hannah's smile fade away as she glanced at Janet who had already been watching her.


	37. Driving Miss Aubrey

Afterboom - Chapter 37

_**A couple of days later**_

"Aubrey! Hey Aubrey!" Ronnie called out running towards her jeep on October Road and placing his hands on her hood as he ran in front of her jeep.

"Suicidal, much?" she asked annoyed sticking her head out of her window as she pulled over to a screeching halt.

Ronnie was clearly out of breath so he took a minute to stop seeing spots. "Ronnie what _is_ it?" she demanded, agitated.

"I just saw you drive down Elm so I ran over to say 'hey'," he said waving at her and smiling sheepishly and still a little out of breath.

"Elm is like two blocks away," she exclaimed in disbelief. She peered over her shoulder trying to estimate the distance, "You ran _two_ blocks... _just_ to say 'hey'?" She asked baffled.

"Well I didn't think you'd drive down two blocks that quickly," he said defensively, "it seemed like a reasonable notion at the time," she smiled at him and then broke out into a light-hearted chuckle.

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" she said in awe, shaking her head and she continued to laugh, "Get in," she ordered nodding her head towards the passenger seat.

"Where are you going?" he asked alarmed when he saw luggage in the back seat.

"You mean, _before,_ I nearly ran you over with my car?" she asked her eyes dancing with laughter.

"Well, yeah. Yeah, before that," he blushed.

Her face grew serious, "I was leaving town for a while. Heard Fitchburg is great this time of the year," she remarked dryly.

"Fitchburg?" he shouted wide-eyed, "Aubrey that's a whole county away!"

"I know that. It's lack of proximity seemed to be the selling point when I picked it," she said raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow his way.

"Why're you going there?" he asked, sadness creeping up in his voice as he looked down. He reminded her of a drowning puppy after it had just been rescued, "Did I really mess things up that bad at Hannah's engagement? Because I swear, Aubrey, I thought he left for a good ten more years. How was I supposed to know that his conscience would bring him back? I mean don't get me wrong, I'm happy he came back home, but I would have been a lot happier if his timing were as good as his gesture, the idiot," he said with a lopsided smile, "Before I stuck my foot in it."

"Oh there were many things that brought Nick Garrett back, his conscience wasn't one of them," she retorted, staring straight ahead, lost in thought.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Are you getting in or not?" she challenged.

"Are we going to Fitchburg?" he asked excitedly running around to the passenger seat and getting in.

"Belt up," she instructed, pulling out of the spot in the side of the road.

"Do people know you're leaving?" he asked jabbing his thumb back towards the ridge.

"People? No. I can't imagine 'people' kicking up much of a fuss about me leaving," she said with an edge of resentment.

"What're you talking about?" he asked confused, before he added, "Why else would Nick come back?" he said, desperately looking for ways to make her feel better.

"You really _do_ live in your own little world don't you?" she asked bluntly, but instantly wish she could eat back her words when she saw his hurt expression.

"Ronnie, I'm—" she began.

"I know people think I'm just a high school graduated bum living at home with his retired father, not amounting to anything. But if people would just stop trying to protect me from the big bad mean world," he spat, "then maybe I wouldn't have to live within the confines of my own." He finished looking outside his window.

"I'm really sorry. I'm just mad at Nick and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You don't deserve that. It was unfair," she said sincerely. She finally pulled over and parked.

Ronnie looked around, for the first time since they got on the road, to see where they were. His breath got caught in his lungs.

They were overlooking an open, sprawling field of deep pink magnolia shrubs that looked so magical that Ronnie inhaled sharply to make sure it wasn't a dream.

She turned to him slowly and said, "Ronnie you're not a high school bum. You're so sweet and funny and cute it's unbelievable sometimes that you're still single," she said gently, leaning towards him.

He looked up at her, "Nick says it's because I don't get out much," he stated.

"I think it's because you tend to hide away in your brother's shadow. I don't get that, when you have so much to offer everyone," she said sincerely.

"Really?" he asked with his all-time famous puppy dog eyes that could make even an angry person melt.

"Really. I'm surprised that you have to be told that. Your innocence allows you to appreciate what most of us take for granted. I think that's what people love about you. Which makes me understand why your family 'protects' you from everything unpleasant. They don't want the bad stuff to overwrite the good in your life," she said smiling tenderly, "No one thinks that you're stupid or unhinged," she assured him patting his hand.

He was mesmerised by her eyes, "Why were you leaving Aubrey? " he asked softly, "Don't you get how much people are going to miss you when you're gone?"

His sincerity brought tears to her eyes but she quickly wiped them away, "Nick and I broke up, Saturday night," she blurted out.

"Really?" he asked not being able to stop the hope from rising in his voice.

"You don't have to sound so happy about it you know," she said whacking his arm with a slight trace of a smile.

"No! No, no, no! I'm genuinely sorry that you guys broke up," he said sounding in no way sincere. What was the point when she already saw through him?

"Ronnie it's not that I don't like you. I think you're great. Amazing even. But it's just that I don't see me being good for you," she said.

"There you go again assuming you know what's best for me. I thought we weren't going to do that," he protested.

" I'm more like my father than I would like to be but that's the way it is and I don't think I could stand to hurt you, another person I really care about." She insisted.

"Hey I totally understand," he said enthusiastically, "which is why I have it all planned out," he said taking a piece of paper out of his pocket as she stared in disbelief.

"You made an actual _plan?_" she asked her eyes popping out. No man had ever gone that far to prove himself to her before. And she should know, cause she'd been with her fair share.

"Yeah," he said like it was something completely natural.

"Like a plan of how we could date?" she asked trying to get her head around his gesture.

"Well it's not so much a _plan_ as it is a.....life map," he said more pleased with his choice of words.

"Life map," she repeated still shocked, looking over his arm at the paper.

"Yeah you know, like for instance, we don't have to date straight away, I mean look," he said engrossed in his piece of paper, pointing at two stick figures, "This is where we are now. I think it will be cool if we just remained friends for a while, you know nothing too complicated. And then around February next year we could mull over Valentine's Day gifts, _as friends,_" he paused for dramatic effect, "or not, that's up to the February Us," he continued excited about his life map. She just stared at him and smiled.

She saw two squiggles on the end of the page and pointed to it smiling, "What are those?"

He looked up at her shyly, "Um... that's when we go to Six Flags. Roller coasters freak me out, and since you seem to be such a daredevil I thought maybe you could come with me."

She could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a whole three seconds as she stared at Ronnie's face. This was a side to Ronnie she never thought existed. Or at least she never thought she'd ever see. But now that she had, gripping the steering wheel was all she could do to keep from pulling him into her arms and just....._kissing_ him. Like really.....kissing him. It wasn't a feeling she was familiar with and it scared her to feel that way about a guy she barely knew.

"We have to go," she said abruptly turning on ignition.

"What? Aubrey," he said zapped out of his explanation, "what are you talking about?"

"I'm not good enough for you Ronnie, can't you understand that?" she asked him, her eyes pleading, "I'm the love 'em and leave 'em type. Except this time, when I met my match in your brother," She admitted tearing up. "Why would you want to get stuck with a person who lives a nomadic existence like me anyway?" she asked tears streaming down like an unstoppable wave of sadness.

"Because you still have to work on your ball swing . How do you expect to get good if we never go bowling enough?" he asked confidence rising in his voice. He was kind of glad she was as vulnerable as she was. It caused him to take charge for once. Most of the time she intimidated him with her confidence and he never got to say how he really felt.

She smiled kindly at him, "And you'd be willing to fix my ball swing even if we never actually get around to dating?" she asked.

"Well your ball swing, your bowling shoe lace-tying. I mean we can't work on all of that in just one nigh Aubrey. These things cannot be rushed," he said in a superior tone, "And then there's the whole Ac/Dc song choice thing. Face it, you have a lot to learn, kiddo," he said shocking himself and her by his choice of words.

"You are so full of it!" she laughed whacking his arm, "My AC/DC song choices are just fine thanks, which is more than I can say for your "You Shook Me All Night"," she said smugly laughing.

"Look I know what it's like to love someone and have them feel the same way, only about someone else," he said in a more serious tone, "but you can't leave just because of one lousy hiccup. That would be like quitting a sport because of one lousy game," he reasoned.

"Maybe the sport is just benching me, did you ever think of that?" she asked studying him. She noticed he had a beauty spot on the left side of his neck. She thought it looked adorable and the thought made her giggle.

"Oh no. No, no. I don't want to hear about the romance of being a loner and – " he was interrupted by her laughter, "what're you laughing about?" he asked smiling at her.

" Nothing," she said shaking her head but this only made her laugh harder. If only he knew how frivolous what she was laughing about was.

"Are you laughing at me? Wha – do I have chocolate on my face? God – I can't believe dad! I asked him a million times how I looked before I left the house," he began a tirade.

Her face grew serious as she looked at him intently, "you didn't just see me driving down Elm Street did you?" she asked shocked, "You came out hoping to bump into me." she concluded smiling, touched by the effort he took.

He just stared at his palms, "Dad said no girl likes a slob."

She grinned broadly, "I guess he never really knew me then."

Ronnie looked up and smiled bashfully.

She instinctively patted his knee and said, "Okay dude, time to head back," she said smiling, "care to drive back, I think I want to take a better look at that paper you're holding that still has your clutch marks on it," she teased noticing how tightly he held on to his plan.

"Where are we going?" he asked getting out of the car to get into the driver's seat, "I don't mind driving."

"To follow through on your plan."

_**[Author's Note: Hey guys after a 4-part intense run through of everything every OR fan was left hanging about eg Sam's paternity etc. I thought we could move on to a more cheery subject. I know the chapters were too short so I improvised in this one. Lemme know what ya thinkin. A big thanks to ALL of you who reviewed and encouraged me to carry the plot further. A special shout out to AdOring18, my big sis in the US, who inspired me and showed me how to keep it real! Keep those reviews coming guys, that, as it turns out, is my only Kryptonite!]**_


	38. Best Friend Through a Window

Afterboom - Chapter 38

_**[Author's Note: Hey OR fans please check out Eeny, Meany, Miny, Moe again. I've changed the plot! I'm so sorry!]**_

Nick was at the window of his store with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. His mind was still racing from the night before. _'Sam is your son...'_ Hannah's voice echoed in his head. Nick spent the better part of this past year at the ridge trying to convince himself that what he thought was true, wasn't true, only to find out that what he thought was true, was true all along. The thought always made Nick's head hurt. He took another swig of coffee. Maybe the caffeine would give him the perspective he needed.

"Hey, did you see what was going on over at Hannah's?" Eddie said brightly, storming in through the door," the cops are over there right now busting Ray's ass for what happened to me that night, I think Lausche is part of the arrest too, though I didn't see him there." Eddie said setting down his bag of bagels and turned to meet Nick's pained expression. His eyes were ice cold. Eddie wasn't sure what put him in that mood.

"What goes on, home fry?" Eddie inquired walking around his own desk and leaning his butt up against it.

"Were you _ever _going to tell me?" Nick asked in a low vice with his brow creased. Eddie instantly knew that Nick found out.

"Nicky...," Eddie began. He barely got any sleep the night before and Nick could not have picked a worse day for confrontation.

"Or that you _slept with my girlfriend eight weeks after I left?"_ Nick demanded raising his voice. There was a little bit of anger there, but Eddie noticed that he sounded more hurt than angry.

"Nicky...," Eddie repeated pushing himself off the leaning motion on his desk to stand up straight.

"No! No, 'Nicky'. You gave me so much crap about forgetting where I was from and running away and not knowing my priorities but you're way _worse!_" Nick accused. He walked towards the window and pointed at it, "you _threw_ me...._through that glass...._ and stormed out!" Nick reminded him. Eddie just hung his head.

"Nick this was not my thing to tell you," Eddie explained, his voice still calm.

"Oh no! Abso_lutely_ not," Nick replied, his voice dripped of sarcasm, "Better to hear it from the only other person who's more at fault than you are," Nick shot back.

"Hannah told you?" Eddie asked surprised.

"Yeah, she told me everything," Nick said nodding his head rapidly to suppress his tears, "I can't _believe_ you! I trusted you Eddie! And you didn't even have the decency to pick up a phone a say 'hey bro, sorry to bother you, but Hannah's pregnant and oh yeah, by the by I might be the father.'?" Nick mimicked.

"Hey," Eddie interrupted, "I told you Nicky, this was not my thing to tell you," he said tensely looking at Nick.

"You were my _best friend! _How could you _not _think it was your business, Eddie?" Nick yelled.

"It just didn't seem fitting coming from me. Besides she didn't want me to tell you anything. And as the mother of your child she had that choice and I couldn't mess with that. Did I try to convince her to tell you herself? YES! On many occasions. But then the wedding was on and then it was off and then Sam comes in here talking about not needing anymore surprises. So I guess you do have every right to be mad at me for sleeping with her," he said slowly walking towards Nick, "but the fact that no one was honest with you about Sam after ten years...? That's your own cross to bear, man," he finished patting his friend on the shoulder and turning to leave.

Nick was overcome with the urge to put his fist through a wall. _What the hell does _that_ mean? He's not willing to take any responsibility for anything?_ Nick almost instinctively reached out and pulled him back to face him. And with an element of surprise that shocked them both, he pulled back his fist and sucker punched Eddie right across the nose. Eddie's nose had not yet healed from Matt Lausche's punch, so it was still tender enough to bleed profusely again – weakening him to fall to the floor. Nick stepped over his body and left the store, much like what Eddie did to him when he put him through their store window.

Before he closed the door, Nick turned and looked down at Eddie who squirmed in pain, "Of all the people who judged Ikey for what he did with Owen Rowan's wife, you were the one to hold the strongest grudge. Seems kind of ironic now, don't you think?" and with that he was gone.


	39. Table for Three

Afterboom - Chapter 39

_**Sully's Tavern**_

"Order's up!" Janet called out ringing the bell to Rooster, Steve and Karen later that afternoon during the mad lunch rush.

"Where do these go?" Rooster asked.

"Table by the window," Janet instructed.

"You should really think about numbering our tables," Rooster suggested.

"No, Sully doesn't want that," She said shortly.

"Why not?"

"Because if I said a number you wouldn't know which one I was talking about,"

"Sure I would! Try me," Rooster challenged.

"Okay. That goes to table 23," she ordered.

"Which table is that?" Rooster asked getting on her nerves.

"Table by the window," she repeated rolling her eyes and heading back into the kitchen.

_**A couple of hours later**_

Janet just finished cleaning the bar that had chicken wing sauce all over it. _Men are pigs,_ she thought disgustedly wiping the bar down with her left hand. Her eyes fell on her left ring finger again. It looked so bare. She slowly slid the thick metal class ring off her right hand, slipped it down her left ring finger, and admired it.

"Are you ever going to get tired of doing that?" Hannah's voice called out as she strolled up to the bar with Sam in tow.

Janet turned a warm russet and looked at them and smiled, "What can I get you guys? Fries? Burgers? Please don't order the chicken wings or I'll shoot myself in the foot," she pleaded.

"Um actually we'll just take a couple of cherry sundaes thanks. Anywhere?" Hannah asked Janet gesturing to the empty booths.

"Yeah, two cherry sundaes coming right up. Go grab a seat," Janet said leaving to place the order.

"Sam can you go grab us a booth? I need to talk to Janet for a second," Hannah said looking down at her son.

"Sure Ma, and Janet, light on the cherry syrup. I'm trying out for the Ice Cream Biter competition this Friday so I need to take care of these bad boys," Sam said gesturing to his teeth.

"Sure thing, Squirt," she nodded briskly smiling as Sam walked off to a booth on the far end of the bar.

"So what's up?" Janet asked.

"Did he call?" Hannah asked inquisitively.

"No I haven't heard from him or seen him since yesterday evening. I hope I didn't mess things up too much," she said worried, "I should have just had a better sense of humour about it. I'm such a horrible person."

"You're _not_ a horrible person. He was just being immature and he needs to up the ante if he wants to get with a sophisticated woman like you," she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Please," Janet said smiling and rolling her eyes, "How sophisticated is the woman if she thinks of getting him back by putting rubber spiders in his drawer?" she asked mischievously.

Hannah laughed heartily, "Thanks for cheering me up."

"What about Big Cat? Has he vacated yet?" Janet asked.

"The cops were over there this morning arresting him and I called Ikey to make sure his crap was out of there. By the way, the guy gave his entire crew copies of my house key. I mean how demented is that?" Hannah asked incredulously.

"Seriously? What are you planning to do?"

"Looks like I'll be at the Inn longer that I thought, at least long enough to get the locks changed," Hannah said glumly, "I just worry about the affect this has on Sam. I mean this is exactly what I was avoiding the whole time," she said looking over at Sam.

"Well maybe you don't have to spend every moment away from home at the Inn. Didn't you have Fitchburg plans this weekend? Just push them forward and take him now. Would give you guys a lot of time to adjust, and maybe you talk him though everything, you know. Adjust and clear your heads," Janet suggested.

"You're a terrific bartender," Hannah said smiling and walking over to Sam who was reading a comic book and talking to Rooster

"Ma, did you know that Rooster Man comics were based on OUR Rooster?" Sam asked his mother.

Hannah looked up at Rooster with a warning gaze, looked back down at Sam and smiled, "Hey buddy, I got a doozy of an idea."

Rooster set down their sundaes and walked away. "What?" Sam asked.

"Since we're away from home anyway, and you hate the Johnson Inn about as much as I do," she started with enticing eyes, "how about we go visit great grandma up in Fitchburg? We could stay there for a week and by the time we got back, our house will be whisker clean," she said referring to Big Cat and motioning that she had whiskers.

"Ma, Nonie's house isn't my idea of fun. She always pinches my cheeks... and smells of soup," Sam complained, "Can't we just go to Boston or New York or something?" he suggested.

"Sam you've been to those places a thousand times! We haven't seen Nonie in two years. You can have a better TV there...," she baited him.

"Okay, fine."

_Amazing how he and his father can both be bribed into anything,_ she thought triumphantly._ "_Great! So you stay here with Janet and I'll go get our stuff packed and come back here to catch a cab," she said making a motion to get up. She stopped mid-stride when she saw a tall familiar figure walk through the doors of the tavern.

"Hey Janet, can I get a draft?" Nick asked parking himself on one of the stools.

Janet quickly eyed Hannah to gauge her reaction and looked back at Nick and smiled, "Oh no, don't tell me you've become a lush too. Looks like Eddie is a bad influence," she commented good-naturedly.

"I'm nothing like Eddie," he spat and realised he said that to the wrong person, "Sorry, you don't need to hear this, I'll just go," he said apologetically getting up.

"Nick?" Hannah asked in a small voice. Loud enough for him to turn and meet her gaze.

Nick's expression hardened as soon as he saw her. _And the hits just keep on coming, _he thought feeling sad all over again, "I was just going to leave," he stated motionless.

"No! Don't leave...," she hesitated trying to think of what to say, "_I'll_ leave," she said finally grabbing her purse.

For the first time after Hannah told him about Sam, Nick looked over at his son and found him studying his mother's awkward behaviour. Nick knew instantly that he was suspicious.

"Hey.... Sam," he greeted slowly walking over to them.

Hannah's eyes stayed fixated on Nick and Nick stayed focused on Sam. Janet was leaning against the bar glued to the scene that went on in front of her.

"We were just about to have some sundaes," Sam started slowly, "you wanna have some?" he offered.

Nick's face softened and he smiled back at Sam kindly, "No thanks little man. I think I'll just be in the way," he said turning to leave.

"No you won't," came a voice Nick was not expecting to hear and when he turned around to meet Hannah's determined gaze he knew it was a losing battle.

"Alright I guess I am a little hungry. How about we get some actual lunch?" he said, indirectly scolding Hannah for buying dessert before lunch, "On me," he offered quickly, holding up his hands in surrender.

"But our sundaes will melt!" Sam protested.

"Seriously, Nick, you don't have to do that," Hannah objected quickly.

"Hey Janet? You don't mind sticking this in the refrigerator until we're done with lunch do you?" he called out over his shoulder, never taking his eyes off Sam who looked cheated.

"Sure thing Nick," she said smiling as she walked over and took away the sundae boats from a drooling Sam.

"See? No sweat," Nick said smugly dusting off his hands in the air.

Hannah just stared at him, mesmerized at how quickly he was adjusting to being a father, "So what do we feel like eating guys?" he asked holding up a menu looking back and forth between Sam and Hannah.

"Monte Cristo sandwich," she said softly.

"Hmm! Sounds good. I think I'll have the same. What about you dude? A king size burger tickle your fancy?" he asked in a tone that made Sam think of a salesman.

"I think I wanna try the hot wings," he replied to Nick who was motioning for Janet to take their order by now.

"Ohh! That sounds great too, I think I'll have that," he said approvingly. When Janet came to their table, she looked at Hannah questioningly but all she got was an uncertain smile in return.

Nick rattled out their order to her and she disappeared into the kitchen. "Hey Nick, Ma and I were just thinking of heading to Fitchburg today to stay with my Nonie for a few days. You wanna come with?" Sam offered ignoring his mother's stunned expression.

"Really? _Fitchburg_ Hannah?" Nick asked looking at Hannah questioningly.

"Yeah looks like we're going to have to remain out of the house for a few more days while the locks are changed, so I thought we could use the break and just leave town altogether," she said.

"Oh! Well... why aren't you guys living at the Johnson Inn?" Nick inquired. He wanted so badly to offer his own house, heck he'd build a house himself if he could – but something about Hannah's expression taught him better.

"Because it's not the most pleasant place to be Nick," Hannah replied in a low voice, "Today a man came up to Sam and asked him if he knew where he could buy LSD. We can't go back there," she said firmly.

"Well if you guys are sure about Fitchburg I'd be happy to drive you guys over," Nick offered.

"You don't have to, I...," Hannah protested.

"No I mean it's the least I could do for taking your sundaes away and barging in on your meal," he said smiling.

"C'mon Ma, it's a guy thing," Sam said looking up at his mother who just smiled down at him.

_Amazing how they can both con me into doing pretty much anything with those eyes,_ she thought looking between Nick and Sam. "Okay. If Nick comes and stays with us in Nonie's house, it's a done deal," she said.

"Hannah really, I can just stay at a motel. I swear it won't be a big deal," he said.

She shook her head, "It's all or nothing pal."

"Guess I don't have a choice do I?" he said looking at Sam and then back at Hannah, she noticed his eyes changed from playful to soulful as he said, "I'm all in."


	40. My Damn Studebaker Keeps on Breakin Down

Afterboom - Chapter 40

Pizza Girl was prancing around Phil's living room as usual, getting salsa dip, corn chips and pop corn later that night.

"Okay I know I said I couldn't stand it anymore but I'm willing to compromise if you are; Kill Bill vol. 1 for Kill Bill vol. 2," she proposed.

Phil was unusually quiet that night and he looked more distracted than ever, "Huh? Oh. Yeah. Yeah, that's cool."

"Is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"What could be wrong? I haven't seen Owen, or Eddie, or Nicky or Ikey or ....,"

"Who else is there?" she asked confused.

"I don't know. It's been an entire weekend since I've seen my friends that I don't know how many I have!" he said agitated. Then turning to Pizza Girl on the couch he pleaded, "Pizza Girl, we gotta talk."

"Uh oh. Are you breaking up with me?"

"What? NO! Of course not!" Phil said more disturbed than ever. His horrified expression at the thought of breaking up with her made her laugh and sparkle on the inside.

"Well, what is it?"

"I've been thinkin'. It's not okay anymore."

"What's not okay anymore?" she asked confused.

"Its nothing...," he said losing momentum.

"Okay," she said shrugging and leaning back into the couch. Phil looked at her surprised that she didn't care enough to pry.

"Okay I'll tell you," he said getting a second wind, "I don't... what to be a shut in anymore." He said and exhaled sharply.

Pizza Girl sat up bug eyed and took his hand, "Really? Oh my God! This is _huge_! Do you have any idea what you're saying here?" she asked getting excited.

"Yeah... yeah I think I do," he said looking more petrified than ever.

Pizza Girl caught him recoiling at the thought, "Hey Phil, no. Don't do that. You've come this far all that's left is for you to walk the extra mile, dude!" she said excitedly pulling him in for a hug. He was still petrified stiff but he began to relax in her arms as she rubbed his back.

He pulled away from her and gazed at her and smiled. He couldn't believe that in such a short time she became such an important part of his world. He smiled at her tenderly now, "Why do you waste your time with me anyway?" he asked.

The smile on her face vanished, "What?" she asked confused.

"I mean I just can't help but think you could be better off going out with someone who could take you to dinner to a nice restaurant the way you deserve."

"Well....so, be that guy," she invited smiling kindly.

"What?" he asked, attentively.

She shrugged, "If you feel as sorry for me as you seem, you might consider becoming the guy you wish I was with," she said mischievously trying to hide her grin.

He considered it for a second at most before he noticed her hide her face, "You're baiting me...," he said narrowing his eyes and pointing at her accusingly, smiling smugly like he knew what she was up to.

Turning to face him with a straight face she replied, "Not at all. _You_ said you wanted to leave the house. _You_ said that I was wasting my time with you. _You _said that—"

"I know! I know what I said," he said dramatically, holding his fingers to his eyes. "Okay how about we pretend like this didn't happen? Sound good? Okay," he said sitting back in his chair and focusing on Ingrid Bergman's first appearance.

She looked at him for a few seconds and then sat back with him, "Fine," she said quietly and paused for a long silence, "except, you know it _did_ happen—"

"Alright! What's it gonna take for you to forget this?" he asked jumping out of his seat.

"Its going to take nothing. Will you sit back down already?" she said yanking his shirt hem and pulling him back down on the couch, "I don't know why this is such a big deal all of a sudden anyway...," she commented.

"What you talkin about?" he studied her.

She shrugged her shoulders and reached out for a popcorn and he snatched the bowl away. She looked back at him to see that what she said really bothered him. "Well I mean its been like this before and its always going to be like this." She stated simply.

Phil looked like she had just dumped a cold bucket of water over his head, "What do you mean, it's always going to be like this?" he demanded, grabbing the remote and pausing the film. She looked at the screen and noticed what he'd done immediately.

"Okay look I'm sorry I brought it up," she said holding up both her hands in surrender.

"No, no, really. Enlighten me as to what else you think of my situation," he said sarcastically.

"Well since you asked, I will. there's always going to be this badass within you that wants to break free and you keep letting the coward overtake him. Why do you do that? You get my hopes up and then you chicken out. I gotta say it's not very Brando of you dude," she said sadly.

"I don't _want_ to be like this," he said sadly, looking down at his hands.

"Well you don't have to be like this. Don't get me wrong I'm totally happy with you just the way you are but Phil I want you to be happy and staying indoors all the time is not healthy. You need your vitamin D grandpa," she said picking up a corn chip.

"I'm scared," he confessed meeting her eyes.

"You don't have to be. I'm always around. And you have friends who are always around," she said then reconsidered her statement, "with the exception of lately," she added.

He smiled at her, "Well I know I always have you. I just don't get why."

"Because in this day and age when it's impossible to count on anyone..." she began.

"....what what could be better than knowing there's a Pizza Girl who will always be there?" he finished, smiling at her as he pulled her in for a tender kiss.

When he finally pulled away she laughed, "She was right, you know. Mrs. Kessler? You have always been here since the first time you asked me in," she said smiling.

He grinned, "Yeah well, if you'll help me, maybe we can do something about that," he said stroking her cheek, "because I really want to take you to this French restaurant at Bishop Flats that everyone's been raving about," he laughed.

"I really want you to take me to a French restaurant at Bishop Flats," she said kissing him, "Maybe we can take the Studebaker out for a spin again." She suggested.

"Nice try," he said kissing her.

"Was worth a shot."


	41. Florence Nightingale or Nurse Ratched?

Afterboom – Chapter 41

Janet swabbed at the tumbler rings on the bar at Sully's later the next evening. The place was experiencing one of those strange mid-evening lulls that left the staff briefly duty-free and Janet alone with her thoughts. Or on this fine autumn night, just one thought – Eddie.

Janet hadn't heard a peep out of him in nearly two days since she stormed out on Sunday night and it wasn't like him to avoid confrontation. She didn't know what the protocol was in that situation. Should she call him? Would he be mad? Should she go over there? But if she's meant to be mad at him for locking her in, wouldn't going over there send him mixed signals as to what she was feeling?

She hated women who confused their guys and then blamed them for it when things got rough. It wasn't fair on Eddie. As desperately as she wanted to see him, and make sure he was okay since the arrest at Hannah's yesterday morning and Matt Lausche being arrested, she began to worry that Matt sent his boys over to finish what they started that night, she had to stay away. At least for a couple of more days. If he came around before that, she could ease him into believing she wasn't mad anymore. But for now, those tumblers needed polishing.

She picked up a tumbler and wiped at it with a fibre cloth until the glass squeaked before she put it back on the rack and picked up another. The bar was nearly empty now and the night rush wasn't expected for two hours yet. The only patron in the place was Sully's old friend, Bruce, who was falling asleep in his beer. _How on earth could one man be so still?_ She thought glumly leaning against the bar and propping her chin up on her palm.

Just as she was about to head back inside the kitchen she heard the door of Sully's swing open. She dropped her gaze to the bar when she caught a nano second glimpse of Eddie entering. Relief swept over her like a tidal wave now that she knew he was alive and had not fallen off the planet.

"Hey Janet. What goes on?" he asked casually.

Her relief was overwritten with annoyance. _How _dare _he let me worry like that? Doesn't he have any concept of other people? Or is it just me? _She had never experienced so many conflicting emotions in all her life. She wanted to hug and kiss him at the same time she wanted to wring his neck for letting her worry about him, letting her think he could be laid up in the hospital or worse. Needless to say, she had an excuse to be mad at him again. _Oy vey._

She raised her eyes as far as his torso, "Fine. What goes on with you?" she asked quietly looking back down at the already spotless glass in her hand.

"Aren't you even going to look at me?" he asked lowering his head and craning it to one side to peer down at her.

"Why should I Eddie, when you didn't even have the—" her words got caught in her throat as she looked up and saw the nose brace on his bruised nose. Her shocked expression said it all.

He saw the look on her face and quickly looked away, subconsciously hoping that somehow she couldn't see it anymore.

"What happened to you?" she asked ,worried, walking around the bar towards him.

"Ahh... it's nothing really," he said waving it off like it was a scratch.

"It's obviously not nothing if you need to wear a nose brace. Who did this to you?" she demanded wide eyed planting her hands on her hips.

"Nick and I got in a fight yesterday but—" he was cut off by Janet's madder-than-ever look before she turned on her heel and yelled back at Sully.

"Sully I'm going home early tonight," she called and then turned around to face Eddie, her face riddled with annoyance, "I don't think I'm in the mood to work tonight," she mumbled before she brushed passed him and slammed the door shut behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Five minutes later on the streets of Knight's Ridge**_

"Janet, c'mon. Get in the car," Eddie pleaded driving at two miles per hour alongside Janet who stalked the sidewalk.

"No."

"Aha! I got a word!" he exclaimed triumphantly, "Perhaps there's a phrase in my future?" he asked hopefully. She just glanced down at him, fought back a smile, and kept walking.

"C'mon, this is really embarrassing. Just get in the car," he repeated.

_If I weren't so mad at him right now I'd probably get in, my feet are killing me,_ she thought but kept walking.

"Edward! Hello, dear," a white haired lady walked past Eddie's car waving her cane at him, smiling.

"Hello Mrs. Cassini," he waved back, mortified that a seventy-two year old lady out-strolled his truck, "You know this is getting really old," he commented bleakly.

"So, leave," she said aloofly as she kept walking.

"At least tell me why you're mad at me," he halted at the signals now as she crossed the road and kept on walking.

Eddie pulled his car into park, turned off ignition and got out of the car. Leaving his car parked right at the intersection as he tried to catch up with her. Janet, noticing this, picked up her pace significantly.

Jogging up to her he reached out for her belt loop and pulled her back to stop her. He was a little out of breath. "Where did you learn to walk like that?" he asked in admiration.

"I'm not speaking to you," she said looking at the traffic roll by at snail speed. What was with small towns and their unbelievable twelve miles an hour speed zones, anyway? Just then a band of school children walked by her and Eddie, laughing and shoving each other. _Oh yeah, that's why._

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because you're an idiot!" she yelled, her hand raised to her forehead shading her eyes away from the sunlight.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, planted his hand on his hip and looked at her in disbelief, his mouth slightly agape. She was really starting to tick him off. _She's my girlfriend, damn it. She's supposed to be the one with the icepack nursing me back to health._

"And I'm an even bigger idiot for wasting all this time worrying myself sick about you," she continued, whacking his chest.

"Ow!" he cried out cringing and rubbing his chest, "You were _worried_ about me?"

"Of course I was! How the hell do you think I'm this mad?" she asked. He couldn't tell if she was blushing or just really furious.

"Well you have an awful way of showing it, Janet," he said with a straight face.

"_Excuse _me?" she snarled, "Care to elaborate on that last statement?"

"Well I don't know about you ,but if my girlfriend showed up with a broken nose, I'd be there with an icepack and waiting on her hand and foot." He began smugly.

"You're girlfriend is not as stupid as you are to get in a fight. _Especially _with her best friend," she raised a brow, studying him closely.

"Hey, he sucker punched me and left me there to bleed," Eddie said defensively.

Janet was not blind. She could appreciate a gorgeous guy standing in front of her asking her for sympathy when she saw one, but she wasn't that caught up in his looks that she couldn't keep herself focused on the argument. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," he mumbled adjusting his nose brace and groaning, "he's an idiot that's all."

"He came into the bar yesterday," she said quietly.

"Good for him," Eddie quipped.

"Made some snide remark about being nothing like you. Its why I figured you did something to get him so creased," she bent down to scratch her ankle.

"If I tell you, do you promise to get in the truck?"

"Fine, but I'm still mad at you," she said pointing at him warningly as she walked back to the truck, pushing past him. He grinned at how cute she could be when she was mad at him.

"Eddie!" she turned to look at him as he wiped the grin off his face and walked behind her.

"I'm comin'."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay," Janet stated settling down in his truck, "now tell me what you did. I kept my side of the bargain, it's only fair that you keep yours."

"Okay, I'll tell you. But before I do, can we talk about our own issues first? These past few days have gotten really weird," he said grimacing.

"Tell me about it," she said nodding in agreement.

"Look I'm really sorry about the whole bathroom thing. I didn't think it would make you as mad as it did," he said apologetically.

"Well I'd be lying if I said that was the only reason I got so bent out of shape," she confessed, "I guess I was just really upset that you didn't say it back when I said it," he opened his mouth to protest, "And I know, I know I told you to do it on your own terms, but my insecurities started playing up again. I told you, it's taken me a long time to build them and it will take me a while to overcome them. But I am trying to work on it. In the meantime, this ring is doing a heck of a job at convincing me," she assured him raising her left hand where he saw his class ring neatly circling her ring finger. Placing her hand over his, "I really _do _want you to say it when you're ready. Because that's the only way I'll know that you actually mean it."

"Uh.. Janet? Why did you switch the ring onto your left hand?" he asked looking at her left hand. She flushed all kinds of red as she realised that's she's been wearing it like that since the evening before.

"Uh.. well... it just fit this hand better. You know studies show that you have a left and right hemisphere and they are uneven. So one side is bigger than the other," she babbled on nervously, "so it could be that my left side is bigger than my right because it fills the ring out better... you know." She said taking the ring off and switching fingers, "is it _hot_ in here?"she asked turning up the air conditioner.

He looked at her sideways grinning slightly, "Well....ahem.... be that as it may, I didn't have the right to lock you in your bathroom, it was way outta line, no matter how hilarious I thought it was," he said, changing the subject entirely, his smile breaking out into a full-on grin, "It's just that, I made those reservations for..."

"Owen?" she teased.

"He's not my type. I made them for us a month ago. And you just up and changed your mind," he said slowly, "And I've never done that before, I just thought it would make you happy."

"That's my fault. I will make it up to you. I promise," she said crossing her heart.

"Really? How?" he asked mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows as he scooted over to sit next to her in one swift motion and draped his arm around her.

He looked so comical she burst out laughing, "_You'll_ just have to wait and see," she said shoving him roughly over to his side of the truck.

"Aw c'mon, we didn't even kiss and make-up," he whined just as she pushed him away, accidentally nudging his nose. "Ow!" he howled.

"Oh! God, I'm so sorry!" she said covering her mouth with her hand, "I'm really sorry. What hurts?"

He pouted pointing to his lips, "Really? That, right there?" she asked cupping his face and dropping quick pecks all over his lips, "Right here? Oh no its here is it?"not waiting long enough for him to kiss back.

"Hey you're playing dirty! I feel cheated," he said reaching to grab her but she pulled back and patted his thigh.

"You can't afford to play rough, grandpa, let's get you home."

"Okay, but I would just like to state for the record, that that didn't have as much an effect on me as you thought. You think a lot of yourself if you think those stingy pecks will suffice," he nagged.

"Okay Big Boy, what's it gonna take for you to just drive us home?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Make it count this time," he said pulling her to him, "And it better be a doozy, Jem. I mean it," he warned as their lips met. He deepened the kiss in that lazy unrushed way of his that made her toes curl. When they finally parted lips, he looked at her dazed.

"Okay, that was a bad idea. Lets switch seats. You drive. I don't think I'll be able to see straight for a month."


	42. My Priorities Can Wait

Afterboom – Chapter 42 

"Would you calm down for a second and explain this whole thing to me?" the Commander demanded sitting at the end of Nick's bed as Nick frantically packed his travel bag.

"What's to explain? Sam is my kid, always has been always will be, and now Hannah and I are driving to Fitchburg with him to clear his head of the whole Ray thing so we can tell him about..."

"About his ten-year-long-awaited-dead-beat-dad?" the Commander finished.

"You know you should work for Hallmark. All that sunshine you keep spreading around is going to waste," Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Son, Hannah and Sam have a life. They don't need you to mess that up for them," the Commander pressed on.

"What makes you think that if their lives get screwed up, that _I'm _the one to blame?" Nick said as he stopped packing his bag to look at his father, "I mean maybe this is what _she_ wants for Sam, did you ever think of that?"

"Nicky..."

"No! I'm sick of everyone dumping all over me and throwing my past mistakes in my face all the time! And this wasn't even a mistake, because Dad, a kid with Hannah Jane? It's something I've wanted since I was sixteen."

"I know son, but..."

"Since I was _sixteen_, Dad, it's not something I'm going to get over and done with, in a day," he said flailing his hand for effect.

"Nicky, from a father to a father, can I offer you some fatherly advice?"

"You can," Nick said pulling up a chair to sit near Robert who slumped back in his chair.

"Being a father... it is no cake walk, kid. You can't just stick around long enough to help him out with girl troubles or to bail him out of the principal's office or stay with him the night at the hospital when he as an allergic reaction and assume that you know everything about parenting," Robert stated calmly.

"I know, Dad," Nick said looking at his father's pained expression.

"When you boys were growing up...ahh man what I wouldn't give to get those days back rather than spend it bleeding in an infirmary in St. Jesus Nowhere. I wanted so bad to be there for _your _girl troubles and _your _peanut allergy reactions and_ your_ soccer matches. But I knew that Caroline did much more than that for you boys, when I was away. I knew that she had to put up with drug experimentation and temper tantrums and boisterous behaviour, day in and day out, single-handedly. She was my hero, Nick. Not a day goes by that I don't think of her that way," He said tears glistening in his eyes.

"Ahem," Leslie cleared her throat from the doorway as she witnessed this tender father -son moment. Then walking into Nick's room slowly, she placed her hand on Nick's shoulder and said,

"Nick, you better get some sleep. It's getting late. Don't you have to meet Hannah at six thirty tomorrow morning?" she asked like a concerned parent.

Nick nodded at her and smiled, then turning back to his father he said, "You know Dad, the Dean may not be what Mom was to our family, but she runs a very close second," he winked at his father, who looked up to meet Leslie's eyes.

"Alright, I've heard enough of this mushy stuff. You two are acting worse than a couple of school girls who got stood up at prom!" she scolded helping Robert out of his chair and leading him out of Nick's room. Before she closed the door, Leslie turned to meet Nick's admiring gaze, "Your father knows how much you love Hannah, Nick. I think he's just a little concerned about you becoming the father he never wanted to be."

"Thanks Dean," Nick said smiling as she shut the door behind her.

_This isn't about Hannah at all. I need to get to know my kid._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick lay fast asleep in bed with nothing but his boxers on. He felt something moving on him, something long and slender. He sleepily opened his eyes to find Hannah smiling at him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Whatcha doin Hannah Jane?" he asked coyly.

"Just hanging out...," she replied smiling.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep – _

Nick woke up to the sound of his alarm clock before he slammed his hand over it and shut it off. 5:45a.m. _Man if only dreams came true, _he thought, exhausted, as he pushed himself off the bed and sat up. His legs dangling off the side. He held his head in his hands.

He pushed down on the bed and got up, staggering to the bathroom. He splashed icy-cold water on his face and woke up with a jolt. _Brrr... _he thought shaking it off. He got showered and dressed quickly. Before he locked his door behind him, he grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand and checked the time; 6:00am. Maybe he could fuel up on caffeine before he hit the road.

He strolled into the kitchen and saw Ronnie sitting at the dining table, "Hey baby bro, what goes on? What are you doing up so early?" he asked walking over to the coffee machine.

"I did something bad Nicky," he said slowly looking up from the table to meet his brother's eyes.

"If you're talking about switching Dad's milk from whole to trim, we're okay," Nick joked. But when he saw that Ronnie wasn't smiling he began to worry, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't know about you and Aubrey breaking up," Ronnie said softly looking at his brother who joined him at the table.

"Aw jeez, she told you about that, huh?" Nick asked slinging his arm over his chair.

"I ran into her yesterday," Ronnie continued.

"Well it wasn't my proudest moment. I felt like such a jerk. What else did she tell you?"

" I think she was about to leave town because she had luggage in the back."

"No way..." Nick said shocked, "Did you stop her?"

"Yeah. Yeah I think I did, although... you know, my means didn't seem to appeal to her," he admitted sheepishly.

"Oh Ronnie! Please tell me you didn't offer one of your lame music library tours," Nick whined, disappointed in his brother, "I mean, we get it! AC/DC rocks and Black Sabbath bites the dust."

"No I didn't," Ronnie replied tightly, "Nicky, I think I'm in love with Aubrey. I am. I'm crazy about her," he confessed.

Nick stared back at him in shock, "How long have you felt this way?"

"A long, long time," Ronnie answered shaking his head, "And I know I should have told you but I never acted on any of my feelings until Hannah's engagement," he exhaled a sigh of relief now that it was off his chest.

"_Hannah's engagement?_ What happened at Hannah's engagement?" Nick asked looking at him. He didn't look mad, oddly enough. He just looked...stunned.

"Well when you left I thought you were not coming back anytime soon. So I told her how I felt and then... she kissed me," he finished.

"She _kissed_ you?" Nick asked leaning forward.

"Yeah but only because she thought that you left in spite of knowing how important to her you were," he said quickly and Nick looked down at his hands, "She never would have done it if she wasn't hurting, I swear."

"Ronnie..." Nick interrupted.

"Actually, yeah actually, now come to think of it I was just a rebound guy," he said thoughtfully.

"_Ronnie..." _Nick raised his voice.

"And when I think about it some more, that wasn't even her I saw trying to leave town. I think it was like her evil twin or something," he said nodding rapidly.

"RONNIE!" Nick shouted, getting his brother's attention immediately, "You are no rebound guy, okay? Aubrey has got some really high standards, why else would she pick me?" he flashed a cocky grin at his brother, "So if she _kissed_ you, I'm sure it's because she really digs you. But I don't know her that well, so maybe I should just leave that up to you to decide," he finished griping his brother's shoulder tight before he glanced at his watch, "Oh crap! I gotta meet Hannah in five! I gotta go. You can reach me on me cell, but we might be out of range so I'll just call when I get there," he said giving his baby brother a quick hug.

Before dashing out the door he turned for one last look, "Hey," he called to his brother, and Ronnie looked up to meet Nick's eyes, "Go get 'em tiger," he winked. And with that, he was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick jogged down the porch and ran to his car. Man it was freezing cold! He didn't think October could bring such a chill to the Ridge. Just as he got into his car and turned the heater on, his cell phone rang.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. _'Six thirty sharp Nick. Don't forget! It's thirty minutes after six o'clock and thirty minutes before seven',_" he mimicked Hannah's nagging as he checked his phone. But the name on the caller ID was not one that he had seen in over six months.

"Amaquay?" he asked out loud confused. He answered the call and held it up to his ear, "Hello, Nick Garrett here."

"Nick? Its Chelsea. Oh thank _God_ I got you on the phone. I didn't know who else to call," a frantic female voice gushed hurriedly.

"Hey Chelsea, what goes on? Is this still Amaquay's number?" he asked confused.

"Nick you have to come back to New York. Something horrible happened last night," the voice continued in a frenzy.

"Hold on, slow down. Is everything alright? _Who's_ hurt?" He asked in disbelief.

" She got completely hammered last night. There were these guys who bought her drinks. I think it must've been laced with something because Amaquay broke out into seizures and was rushed to the emergency room," the girl paused to take a breath.

"_What?_" Nick shrieked, fully awake now.

"Look I'll explain when you get here," she said hurriedly.

"Well I....," he suddenly remembered where he was meant to be. He instinctively turned on ignition, "Hold on, stay put and don't leave the hospital. I'll be there in a few hours," he instructed snapping shut his phone and driving off in the opposite direction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon, sweetie. He's not coming," Hannah said placing her hands on Sam's shoulders as they stood on the curb of their street. _Damn you, Nick,_ she thought bending down to get to eye level with her son. She smiled sympathetically at his crestfallen expression.

"Maybe he just slept in. We should wait," Sam suggested.

"Not gonna happen, little man," she replied sadly shaking her head, "C'mon lets go. Fitchburg awaits!" she said brightly. But on this particular cold autumn morning, not even a tough girl like Hannah could keep the hurt and disappointment out of her voice.


	43. Forgiveness and Stuff

Afterboom – Chapter 43

Janet leaned against the door of her den and watched Eddie. He looked so peaceful stretched out on her couch. His arm was slung back over his head and he held the remote with the other. The bowl of chips he loved was balanced on his stomach as he munched away at them. How is it possible for a guy to look sexy by just stuffing his face? She noticed that his chequered shirt was unbuttoned and it revealed a very tight, hugging white t-shirt. _There should be a law against people wearing t-shirts that tight. It's so distracting._

Eddie looked up from the screen and caught Janet staring at his body. He blushed noticeably. He was used to getting ogled by women. Girls just looking to have a good time. But Janet didn't fit that description at all. She was always the sensible girl, wholesome and reliable. It was weird how he could go from being a total Casanova to... _this._ She made him nervous in a way he wasn't familiar with. And now as he tried to focus on the screen he couldn't keep his mind focused on it long enough to forget that her eyes were burning holes through his t-shirt. He finally decided to lighten the mood, "Can I help you?"

"Huh? Wha—," Janet snapped out of her daze and looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Uh... I just came in here to check on you. How's...uh....your nose?" she asked, all over the place, gesturing to her own nose.

"Its fine," he said smiling at her as he studied her, "I'm gonna go replenish the chips. Can I get you anything?" he asked getting up.

"No! You stay. I got it," she ordered scrambling to the door.

"Janet I was only kidding about that 'waiting on me hand and foot' stuff. What're you gonna do next, hold a tissue to my nose and tell me to blow?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"No... I just thought that since I'm closer, I could go get it," she said blocking his way.

"But now that I'm already here, and equal distance as you, I can get it myself," he leaned in closer to her and dropped his head closer to her face. She blushed and smiled. He inched closer.... and closer to her lips. In one quick motion he pushed past her and opened the door of the den.

"Hey! You played dirty!" she protested running after him.

But it was too late. Eddie saw the little, neatly decorated trolley with two wine glasses and a rose in a tiny vase. "What is this?" he asked in shock.

"Well I know how things haven't been going well lately. And I really wanted to make up for blowing you off the other day," she offered raising her eyebrows. She reminded Eddie of a poodle in that instance. Curly hair, big round, innocent eyes. He smiled at her tenderly.

"You did this for _me_?" he asked inching closer to the trolley.

"It's just some roast beef, wild rice and chicken cordon bleu. I didn't want you to have to walk over to the kitchen to eat so I just pulled the trolley out of the garage and thought I'd take it into the den. It was no big deal," she said quickly looking at his guilty expression, "Really. I wanted to do this. Plus I owe you one. I saw the dinner you rustled up on Sunday," she said ashamed, recalling her behaviour that night.

"C'mere," he said gently pulling her to him for a hug, "you are the coolest girlfriend ever," he kissed the tip of her nose and watched her blush yet again.

"You don't have to eat now. I mean we can eat later," she tried to distract him, gauging what he might have had on his mind. They only slept together once, the night they watched 'On the Waterfront', and Janet had tried her best to keep herself covered the whole time. Being around a guy like Eddie made her do crazy things like that. She was always nervous around him and self-conscious of her body and weight. She thought if he saw her naked body, he might be repulsed by her.

"I know, I just thought... I don't know, I just thought we might like to... go into your room for a bit," he suggested still holding her and staring at her face.

She flinched, "Um..."

"Unless you don't want to," he said quickly loosening his grip on her.

"No! No I... I want to its just....," she began uncomfortably.

"What Janet?" he pressed on.

She exhaled in frustration, irritated by her own feelings, "I just don't think I want you to ever see me naked, okay? There. I said it," she said quickly raising her hands in surrender.

"I promise not to ogle if you don't," he said smiling mischievously.

She rolled her eyes and planted a hand on her hip, "You know what I mean."

"I honestly don't," he said shrugging his shoulders helplessly.

"C'mon Eddie. You're Eddie Latekka. You've had more game than the football team you played for. I mean you're meant to go out with a _certain kind_ of girl. The really beautiful kind," she reasoned hurting herself in the process.

She noticed he reacted to that last statement, "Have you been talking to Sam?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, why?"

"Well at the Rowans' barbeque a few months ago, before he wound up in the hospital..."

"Ohh... my God," she whimpered covering her mouth in hurt realization, "You felt that way too didn't you?" she asked barely above a whisper, "And Sam probably told you off for saying something like that."

"Janet I was such –"

"How does it feel Eddie? That a ten year old, can show more _class_ than you?" she spat, picking up a wine glass and tipping the contents all over his pure white t-shirt before she walked away.

"Janet! Hold on! Don't walk away," he called after her and then made a mad dash for the kitchen door, "Oh no you don't," he said reaching out for her arm and turning her around, "you said you owed me, and I get to chose how you owe me, so instead of the now-spilled wine," he said gesturing to his ruined shirt, "I choose that you hear me out," She looked up and him, her hands folded across her chest and she raised her eyebrows expectantly. Tears brimmed her grey-blue eyes now.

"Janet the whole barbeque thing was a mess. I told you that I was sorry and I actually meant it. Just like I meant it when I said I wanted to see you," he said holding on to her arms. A tear spilled onto her cheek. "Look I was an idiot back then. I cared about what other people would think of me, but I don't, I don't anymore, Janet," his voice pleaded with her, "Please believe me when I say, I _want_ to be with you. You're so smart, and funny and.... _real,"_ he finished earnestly. She smiled timidly through her tears and his heart ached that he made her feel like that.

"See, I don't think you really know just _how _ big an idiot I am," he flashed her that charming Latekka smile, "I thought I knew what beauty was. I thought it was skinny blondes with a split IQ of a raisin. And I thought that that is who I was expected to go out with," he said smiling at her when she covered her mouth to giggle, "Just catty, little, annoying, whiny, shallow girls who's worlds would fall apart if a hair fell out of place," he added brushing a strand of hair out of her face, "But that all changed when I realised that I was so focused on what was _expected_ of me that I failed to see what I expected of myself."

"What did you expect of yourself?"

"I expected..... more. More than a stupid over-glorified play from ten years ago, more than the meaningless one night stands day after day after day after –"

"Okay, okay I get it," she interrupted holding up her hand and smiling.

He grinned back at her, "I wanted someone I could laugh with, and talk to and not feel stupid around but at the same time be totally fascinated with. Because when I'm around you, I want to be a better person," he said shyly looking down at his shoes.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really."

"You know...," she hesitated nervously. She wanted to tell him about her insecurities about sleeping with him. But once the cat was out of the bag, that was it. She would be vulnerable and very open to hurt. But she had to do it now, "You make me really nervous," she said finally.

"You make _me_ nervous," he retorted his eyes dancing with laughter.

"No but you make me _nervous,_ nervous. I can't think straight around you and stupid things happen when I'm with you. You... you have this ability to just calm me down when I'm upset. And just when I think there's no hope for you, you..... you go ahead and say something like _that."_ She said gesturing at him with her hands.

He grinned a full-blown grin now. _So it isn't just my behaviour that's affected by her, She's is affected by _me! he thought happily.

"Eddie..."she said embarrassed that he took pleasure in her discomfort, "it's more than just that. I'm embarrassed to be naked around you. That's the only reason I choked tonight. It's not that I don't want to.... you know, but I just think that if you saw me... really saw me, you wouldn't want me anymore."

He let go of her arms and turned away. Sitting down at the dining table in the kitchen he buried his head in his hands.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinkin'... about how many times I can use the phrase 'you're perfect to me' before it becomes redundant," he said finally looking up at her sideways.

She smiled and blushed for the umpteenth time that night, "C'mon Eddie. You're used to being able to twist your girls like pretzels and carry them off to ecstasy. Doesn't it bother you that you'll never be able to do that with me?" she asked joining him at the table.

"Was that a wise crack about me getting old? Because I gotta say, its mean," he joked but grew serious again when she rolled her eyes.

"Does it bother me that I'll never be able to twist you like a pretzel in bed and carry you off to ecstasy," he repeated loudly, lost deep in thought, "Why on earth would I ever need to do any of that? The only reason I ever had to do that was because the girls I slept with in the past needed directions to a point. They didn't know what the hell they were doing and they were hopeless little spoiled princesses who loved to play damsels in distress. So no, Janet. It doesn't bother me. Because for the first time, it's comforting and a relief to know that I'm with a girl who knows her way around and is stronger than I'll ever be," he said reaching out to touch her face, "inside, and out."

She sniffed and looked away, "So... what now?" she asked. He paused for a moment.

Then inhaling sharply he said finally, "Now, we have a choice _you_ have to make for the both of us," he said snapping out of his sappy gaze and smiling, "We can either sit here, and start this fine meal you made me, or you can kick me out on my rump and tell me never to bother you again. But the catch of the second option is that no matter how much you kick, I'll be back." He said smiling good-naturedly.

She laughed a booming laugh, happy he broke the tension. When she quieted down considerably, she looked back up at him and said slowly, "Well I have a better alternative..."

There was an unmistakable suggestive tone in her voice. Eddie was taken aback for the second time that night to discover a wilder side to his girlfriend. "No kidding?" he asked in disbelief but was only met with Janet's seductive saunter out of the kitchen.

When she got to the kitchen door she looked back over her shoulder and called back, "You coming or not?"

He scrambled to his feet in a mad haste, "Yes, ma'am!" he called, running behind her. _Ohhh goody.... let the fun begin! _Janet's laughter echoing through the hallway and around his heart.


	44. The Big Apple or The Great Love?

Afterboom – Chapter 44

Nick stormed into the emergency room of West Memorial Hospital in New York, later that morning. His eyes darted around as if hoping that his friend's girlfriend would be within arm's reach on first sight. Walking up to the reception desk he waited for the nurse to get off the phone call she was on. While he waited he dug out his phone and punched in a few numbers and waited for it to ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Eddie, its Nick," he said curtly.

"_This better be good Garrett. You woke me up." _Eddie grumbled sleepily.

"It's eleven on a Tuesday. Why the hell aren't you at the store?"

"_Yeah I know.... I kinda had a late night," _Eddie said sheepishly. Nick could hear Janet's giggle on the other end.

"You know nothing good comes out of you having a love life," Nick said, disgusted.

"_I beg to differ. So what do you want?"_

"Look, I'm still mad at you, but this is important. I need you to call Hannah," he said bracing himself for the laughter to barrel through the phone.

"_Why would I want to do that?" Eddie challenged._

"You remember my friend you met when we drove up to New York to get Owen?"

"_Amiquay? Sure. How is she?" _Eddie asked seeming to wake up a little more.

"She OD'd last night. And... it was bad, alright? I only got the news this morning," Nick continued.

"_Wait let me take a stab in the dark here. You're in New York," _Eddie said bluntly.

"Yeah," Nick admitted reluctantly knowing he wasn't going to live this down anytime soon, "I am."

There was a long pause on the phone, _"Fine. What do you need me to tell Hannah?"_

"Just tell her I'm sorry about today and I'm in New York and I will see her and Sam as soon as I get out of here," Nick said hurriedly, like he was getting charged by the word.

"_Man you owe me. Do you know what happens to guys who play postman for their friends' women? They get slaughtered, that's what," _Eddie stated matter-of-factly, _"Even if it wasn't their fault. They still get slaughtered, Nicky."_

"Don't you think _you_ owe _me_ for what you pulled?" Nick shot back.

"_I'm only doing this because you caught me in a good mood," _Eddie said before he hung up on Nick_._ Nick snapped his phone shut and looked back at the nurse who was still on the phone.

"Alright. I'll send up the lab results as soon as Mr Turner comes out of the OR," she finished hanging up the phone, "Can I help you?" she asked Nick looking up at him.

"Yeah I'm looking for someone. Amiquay Bandeira? She was admitted here early this morning," Nick inquired urgently.

"Are you family?" She asked.

"No," he said dejectedly, "No, I'm her boyfriend's roommate. She's apartment-sitting for me," he babbled but cringed at how lame he sounded, "Uh, you see, her boyfriend is in Argentina as we speak so really I'm all she has until we get a hold of him –"

"Nick!" a female voice called out, interrupting his gabble.

"Chelsea! I got here as soon as I could you will not _believe_ the amount of lights I ran to get here," he gushed, worry swept his face. Then he realised they were being watched and turned his head to stare at the nurse behind the desk who raised her eyebrows in disapproval. "Figure of speech," he clarified sheepishly and cleared his throat.

"You have been in New York, what, like twenty minutes, and you're already in trouble with the law?" Chelsea teased shoving him playfully, "Setting fire to every turn in the city, no doubt."

"Yeah well, going down in flames does seem to be the motive," he blushed.

She smiled at him knowingly, "Well it's really good to see you," she said pulling him into a bear hug.

"How is she doing?" he asked pulling away.

"She's out of danger, so that's good," she nodded.

"How come they let you in to see her and not me?" he asked, accusingly shooting the nurse a sideways glance.

"Because I'm prettier than you. I was also the one who called the paramedics so I got to ride in the van and everything," she replied smugly.

_Man, she got cute,_ Nick thought, chuckling at her expression. "So, did you get in touch with Miguel? Where is he anyway?"

She looked down at her hands to avoid his eyes, then back up at him again smiling, "You know you look hungry. What say we head down to the cafeteria and grab a bite?" she offered pulling his arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hospital food? I don't think so," he said grimacing, "And _where is Miguel, _Chelsea?" he demanded.

"He can't make it, Nick," she said sadly shaking her head.

"What?" Nick saw red, "His girlfriend is laid up in a hospital bed, could have been killed by a few random idiots and he can't pick up a damn phone to find out how she is?" he shrieked.

"Nick, calm down," Chelsea demanded wide-eyed, "people are looking," she added smiling nervously at the onlookers, "He _did_ call. He's in Santiago right now, and he can't make it back in time."

"No, this is just wrong! Man, I swear, I... I... I will...," he struggled to get words out.

"Okay tough guy, we better get you decaffeinated before you start depressing everyone on this floor," she laughed pulling him along.

"Right, because we wouldn't want to down an emergency room," he said sarcastically smiling. He let her pull his arm as she led him to the canteen.

"Well I know hospital food's disgusting but how about some herbal tea?" she offered.

"Anything with 'chai' in the title appeals to me," he said giving in.

"Okay. We'll get our drinks, and then go see her okay?" she comforted putting her hand on his shoulder blade.

"Since when do _you_ calm people down? Seems to me that you were always the one being chased by the nice man with the sedative," he joked.

"Ha ha," she rolled her eyes blushing. They walked over to a table and sat down after placing their orders.

"So.... Nicholson Garrett," she stated smiling, "God, what have you been up to the past year?" she asked inquisitively.

"I moved back to Mass. You know clear my head, have a kid," he said quickly and quietly hoping it flew under her radar as he sipped his tea.

"Have a _what_ now?" she asked stunned.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention?" he said scratching his head sarcastically, "I had a kid for the past ten years that I didn't know I had."

"Normal Rockwell to O, Henry in zero to sixty!" Chelsea quipped astonished and bugeyed.

"Yeah," he said exhaling. He saw this coming. _Time to face the music, Garrett._

"You know I met LaRhett the other day," she commented suddenly.

"Oh yeah? How is she?" Nick asked her sipping his tea.

"Hot. Same 'ole LaRhett," she said shrugging.

"Uh huh," he said narrowing his eyes, "What did she take this time?" he asked.

"Your stereo system," she said apologetically.

"Beautiful," Nick said dryly making a face.

"She just wants you to get the message."

"What message?" Nick asked knitting his eyebrows together.

"That she hates your guts for breaking her heart," she said simply, getting up and throwing away her cup in the trash.

"We all make choices, Chelz," he said smiling wistfully thinking of Sam and Hannah, "And mine are waiting back in Fitchburg for me," he finished, dumping the rest of his tea in the trash.

"Wait, aren't you going to see Amiquay?" She called after him.

"Yeah! On my way out!"

----------------------------------

_**A few minutes later**_

"She's right in here," the nurse said leading Nick into the semi-private room. Amiquay laid so still. She was as pale as a ghost. She made Nick think of Jason, Physical Phil's late TV.

"Hey stranger," Amiquay greeted weakly.

"Shh. Don't talk. We tried to get in touch with Miguel..." he began sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Let me guess; out in the hallway?" she asked sarcastically.

Nick let out a puff of air, "He is held up in Santiago. Will be a couple of days before he can fly back."

"Hmm. Figures," she said bleakly.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked taking her hand.

"Yeah, how about a nice dose of whup-ass for my inattentive boyfriend Miguel Soares?" she asked, making a bubble of laughter erupt from Nick.

"Besides that," he prompted.

"Besides that, I'm good thanks," she smiled. She still looked like she was in gut-wrenching pain, "So how's my affair doing these days?" she asked playfully referring to Eddie, "Has he come to a consensus on his sexuality or what?"

"Eddie? He's good. We've kind of been on the outs lately," he said slowly.

"Uh oh. What did you do, Nicky?" she scolded.

"What is that, like, the _theme_ of my life?" Nick asked irritated, "When in doubt, blame Nick, the world-class screw-up."

"Hey don't get your panties all in a knot, guy. I was just asking. Eddie doesn't seem like the violent type," she stated.

Nick scoffed, "It's a shame you two didn't hang out more," he commented smiling. The last thing he wanted was to upset her more.

"Why do I get the feeling that a girl is part of all of this?"

"Do you remember Hannah?"

"Your high school sweetheart?"

"Yeah, that's her. When I went back to the Ridge last year, I found out that she had a kid, Sam," he said quietly.

"Oh no. Please tell me he's not Eddie's," she pleaded.

"He's not. Sam is my son," he said still trying to convince himself of that fact.

"No way!"

"Way."

"Wow! When you fall in love, you really rise to the occasion don't you?" she asked incredulously before realising her ill choice of words, "figuratively speaking of course."

"Yeah. I'm the King of Grand Gestures. It's my new thing," he said in fake arrogance.

"What?" she laughed.

"Hannah says that I'm all talk and no show. I'm the guy who makes grand gestures, and that's all. She's probably right anyway, what do I know about commitment?"

"Hey, since when do you talk like that?" she demanded looking at her friend square in the face.

"I ran Amiquay. From everything. That's what I do best. What do I know of being a father? And now, she gave me a second chance at making things right and I go ahead and screw that up too." He said disappointment riddling his face.

"How did you mess it up?" she asked placing her hand over his for comfort.

"It's nothing," he said, mentally kicking himself for mentioning it.

"Well all I can say is that you take a while Nicky but you get it right eventually," she said smiling at him reassuringly.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked suddenly, studying his friend closely.

"Shoot."

"How long have you been house-sitting by yourself?" he asked bluntly.

"Over nine months, why?" she asked puzzled.

"Why don't you move on from Miguel? What keeps you believing that he'll just come back to Manhattan one day and just spend the rest of his time here, with you?" he asked making his way to the door.

She exhaled sharply, "Let me tell you something about women and love, Nick. As much as we hate to admit it, we still hold out hope, that the men in our lives who disappoint us, might actually change. And it's because we love them, and _only_ because we love them, that we continue to have an endless supply of second chances.," she said smiling, tears in her eyes, "Which is why I'm so sure that Hannah will give you another shot at making things right Nicky. Because you are a rare breed of your species."

"How so?"

"You're one of the few actually looking to make things right."

"I dunno, Amiquay. Hannah is a fierce woman. She'd probably whoop your butt for sounding so weak at the mercy of a man," he teased.

Amiquay's laughter filled the room, "Well you be sure to tell her, anytime, anyplace," she winked.

"I'll do that," he nodded smiling before he bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Go get her, Garrett."


	45. The Strength of a Woman

Afterboom – Chapter 45

Eddie hung up on Nick rather abruptly, Janet noticed. They were still in bed, tangled up in the sheets. Her arm and a leg was draped across Eddie's body. "The Candyman calling again?" she asked sarcastically raising her eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes smiling, "Wasn't anyone important," he said, turning his body towards her and pulling her towards him. He started playfully raining kisses all along her jaw line and down her neck. She was extremely ticklish so she began to giggle. His kisses were wet and audible.

"Eddie...," she cooed, making no motion to stop him.

"Hmm?" he asked continuing to kiss her. Clearly he wasn't listening.

"Eddie stop... okay don't stop that feels good," she said getting drawn in. He chuckled against her earlobe. The puff of air that escaped his lips tickled her ear and she giggled again.

"Why was Nick mad?" she asked, pushing all the right buttons to make him stop what he was doing. He looked up at her questioningly. "You forget that I can hear the other end of the conversation when I'm kissing you," she clarified, smiling.

He pulled away slightly, "He's in New York."

"What?" she demanded, sitting up, "He's meant to be with Hannah and Sam up in Fitchburg! Does Hannah know?"

Eddie cringed, "That's.... where I come in."

"Ohh, no, no, no... NO! Eddie you stay out of this, I mean it," she warned waving her index finger at him.

"You're very bossy this morning you know that? Or do I just bring it out in you?" he teased looking at her trying to cut the tension.

"Why do you owe him one?" she asked sitting back down with her right leg tucked under her.

"Owe whom one?" he asked distractedly.

"Why do you owe Nick a favour?" she asked narrowing her eyes and moving in closely to study him, " You _did_ do something to get him corked didn't you?" she accused.

Eddie exhaled deeply and looked at her sideways, "Yeah but it was such a long time ago and it meant nothing. I did it in a moment of insanity after he left."

"What did you do?" She asked smiling and rolling her eyes, "Steal his best girl?" she joked.

Eddie grimaced sheepishly.

"_What? _No way! Oh my God that's wild! You slept with Hannah?" she asked incredulously.

He nodded stiffly blushing beyond control, "A little bit."

"W-wh-what does that _mean_, 'a little bit'? How much is a little?"

"Once. We got drunk and we.... but we were both hurting. Honestly, we woke up the next morning and both of us regretted it."

Janet just sat there in shocked silence.

"Janet... Janet say something. Anything. Yell, throw things... like pillows and feathers... nothing too sharp?"

She snapped out of her daze and closed her mouth looking at him, "I cant believe you slept with my best friend. After all the crap you gave _Ikey_, Eddie? You're a different side of the same coin, bub. How could you do that to Nick?"

"Well I..."

"Ohhh God..... Oh God... please, tell me that Sam Daniels isn't...," she looked like she was about to hurl.

"No! No," he said quickly reaching for her, "Sam's... Nick's son. All the way. I swear," he said crossing his heart. He heard her breathe a sigh of relief.

"But because we... um, got with Hannah so close together, I guess she had reason to believe that he might've been mine." He said softly looking down in shame. He looked back up at her, "Janet please, tell me what to do, I'll do _anything._ Just please don't be mad at me again," he said waiting for her response.

"Anything?" she asked looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Anything, angel," he coaxed not realising his term of endearment. He moved in on her and she leaned back away from him and placed her hand over his mouth to keep him from kissing her. Her hand was the only thing separating their lips.

"Uh uh. No dice, Latekka. I get to pick the 'anything'."


	46. The Fourth Musketeer

Afterboom – Chapter 46

"Well hello, Eddie! So nice to see you, come on in!" Mrs. Eichorne greeted Eddie brightly when he drove over to the house. "David is just fixing those damned pipes in the bathroom. He'll be out in a second. David!" she shrieked.

_Have I gone deaf?_ Eddie thought to himself shaking it off.

"Hey man what goes on?" Ikey came out with a rag in his hand. Eddie noticed that he was practically soaking wet.

"Uh...," Eddie was stumped for words when he saw his friend, desperately trying not to laugh, "can we talk outside for a minute?" he asked pointing to the opened door.

"Sure. I'll be right out," Ikey replied turning to go inside.

" You know dude, you're meant to take your clothes off _before _you get into the shower," Eddie said not being able to resist any longer, "Just thought I'd shine some light on the subject seeing as how your..." Eddie trailed off gesturing to his clothes, still trying to hold back laughter.

"Yeah, your mother," Ikey said dismissively walking back into the house.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**10 minutes later **_

"So what goes on, home skillet?" Ikey asked as he and Eddie strolled down his street back to Eddie's truck.

"Look I'll make this short and sweet because I have to get back and attend to some unfinished business," Eddie began matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, so? Spill the beans and take your ass on home to Janet," Ikey said seeing right through him.

"Uh," Eddie was not expecting to be called on it so Ikey's straightness threw him a little, "I just wanted to tell you about your thing with Alison..."

"Oh no way. You're here about that? Eddie I told you already. I'm done. Me and Alison? We're done. I ain't lookin' in her direction and she ain't lookin' in mine," Ikey said getting upset.

"Will you shut up for once and just listen?" Eddie interrupted, "I came here to apologise for acting the way I did when I first found out. I treated you like the plague and that was dead wrong."

Ikey scoffed taking off his Red Sox cap and scratching the back of his head before he put it back on, "No kidding. I half expected you to bury me alive in my sleep."

"Still have my shovel," Eddie joked but then grew serious again, "The thing is Ike... I uh, I had no right okay? What you did with Alison was between God, you, Alison, Owen and I hope a qualified therapist. I had no business treating you like I did especially when I...."

"When you what?" Ikey dug at him.

"Especially when I slept with Hannah behind Nick's back," he finished watching for a flying fist to come at his already damaged nose.

"You _what?_," Ikey shrieked jumping back in surprise, "She has a _kid_, Eddie! What the hell's the matter with you anyway?" Ikey lost it and then a look of realisation swept his face, "Oh my God! Is that where you were last weekend when you took the day off?"Ikey asked pointedly.

"Ikey..."

" Man I _never_ would have covered for you! I thought you were with Janet!"

"Will you relax beetle brain? It wasn't last week, it was about eight weeks after Nick left. It was one drunken night that never should have happened. We get that, Hannah and I. And..."

"Does Janet know?"

"Yeah she knows as of this morning."

"Hm. Interesting. So you're tellin me that you fired me, gave me hell, treated me like a leper, and kicked me out of the group..."

"Owen did that," Eddie reminded him.

"Oh of _course,_" he said sarcastically, "Yeah and it ain't like he got any encouragement from you bozos, huh?" Ikey shouted.

"Ikey we're a team. Like the musketeers. You remember that black eye you gave that kid in the frat house after they messed with Pizza Girl?" he asked suddenly, " It's what we do. We look out for each other even if it means we hurt ourselves. I mean you guys.... you guys are the only family I got, you know? I guess I just feel like anyone who hurts any of you deserved to be hurt in return. But your situation.... boy I wasn't expecting that. Because how do you decide which friend means more to you? I couldn't. So I decided between who screwed up more. Owen for neglecting his marriage to that extent, or you, Ikey, for taking advantage of that fact. And I turned against you with whatever I had."

"Yeah, I get what you're sayin'. I do. And I'm pretty sure Nick has forgiven you for sleeping with his girlfriend by now," he said turning on his heel and walking away, "I might need a little time though," he finished in a quiet sad voice.


	47. Amiquay one, Fitchburg Nada

Afterboom – Chapter 47

_**[Author's Note: Hey OR roadies! Just a quick note informing you that even though the last few chapters have been short, there is method to my madness, okay? So I'll post longer ones where possible but not all the time. Also can you please review **__**Another Side of You**__** as well? Is just a one-off thing and I'm really eager to know what you think!]**_

Hannah stepped onto the porch of her grandmother's house. She stuck her hands in her pockets and inhaled deeply, the cool air of twilight. Hannah loved this house no matter how dishevelled or rundown it got. It always managed to help her gain perspective when she felt lost. She thought about moving up to Fitchburg a lot over the past seven years that her grandmother lived here. Just abandon her memories back in Knight's Ridge, where it belonged.

"If he could do it on a whim, why couldn't I?" she wondered aloud as her thoughts drifted back to Nick. _I cannot believe that I thought things would be different this time. How could he do this to us? This is exactly why I was resisting telling him, _she thought as hot, angry tears spilled onto her cheeks just as her phone rang tearing into her thoughts.

"Hello" she greeted answering the call, "Eddie? Whoa, I didn't even know you could get reception up here!" she added with surprise. Her expression grew pained and she looked down at her shoes. "Uh huh. Yeah, I can hear you just fine. He's in New York. Hm. No, Eddie, really don't explain. In fact, you know what, tell him not to sweat it. Truly. Sam and I are just fine up here –" She said but was interrupted by Sam's laughter booming out, from around the house.

"Eddie I'm gonna have to call you back. Yep. Thanks. Bye," she said hanging up. She made her way down the porch steps and treaded softly across the lawn to around the side of the house, following the persistent laughter. _We've been here a little over four hours, how could he _possibly _have made friends that quickly_, she wondered.

She stopped short, mid-stride when she saw Nick, casually stretched out on the deck steps next to Sam. She whipped her head around to the street ahead, to do a double-take whether she missed his car or not. Nope, no car. But there _was_ a very suspicious looking chopper parked in the distance. She loved bikes like that and Nick always knew she wanted to ride one.

Turning back around to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, she noticed that neither one of them acknowledged her presence in the entire minute she was standing there. They were so lost in conversation, that neither one of them looked up until she cleared her throat.

"Ahem." She folded her arms across her chest.

Nick's eyes darted up and Sam spun around to see her standing six feet away. Nick stood up abruptly, clearly uncomfortable.

"Hannah.." he began but was silenced by Hannah's hand.

"Sam go on inside, I need to talk to Nick," she commanded. Sam stared up at his mother, knowing she meant business by her mere tone. He slowly made his way past her before he called out, "I told you, Ma. I told you he'd come."

Hannah turned back around to face Nick's sheepish expression. They stood there in silence in a timeless realm that seemed like infinity to Nick. The whole time she refused to let his eyes go. She finally broke the ice. "I have no words," she said finally shaking her head in disappointment. Hurt riddled her face like bullets.

"Hannah, I can explain," Nick said taking a few steps towards her.

"Oh wait, I have some; inconsiderate, mean-spirited, lying, no-good, butt-faced miscreant!"

"I know you think I –" he looked at her confused, "butt-faced miscreant?" suddenly he felt like he was in high school all over again, "I know you think I bailed on you and Sam again, but I swear I have..... the _best_ possible explanation. Ever. It kicks every other explanation's butt," he rambled on aimlessly. Hannah noticed that he did that when the other person didn't give in to his charm and say something. He usually did that until she shut him up.

She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction this time though, "You know what Nick? I've been raising Sam by myself my whole adult life. I have no problems doing it until his eighteenth birthday either. We don't _need_ you. We never have," she sneered.

Her words stung worse than a bee. Nick had never been this hurt in all his life. "You don't mean that, I know you," he shook his head, "Hannah how can you say that? You don't think I wanted to be part of your lives?" he asked. His chest began to hurt.

"How can I trust you to be a good parent when you can't even be a good friend to Sam? You waltz in and out of his life like a recurring sitcom. It's not very becoming, Nick, I gotta say," she said with her arms folded.

"You know what Hannah? I'm _done. _I'm done jumping through hoops to get back into your good graces. I am. You don't want to forgive me, tough. Because I know deep down that you really do care about me. Even though the look on your face at the moment denies it." He looked at her defiantly, "Do you really want to know where I was? For the first time in my life I wasn't running away from a problem, I was running to it. A friend needed me back in NYC because she OD'd..."

"She?"

"Yeah. _She._ And her boyfriend wasn't around so I went there to be with her in her hour of need. And she told me something that I can promise you that I won't soon forget. She said that when women love, they love so completely that they're willing to spend the rest of their lives hoping that their guys change. They hold out hope, Hannah. And they're not afraid to give second chances because they're convinced that even screw-ups like me will come around and do the right thing... eventually." He said reluctantly.

Her eyes held his and tears rolled down her cheeks. The look in her eyes had changed from stone-cold to sad, "She sounds like my kinda hero," she said sarcastically wiping away a tear.

"Well you don't know her. She's a tough one, so for her to say that took a lot."

"I'm sure it did. Hearing it took a lot," she smiled.

He smiled weakly and walked over to her, figuring it was safe now, "Look I can't promise you that I will always do the right thing or say the right thing, but I can promise you that I'll always be there.... I mean, I might be a little late," he joked and she laughed softly, "but I'll always be there." Hannah inhaled sharply and looked at him with fresh eyes. She felt like she was seeing him for the first time.

"So? What do ya say?" he asked hopefully taking her hands.

"One. Last. Chance," she warned, looking at him shyly.

"Did you ride over here on a bike Nick?" Sam's voice called from the porch.

"What're you _talkin'_ about, man? That ain't no bike! That's a chopper! You want a ride?" Nick said tearing his eyes off Hannah to look at his ten year old.

"Can I, Ma?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Sure, kiddo. But I got dibs on the first ride," she said mischievously looking over at Nick who laughed.

"Couldn't resist, could ya?" he teased.

"It's not that I couldn't resist, " she said evenly, "It's just.... why even bother trying to?"

As Nick followed Hannah to the front lawn he couldn't help but keep score, "Amiquay one, Fitchburg nada."


	48. In Hot Water

Afterboom – Chapter 48

Eddie slammed the front door of Janet's house behind him. He was still upset about his encounter with Ikey. How dare he sit up on his high horse judging Eddie for something _he_ did not two months ago?

"Janet!" Eddie called out in a huff.

"What? What is it? What's the matter?" Janet called back following his voice. She walked out from the guest bedroom with a shoe in her hand.

The shoe distracted Eddie for a second but he quickly remembered what he was mad about and looked at her square in the face, "You're big idea to make things right with Ikey has got me in hot water with him," he said irritated.

"What're you talking about?" she asked quizzically.

"He said he wasn't ready to forgive me. What the hell kind of crap is that? I slept with my idiot friend's ex-girlfriend, how is that anywhere in the same _ballpark _as sleeping with your best friend's wife?" he asked pacing around the living room.

"Look maybe he really _does_ need time," she reasoned sitting down on the couch looking up at him.

He scoffed, "Ppffft, you should have seen his face. He was just judging me like... like," Eddie struggled to get words out.

"Like you judged him when he slept with Alison?" she finished timidly, but her voice loud and clear.

He turned and looked at her annoyed, "_Again,_ I got in the way of a non-committed stupid high school relationship that we both thought ended when Nick fled. I would never do that to an existing friend, who by the way, Nick wasn't after he chose New York over the Ridge," he said bitterly. What was her deal anyway? It was her fault that Ikey was creased at him in the first place.

"So just because it's not as permanent as a marriage that makes it okay?" she asked, clearly not talking about Ikey and Alison anymore. Her eyes searched his hoping he'd be smart with his answer, "I mean what does that mean about you and I? If a guy puts the moves on me at the bar you're just going to be okay with that because we're not married?" she had a good left hook, he had to hand it to her. His face softened considerably.

"No I'd probably punch his lights out," he admitted, "But that's not the point because the thing with me and Hannah was a onetime thing and we regretted it a minute later. His was an affair and I gotta be honest, I don't think he regrets any of it," Eddie added in disgust.

Janet considered what he said for a moment, "Okay, not all your points are bad."

"Hm. You think?" he asked haughtily.

"Yeah, I think. But you know what Eddie? You didn't have to see that guy's face every day that you guys exiled him, I did. You know you may have been upset or whatever about Owen and I know he's your friend. But Ikey was too," she said standing up and walking towards the door of the living room. "He always looked up to you and what you say and think clearly matters to the guy so you know what? I didn't get you into hot water. You did that to yourself."

"What, for doing some stupid thing with Hannah ten years ago? Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.

"No. For doing something stupid like judging a friend three months ago when all he really wanted was someone he trusted to help him figure things out," she said tossing the shoe aside, "Did it ever occur to any of you bozos that maybe banishing him didn't solve anything? His feelings didn't go away, he lost his best friend and the woman he was sleeping with, and he had no one to offer him a leg to stand on," she said picking up the shoe again and walking out of the room.

Eddie just stood in the middle of the living room taking in his girlfriend's last statement. He had to admit, she did give him a lot of stuff to think about.


	49. Popping the Question

Afterboom – Chapter 49

"Nick called?" Leslie inquired sitting down at the dining table a few days later handing Robert his coffee and newspaper.

"No. I don't expect him to either. It's not like that kid to check in," he said dismissively but got a second wind, "I mean, would it kill him to just call and say that he made it there alright?" he asked in a huff, roughly opening his paper and shuffling through it. "And where's Ronnie? I haven't seen the likes of him around here in the last few days either. He's like a blur in this house."

"You know I'm just going to throw all caution to the wind here and suggest that maybe _you_ could call him and find out what's wrong," Leslie suggested placing his plate of eggs in front of him.

"Ahh his life, let him do what he wants with it," he said nonchalantly.

"Really. And you're okay with being a spectator?" She challenged.

"No, but I don't have much of a choice when my son goes flitting off to Fitchburg now do I?" Robert snapped.

Leslie remained quiet.

"I'm sorry. This medication really has me on edge. I can't stand straight without every bone in my body throbbing," he said holding his shoulder.

"I know," she said standing up and kissing him on his forehead, "I better be off to work. Those teacher evaluations aren't going to do themselves," she said grabbing her bag and walking over to Robert who was now struggling to stand up. She bent down and kissed him again, "And you're son will be back next Monday," she said looking at Robert's shocked expression.

"You called him already?"

"Yeah, I knew you'd be too stubborn to do it yourself. That's part of your charm," she said rolling her eyes.

"Leslie I was going to wait until he got back, that's why I wanted him to call. But.... it has just come to my attention that I cant wait any longer," he said softly looking right into her eyes.

"Wait any longer for what?" she asked confused.

He slowly reached into his pocket, pulled out a small black velvet box, and opened it, "I hope you don't base your decision on the fact that I'm too old to kneel," he joked.

"Robert...," she gasped, clearly stunned.

"I know I may not live to grow old with you or I may not live another day. But if you say yes, that would be one less day I haven't lived. Leslie, will you marry me?" he asked tears filling his eyes.

"Yes! Robert, yes, I'll marry you," she said smiling through her tears as she bent down to hug him.

They held on to each other for what seemed like eternity even though it was a few minutes. But the blessed moment that they shared was one that Robert was sure he'd remember for as long as life gave him.


	50. Maybe I'm Not Over It

Afterboom – Chapter 50

"Hey," Eddie said wiping his shoes on Janet's doormat as he walked in. He'd just gotten off work and Janet could tell he obviously still had a bone to pick with her. Eddie noticed she was in her favourite work dungarees and white baby-tee and her hair was tied back into a high ponytail, little wisps of hair framed her face. _Fall cleaning; _he thought bleakly realising why she had a shoe in her hand a few hours ago. _Man,_ she looked cute!

"Hi," she said cheerfully, walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek, "You hungry?"

"You know it feels like that's all I do around here. Eat," he said taking off his windbreaker, "Got a minute?"

She turned back and looked at him, "I'll give you two, because you're pretty."

He rolled his eyes, "I've been thinkin'. _You _owe _me_ an apology," he said smugly.

She laughed, "What? How'd you figure that?" she asked in disbelief.

"You were wrong about the whole thing with Ikey. He wasn't happy to find out about Hannah and I so you're ill advice sentenced me to an indefinite freeze out," he said walking into the kitchen and taking a can of Coke out of the fridge, "So... c'mon now. Apologise," he prompted tossing the can in the air and catching it again. A smile began to play on his lips.

"Are you serious?" she asked looking at him nervously as he slowly began to shake the can, "First of all, I didn't say he'd be happy. I said that you owed him honesty. Secondly, I'm not sorry he's freezing you out," she shook her head, taking a step backwards as Eddie inched towards her, still shaking the unopened can of Coke.

"You're kidding me right? How can you be this mean, when my best friend isn't speaking to me?" he retorted. He noticed her tactic of slowly inching away and smiled mischievously taking a bigger step towards her.

"I thought _I_ was your best friend," she said in the hopes that he might get distracted.

"We'll you're my best _girl _friend, he's my oldest – no! Uh, uh. You're not getting off that easily," he said waving an index finger at her.

"Hey! You had a date with Lady Karma and you met your fate," she said smugly, "What're you doing?" she asked finally giving in.

"Say you're sorry," he ordered grinning and walking towards her.

She laughed, "Will it make you feel better if I do?" she noticed they stopped moving.

"Yes. It would," he stated.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she muttered shrugging her shoulders.

"That's it? '_Okay, I'm sorry'_," he mimicked, "That's pathetic. You'd never let me get away with an apology like that," he said shaking the can rapidly now.

Janet laughed as he got closer and closer. She walked around backwards so that the dining table was between them. "Isn't that what you wanted me to say, _even though I didn't do anything_?" she mocked.

"Did so," he said approaching the table. Janet moved quickly behind the island.

"Did not."

"Did _so," _he insisted.

"Don't you dare. I mean it, Eddie," she warned laughing, as he got closer with the pressurised can.

"It's your favourite flavour, honey," he said before he made a leap for her. She shrieked with laughter as she sprinted out of the kitchen.

Eddie was hot on her tail but that didn't stop her. Every time she passed a door to the closet or another room, she would open it to block his way. She ran right through the house, through every room, back into the kitchen and to the den, before he cornered her. He turned and locked the door behind him. When he turned around, she was trying to pry the window open.

"Janet what are you doing?" he asked laughing.

"Getting away from you," she grinned still struggling with the latch.

"It's freezing outside. You'll catch pneumonia out there," he reasoned.

"If I stay in will you _promise_ to throw away that can?"

"Sure, sweetie," he said giving her a firm nod.

"Fine," she said drawing the curtains back and walking away from the window. The quick run through the house had caused a slight sheen of sweat on her body. Eddie was rather turned on by it.

When she walked passed him she kept her eyes fixated on his hands that still held the can, not trusting that he'd keep his word. In one quick motion, he reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her towards him.

"Hey!" she said softly, but her words were cut-off by his lips planted firmly on hers. She slowly raised her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to deepen the kiss, holding his head firmly. He pulled away long enough to make a motion to set the can down. Now that he realised Janet's guard was down, he jerked the can back up close to her face and popped the seal. The fizzy drink sprayed everywhere all over Janet's clothes and she shrieked. He dumped the can back on the coffee table and darted towards the door, laughing, leaving her soaked. "Eddie Latekka you're gonna pay for that!" she yelled chasing after him.

"Yeah, yeah promises, promises," he called back after her.

"I mean it. You better sleep with one eye opened tonight," she said finally managing to grab hold of his t-shirt and pull him back just as they were about to enter her bedroom. She was freakishly strong because he actually slowed down. Eddie wasn't sure where his balance went because soon enough he slammed into her, knocking her to the floor and he soon followed because she was still holding on to his shirt.

They lay there panting with Eddie on top of her. He gazed down at her face still wet with fizzy drink and she looked exhausted. He gently brushed away a strand of hair that was plastered to her face as he lowered his head to kiss her gently. He was taken aback when she turned her face away from his.

"Oh no, you don't. Fool me once, it's your fault, fool me twice, it's mine," she said scrambling to her feet.

"That didn't count. I was just messing around. This time it's just me. Really," he assured her getting up and following her into the kitchen like a lost puppy.

"Tsk. Too bad. Next time, don't get me wet," she said but regretted her words instantly as she caught the mischievous grin on Eddie's face. "Oh, nice," she grimaced taking a tea towel and wiping the sticky drink off of her face and neck before she threw it at him, "You know, of all the ways I imagined you laying on top of me gasping for air, a run through the house didn't make the cut," she smiled sweetly.

The expression on her face was priceless and Eddie couldn't hold back his laughter, "Well I'm sorry," he said mid-chuckle, "But you asked for it."

"Ugh. I cant believe you're blaming me for that. You said you'd do anything to fix the problem, did you not?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"I did," he admitted, "But who knew you'd play Siegfried to my Roy and feed me to the lions?" he asked wiping his face with the towel.

"It was a tiger, genius," she said rolling her eyes, "And anyway, I should be more than a little disturbed that I can actually have a conversation, about what we liked most about you in bed, with Hannah."

"Okay, touché," he said sitting down at the dinner table as she placed a plate of his favourite pasta in front of him.

"I know that there will be many times in the future when I'll regret asking the following question, but, why _aren't _ you mad at me about that anyway?" he asked after a moment of chewing.

She stopped eating and put her fork down, her eyes lost deep in thought, "Let's say that I do get mad at you about something that you did ten years ago. What good would it do me? It's not like you can undo it. No, I'd much rather wave this in your face every time you decide to throw Rooster in mine," she said smiling at him. His eyes darted up from his plate in surprise and she looked down at her own plate shyly. That was the first time either of them brought up Rooster to the other. It suddenly gave rise to a lot of tension in the air.

"Your thing with Russo was not the same as me sleeping with Hannah, Janet," Eddie finally stated stiffly. She was surprised to find that he was still upset about that. Suddenly she regretted ever saying anything about it.

"I know... I just meant..."

"I mean how could you possibly think that it would be the same thing anyway? I didn't cheat on you with Hannah. I wasn't _going out with you_ when I slept with Hannah," he said harshly. His blood began to boil.

"I know that," she whispered uncomfortably, feeling like scum, "I'm sorry I brought it up. I just thought that maybe we..."

"We what? We were _past_ that?" he sneered.

"Well no, but, it's been two months, Eddie," she reasoned not buying into her own logic.

"Well I didn't know we were on a schedule here, I'm sorry. I didn't realise that there was a fixed grieving period for a guy to get over the fact that his girlfriend hopped in the sack with the first loser she saw to get back at him," his eyes sparked.

Janet was stung by his words. Even the drunks who constantly made passes at her hadn't made her feel as cheap as Eddie just had. She quickly pushed her chair back, stood up and sprinted out of the kitchen before he had a chance to see the pool of tears that flooded her eyes.

Eddie sat back in his chair, dumped his napkin by his plate, and exhaled sharply. He was more frustrated with himself than he was the situation. He knew that she regretted what she'd done, but his outburst was as much a shock to him as it was to her. Two months after the fact, he realised that maybe he wasn't as past her infidelity as he thought he was. It made him realise that that could be why he found it so difficult to tell her how he feels about her.

He closed his eyes and tried hard to remember the first time they'd kissed. He'd just asked her to forgive him for standing her up. At the time, he had no idea how insecure she got over something like that. He'd stood up women all the time it was second nature to him. But none of them looked at Eddie the way she had or begged him to walk away. His thoughts wandered back to the kiss. Tender, warm, welcoming. He'd never been kissed like that before. It seemed so genuine and real that the very thought of it made him tremble now. He remembered that it was just after she'd preached to him about forgiveness.

"The best way around a disappointment is forgiveness, huh?" he wondered aloud. Maybe that's something he had to work on before he did anything else.

Finally standing up from the dining table he made his way back out into the foyer. Grabbing his windbreaker from the coat rack he exited Janet's house, slamming the door behind him.


	51. Wherefore Art Thou, Eddie?

Afterboom – Chapter 51

"So where is he now?" Hannah inquired setting a cup of hot chocolate on the table in front of Janet. It had been two days since Eddie's unexpected outburst and Janet sat on pins until Hannah got back from her trip with Sam – she sure did miss her friend.

"I have no clue. The last I saw of him was at the dinner table that night," Janet replied solemnly.

"You should have called me, Janet. You had the numbers and everything for emergencies," Hannah insisted.

"This was hardly an emergency, Hannah. Couples fight and break up all the time. And he has every right to be mad," then shaking her head rapidly in an attempt to drive her misery away she continued, "You know what? I don't want to talk about him anymore. Tell me about your trip. The house looks great, by the way – especially the new locks," she teased.

"Yeah well the locks aren't the only new changes around here that's gonna take some getting used to," she commented mysteriously.

"What does _that_ mean?" Janet scoffed, intrigued.

"Nick drove up there later that same day. After he stood us up I didn't think he'd come, but he did. Apparently his friend was rushed to the emergency room, and he had to take off to New York instead. Anyway Eddie called to tell me about it and he was already in my backyard by then," Hannah relayed excitedly.

"No way," Janet stared back.

"Oh, but it gets better," Hannah continued as Janet braced herself, "His car ran out of gas so he left it down in New York and drove in twelve degree weather on, a chopper."

"You're kidding!" Janet exclaimed, and Hannah shook her head, "Well! How do you like them apples? That guy really is about grand gestures huh?"

"You're not kidding. I just hope he meant it when he said he was in this for the long haul. I mean Sam is part of this now so it's all the more frustrating to imagine him running for the hills."

"Speaking of which, how's egghead taking the whole 'Nick's my real daddy' thing?" Janet inquired.

Hannah laughed weakly, "He's ... adjusting. I mean we all are. Like he'd be really excited about something and call 'Nick' and then he'll correct himself and say 'dad?' like its a question."

"Well, yeah, adjustment is an understatement at the moment, but does he really want Nick to be his father? What did he say when you told him?"

"Well Nick and I told him together. We were in the dining room and he made a dash for the chocolate milk in the fridge," she smiled reminiscing, "He looked really scared, but like he'd known it all along at the same time,"

"You got one smart cookie there, I'll give you that," Janet said nodding her head.

"Yeah," Hannah said her smile fading.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hannah shook her head dismissively, "I just hope we did the right thing, that's all."

"Life is a gamble, dude. All the time. We're forced to make decisions that we wouldn't have thought we'd ever have to make."

"So what's the moral of the story, Obi Wan?" Hannah asked, her eyes teasing.

"You just gotta trust you did the right thing. It will give you temporary peace and in the long run that's really all you can hope for."

Hannah noticed that Janet got that far off look in her eyes. After the longest moment of silence Hannah asked, "So are you going to send out a search party for your boyfriend or what?"

"You don't think something happened to him do you?" Janet said sitting up, worry clouding her blue-gray eyes.

"Well how about we go looking for him anyway? Just to be sure. I mean wherever he is, at least one of the guys must've gone with him right?" Hannah reasoned. She silently kicked herself for worrying her friend, "Let's rule out the impossibilities; he couldn't be with Nick because Nick was in Fitchburg. Can't be Phil, though we should check out his place just to be sure."

"And it couldn't be Ikey either. They're on the outs at the moment," Janet informed.

"Okay, so that only leaves..."

"Owen Rowan," they both said in unison.


	52. Ideals of an Idealistic Commander

Afterboom – Chapter 52

"Well if it ain't the Big Kahuna himself," Robert remarked dryly as his son unloaded his bag off his shoulder.

"Hey, Dad. Missed you too," Nick, said with a smirk. He walked over to his father who struggled to push himself off the couch and gave him a bear hug.

"Well? How'd he take the news?" Robert pried.

"He took it like Sam. Minimal emotion, but I could tell that it's gonna take some getting used to. Hannah and I discussed it in length. We're going to let him steer things between us for a while. Let him have as much contact with me as he wants. No point forcing the relationship. Besides, at ten, who really wants to be told who to hang out with anyway?" Nick called out in one breath, his head buried in the refrigerator.

"This isn't a play date with nanny son. This is your kid. Your own life's blood. How can you just leave it up to a ten year old to decide how much is too much contact?" Robert demanded.

"Dad, Sam isn't like other ten year olds. When we told him, yeah he seemed shocked at first but he already knew at the back of his mind that I was his old man. He's intuitive. He's smart. He knows exactly what he wants and Hannah and I trust him to decide what he wants out of this new relationship we got going here."

"Being a father is no cake walk. If you're in it you do whatever it takes to make it work. You fight for your relationship to work. All you have is the 'now'." Robert reminded him.

"I know, Dad. And I appreciate you worrying about this, but really, you have nothing to worry about. Sam's fine."

"And what about you and Hannah? I mean what does this mean for the two of you? Are you dating each other now? Getting married?"

Nick looked at him as if he lost his mind, "Uh, yeah, as soon as her father and I come to an agreement on how many goats she's worth."

"That's not a stupid thing to ask, Nick," Robert snapped, " Is it so crazy to think that the father and mother of my grandchild might actually consider becoming a proper family?"

"Yeah it is a crazy thought, dad. Because to know Hannah and I is to know that we're anything but conventional. And who said we're not a proper family anyway? Just because we don't live under the same roof? By that definition _we _were never a proper family. Because the entire time you served you lived somewhere else. Dad, Hannah and I are taking things slow at the moment. Sam has enough to deal with as it is. He doesn't need our issues to get in the way of his adjustment."

"That's all I'm asking," Robert replied defensively, "But good to know where you're at."

"Its not that crazy a question," Nick added quietly under his breath.

"Where's my grandson now?" Robert inquired.

"He's across the street, at Doodie's place. I'm telling you I've never seen a kid that excited to come back to the Ridge. Come to think of it, I've never seen _anyone_ that excited to be back," Nick said snapping a can of Coke free from the crate. "Nothing ever changes around here, ya know?" he added pulling his head out of the fridge.

Just then the front door swung open and Ronnie walked in.

Robert's expression changed, "Uh, do you think you can make it to dinner tomorrow night?" he called after Nick.

"Nicky!" Ronnie greeted running over to Nick and pulling him into a hug.

"Hey baby bro', what goes on?" Nick asked slightly startled by the overenthusiastic welcome.

"Oh good, you're both here. Can you come in here so that I can see what's going on?" Robert called after them. Nick reappeared in the doorway of the lounge with Ronnie in close tow.

"Dinner. Can you two make it?" Robert repeated raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"Sure. What's the occasion?" Nick asked, popping the seal and plopping down opposite his father.

"The fact that you actually came back this time," Robert replied sarcastically.

"That's real funny, dad. Don't quit your day job," Nick said taking a swig of his Coke.

"Why do you need at dinner, Dad?" Ronnie asked.

"I just want us to sit down and have a civilised meal like a real family," Robert insisted.

"A real family?" Ronnie asked quizzically.

"Yeah dad's going though some phase in his old age. His ideals of a real family are rearing their ugly head," Nick informed Ronnie.

"Lately it's as if you and your brother have fallen off the face of the earth, I see you so seldom. Leslie is making her famous pot roast and I expect you two to be here at eighteen hundred hours tomorrow night with your significant others and my grandson. End of story," Robert commanded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That might be hard to arrange, Dad. How do we know that Hannah and Aubrey and Sam don't have other plans at such short notice?" Nick said quickly.

"Yeah I mean they could have a million things planned," Ronnie chimed in, getting a strange look from his father.

"I don't want to hear it. Its bad enough you two have been out of sight lately, I'll be damned if I let that happen to my grandson as well," Robert said sternly in a voice that told his sons he meant business. "Now, I will see you both at six sharp tomorrow night for an unforgettable evening, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Nick and Ronnie replied reluctantly.

_Good, _thought Robert contentedly, sitting back in his seat, _a nice meal, my family and my wife-to-be. Doesn't get much better than that, does it?_


	53. Don't Shoot the Messenger!

Afterboom – Chapter 53

"Mom! Connor's beating on my head!" Caitlin called out to Alison.

"If you two don't quit it right now, before I get your father in here," Alison threatened, but she knew better than that, there was no way that Owen's scolding would hold any weight. Owen was a big kid in his own right.

"Okay, c'mon now you two. Break it up. You're meant to be making things easier on Mom," she said walking over to her children and prying them apart just as the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" she wondered aloud making her way to the door. Owen got there before she did and was surprised to find Hannah Daniels at the door when he answered it. "Hey Hannah. What goes on?"

"Hey O. Uh, I know it's late and I don't mean to bother you guys but, um," she laughed nervously, "Have you seen Eddie around?"

"What?" Alison asked stepping forward towards the door.

"Um, Eddie. We haven't seen him in a while, and Janet's getting pretty freaked. They kind of got into it a couple of days ago and he's been AWOL ever since," she briefed them.

"You don't say," Owen replied weakly.

"Yeah, that's the thing. We wouldn't care about bugging him if we knew where he was. Thing is, we don't know where he's off to and well, you're the only possibility. Nick was with me until this morning, and –" she began talking to Owen.

"Hey it's freezing, would you like to come in? I baked some cookies," Alison offered.

"Thanks, but I really can't stay that long. Janet's a bit of a wreck," she said coming in and taking a seat at their dining table.

"What makes you think I know where he is?" Owen challenged.

"Well because you're the only person he could have been with. But since your here, and Eddie obviously isn't, I guess I can rule you out too," Hannah said getting up and making her way to the door. She turned around and faced Owen, "If you do hear from him, please tell him that Janet's worried and to check in," she finished.

"Yeah, sure. If I hear from him, I'll tell him," Owen replied.

"Thanks. Thanks Alison, those cookies look amazing by the way. I hope I can actually get to taste them sometime," she offered with a smile. And with that, she was gone.

When Owen turned around, he was looking right into his wife's piercing blue eyes. They were scrutinizing him and her arms were folded across her chest.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Where's Eddie?" she asked calmly.

"What do you mean 'where's Eddie'? Did you _not_ hear me just tell her I didn't know where he was?" He asked laughing nervously.

"Oh I heard you, but that's not to say I actually believe you. Where's Eddie, Owen?" she demanded.

"I don't know. Exactly," he insisted.

"Yes you do. And if you don't tell me where he is right now, I will wake up every morning and burn the sports section of the paper before you get to it," she warned.

"I don't—"

"Owen...," she warned.

"He doesn't want to be found, Alison. And he swore me to secrecy. It's the whole Brother Code. He has a lot of figuring out to do. And I figured I could at least give him that," Owen confessed.

"Wait, I'm missing something here. Why did he leave in the first place?" she asked confused.

"He's not over Janet's infidelity yet," Owen said quietly, "He stormed over here a few nights ago and told me he was going somewhere and he would be out of range for a few days. We shouldn't try to contact him."

"So why didn't you tell Hannah that?"

"Because then she'd want to know the details of his whereabouts and that's classified information," Owen was beginning to sweat in eight degree weather.

"And _do_ you know where exactly Eddie is?" she demanded.

"Yeah," Owen admitted.

"Well you need to tell Janet that, Owen! She's worried sick about him! Did you not hear what Hannah said?"

"Good!" he spat, "She deserves it. Eddie is the nicest guy I know he did not deserve to be treated the way she treated him. And he deserves that time to figure out where he's at with things. He needed alone time and that's exactly what he's going to get," Owen continued stubbornly.

"And you're not at _all_ worried that something could have happened to him already and no one knows where he is?" she asked narrowing her eyes at her husband who was putting out his back trying to avoid them.

"I _do_ know where he is, remember? Its Janet, Eddie wants to keep in the dark," Owen reminded her.

"Well I'm going to call her," Alison said walking over to the phone that was anchored to the kitchen wall.

"No! Don't. This is none of our business. Stay out of it. Please? He'll come home when he comes home," Owen insisted taking the receiver from her and hanging it back on the cradle.

"Owen, Janet's a new friend. You know women have a code too. It says you don't leave a friend worried sick about someone she loves if you have information that can put her mind at ease," she said picking up the receiver again.

"Alison this is not our problem," Owen repeated aggravated, "And how do we know she loves him anyway? I mean they're not even married. So why does he have to call her?"

"Look, if she asks just tell her that Eddie doesn't want her to know where he is. You know some women appreciate honesty, Owen," she said planting her hands on her hips.

"Fine. I'll tell her. But if she comes after me, I'm holding you personally responsible," Owen said picking up the phone and dialling in Janet's number.

"You're a stand up guy, Owen Rowan," Alison said contentedly smiling as she kissed him on his cheek.

Owen was lost for words when he heard Janet's voice on the other end of the line. What do you say to your best friend's girlfriend when you're specifically instructed not have anything to do with her? He felt like a total nark.

"_Hello?"_ Janet's voice asked eagerly on the other end.

_She probably thought it was Eddie, _Owen thought to himself.

"Uh, yeah Janet its Owen," he said finally.

"_Owen? What's up? Have you heard from Eddie?" _her voice was so hopeful and pleading, Owen's heart went out to her despite himself.

"Yeah, I know where he is. But he doesn't want to be contacted by anyone. He wants to be left alone, Janet," Owen said quickly.

There was a long silence on the other end. "_Oh, I see_," she said, "_Did he say when he was coming back?"_ she inquired.

"Yeah, he said he'd be back in a few days. So I'm guessing Sunday night?" Owen suggested. "If you want me to give him a message, I could do that," Owen offered sympathetically.

"_Uh, no. No, that's okay. As long as he's alright, I suppose that's all I can ask for,"_ she said lost in thought.

"Well I better get going. But my offer still stands," he reminded.

"_Yeah, thanks. I know where to find you," _she replied softly. She sounded so sad, like she was about to cry.

"Just give it time Janet. At least he'll come back with perspective. Everyone knows that an Eddie without perspective is as painful to deal with as a broken limb. Especially if he causes it," Owen joked.

"_Yeah, I guess. Well I better get going too. I'll see you 'round alright?" _Janet said before she hung up.

_Man, if only he could see how miserable she was...I mean you can't fake something like that, _he thought, his heart beginning to ache. _Maybe it's time someone showed him._


	54. Guess Who Dropped a Bombshell at Dinner?

Afterboom – Chapter 54

"Hey, Dad," Nick greeted as he walked into the house with Sam and Hannah close in tow, "As requested, Sam and Hannah, blindfolded and gagged," he joked, "just to make the transition a bit easier."

"Alright, alright enough of you, smart mouth. Have you seen your brother?" Robert asked struggling with a bottle of sparkling wine. Looking over at Hannah and Sam, his expression softened and he put the bottle down and smiled.

"Hi Mr. Garrett," Hannah offered with a smile.

"Thank you for having us over," Sam said in a timid voice looking up at the Commander who was towering over him.

"Where's the Dean? I haven't seen her since I got back," Nick began, taking his and Hannah's coats and hanging them up.

"She's cooking up a storm in the kitchen. I'll go give her a hand, you kids make yourselves comfortable," Robert said glancing at Nick.

"Not a chance," Nick shook his head, "why don't _you_ kids go in and make yourselves comfortable while _I _go help the Dean?" Nick retorted.

"Fine," Robert replied, then looking at his grandson he smiled, "have you ever played with a model train set kid?"

"Only at my friend, Doodie's house. Well, not exactly played because his father is a stickler when it comes to his hobby trains, but I saw it," Sam said, relieved that Robert didn't seem to be as stern with him as he was with Nick.

"Well I think it's time you got to play with one," Robert whispered gruffly, "C'mon," he invited the two of them into the house.

Nick stopped in his tracks when he saw the Dean. Her back was facing him so she didn't see him watching her in silence. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say she fit this house like a hand to a glove; _the thought was actually quite calming. He never realised how perfectly she managed to fit in, in the lives of the Garrett men.

"Dean," Nick said, finally breaking the silence.

"Nick!" Leslie replied setting down her spoon and walking over to him to give him a hug, "Boy I'm sure glad you made it back here, I was running out of ideas to con you into coming back to the Ridge," she teased.

"Will that joke ever get old?" Nick winced.

"Not if I can help it," she replied smiling, "Where are Hannah and Sam?"

"Dad's with them," he said picking at her food before she smacked his hand away.

"Wait until dinner," she scolded but smiled again, "So how was...uh..._Fitchburg_?"

"_Fitchburg_ was fine. What I don't get is the goings on in the Ridge," Nick replied raising his eyebrows.

The Dean blushed noticeably, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean Dad! You!" Nick said exasperated, he was sick of everyone playing coy, "He's been in high spirits ever since I got back. And I _know _I didn't have anything to do with it because he wasn't that happy to see me last year when I got back from New York," he said picking at her cornbread again before she swatted his hand away.

"You're like a swarm of flies, you know that?" she said taking the bread and putting it back in the oven to keep it warm.

"I'm hungry," he complained, "Well? You gonna tell me or do I have to ask twenty more of these questions?"

She looked up at him slyly, smiling and then she shook her head dismissively, "Nah, I think your father would like to tell you two together. I can wait," she said blushing.

"Tell us what?" Nick insisted.

"Yeah, tell us what?" called Ronnie's voice from behind Nick. Nick jumped out of his skin.

"Announce yourself, geek," Nick ordered.

"Tell us what?" Ronnie repeated. Aubrey was standing next to him and his arm was casually draped over her shoulders. Ronnie reached out to take a fritter off the neatly arranged plate before Nick whacked his hand away. "Ow! What gives?" Ronnie complained.

"What are you, new here? Wait until dinner," Nick said authoritatively. Then he looked over at the Dean and smiled, hoping that his good behaviour hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Look, you two you're more of a nuisance to me than you are any help. Tell you what, leave Aubrey with me and go tell your father, Hannah and Sam that dinner is ready," she instructed.

_**10 Minutes later at the dinner table**_

"Mm, mm! Attack," Ronnie called out as they all settled into their seats. Robert reached out and smacked him upside the head.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Robert reminded.

"Let's give thanks first," Leslie suggested, smiling warmly. She then reached out and took Nick's hand to her left and Hannah's hand to her right. The rest of the table followed suit until they were all holding someone's hand. They all bowed their heads in prayer and Leslie began to speak, "For the food we're about to receive, may the Lord make us truly thankful. Amen."

"Amen," they all repeated in unison.

"Well let's dig in!" Leslie invited excitedly.

"But before we do, I have an announcement to make," Robert interrupted taking the serving spoon from Ronnie and placing it back in the dish.

"Robert, now?" Leslie asked wide-eyed.

"Sure, why not? Now is as good a time as any," Robert shrugged.

"Okay," she smiled shyly.

"The Dean and I have decided to get married," Robert blurted out.

Hannah's jaw dropped. Sam swore he heard invisible crickets in the room. No one moved and they all waited for Ronnie and Nick to say something.

"Married?" Nick repeated.

"Married," Robert confirmed.

"You and the dean?" Ronnie asked.

"Leslie and I, yes. Married. We're getting married," Robert replied, annoyance building up inside of him by the second. This was not the reaction he'd expected. Especially since the both of them seemed to adore Leslie.

"When?" Nick croaked.

"Well we haven't set a date yet, but we were thinking sometime in January," Leslie chimed in. It was more than obvious that there was tension in the air.

"Well congratulations Dean Edwood," Hannah said warmly, pushing her seat out to give Leslie a hug.

"Oh please dear, call me Leslie," the dean invited smiling. Hannah shot Nick a look.

"Yeah! Yeah, congratulations Dean. I mean Leslie," Nick said getting up to hug her and Ronnie followed him. Nick made his way to his father and hugged him too. "Congratulations, dad."

"Thank you," replied Robert.

"Well I guess we have a wedding to plan huh?" Hannah said relieved that the awkwardness was soon passing.

"Oh well we discussed it and we want a really low key affair," Robert said quickly.

"Oh c'mon Mr. G, you gotta give your lady a treat on her special day," Aubrey cajoled.

"No, no he's right Aubrey. I just want something simple. Not too big," Leslie interrupted.

"Well it's going to be special. We'll see to that, wont we Nick?" Ronnie said smiling at Nick.

"Yeah," was all Nick said.


	55. Pets, Vets and Exhibitions

Afterboom – Chapter 55

Hannah jogged up Janet's porch steps later that night. Her mind was still buzzing after that World Series level dinner she'd had at the Commander's house. She hadn't eaten there in over ten years.

She knocked at the door and waited for the porch light to come on. Instead the door unlocked and Janet's silhouette appeared.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Janet asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just got back from the Garrett house. You are not going to believe this. The Commander is getting hitched!" Hannah gushed, following Janet into the house and closing the door behind her.

"What?" Janet asked surprised.

"Yeah. To the dean at the Duf. Isn't that wild?" Hannah asked still in shock over the night's events.

"Well I mean its not that wild. They've been together for a long time. Its not that crazy that they would consider tying the knot," Janet replied somewhat defensively.

"Still," Hannah said, "I never thought he'd ever find a replacement Caroline," she said sadly.

"Hannah, don't start," Janet warned, "He's allowed to fall in love. I'm sure his wife would have wanted him to be happy. Who are we to hold it against him. Besides they're together anyway. They may as well make it legal, you know?" Janet reasoned.

"Yeah I guess," Hannah admitted reluctantly, "I just don't think Nick took it all that well."

"Where's Sam?"

"With his father," Hannah said suddenly breaking out into a large grin, "it feels too good to say that truthfully."

Janet laughed, "Well its a good thing he's trying to make things work with Sam. He'll make an great father," she said reassuringly placing her hand over Hannah's.

"So will Eddie," Hannah added placing her other hand over Janet's.

Janet's smile vanished. "Oh God, Janet, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Hannah said quickly.

"No, no that's okay, really," Janet replied standing up, "do you want something to drink?"

"I'm fine," Hannah said feeling really terrible to see her friend so miserable. "Hey you know what?" Hannah called out suddenly towards the kitchen.

"What?"

"You should come help me out at the vet's tomorrow. We're hosting our first ever Pet Exhibit," she said excitedly.

"I don't think so Hannah," Janet said, knowing her friend was trying to take her mind off things. But Janet was a person who needed to wallow when she was down. The wallowing process was not one she could live without or just push past. It was a vital step to overcoming things that disappointed her.

"C'mon," Hannah encouraged, "it will do you good taking care of puppies the whole day. Sam will be there," Hannah added.

"Fine," Janet said giving in.

"Yes!" Hannah shouted triumphantly.

"Under protest," Janet added.

"Like I care what the conditions are. I'll pick you up at 6am," Hannah said standing up and making her way out of Janet's house before Janet had a chance to complain.

"Wait what? I don't do six o'clock in the morning. As a matter of fact, I don't do anything before eleven," Janet called after her, but she was already gone.

_What did I get myself into?_


	56. Happy Together

Afterboom – Chapter 56

_**A couple of weeks later.**_

"Are you kidding me?" Aubrey said exasperated as she watched Ronnie drink his milk right out of the carton.

"Sorry," he grimaced, "I forget you're not okay with that."

She shrugged, "Who wouldn't be? That's the last of the milk and I wanted some."

Ronnie looked back at her surprised, a smile playing on his lips. She never seized to amaze him. She wasn't like any other girl he'd ever gone out with – not that it was an outstanding number to brag about. What amazed him the most was how becoming part of each other's lives came so naturally to them, in the three weeks they were going out.

She stared at him now, from across the table, "You're like a cat, you know that?"

"Aw, c'mon now Aub, be fair...," Nick chimed in as he walked into the kitchen, shirtless and pyjama bottoms on, "The cat smells better," he added and Ronnie shoved him as he reached for the pot of freshly brewed coffee.

"Play nice, fellas," Robert scolded hobbling in on his walking stick. Nick watched his father deteriorate over the past few months, chemo therapy and radiation was getting the better of him and it killed Nick to think he couldn't help in anyway. As a result lately, he tried his damndest to stay out of the house as long as possible, whether it was longer work hours, spending time with Sam or hanging out at Phil's house. He knew it was selfish but he also knew he wouldn't be able to keep it together if he witnessed his father's misery day in and day out.

"Okay, looks like I'm the designated breakfast chef," Aubrey said pushing her seat out and making her way to the stove, "What'll ya have?" she asked aloud.

"Pancakes, sweetheart," Robert called out.

"Can I have waffles?"

"Chicken sandwich with last night's leftovers, but could you cut the crusts off the ends?" Ronnie asked flashing her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Scrambled eggs it is," she replied, ignoring them as she reached for the skillet. She loved living at the Garrett house; it gave her a sense of family she never had all her years growing up. She liked having people to come home to, have people caring about where she had been if she ran a little late, and lately she spent most nights at the Garrett household.

She noticed that ever since that happened, Ronnie fell asleep most nights on the couch in his father's den with the TV on, rather than going back to his room and fall asleep with her. It bothered her some, but she didn't want to make a big deal about it, for fear that she might spook him.

"You know Ronnie, you really hooked a beauty," Robert mused as all three of them watched Aubrey fly from the counter to the stove.

"And the _how_ will remain a mystery," Nick chimed in.

"Okay guys, order's up," Aubrey called out setting a bowl of fluffy scrambled eggs in the centre of the dining table.

"So what're your plans today, guys?" Robert asked digging into the eggs and piling some onto his plate.

"Ronnie and I have to get to the window shop early today. We're expecting a shipment in from Canada," Nick informed the room.

"Oh. Right," Robert replied somewhat crestfallen. Just as he picked up his fork to begin eating, a hand came out of nowhere and snatched his plate away. "Hey! What gives?" he protested irritated.

"You know what the doctor said, no meats, fish or eggs while you're recovering from treatment," Leslie scolded taking the plate to the sink, "Honestly, it's like monitoring a five year old with chickenpox."

"Leslie," Robert began with gritted teeth, "I need to eat actual food. There's only so much tofu a man can stand without going insane!"

"Take it up with your physician. And since when do you yell at me, Robert?"

"Since you took away my eggs," Robert replied grumpily.

"I think now is as good a time as any for us to scat," Nick muttered to his brother. They both got up quietly, ready to make a clean exit.

"Not so fast. I found a Murph's Subs wrapper wedged between the cushions of the sofa. Do you know anything about it?" Leslie said walking up to the boys.

"I don't know anything about a wrapper. Do you Ronnie?" Nick asked innocently.

"Gee, I don't know," Ronnie shook his head.

"Good. I'm very happy to hear that I'm about to gain two very honest sons, because I'd like you two to remember that I see all, hear all and know all that goes on in this house. And if I find out that you're sneaking in forbidden food to your father, I will have your guts for garters," Leslie warned.

"Well," Nick laughed nervously as he and Ronnie motioned for Aubrey to follow them out of the kitchen, "I guess it's a good thing we're honest then, huh Ronnie?"

"Ronnie?" Leslie pressed.

"Yeah! Yeah, oh yeah. Honest," Ronnie stuttered, prying himself away from Leslies scrutiny.

After a moment she gave up, "Fine," she said smiling before they fled out of the house, "Have a good day, kids," Leslie called out and returned to giving Robert a disapproving look.


	57. Norman Rockwell is Full of it!

Afterboom – Chapter 57

"Sam! Get your coat, you're gonna be late for school," Hannah called out. She began clearing the breakfast dishes off her table and into the sink. She hated Mondays like everyone else, but this Monday in particular was one she'd wished she'd stayed in bed for.

Sam came thundering down the stairs and grabbed his backpack off the chair, "Can I get a ride?"

"Nope, sorry kid. I have that interview with the careers advisor today remember?" she replied apologetically, "But your father will pick you up after school. He said he had something to show you," she said smiling.

"Really. Do you know what it is?"

"Are you kidding? Ever since that trip to Fitchburg a lifetime ago, I haven't managed to weasel my way into your Boys Only club. There's no way he'd tell me," she said smiling.

"You know I've really been having a lot of cool hang out time with him lately," Sam said with a small smile.

"You tell him that the next time you see him. Dads love hearing stuff like that," She said adjusting his windbreaker for him.

"Did you ever talk to Grandpa about stuff?"

"Yeah," she said slowly, "not everything, but most things. I could tell him more things than I could tell Grandma."

"No kidding. Like boys and junk?"

"Exactly like that," she laughed.

"You know dad asks about you a lot," Sam confided slowly, unsure if he was stepping any bounds.

"Yeah?" Hannah asked, pretending not to be interested, "Like what?" she asked taking a gulp of her coffee.

"You know just regular stuff like how you're doing and how work is going for you. Nothing out of the ordinary," he shrugged.

"Oh, right," she said oddly disappointed. She took another swig of coffee.

"I told him that he should just get it over with and ask you out."

That made the coffee shoot out of Hannah's nose and choke on her last gulp, "You what?"

"Well, c'mon Ma. You're both crazy about each other, and you're even crazier if you think no one else notices it," Sam replied, his voice taking on that famous precocious tone.

"Who is everyone?" Hannah demanded planting her hands on her hips.

"No one we don't know. Just the Commander, Janet, Physical Phil, his girlfriend..."

"Okay, okay I get it," Hannah heard enough, "Why don't you let your father and I decide what we want to do with our lives and you just worry about getting to school in one piece, okay? Here, don't forget your lunch," she said handing him a brown paper bag.

"Fine," he replied under his breath, rolling his eyes. Hannah stood in amazement as she watched him leave the house and shut the door behind him. She shook her head, in the hopes that the more than a little inappropriate conversation with her son would vanish.

She began straightening up the living room and her thoughts began to wander. She thought about Saturday night when Nick showed up to pick up Sam before they went to the skating rink. He looked so sexy in his khakis and light blue button down shirt. He stood so close to her as he talked about their plans for that evening, she could smell his Calvin Klein cologne. It almost tempted her to take him up on his offer to join them.

_Just because he's Sam's father, it doesn't mean that we have to date just so that we look like something out of a Norman Rockwell painting, _she tried to reason with herself. But her thoughts wandered back to him, despite herself.

She couldn't believe how quickly he'd adapted to becoming a father to Sam. He was there for every softball match, took Sam to his flu shots last month, picked him up after school every Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays like clockwork when he knew she was at her busiest. But what really impressed her was the way he didn't let his love life get in the way of his responsibilities to Sam.

_I wonder if he's seeing anyone, _she thought, _A guy like that, single and loose on the Ridge, hard to believe he isn't dating at the very least. _Hannah walked over to the sink and splashed ice cold water on her face, it irritated her to think about how many times she thought about Nick. He was _just _ the father of her son and nothing more.

But as much as Hannah repeated that chorus to herself, the less she paid attention to it. She knew in her heart that her feelings for Nick were changing.


	58. And if Not, There's Always Beer!

Afterboom – Chapter 58

_**[Author's note: Hey Roadies, a big thanks to all of you, kind enough to keep reading my stuff and commenting. It has thrown me into overdrive writing mode. Just a little disclaimer; some of the quotes used in this chapter are either taken from other OR stories on this site, or TV shows/Movies I really love. In any case, I give those people/shows full credit for them.]**_

"Penny for your thoughts," Rooster said walking up behind Janet at the bar and dragging her out of her daze.

"Try me again when you have more money," she replied aggravated.

"You know ever since Prince Charming disappeared your cold shoulder's been giving the Ridge frostbite," Rooster retorted, taking his tray into the kitchen.

She looked down at her hand and studied the ring on her finger. It was still way too big for her small fingers, but she didn't have the heart to take it off because wearing it meant a lot to Eddie. Sighing deeply she pulled the ring off her finger with a jerk and stuck it in her pocket. _No point wearing it anymore if he can't see it on me, I_, she thought sadly.

"Janet? Hon, that table's been waiting for the last ten minutes," Sully's voice called.

"Oh yeah," she replied distractedly, "Sorry." She walked over to the table of college students having a great time and delivered their drinks. "Sorry about the wait, you're fries will be up in a few minutes."

She walked back to the bar and began cleaning the counter and didn't notice someone entering the bar until they parked themselves on a stool across from her. She was bent forward and holding a pitcher so it only look a neck movement to see who it was.

Before she had time to react to Eddie's solemn face, Owen pulled up a stool next to him.

"Hey Janet, look who's back at the Ridge?" Owen said excitedly grabbing on to Eddie's shoulders and rattling him.

She stared at Eddie, who tried every trick in the book to avoid her eyes. She finally shut her mouth and her expression hardened, "What can I getcha?" she asked coolly.

"Uh, two drafts," Owen, replied somewhat confused, his buzz dying down a bit. Women were completely illogical. A couple of weeks ago she was 'worried sick' about Eddie and now that he got Eddie back for her, she was acting as if she'd rather be in Philadelphia.

"Coming up," she said and set out to fill their orders. When she returned, she slammed both their drinks on the counte. Eddie, who had been silent since he walked in, bolted up and stormed out of the bar.

"Eddie!" Owen called after him and he got up and made his way to the door, but Eddie was gone. He turned back around and walked back to the counter where Janet was. "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"What was what?" she asked.

"Why'd he leave?" he asked incredulously.

"Guess he changed his mind about the beer," she shrugged. But tears welled up in her throat as she spoke and she turned away to roughly wipe a tear out of her eye.

Owen felt like kicking himself silly, what a stupid thing to do, bringing Eddie here like that. Why wouldn't she react the way she did? He didn't even prepare her for it. "Janet, just give him time."

"No!" she suddenly snapped, startling Owen and the neighbouring tables, "I'm sick of giving him time. All he's had is time. This is the most ridiculous relationship," she said, her tears free flowing now. Owen got up from his barstool and walked around the counter and she found her way into his arms. He didn't know how to comfort crying women. Alison was easy to comfort because she was his wife, all it took was a kiss. Though, that didn't seem to be an option now. He rested his hands on her shoulders and patted down gently, though somewhat awkwardly.

"Don't worry Janet, I know its hard now but it will get easier," he tried unsuccessfully to comfort her.

She quickly pulled away and laughed weakly, "I'm sorry, you did a nice thing and here I am blubbering all over you."

"Hardly. I should have told you I was going to him and bring him back. Thinking things through was never my strength," he grimaced and she laughed.

"It's the thought that counts. No pun intended," she added smiling, "Do you still want your beer? It's on the house."

"Well how can I say no to that?" Owen replied smiling and sitting back down on his seat. He took a quick swig of his beer and set it down on the counter.

He studied her grim expression for a moment and then began to speak, "I don't claim to know what it must be like to be you or Eddie in this thing. But all I can offer is my take through my own experience. The bottom line is you can't forgive. It's too hard, Janet. I'd be lying if I said that I forgave Alison, even now. It kills me to think of her with Ikey," he paused for a moment, "But at the end of the day I know that there is no one I'd rather be with. She's everything to my kids and I, and even though it took the Infidelity Tour, countless out bursts, freezing out by best friend and a _lot_ of time, I chose to make it work with Alison. I can't forgive or forget what she did, but all I can do is accept what's done and move forward because I don't think I could picture my life without her." By the time Owen finished speaking, he was too lost in thought to notice Janet's tears began to fall again.

"I don't think it's the same thing Owen. We're not married like you and Alison are. You two made a commitment to spend the rest of your lives together before she ever cheated. Eddie can't even bring himself to love me."

"I don't think that's it at all. Ask any of the guys, they all noticed how different he's been since he started dating you. Its unlike any other relationship he's been in," Owen hesitated, "You know I don't want to break the Brother Code here and tell you things that he wouldn't want you to know, but I think you need to here this; when you and Eddie planned your first date, I was the first person he told about it. He was afraid about what it might do to his rep, I mean the guy is Eddie Latekka, King Ding-a-Ling, you know?" he joked, "But then he said something that really made me consider how he saw you. Everyone knows that Eddie couldn't keep a relationship going for longer than a week. He knew exactly when his relationship is going to end right from the get-go. He's dooms date, we called it," Owen said smiling at Janet's furrowed brow.

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

Owen laughed, "Except with you. Eddie said he was unsure about your future together, it didn't have a dooms date,"

"Oh?"

"He seemed to be talking about your relationship in indefinite terms, and I gotta say that's not the Eddie Latekka we know and love. He was more of a hit-it and quit-it kinda guy. But he's different around you, I can't explain it."

"He said that?" she couldn't keep the hope from rising in her voice.

"He did. And I know how he feels about you because I just spent the last two weeks with the guy on a icy tundra lake talking about you two. He doesn't want to give you up Janet. So as I said before," Owen finally stated, "Give him time. Time heals all wounds," he said wisely and Janet smiled back, "and if not, there's always beer!" he laughed holding up his glass.


	59. An Entertaining Career Surgeon

Afterboom – Chapter 59

_**[Author's Note: Hiya Roadies! Thanks for your vote of confidence and all your generous reviews. I don't know where this particular storyline is heading but I hope I figure it out soon. Enjoy and keep those Reviews coming!]**_

Hannah sat outside the careers office later that morning. She licked her lips nervously, clasping and unclasping her hands repeatedly. The elderly woman sitting across from her smiled at her kindly.

"Is this your first time, dear?" the woman inquired leaning forward.

"Yeah, I mean I have a job, I just don't know if it's what I'm meant to do," Hannah replied smiling. "Are you here to see a careers advisor too?" she asked the woman.

"Oh heavens no!" the woman laughed, "My working days are long gone. Served in the war as a nurse in Korea! I'm here...because I think I have some things I need to take care of," she said smiling. Just then, the door to the advisor's office opened and the secretary walked out.

"Daniels Hannah," she called out looking around the room and Hannah stood up and smiled at her. "Mr. Mercer will see you now."

"Wait, what? Theresa, my advisor is Margaret Cullin. I can come back some other time if she's not in today," she said quickly.

"Unfortunately, Mrs. Cullin went into labour on Friday and she will not be back for a while. I could reschedule but that may well push your appointment back nearly a year."

Hannah remained silent, her expression crestfallen.

"Look, Miss Daniels, take my advice. You want to keep this appointment."

Hannah nodded silently and followed the assistant into the office.

"Hi, uh, Miss Daniels, I presume?" a handsome, thirty-something man greeted, standing up and holding out his hand. She reached out and shook it, completely flustered.

"Yes, that's right," she replied flustered. Mr. Mercer wasn't anything like she anticipated. In her mind, career advisors were meant to be retired old fogies who'd 'been there and done that'. There was nothing old or fogy-like about this man. He had strong defined cheekbones, a dimple on his chin, smoky grey eyes. In short, he was a Tom Brady look-alike.

"I'm Frank Mercer. You can call me Frank. Please, take a seat," he invited warmly sitting down himself. He began shuffling through papers when he noticed that Hannah was still standing. "Uh, Miss Daniels? Something wrong?" he asked, his eyebrows rose in concern.

Hannah snapped out of her daze and she laughed nervously, sitting down, "Sorry I just... I wasn't... I mean you're...," she exhaled in frustration at her inability to put together a sentence, "I just, wasn't expecting someone this young I guess," she finished in a small voice.

Frank chuckled bashfully and glanced down at his table and looked back up to meet her eyes, "Yeah, well, you try pleasing two parents, one wanting you to become a circus entertainer and the other a surgeon," he said sitting back in his seat.

Hannah grinned broadly before she broke out into a light-hearted chuckle, "So you thought a compromise was career advisor? Nice innuendo."

"Yeah well I figured that this way I could get people to smile and I could help fix broken aspects of their lives," he replied his gaze lingering, "Listen," he sat up and leaned forward like he was divulging a top secret, "don't let this suit fool you. I'm no more figured out than the people I get to assist every day. It's just something that helps me find myself in the process."

"Fair enough," she smiled shyly, meeting his eyes.

"So, I know you had already started seeing Mrs. Cullin so she knows more about you than I do. But I don't like being left out. My Peter Pan-complex I guess," he joked and she laughed.

"Um, no, that's okay. What do you need to know that's not already in that file there?"

"Well it says here that you've sat the aptitude test four times, each time it has brought about a different analysis. How incredible. That's worse than having to find a median between a surgeon and a circus entertainer, huh?"

"You can imagine my dilemma, Mr Mercer."

"Frank," he corrected.

"Frank."

"Well looks like Mrs. Cullin has you scheduled for...what a shock, another test on Thursday...," he said reading the file carefully. He looked up at her again, "May I suggest a different route?"

"_Please,_" she pleaded.

"Well clearly the tests seem to be getting us nowhere here. So I think starting right from the beginning will be more helpful," he tossed his pen on the desk and sat back, clasping his hands.

"The beginning of my job search or the beginning of my work experience?"

"Uh, Miss Daniels...,"

"Hannah, please," she smiled.

"Hannah," he repeated studying her carefully, "I meant we should start right from childhood aspirations and work from there."

Hannah scoffed, "You're kidding right?"

He shrugged, "Hannah you just asked me to make your job easier. Now I could just sign you up for that test on Thursday if you like..."

"But... that's ridiculous! What do you mean childhood dreams?" she asked annoyed. What was she thinking coming in for this interview? This whole idea was insane.

"Look Miss Daniels – Hannah, if the preferred route we select to determine your career is not working, then my suggestion to help you find something you love doing is perfectly logical."

"Oh, and in your expert opinion Frank, tell me, what is this brilliant plan to get me a job I love this late in life?" she challenged.

"Going back in time to discover when the last time you thought about your career made you smile."


	60. Sealing the Deal

Afterboom – Chapter 60

Janet climbed up her porch steps after and exhausting shift at the bar. It would be merely bearable if it were only every last bone in her body that ached, but her brain felt like mush as well – just sloshing around in her head keeping her barely existing.

_What a night! I wish Ikey would just go home once in a while. Anyway, nothing a good stiff bourbon and bubble bath couldn't fix,_ she thought yawning.

She turned the key in the lock and listened to the cylinders turn as she unlocked the front door and walked in with her bag of groceries balanced in one hand. She struggled to turn on the light and take her coat off at the same time, sending her grocery bag and its contents to the floor.

"Sugarfoot!" she cursed, reaching for the light switch and flicking it on. She knelt down and began picking up the apples and oranges along with the tins of tuna that had fallen down. She walked into the kitchen and set as much as she could on the counter and then walked back out to the foyer and picked up some more provisions – Cheeslings, olives, pickled onions and toothpaste.

"Pete is getting sloppy with his double-bagging, I see," called a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Eddie leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded and watching her intently. He didn't look quite as horrible as he did earlier that day at the bar, but he didn't look too happy either.

"Wha- what've you taken up breaking and entering as a new night hobby or something?" she asked irritably, her brow furrowed, "How did you get in here?" she demanded standing up with food cradled in her arms.

"Spare key on top of the porch light," he replied calmly gesturing to the front door and folding his arms again.

"That's for people I want in the house when they're locked out. _You_ I'm having trouble not throwing out!" she said sharply.

"Easy, Janet. If you want me to leave, just say so and I'm gone," he replied, his calm tone taking on an edge.

"Are you sure you want me to know when you're leaving? I mean I'm so used to having you just disappear on me for days on end, why ruin a perfect record?" she snarled sarcastically.

"Fine," he replied in a defeatist tone, "I shouldn't have come here, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm such an idiot," he muttered under his breath, heading for the door.

"What a shock he leaves again!" she called out sarcastically in an announcer's voice, "Who had 11:30 folks?" she asked the silence looking at her watch.

Eddie stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Do you want me to stay or do you want me to go?"

"Whatever floats your boat Latekka," she replied evenly, "You're going to do what's best for you anyway."

"I'm not playing with you here, Janet," he replied tensely holding up an index finger at her, "tell me once and for all; do you want to sort this out or not?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Stay, don't stay. I'm not your mother. And judging by the way you left things two weeks ago, assuming we're _anything_ at this point is a tad bold as well."

"I had to leave!" he shouted.

"No! You _chose_ to leave. That's what you do when things get rough Eddie; you just push it away refuse to deal and hope that it will disappear. But life isn't like that, now is it? I'm living proof of that," she said holding out her arms.

"I had to leave," he repeated in a sad voice, "When I act impulsively I do stupid things like punch some guy's lights out and then get my ass kicked a few days later. I needed to get my thoughts sorted out."

"I don't know what to tell you Eddie. We've been going out for nearly a year now and all we do is fight. I don't want to fight anymore. We always fight. I mean I know that I haven't been in a relationship before this but I'm pretty sure that the couple has to get along for more than seven consecutive days before their next fight. They share things and they respect each other. I just want to be happy. And the thing is... I'm not happy," she replied looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

He stared back at her, tears brimming his own, "You're not happy with me?"

"You can't tell me you're happy with me. I mean let's face it; you hate me so much over this Rooster thing that you can't even bring yourself to love me."

"That's not true," he replied above a whisper, shaking his head slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, "And you didn't answer my question. Are you unhappy in this relationship?"

"I... I don't know. I mean I was over the moon about us at first but lately it's as if every day is a struggle to gain your love, and respect. You still see me as a cheater. And I know that no matter how hard I try I can't convince you otherwise. So what's the point? I mean do you want to live like this? Waking up every morning with me wondering if you can trust me to go to work with Rooster?"

"You're not answering me," Eddie replied taking a step towards her, "Do you want to stay and fight for us or do you want to bail out of this relationship?"

"I'm not going to lie to you. I know better than to mess with your head when I know you can see right through me."

"Damn it, Janet. Just answer the question," Eddie blew up.

"Do I want to be with you? Yes. More than you can imagine. But do I think this relationship, where we fight more than we love each other, is worth saving? No. So there's your answer."

"I don't want you to go," his voice was small, like a little boy's; she'd never seen him this vulnerable the entire time they were together.

"I don't want to go either," she replied.

"So stay. Fight with me. Get mad. Throw things, because at least then I know that you still care. It's when you stop fighting that scares me."

"But what would be the point if you don't trust me? I don't ask for a lot. But I do ask for three things – love, respect and trust. And I've apologised a million times and I explained it was totally out of character for me. And if this were to last, I don't think I could take it if, every time we got into an argument, you threw that in my face."

"I know I'm so sorry about that. But if you remember correctly, that's not why I got mad. I got mad because you made light of it like it wasn't a big deal and it was Janet."

"I know. I know—" she said nodding her head solemnly.

"No you don't," he said walking right up to her and cupping her face in his hands, "Do you really think I would feel this strongly about someone I was dating if I didn't love her?"

"I know, but when I said that it wasn't because it wasn't a big deal or it was excusable. It just meant less than nothing to me so I didn't think you'd take it the wrong way," she looked up at him stunned, "You what?"

He looked at her tenderly and then scoffed through his tears, "And I cannot believe you'd think that me not reciprocating right away meant that I don't love you, or that I couldn't bring myself to love you or any of the other crazy thoughts in that head of yours. The truth is you drive me absolutely crazy. I spent two weeks on a frozen lake to get away from my thoughts about you and us but all I thought about was you."

Janet blushed uncontrollably, "So... you kinda dig me huh?" she asked coyly.

"Nah," he shrugged and shook his head; "I _love_ you."

Tears streamed down her face now, like an unstoppable river as she laughed and pulled him by his lapels toward her, "Janet, we have something here. I _know _we do. And I don't care anymore about Rooster, or why you did what you did or any of that. I know it sounds like something I will always say and take back later, but this is the real deal, I promise."

"See the thing is Eddie, that person who did what I did, wasn't really me. It was someone deeply hurt by what she saw. Well that, and a vat of 'blindening' alcohol," she laughed. "And that's not even why I'm mad anymore. I'm mad because you just keep taking off and –"

"I know, I know," Eddie interrupted.

"—no you don't know. You keep taking off and I'm still here, worried sick and walking on eggshells until you get back in one piece. If you're in an adult relationship, you can't keep running to a secret hideout every time we have problems. We need to face them head on. Together."

"We will, I promise. And I'm so sorry for not telling you I was leaving. I don't know, I left here that night and got in my truck and started driving, and I drove by Sully's but that reminded me of you so I kept driving and I passed Murph's. They were closed so I went a little further towards Phil's. But I didn't stop I just kept going and before I knew I, I was ice-fishing eighteen miles west of here."

"Where'd you go anyway? Or is that still classified information?" she asked fiddling with his jacket buttons.

"Worchester County."

"Worchester County?" Janet exclaimed stunned, "_Where_ exactly in Worchester County?"

"North Woods," he clarified.

"You drove up to North Woods?" she asked, floored.

"Yeah there's a lake down there. I told you, not much thought went into where I went, I just kept going. It's nice there, this time of the year. Frozen ice water, and just you and nature. I'll take you there sometime if you like," he invited.

"Oh, well sure. At least I'll know where to look for you the next time we argue," she teased as she tried manoeuvring her way around him but he reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I thought we were done fighting and we moved on to your travels, Gulliver," she teased looking up at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I don't think so," her brow creased in thought, "Oh, wait. I know. I left the Palmolive dishwashing soap in the car," she said snapping her fingers with her free hand. She turned towards the door but Eddie pulled her back with a quick tug and she flew into his arms.

"You _know_ that's not what I was talking about," he said softly, his eyes teasing, "When people make up, they do two things; firstly, they apologise, which we've done already. And then there's the kiss, to seal the deal, you know. Make it official."

"We can't have that, now can we? Let's seal that deal," she whispered relaxing in his arms. He lowered his lips to hers and pressed firmly against her mouth. Janet felt herself melt, like butter out in the hot sun, in his arms as she felt him pour himself into their kiss in that slow lazy way of his. She finally pulled away from his lips but held on to him. Partly because she enjoyed their closeness but mainly because she didn't trust her legs to hold up just then. "Say it again," she said shyly.

"Say what?" Eddie asked innocently.

"You _know_ what. Say it again."

Eddie grinned and then inhaled sharply in exasperation, looking down at her he asked, "Janet?"

"Hm?"

"Sweet, sweet, Janet?"

"Uh huh?"

"Apple of my eye," Eddie teased.

"I'm listening."

"Sweat of my brow," Eddie prolonged and Janet whacked him playfully and he laughed.

"I love you," he said softly, growing serious again.

"I don't appreciate all the sarcasm before that but I'll take it," she said smiling, "Now how much?"

"From the sky to the ground, from east to west, with all my heart," he said planting a kiss on her nose.

"How does Sam feel about you stealing his material?"

"We have an understanding. His material for my Red Sox tickets," Eddie laughed, "C'mon, I have some unpacking to do."

Circling her arms around his waist as his right arm pulled her in close to his body she corrected, _"We_ have some unpacking to do."


	61. Tell You What, I'll Think About It

Afterboom – Chapter 61

_**A couple of hours later**_

Janet and Eddie were laid up in her bed entangled in the sheets. Her back was leaning against his chest and she smiled contentedly as he played with her fingers.

"You know, it's weird how I actually had a dream very similar to this night," she said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence.

Eddie moved away from her back so he could per over her shoulder and look at her face, with an eyebrow cocked, he smiled mischievously, "Oh yeah? You dream of us having—" She reached out and covered his mouth with her hand and silenced him before she put her hand back down. "I mean I don't know how I feel about that, Janet. I feel so dirty," Eddie, continued smiling.

"Will you quit it? Not this. I mean I dreamed about how you would tell me how you felt about me," she laughed looking up at him.

"What was the dream about?"

"It's corny, and stupid," she said with a wave of her hand in dismissal.

"So tell me. I'm friends with Ikey and Nick. Clearly I've lowered my standards in the stupid and corny departments," Eddie replied.

Janet stifled a giggle and replied, "Alright I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone. And if you ever bring this up again you'll be sorry," she warned sitting up and turning around to face him.

"What if it's funny?"

"Even if it's funny."

"Okay, shoot."

"I dreamt that you did this that time we had a fight about you locking me up in the toilet," she began.

Eddie cringed, "Oh yeah, I remember that," he said smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah I thought you might. Anyway, I was waiting outside Sully's for you and I must've dozed off. And I dreamt that I came home and the entire house was in darkness except the kitchen that was lit up by candlelight. And you appeared out of nowhere—"

"So I'm Houdini in your dreams?" he asked, his eyes dancing with laughter. The dream _was _corny. He wouldn't be caught dead doing any of those things.

Janet shot him a warning look, "Do you wanna hear this or not?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please continue." He said reaching out and holding her hands.

"Okay. So anyway, you appear—"

"I'm sorry. If I take off on a horse into the night, will you warn me beforehand?"

Janet shook her head, giving up. "See? I knew you couldn't take this seriously." She said puffing up her pillow and lying back down.

"No, no!" Eddie protested, "I promise I'll be good. Jus finish the dream, please?" he begged.

"No, now, see what you did? Now you'll never know," she replied in mock anger turning her back to him.

"C'mon I'm sorry. I really am. Please Jem?" he asked placing his hand on her waist and nuzzling her neck. Something he knew she couldn't resist.

"If I tell you, will you behave?" she said sitting up and getting out of bed.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, hope a wrench hits me right in the eye," he said crossing his heart and gesturing to his eye. He noticed that her nightgown wasn't quite as opaque as she thought it was and he was enjoying the view. He got out of bed and followed her around the room.

"Okay. Because it was dark, I couldn't see where you were and so when you lit a match in front of my face, it was as if you appeared out of thin air," she said really getting into her story, "So anyway, you kinda held me and told me how you felt, blah blah blah, and—"

"I 'kinda' held you? How can someone kinda hold someone else? You're gonna have to get specific here, Meadows," he said disapprovingly shaking his head.

"Well," she said turning around to face him and then she closed her eyes to recall the dream, "your hands wrapped around me, and they started at my waist," she began as she felt arms encircling her waist.

"Like this?" he asked softly.

She opened her eyes and blushed, "_exactly, _like that. And then they were in my hair and you pulled me into you I told you how _I_ felt and then we kissed...," she said as she felt him pull her towards him and plant his soft lips on hers. She kissed him deeply and with every ounce of energy, she had before she pulled back slightly.

"Like that?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah. And you went running around blowing out the candles like a maniac because you knew you were about to get lucky," she finished. They both stared at each other in silence for two whole seconds before they burst out laughing. She was blushing beyond control so she buried her head in his chest and continued to giggle. He pulled her close and rested his chin on her head.

When he composed himself to talk again he said, "Well I dunno, we could give that a shot. Then that's one dream come true. And you know me Janet, I'm all for making your dreams come true," he teased.

"That's _not_ what I meant. That's really, what happened. In my dream, that is," she said smiling as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He held her firmly against his chest and dropped his head to her shoulder.

"You know this nightgown of yours has been giving me a pretty favourable view all night," he whispered flirtatiously before he dropped a doozy of a kiss on her.

"Why didn't you say something?" she asked whacking his arm playfully.

"When the bank slips up and deposits $1000 in my account I don't ask why, do you?"

She laughed softly taking his hand and leading him back to their cosy spot on her bed. He began kissing her in earnest now as he lowered her to the bed. He lay on top of her, his arms holding up most of his body weight. He began kissing up her jaw line and down her neck and then suddenly...

"You know I just had a thought," she said interrupting the mood and her eyes bug-eyed in excitement. This however, didn't faze Eddie – he just kept kissing her.

"What's that?" he asked distractedly.

"Well I was thinking you know it must be a real pain to keep sleeping over here and then go back home to get a change of clothes every time you run out of clean underwear," she rambled on.

"Janet this is some of my best work, and you're just talking right through it," he complained in between kisses.

"Oh, sorry. Can you hang on a minute then? We need to talk."

Eddie stopped what he was doing and sighed loudly in exasperation, "What?"

"You know I hardly ever use that bureau over there. Why don't you take it?" she asked smiling.

"Take it...," he prompted, lost.

"Well you can put your stuff in it," she said.

"Oh," Eddie replied the realisation dawning on him.

"I mean, unless you don't want to."

"Oh it's not that," Eddie said quickly swallowing hard, "I'm thinking about you. Do you think it's too fast?"

"What's fast about it? It's just a practical means to an end. You have to go back home and get fresh clothes. This way you don't have to do that anymore. Saves you the trip, _and_ gas money."

Eddie just nodded uncertainly.

"Think about it. If you want the drawers, they're yours. But only if you want it," she repeated, making sure she was clear.

"Tell you what – I'll think about it."


	62. Dream On

Afterboom – Chapter 62

"Philly boy!" Eddie called out as he entered his house and walked towards the living room. Phil sat in silence and glared at the TV.

"Ahh the prodigal boyfriend returns," Phil bleakly greeted Eddie, "What, you can't call and check in once in a while man?"

"You sound like my mother," Eddie said as Pizza Girl walked past him and plopped herself on the couch a good distance away from Phil.

"Good to have you back lad," she smiled at Eddie.

"Oh no wait. _That_ sounded like my mother," Eddie joked.

"Yeah I'll just bet it is," Phil snapped at her.

"What's your damage, Heather?" she barked back.

"Am I interrupting something? Because I can come back later," Eddie said jabbing his thumb towards the door.

"I don't know, Eddie, why don't you ask Phil. _Is _something wrong Phil?" Pizza Girl raised her eyebrows at Phil expectantly. When Phil didn't answer, she rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I gotta get to work. Good to have you back, Ed," she said smiling at Eddie before she left. Eddie noted a slight hint of flirtation in her voice.

"So. You wanna start connecting those dots?"

"It's personal. I don't wanna talk about it," Phil said turning up the volume on the TV.

"Oh c'mon tell me. I'm your best friend," Eddie replied with a smirk, "Quit being a girl."

"And its remarks like that, that make me not want to tell you," Phil glared at the remote.

"I'm kidding," Eddie chided, "What's the matter with you anyway?"

"I'm sorry Eddie, I just... something very disturbing happened last night," Phil bolted up and walked out of the lounge and into the kitchen with Eddie in tow, "Pizza Girl... had a dream."

"No, not a dream! While she was _sleeping_?" Eddie feigned shock, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah."

Eddie whistled, "MIT might wanna study her."

"You don't understand it was a very passionate dream. Clothes were strewn about," Phil took a juice box from out of the fridge and took a glass out of the cabinet. Opening the box Eddie tipped some into the glass and true bartender style slid the glass along the coffee table to Phil who sat across from him.

"Not strewn about!"

"Yes, strewn," Phil insisted, "She was talking to this man who she said had a deep voice. They were riding a golden stallion and he was wearing bicycle shorts!" Phil blew up angrily.

"Get a grip, will ya? It was a dream. You sayin' you don't dream of other women sometimes?"

"No, my dreams are good, clean fun," Phil replied adamantly.

"I can't believe you're getting all worked up over a dream she had with some jerk," Eddie replied dismissively finishing the last of the juice right out of the box. He got up to throw the box away.

"Well..." Phil began reluctantly, "It wasn't just _some_ jerk, Eddie, it was you."

Eddie did a one-eighty turn on his heel and stared back, surprised, at Phil who looked down at his hands, "Really?" Eddie asked smiling, clearly pleased with himself.

"Oh, I... I shouldn't have told you _that_," Phil lamented.

"Sure you should've," Eddie laughed lightly puffing out his chest more and more, "A golden stallion huh? Yah! Yah!" Eddie mimed riding a horse and whipping it.

"Eddie!"

"It's just a dream," Eddie reasoned, still not over it himself, "It's a very common dream. Women all over the tri-state area look at me as a symbol of virility," Eddie said checking himself out in the toaster. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Well anyway I think it's a bad idea for us to be on that double date tonight. And that's what we were arguing about before you walked in," Phil finished in a small voice.

"But Janet's expecting you two," Eddie said turning around to face Phil, "Besides you can't blame the poor girl. She's not the only one who thinks I'm irresistible."

"Look all I know is, you better not show up in her dreams again, or... or else there's going to be big trouble," Phil said in the most threatening voice he could muster.

"What, you're gonna fall asleep and dream that you're beating me up?"

"Okay, I know it's not _your_ fault," Phil said finding reason, "it's just that she means so _much_ to me, you know?"

"I know."

"And well... well, _I _wanted to be the one riding on the golden stallion... wearing skimpy bicycle shorts!" Phil thundered before he stormed out of the kitchen.

Silence surrounded Eddie and then he whistled, "_There's_ a pretty picture."


	63. You Tarzan but MY Janet!

Afterboom – Chapter 63

"Hey sweetie," Janet said giving Eddie a quick peck on his cheek and taking the grocery bag from him.

"Hi baby," Eddie replied kissing her back.

"I'm _so_ glad we finally have a couple we can hang out with besides The Ballad of Hannah and Nick now that Phil leaves the house these days. Thank _God_ for Pizza Girl," Janet said with a sigh, "Oh by the way, did you tell them to be here by seven tonight?" she dumped the grocery bag onto the counter in the kitchen and bent over to get the chopping board from under the counter.

"Yeah. They almost didn't come. Phys is a little upset because apparently Pizza Girl had a dream about me," Eddie gloated.

Janet stood up straight and turned around to look at him, "What'd she eat before she went to sleep?"

"Hilarious. Don't quit your day job," Eddie replied with a sour face, "Get this, she dreamed that I was riding a golden stallion, with a deep sexy voice and tight bicycle shorts," he recalled studying her face for any signs of jealousy.

"Wow," she replied with a scoff, "She must've had Phil's incomparable Super bowl Chilli," she began to slice the tomatoes.

"Really. You know a lot of women in this county saw that ad for Best Friend Windows on TV. Sooner or later they _are_ thinking... 'I want him'," Eddie said changing his voice to a sultry drone for the last part.

Janet tried to hold in the bubble of laughter that erupted from her lips but failed, "Really?"

"Smirk if you must," Eddie replied his ego taking a blow, "but you're not the only woman who dreams about me, you know."

"I don't dream about you, Eddie. It's bad enough I have to see you when I'm awake," she joked turning her back to him to wash the lettuce. "Will you tear this head up for me, please?" she said handing the head of lettuce to him and walking back to the groceries.

Eddie began to tear the lettuce up in a large steel bowl she handed to him, "Okay be honest with me, when you dream about me, what am I usually wearing?"

"I told you. I don't dream about you," she replied nonchalantly grating the carrots.

"Well who do you dream about?" he asked, his curiosity piqued.

"You know, the usual."

"What, like, Tom Brody, the Red Sox winning the pennant, that kinda stuff?" he pestered her.

"No that's what you dream about," she rolled her eyes walking towards the fridge, "The guy I dream about isn't even real."

"What is he, like a cartoon character or something? Like Bullwinkle?"

"No it's not _Bullwinkle,_ Eddie," she laughed. She was actually enjoying taunting him like this. It was so cute to see him frazzled about whom she dreamt about.

"Fred Flintstone?"

Janet laughed a big booming laugh.

"C'mon Jem. If it's not Bullwinkle or Fred Flintstone, who is it?" he asked trying to sound casual. It was killing him that he couldn't guess. Who could possibly possess her dreams? "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"I don't care who you dream about," she said with an eyebrow raised as she took the bowl of lettuce from him. She almost laughed at what his frustration did to her lettuce. It was no longer leafy and whole but shredded.

"Alright it's your turn," he replied defeated.

"Alright. If you _must_ know," she began, her cheeks growing pink, "I dream about Tarzan."

"Tarzan of the _Jungle_?" he repeated in disbelief.

"No, Tarzan of St. Louis," she replied sarcastically and laughed.

It baffled Eddie, "He doesn't even play a sport or drive a car!"

"We don't _need_ a car, we never leave the tree house," she explained, embarrassed that she told him in the first place, "See, it's just Tarzan and me, I'm Jane, which is not that far from my _real _name, Jane-et. Anyway, I'm wearing this cute leopard-skin outfit and I have _big, beautiful breasts_," she emphasised holding her hands out in front of her chest.

Eddie's expression was priceless, "I dream about that too," he concluded and she laughed blushing. Eddie seemed really sore about the whole thing; his face looked like someone stuck a spoonful of lemon juice down his throat, "What's the big deal about _Tarzan_?" he challenged.

She couldn't believe how cute he was when he got jealous, "Well...," she exhaled, "Tarzan's very strong, but sensitive—"

"Oh my G—" Eddie rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"—he takes me in his arms and pulls me up to his huge muscular chest," her voice slowed down and got softer, "I can hear his heart beating, my heart beats faster. I close my eyes, he starts kissing my neck, and then he starts kissing—"

"Janet," Eddie interrupted with a disgusted look. She opened her eyes to find Eddie looking like he was going to be sick, "Got a minute?"

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly, snapping out of it, "God, is it _hot_ in here?" she asked waving her blouse against her body.

Eddie sneered, narrowing his eyes at her and left the room. He didn't like this; he didn't like this one single bit. Janet giggled to herself as he left the kitchen.

_**7:10 that night**_

"You told Phil and Pizza Girl seven right? Because its ten after, now," Janet said as Eddie came into the foyer buttoning down his shirt. She had to admit; Eddie was smokin' hot in his khakis, that he rarely wore, and powder blue dress shirt.

"Pizza Girl probably wanted to get another nap in and have one more dream about me before supper," he smirked.

"Now you stop it right there. I don't want you to embarrass Phil _or _his girlfriend while they are here. You understand? And if you're a good boy, I'll get you a toy."

Eddie chuckled, "Toy," he repeated, "Dirty."

"You are four," she said adjusting his collar for him and smiling, "You look very nice, Eddie."

"Why thank you," he replied wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her, "you don't look too shabby yourself." Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Hi!" Janet greeted brightly with Eddie behind her.

"So great to be out of the house for once!" Pizza Girl mused, shooting Phil a sideways glance. Janet laughed.

"Aw, c'mon I'm doing the best I can. When you're a shut in for seven years we'll see how quickly you recover," he said kissing her and then greeting Janet with a peck on her cheek.

"Hey, forgive me, but what _is _your name anyway?" Janet asked.

"Emily," Pizza Girl answered with a smile.

"Here I got you guys some pasta." Phil chimed in.

"Oh well, thanks Phil, that was very nice of you!" Janet said over enthusiastically.

"Phil," Eddie said nodding towards his friend with a smile.

"Hey Eddie," Phil replied ignoring Eddie's smile. Janet lead Phil and Emily into the living room and Eddie was the last to follow.

"Let the good times roll," he muttered with a sigh.

_**[Author's Note: Concept and dialogue for Ch 62 and 63 have been taken from a TV show I love and I give Buena Vista full credit for their ideas]**_


	64. Confidant Confidence

Afterboom – Chapter 64

Phil handed a pastry box to Janet, "I brought us a lovely tart for dessert," he smiled offering the box to Janet. Needless to say, he was still upset about the dream, Eddie noted.

"Phys, that's no way to talk about Emily!" Eddie scolded putting his arm around Pizza Girl.

"I was – I was talking about... I mean I didn't mean..." Phil stuttered not expecting Eddie to direct any conversation to Emily that evening.

"Phil he's just kidding!" Emily coaxed rubbing his back, "Eddie you have a great sense of humour."

"Thanks, I try," Eddie replied, flattered.

"I have a great sense of humour too," Phil said defensively, "A lot of people find me hilarious."

"Honey of course you are! It's just that your humour is more... subtle," Emily said smiling at Phil.

"Yeah so subtle, sometimes Phys doesn't even get it," Eddie muttered loud enough for Janet to hear. She dug her elbow into his stomach to shut him up.

Phil walked into the kitchen where Janet was getting her appetizers ready, "Phil would you mind taking this cheese platter into the living room. I'll be right there."

"Sure," he replied, taking a piece off the platter, "I love a good cheese ball," he commented walking into the living room where Eddie and Emily were. Eddie busied himself with the stereo, while Emily sat idly on the couch.

"So Emily, how was work today?" Janet inquired from the kitchen.

"Oh today people decided to be particularly stupid. I had to deliver eighteen pizzas to the house by the Duf and then they sent em all back to get more feta on them," Emily complained.

"Well the pizza delivery business can be very demanding. They always expect you to deliver," Phil quipped looking around the room making sure people got the double entendre, and Eddie forced a laugh. "Here Em, you love cheese," Phil said offering her the plate.

"Thank you," she replied picking up a cracker and digging a big hunk of cheese onto it before she popped it into her mouth.

"I'm trying a new recipe tonight I hope you guys humour me," Janet called from the hallway.

"I'm sure it will be great. I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse," Emily said taking another cracker. Eddie choked on his gulp of wine and Phil's eyes darted up to meet Eddie's.

Janet walked into the room with a tray of onion tartlets, an alarmed expression on her face. _Eddie don't you dare say anything,_ she willed glaring at Eddie. She set the tray down on the coffee table.

"You're in luck," Eddie chimed in with a smile, "Janet cooked stallion."

Janet shot Eddie a warning look, "Eddie," she warned.

"Did I say stallion? I meant _scallion_. Big, golden scallion," Eddie corrected.

"Eddie could you just please...," Phil interrupted uncomfortably.

"I'm just talking about scallion," Eddie replied defensively.

"I _know_ what you're talking about," Phil replied in a low voice.

"What? It's not like I said she's cooking, uh, _bicycle shorts,_" Eddie continued in a low voice. Emily's eyes flew wide open.

_It's like watching someone fall down the stairs,_ Janet thought in shock, staring at Eddie with disdain, _once he starts, he just can't stop._

"Wait a second. Bicycle shorts?" Emily said turning to look at Phil who looked down at his food to avoid her gaze, "Phil, did you tell Eddie about my dream?"

"Well, no!" he said quickly, "I... yes. I did," he admitted reluctantly.

"That was a private conversation! I told you that in confidence!" Emily blew up.

"And I told _you_ that in confidence," Phil scolded Eddie.

"And I told you not to bring up Emily's dream!" Janet scolded Eddie some more.

"Eddie told _you_?" Emily demanded looking at Janet.

"You told Janet?" Phil exclaimed.

"He shouldn't have," Janet, said trying to repair as much damage as she could.

"Phil this is all your fault. I tried to tell you it meant nothing, but you just couldn't let that go, could you?" Emily glared at Phil.

"It's Eddie's fault," Phil replied guiltily.

"It's not _my_ fault, when _she_ had the dream!" Eddie chimed in.

"Will you please shut up?" Janet yelled at Eddie.

"Hey, c'mon, why are we getting all worked up about it anyway? Now that it's out in the open we can all have a laugh about it!" Eddie said with a sheepish laugh.

"I... I'm completely mortified," Emily said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Emily!" Phil called running after her.

"Emily wait! Please don't go. Can't we work this out?" Janet begged, feeling terrible about the whole fiasco.

"Janet thank you so much for having us over, I'm really sorry about this," Emily replied apologetically.

"Guys, guys c'mon. It was just a silly little dream," Eddie said walking into the foyer where the other three were, "Janet dreams about being naked and running around with Tarzan!

"Eddie!" Janet shrieked whacking his arm. Phil and Emily looked at him as if he was insane.

"Phil, how can I ever confide in you again?" Emily said sounding hurt, "I tell you something in private and now the whole world knows!"

"It's not like the _whole_ world knows—"

"I'm really sorry Janet," Emily repeated apologetically before she opened the front door and ran off.

Silence filled the air and Phil and Janet just glared at Eddie, "Well thanks a lot Eddie. You know its just super having you around. Because we all know that when the going gets rough you can come up with _dumb_ jokes," Phil said before he ran off, after Emily closing the door behind him.

Eddie looked over at Janet who stared back disapprovingly, "What?" he asked.

She shook her head, "You know I don't think you're gonna be happy until you've alienated every last friend you have," she said folding her arms, "You better make good on this Eddie. I mean it," she warned pointing a finger at him, "I mean don't you think before you make these stupid jokes?"

"I couldn't help it. She said 'horse'."

"Oh and the only thing you could come up with was, 'uh at least she's not cooking bicycle shorts'?" Janet exclaimed incredulously, "You're _supposed to be_ Phil's friend!"

"I _am_ Phil's friend! He looked so upset when I went over there this afternoon; I was just trying to get him to laugh about it. I thought if he laughed he'd see this was just a stupid dream."

"How do you think he's feeling right now? How do you think Emily is feeling, how do you think _I'm_ feeling, you told them about my Tarzan dream!"

"Janet it's going to be okay. They're a couple; they had a little tiff they'll get over it. Every relationship goes through stuff like this. In the long run, Phil's going to thank me, you'll see."

"Well thanks a lot, Eddie!" Phil said bursting through the door, "Thanks to you Emily will never speak to me again. She even took the Studebaker with her."

"Phil she's coming back."

"How would you know?"

"Well if she doesn't its grand theft auto."

_**[Author's Note: Concept and dialogue from this chapter was taken from a TV show I love. I give Buena Vista full credit for it.]**_


	65. The Ugly Truth About Love

Afterboom – Chapter 65

Janet looked at Eddie, her arms folded across her chest and a disapproving prominent eyebrow raised. She was mad – really mad.

"Oh, what?" Eddie asked innocently, "It's not my fault that neither Jughead nor Ethel has a sense of humour."

Janet shook her head, "I think this is the first time in my life I'm actually going to stay out of it," she said looking into space. Then she walked into the lounge and began picking up the appetizers and clearing up the coffee table.

Eddie quietly walked up behind her and slid his hands around her hips and she bolted up immediately. He chuckled softly, "Do you _want_ me to go over there?"

"I think you should do what _you_ think is right," she said turning around to face him.

"I hate when you say that," he grunted in a low voice, "If I go there he's just going to be mad at me. Besides, we don't even know if he's at home. He could be wandering the streets like the Town Loner just crying out Emily's name."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he's worried that the one girl he has grown to care for over the past seven years, might just leave him because of something _you_ did?"

Good 'ol rational Janet. He could always count on her to be honest, even when it hurt. And this time, it hurt. More than he expected it to.

"You fix this Eddie. I mean it."

"I thought you were staying out of it," he smirked.

"You make good on this," she continued, ignoring him, "or you can forget about any _other_ bright ideas you had planned for the rest of the night," Janet said glancing down and his hands on her hips.

He laughed sheepishly, "The Ugly Truth; now I know I'm in love."

"What do you mean?"

"My girlfriend actually withheld sex just to get me to do something... and I actually buy it."

She rolled her eyes with a smile, "I love you but you were a total ass-hat tonight," she stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too."

"Prove it," she challenged walking into the kitchen with the dishes.

"I'm going," he said exasperated, "but you better keep up your end of the deal when I get back."


	66. L'chaim, L'chaim to Life!

Afterboom – Chapter 66

When Eddie arrived at his doorstep he heard a familiar sound playing from inside. _Fiddler on the Roof, _he thought with distaste. He loved that movie but ever since he moved in with Phil nearly seven years ago, every time Phil was upset, that movie was his go-to. As a result, Eddie had grown rather sick of the movie.

He jiggled the keys in the keyhole and unlocked the door. He walked into the house and veered right, towards the living room. Phil sat in his shorts in complete darkness, just the glare from the TV shining off his pasty face and blonde hair.

"That was some dinner huh?" Eddie said breaking the silence. Nothing. There was absolutely no acknowledgement from Phil. He just sat there glaring at the screen. "What you watchin'?" Eddie tried again sitting on the couch next to Phil. Phil leaned forward and picked up a stale chip from the bowl and munched at it in silence. Eddie noticed he was holding a beer in his hand.

"Since when do you drink?" Eddie asked stunned.

"What can I say? Your years of hoping finally paid off," Phil replied coldly. They sat in silence as they watched Tevye and Lazar sing '_To Life'._ Eddie reached for the six-pack near the table and picked up a beer. Twisting off the lid he took a swig of it.

"C'mon man, you ever gonna talk to me again?" Eddie asked, his voice pleading.

"I just want to know one thing. And if you answer honestly, you're off the hook; I won't even hold it against ya. But I'll know if you're lying," Phil said finally looking over at Eddie.

"Sure, _anything. _What?" Eddie said sitting up eagerly, glad that Phil was finally talking to him.

"Why did you bring up the dream in front of Emily tonight?" Phil asked, "I mean you knew how much she meant to me," he began counting them off his fingers, "you _knew_ she'd be upset if she found out I told anyone, you _even_ knew that the dream in question bothered me. So why'd you do it?"

"I... I don't know. I guess she just said 'horse', which was pretty funny, and I thought of the dream and then, I don't know. The ball just sorta rolled from there," Eddie explained, not buying it himself.

"Wrong answer," Phil said quietly and picked up the remote to turn the sound up.

"Okay! Okay! Let me try again," Eddie said quickly holding out his hands. Phil just stared at the screen without a word, so Eddie carried on, "At first, when you told me I was flattered. I mean, it's been a while since anyone made a pass at me in the bar or mistook me for single, because this town is so damn small that everyone knows I'm dating Janet," he said slowly looking over at Phil, who surprisingly, was listening.

"And this dream thing, though silly and irrelevant... kinda... _validated_ me, you know? So I go home, and tell Janet about it, and she just scoffed, like she didn't believe me. So when you guys came over tonight, I guess I wasn't thinking about what it would do to your relationship, but what it _could_ do for mine" Eddie continued with a sheepish shrug, " I mean Janet wasn't even a _little_ jealous. I just figured that if she saw that other women fantasized about me, that maybe she might get a little worked up about it," he continued, "Like you did, with Pizza Gir – I mean Emily," Eddie was mortified even as he spoke, to bear his soul like that. But it was the truth, and he owed that to his friend. "Look man, I'm not offering this as an excuse for doing what I did, but it's just an explanation. And I'm not even going to try to apologise for being an ass tonight, because that's not going to help much."

Phil looked at him, his eyes glassy and sad, "I know you didn't mean to screw things up. Truth is this was as much my fault as anyone else's. I shouldn't have made a big deal about it, it was a stupid dream," Phil admitted.

"Yeah! And Phys, you gotta know that any chick willing to stick around you, until you grew a pair and left the house, is someone who's in it to win it," Eddie teased, "And she _is_ that girl," Eddie said smiling warmly. Phil smiled back and looked at Eddie. "So," Eddie began, a mischievous grin creeping up on his face, "we good or what?"

"To life," Phil said holding up his beer to Eddie.

"L'chaim!" Eddie chimed in, clinking his bottle against Phil's and grinning. "You know man, I kinda know how you felt today when you found out about the dream," Eddie said thoughtfully, "When Janet told me she dreamt about Tarzan all I kept wishing was that he was real and a regular a Sully's so I could unhinge his nose," Eddie laughed.

"Janet has a thing for Tarzan?" Phil mocked in disbelief, and Eddie nodded. "Phew!" Phil whistled, "You have some big shoes to fill my man."

"Hey, hey!" Eddie protested, "Don't make it into something dirty alright? It's bad enough, picturing her running around with both of them in their loin cloths," Eddie frowned shoving Phil playfully.

"Ah... I just wish, I wish I could just let Emily know I was sorry for breaking her confidence like that," Phil said suddenly.

"Maybe you can still do that," Eddie said sitting at the end of his seat and pushing himself up.

"What're you talking about? She'll never speak to me again," Phil replied dejectedly.

"Well I was on my way over here and I ran into Emily," he replied making his way to the door.

"She's here?" Phil hissed, "You brought her over here? Are you insane? I'm in my shorts!" He began pulling the throw rug over his lap.

"Will you relax? She's seen you in less than that," Eddie hissed back, "If you screw this up now, you can't blame it on me," he said walking out and muttering to someone standing outside.

"Eddie! Get back here!" Phil whispered loudly, but it was too late. Emily walked into the room shakily.

"Hey Phil," she said timidly.

"Emily!" his face lit up like a string of fairy lights at Christmas, "God – I'm, I'm so glad to see you," he began trying to reach for her while still sitting down, "Where did Eddie run into you?"

"At my apartment," she said with a quirky smile. Phil shot Eddie a look and Eddie's eyes darted down to his shoes.

"Well, I'm sorry about tonight," he offered, "I just got so mad that you didn't think I was man enough or sexy enough for you. But I guess I should have just let it go like you told me to," he said apologetically.

"Phil," she sighed, "you're the manliest guy I know. You have been so brave these last few weeks, breaking out of this house and coming out into the world. When I'm sad, you cheer me up and when I'm happy you try to make me happier. When I'm with you, my joy is greater. If that's not sexy then I don't know what is. I just couldn't ask for a better boyfriend."

"Really?" he asked happily scooting next to her on the couch and pulling her into his arms.

It was around then, that Eddie realised his mission was accomplished, and so he decided to bow out before they realised he'd gone. He pulled the door shut behind him and made his way back to the loving arms of the women he loved, to make good on her promise.


	67. What January Promises

Afterboom – Chapter 67

_**[Author's Note: Hey guys, as much fun as this has been, writing this story and whatnot, I'm afraid it's time to say good bye to the Afterboom saga. **__**Unlike ABC**__** I will not be leaving you lot with a cliff-hanger as to how the golden couple wind up, but this is just a heads up that these are the last few chapters of this story. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you all keep reading my work]**_

Hannah paced up and down the sidewalk outside the Garrett's fence with the cordless glued to her ear as Nick and Ikey watched her in awe, "Okay, Jorge, let me break it down for ya; the Garrett-Etwood wedding is in less than two days. And what is a wedding without its flowers? _Thaat's right._ So you have to get those Double Lisianthus shipped into the Ridge by tomorrow. And remember, they're fully double Lisianthus, a mix of pink, pink picotee, pastel yellow, and deep blue 3-inch blooms I don't care how you do it or who you have to—" just then Phil's noisy Studebaker roared to life, blocking out her conversation and then stopped to a screeching halt as he began to pull out of the drive way, "to get it done but you do it! Thank you!" Hannah screamed into the phone and clicked off. Looking up to meet the boys' shocked expressions, she rolled her eyes, "The worse thing about these phones is that you can never just slam it down anywhere to show the other guy how frustrated you are," she said marching into the house.

"I pity the fool who gets hitched to that one," Ikey commented with a smirk and looked up to meet Nick's annoyed expression, "Oh... sorry, I didn't mean you," Nick's annoyance grew noticeably, "How about I just sit here?" Ikey finished swallowing hard and pointing to the porch steps.

By mid-winter, Hannah, Janet and Aubrey were in complete wedding-planning mode. They had taken care of everything right down to the commander's uniform and Dean Etwood's wedding gown. A lot had happened since last October.

Hannah had been seeing Frank, who started off as her career's advisor, for over two months and Nick was in complete denial of it. Eddie moved in with Janet, and despite what he said, it was Eddie's idea. Phil may as well have moved in with Emily seeing as how they spent every waking moment together. Ronnie and Aubrey were getting more serious every time Ikey saw them the last time was when they'd gotten back from their trip to Six Flags. Personally, he didn't know why two mature adults, minus Ronnie, would want to go there on a weekend getaway together, but then again the idea of Ronnie and Aubrey was strange to him altogether.

Owen Rowan was still his same jocular self, reminding everyone, that some things in life never really change. Ikey was genuinely happy for Owen and Alison. He never thought he'd see the day when his feelings for Alison would become a fading memory. Ikey himself had made some life altering changes when he took out a massive loan to begin his own landscaping business just before Christmas.

"Ikey! What're you doing sitting out here? You're meant to help me get that tulle up in the house," Eddie complained walking out onto the porch.

"No way," Ikey scoffed getting up and turning around to face his six-foot tall friend, "I'm not messin' with no tulle, man. That's the girls' department."

"Like hell it is. Ikey you get your butt up here and start helping out or I'm gonna get Hannah out here," Aubrey called from the doorway and walked away.

Ikey made his way back up the porch steps towards a laughing Eddie, "Man has Janet got you whipped," he teased Eddie grabbing the stream of tulle from Eddie's hands, laughing.

"Janet doesn't have me whipped, idiot. I'm trying to get this stuff done because I'm one of the ushers and the Commander has always been like a father to me," Eddie said tossing Ikey's BoSox cap off his head, "Grab one end and help me put these up."

"Look. Moving things, heavy lifting, transport, _that's_ my department," Ikey retorted, "Hanging tulle off trees, that's _not_ my department."

"In that case you're off the hook, Ikey. It's your lucky day," Hannah chimed in stepping out of the house and onto the porch, "You can drive to Christy's Florist and pick up the two hundred flower shipment we ordered."

"Way to go man," Eddie laughed, "driving around with flowers in your truck, much less embarrassing."

Hannah stood where she was and planted her hands on her hips with her eye brows raised, "Fine, I'll go. Under protest," Ikey replied reluctantly getting into his truck. He stuck his head out, "How am I supposed to fit two hundred flowers in here?"

"How should I know? You're the smart _male_ around here, you figure it out!" Hannah called back.

Nick and Ronnie walked out on the porch, "Eddie, we gotta go see the dresses," Ronnie urged, "The girls got their fittings done for the brides maids dresses."

"You know I really worry about you sometimes Ronald," Eddie said in a big-brotherly voice.

Nick laughed, shoving his brother playfully, "Aubrey wants us in there. Personally I'd rather be in Philadelphia."

The boys lead Eddie inside the house with tulle still in his hands, "Let me tell you something about women. Bridesmaids are like bridezillas in training, boys. You want to have as little contact with them as humanly possible," he said glancing at Nick.

"Hey we're ready!" Ronnie called to a closed door.

"We're not!"

"Hey by the way have you got your tuxedo for the day after tomorrow yet?" Nick inquired.

"I'm not renting out a fruity tux just for one day. I'm not even high-profile in the wedding, like a best man or the ring bearer," Eddie said dismissively. "My old black suit is as good a get-up as any."

"Well if you change your mind, Ronnie, Ikey, Phil and I will be going to get our fittings done just as soon as WE SEE THE DRESSES," Nick shouted towards the door. "Where _is_ Phil anyway? He's meant to pick up Emily's dress."

"Okay, here we come!" Aubrey shouted back. The door opened slowly and she and Hannah stepped out together. Ronnie and Nick stared back at them in awe.

"Wow," was just about all Nick could squeak out. As for Ronnie, he just stood staring at Aubrey, dumbfounded.

"Really? I feel like a piece of bubble gum. You don't think it's too... I dunno, _blue?_" she asked looking at Ronnie. She wore a simple elegant violet satin dress. It had a halter neck and a princess neckline. Her hair was piled onto the top of her head in a tight bun but stray wisps fell loose, framing her features impeccably.

When Ronnie didn't answer, Eddie cleared his throat and nudged him forward with his elbow.

"No! Its ... I mean you look... I wasn't... That dress," Ronnie stuttered.

"I hope the ends of these sentences are good," Aubrey laughed nervously. What Ronnie thought meant a lot to her, she couldn't believe how much she wanted to know what he thought of the dress.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Really?"

"What about you two?" Hannah asked posing comically for Eddie and Nick. Eddie grinned, and nodded approvingly and glanced down at Nick, who, he'd realised, hadn't said anything yet. His friend's eyes were fixated on Hannah. Hannah wore a baby blue sleeveless dress with gauged taffeta over the light blue material on the inside. The skirt was three quarter and overlapped like a sarong in the front. Her hair fell in loose curls over her shoulders.

"You look amazing," Nick replied softly, a touch of sadness in his voice, looking away and turning to Eddie he added, "C'mon I'll help you with the rest of the decorations," he offered taking the stream of tulle from Eddie and making his way out of the house. Hannah's smile vanished as worry clouded her face as her gaze followed Nick out the door.

"Wait, hold on. We're missing someone. Where's Janet?" Eddie asked confused.

"She doesn't want to come out. She's been in there since she tried on the dress. We tried to tell her she looks great but she won't listen," Aubrey explained.

"She won't huh?" Eddie said walking over to the closed door, "Janet! C'mon out we gotta see that dress," he called through the door.

"Too late. I just took it off," Janet called back.

"If you don't come out I'm gonna dig into the wedding cake," he threatened smiling.

"Try it and you'll be singing soprano," Hannah shot back. Eddie shot her a look.

"I'm not trying on the dress. Look you're gonna see it in a couple of days anyway so we might as well just wait until then," Janet said quietly.

"Janet the reason the guys are here, is to evaluate any changes we might need to make," Hannah reasoned, "If you don't come out now, you'll never know how it looks and it will be too late to get it altered."

"I'm not doing this for the guys' benefit so I don't care if they like it or not. I'm doing this for Nick's father and the Dean."

"Either way, you're gonna have to look good, so you may as well just humour us and come out already," Eddie said. Silence. "Janet?"

"I'm coming out. But I swear one wise crack and I'm wearing jeans to the wedding," she warned.

"Guys maybe this isn't a good idea," Eddie said suddenly turning to his friends.

"What?" Janet demanded from behind the closed door.

"What?" Hannah asked stunned.

"I mean she has a point. What if she looks weird and I laugh? I mean Janet is comfortable in jeans, let her wear jeans! It's a family event anyway."

"You can't be serious," Aubrey said in disbelief.

"I am," Eddie shrugged, "Hey Janet you know what? Just get dressed and come out. We don't want to see that dress. And wear whatever you like to the wedding. Heck I might just wear jeans myself," he scoffed.

Hannah grabbed him by his arm, "Alright Latekka, I don't know what the hell kind of crap you're trying to pull here. The Commander's old army friends and their wives will be here, it's _not_ a family event! And you better be kidding about wearing jeans to the ceremony because I will get Owen to haul-ass and take your spot in a heartbeat if you don't wear a tux."

"Will you relax? I know Janet. If she were unhappy with the dress, she'd be taking it to the tailor herself right now. But I don't hear any complaints so just leave well enough alone will ya?" he said shaking his arm free from her death-grip, "And get some booze in you, you're wound up _way _to tight for this wedding."

"Janet, sweetie?" Hannah said walking over to the door, "Aubrey and I are coming in okay?"

"I took the dress off," Janet replied quietly.

"Well...," Hannah turned to Aubrey, finally lost for words.

"That's fine, just come out Janet, Emily is coming over and we're all going to Sully's with Leslie for drinks. Kind of an impromptu bachelorette party," Aubrey coaxed.

The door opened and Janet walked out in her jeans, lace ups and peasant blouse, "Fine let's go."

"Give us a minute to change, Emily should be here soon," Aubrey replied smiling, "Ah, speak of the devil." Emily walked into the living room with Phil in tow.

"Hey guys!" they greeted in unison.

"What goes on Phys?" Eddie greeted from the couch shaking Phil's hand. Phil took a seat on the couch next to Eddie and Ronnie joined them.

"Oh man! Don't tell me I missed the dress up montage," Emily said disappointed.

"''fraid so. Looks like you'll be catching the movie with the rest of the world on Saturday," Janet winked.

"How'd your dress go?" She asked grabbing a cucumber slice off the plate nearby.

"Good. You know, okay I guess," Janet replied uncomfortably, "Eddie didn't want to see it," she stated accusingly.

"That's true I didn't. Almost as much as she didn't want any of us to see it," Eddie replied from the couch.

"Okay are we ready to go?" Hannah called out excited.

"Yeah!" Emily and Aubrey cheered.

"Then ladies? Let the games begin," she said with enticing eyes.


	68. All or Nothing

Afterboom – Chapter 68

The girls all cheered aloud and clinked their glasses together. Janet noticed that Sully's was swarming with college students and she silently thanked her stars that she wasn't working that shift.

"To Leslie! Here's wishing you health, wealth and happiness. And only a fraction of the pain I'm going to feel tomorrow morning," Hannah proposed and the girls all laughed, clinking their glasses with the Dean.

"To Leslie!" The other three chimed in smiling.

The Dean laughed and took a bow, "Thank you, thank you I really appreciate all the organising, and the planning and the yelling at every caterer on the eastern seaboard," she laughed shooting a teasing glance at Hannah.

"Hey those guys had it coming," Hannah replied defensively, "Who names their business 'Oliver's Gruel' anyway?"

"Well all I can say is that I'm glad I had you three taking care of the ceremony. God knows, I'm ill-equipped for the task," Leslie winced.

"Hear, hear!" Emily cheered.

"I don't get why weddings are such a big deal anyway," Janet suddenly blurted out and the entire table fell silent. She hadn't said much all evening and Aubrey couldn't help but wonder if Eddie's little stunt had anything to do with it.

"Ahh you say that now, Jan-Jan," Hannah began drunkenly, casually draping her arm over Janet's shoulder, "But you'll be humming a different tune when you have to walk down the aisle," she winked, nudging her elbow into Janet's side playfully. Aubrey and Emily laughed; Leslie just sat back and smiled.

Janet smiled, her cheeks turning pink, "Not likely," she mumbled, and then turning to the dean she smiled and took a swig of her drink.

"What's with all the pessimism lady?" Hannah demanded.

"I don't know," Janet began causally, "I guess I just never bought into the whole white wedding, doves being released... concept," she murmured finishing the last of her Cuba libre.

"Seriously, where is all this coming from? I mean two days ago you had stars in your eyes because Eddie took you down to the Film Fest at the park for a midnight showing of _Bringing up Baby_," Hannah asked moving in closer.

"I didn't have _stars_ in my eyes Hannah Jane," Janet retorted, "I just thought that for a guy who hates old sappy movies it was a pretty big deal that he sucked it up for one night."

Hannah chuckled, "Okay then, what's with being all Hamlet of Denmark now? Is this about what happened this afternoon? Because Eddie was just being an idiot."

Just as Janet was about to reply, the door to Sully's swung open and Eddie, Nick, Robert, Ikey and Owen shuffled in laughing and cheering loudly at something. Nick and Eddie was helping Robert walk. His cancer was getting worse in terms of affecting his mobility, but he was on top of the world that night. Two days. In _two days,_ he'd have all he ever wanted, and he was going to let nothing shake that feeling.

"I don't believe this...," Hannah began, "What are you guys doing here? We called dibs on Sully's tonight," she complained walking over to the boys who, by now, were occupying every barstool they could find.

"Dunno what to tell you," Owen shrugged, "Old man here said he felt like a beer," he said slamming his hands down on the back of Eddie's barstool.

"Fine. Try to stay away from us. You're on forbidden territory as it is," Hannah warned.

"How did you know if the Commander was the one?" Janet asked the Dean.

Her eyes searched Leslie's, as if she was looking for the meaning of life in them. Aubrey, noticing this, figured it was time to get another round.

"Hey Em, you wanna give me a hand with the drinks this time?" she said shooting Emily a look.

"Uh, sure, why not?" Emily replied getting up and following Aubrey.

Leslie and Janet smiled. Leslie turned to Janet, "How did I know if the Commander was the one," Leslie reiterated staring into space, "I didn't. See the thing is, knowing something implies that it makes sense up here," she said gesturing to her temple, "And what I feel for Robert, doesn't make sense to me. All I really_ know_ is that his cancer cannot be 'it' for us. There has to be more. I can't...," Leslie's voice broke, "Whatever it was that made me say yes to him, was all in here," she said pointing to her heart.

Janet smiled sadly, "What if he didn't feel the same way you did and he just never got around to asking you? You'd just be waiting around for a possibility that has an equal probability of never happening."

"Janet," Leslie said gently laying her hand over Janet's, "you have no idea how Eddie feels about you. But we all see it in his eyes. That boy's not going nowhere without you."

Janet chuckled, "I guess. Ahh, look at me, could you have asked for a _better_ party pooper?"

"Nonsense! I love talking and you're an easy target. But then again I suspect all bartenders are." Leslie winked and Janet laughed.

"Ooh, what'd I miss?" Aubrey asked walking up to the table with a pitcher of beer, Emily close in tow.

"Nothing earth-shattering," Janet replied nonchalantly.

"Well then you'd be happy to know that your tornado just walked in," Hannah replied nodding towards the guys.

Janet stiffened noticeably. Taking her tumbler in her hand, Aubrey sighed, "Forgot the ice. Can you get me some?" she asked handing the glass to Janet. Janet knew it was a ploy to get her to go to the bar but she bit the bait and took the drink.

"Gerry I need ice," she said when she reached the bar, standing two inches away from Eddie. Janet kept her gaze fixed on the bar man's back.

"Hey Janet," Eddie attempted, "What goes on?"

She turned to face him, "You might want to rethink the wedding Latekka. I'm not going with you or anyone else," and with that she spun around.

"Wait, what? I just spent half a day and $80 on a tux I'm not even going to use?" Eddie demanded.

"Well you still have to go," she reasoned, "I mean you're _in_ the wedding. Hannah will eat you alive."

"No way, I'm not going to this thing alone."

"I'll go with ya," Ikey offered.

"Don't worry, you won't be the only one," Janet coaxed, "_I'm_ not going with anyone either."

"I'll go with ya," Ikey chimed in, at which point he received dirty looks from an annoyed Eddie and Janet.

Eddie turned his attention back to the fiery green eyes staring back at him and looked at her quizzically. Then exasperated he puffed, "May I inquire as to why the hell not?"

"Nope," she replied simply looking at the bar man drop a couple of ice cubes into the tumbler, "Thanks Gerry," she said and flashed him a smile.

"Yeah, thanks Gerry," Eddie mimicked and followed his girlfriend's footsteps. When he realised she was ignoring his existence he reached out for her arm and stopped her in her tracks, "What's wrong?"

She turned to face him, "It's stupid. It's nothing," she replied dismissively, sighing.

"Oh no, nothing?" he inquired sarcastically, "Janet I'm not playing here. Now fess up. I know something's wrong and you're not telling me is just going to keep you from that party," he continued, gesturing to the ladies' table, "because I'm not going anywhere until you come clean."

She shook her arm free from his grasp and dumped the tumbler on the empty table next to them. Taking a deep breath she began, "It's just...I don't know where we're going. I mean what is this," she gestured back and forth between them, "What are we doing here? Yeah we live together and yes, I'm happy about that but there are no guarantees here Eddie. I want to build a life for us in that house but all of it comes down to nothing because there's no official commitment guaranteeing me that we'll always have each other. And at the end of the day we don't have anything to show for in this life that I've built for us...together with you. I wish I could say that what we have right now is enough. But it's not. I want kids, and a joint checking account and a mortgage if I die I want someone to know where the coupon drawer is! And I want a trust fund, probably not a big one but a trust fund for my kids nonetheless."

"Whoa hey Janet settle down. Where the hell is this coming from?" Eddie asked bewildered.

"It's coming from me. The ravishing creature you see standing before you," she jokingly but realised Eddie didn't crack a smile. "I was sitting in that room today, trying on my seventh bridesmaid's dress in my whole life, thinking 'what the hell am I doing here? I've been a bridesmaid before and that was cool because I was happy to be single and the second fiddle in the orchestra. But I have Eddie now'", Eddie flinched looking down at his hands, finally dawning on him where this was going, "and I shouldn't have to try on a dress and obsess over whether anyone will notice me or not at the wedding because I'm taken. And the guy I'm with will love me in a Hefty bag."

"Janet, I only told them to leave you alone because I thought that's what you wanted. I mean I'd hate to think that you were forced into clothes someone else chose. You've always done your own thing," he explained.

"I'm not finished," she interrupted, "and I figured that if the guy I loved, loved me even in a Hefty bag, what was keeping that guy from planning a life with me?"

"What are you saying?" he swallowed the massive golf ball in his throat, "Are you saying that we should get married?"

She looked up at him and smiled sadly, "I'm saying that if you're not ready for any of those things that are on _my_ to do list, that's who you are and I'm okay with that. I can't change what you want to what I want. But you go be you somewhere else," she said getting choked up, "I'm saying that if you're not prepared to commit to me the way I'm willing to commit to you, maybe this right here, isn't going to work." She finished in a whisper.

Picking up her drink, she walked back to her table, leaving Eddie standing at the empty table, stunned.


	69. Dude, Where Are My Pants?

Afterboom – Chapter 69

Hannah practically had to pry her eyes open with a crowbar to wake up the next morning. She was so hung-over that the room was still doing summersaults. She sat up and looked around her and realised she was in Nick's bedroom. She shook her head rapidly trying to wake up from what appeared to be a dream. Opened her eyes, nope. Still in Nick's bedroom.

Disgusted with herself she buried her face in her pillow and punching it, started scolding herself, "Ugh Hannah you're such an _idiot_! When are you gonna learn Hannah? You're so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat, interrupting her tirade. She pulled her head out of the pillow and looked up to see who it was.

Nick stood three feet away with a tray in his hands, his face a picture of amusement, "I can come back later if you like," he offered sweetly.

"I thought I was alone," Hannah replied her cheeks burning crimson.

"Well," Nick smiled, "At least your vital organs are functioning fine after those impressive pyrotechnics your digestive system had last night.

"Oh God," Hannah groaned as it all came screaming back to her. The liquor, the dance moves... the horror. "I wasn't that bad was I?" she cringed.

"Well the bar isn't there anymore because you _drank it_," Nick quipped.

"Very comforting Garrett. You should work for Hallmark," she sneered taking the scolding hot cup of coffee that he handed to her.

"Drink that. And we need food to soak up whatever the hell it is that you drank last night," he instructed, "what do ya feel like eating? Pancakes? Waffles?"

"Taco from El Presidente," she replied taking a sip of coffee.

Nick shot her a disgusted look before he went back to picking up her clothes off the floor, "Tacos, huh? No Thai food? Hero sandwiches?"

"Tacos are my hangover food Nick," Hannah replied matter-of-factly, as if he should just know that.

"Tacos it is," Nick replied standing up and taking a good look at her, "Are you sure you don't want pancakes?"

"Positive," there was a moment of silence and then she blurted out, "Hey Nick, about last night..."

Nick glanced at her sideways, "Yeah?"

"Well, you and I. We didn't..."

He sat at the edge of the bed and looked at her innocently, "Didn't...?"

"We didn't... sleep together. Did we?"

"Well," Nick wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, "Let's just say that you made sounds no woman has ever made around me before."

"Oh God!" Hannah cringed at the thought of what might've happened the night before. Then another daunting realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks, "Oh my God! What am I going to tell Frank?"

"Who?" Now Nick was honestly lost.

"Frank! The guy I've been seeing for the past six months, Frank! The guy who probably isn't going to be too happy with me spending the night in _your_ bed, Frank!" she was beyond hyper.

"Hannah!" Nick grabbed her by her arms and put a finger over his own lips, motioning for her to be quiet, "Nothing happened last night."

"Nothing? Not even – "

"No," he finally shook his head, "although, you were practically all over me, begging me to have my way with you, I said 'no, it wouldn't be right.'"

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Well thanks for the coffee anyway." She pushed herself out of bed, mug in hand and she stood up.

Hannah's cell phone began to ring. She looked everywhere for it and finally located it sitting on top of the TV.

"Hello?"

"Hannah, it's Janet," a female voice called from the other end of the line.

"Hi. What's up?" she said pulling on her jacket.

"Uh...," Janet hesitated, which time has taught Hannah, was never a good sign.

"Janet? What's wrong?" Based on the look Hannah shot Nick, he knew he was in trouble as soon as she got off the phone. "Yeah, don't worry I'll be right there. Don't you go anywhere," she finished, hanging up. She looked expectantly at Nick, "So. Anything _else _you'd like to fill me in on?"

"Okay I didn't think it was my place to say anything, but half way through the parties last night, Janet and Eddie broke up," Nick stated, "We didn't get much out of him, and we took him home soon after." He remained silent for a second. "Boy, you think you have it bad, you should see _that_ guy," he joked.

"I can't believe that broke up. I mean what the hell, Nick? Why didn't you talk some sense into him?" She demanded looking for her jeans. They were trapped under the leg of his desk chair.

"What makes you think it's his fault?" Nick asked suddenly a spark of annoyance straying in his voice.

Hannah scoffed, "Please," she stood up to pull her pants on, "That moron wouldn't know happiness if it jumped up his ass and died. I have to go." She said picking up her shoes and making her way to the door. Spinning around she added, "and if nothing _really_ went on last night, how the hell did I manage to get my pants off?" she demanded before she turned on her heel and left Nick standing in his bedroom.

She tiptoed her way down the stairs so as not to wake up the rest of the house. As she inched forward one of her feet made a loose floorboard creek.

"Oh hi, honey. Grab a seat," the Commander's friendly voice called from the kitchen, "Leslie is making..."

"Let me guess," Hannah interrupted holding up her hand, "waffles and pancakes?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Robert replied impressed, "Pull up a chair, there's enough to last the next three counties until Christmas!"

"Um actually Sir, I better get going. There's some place I have to be. Thank's for the offer though. And make sure you save up your energy for the big day tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't want some? Her pancakes are legendary," he tempted her. Robert knew Pancakes were Hannah's favourite. It was the only time she ever ate breakfast at their house as a child.

"I'm sure," she reassured him with a smile.

"Alright, more for me."

"I'll see you later," she called to Leslie at the stove and she shut the door behind her.


	70. A Viable Option

Afterboom – Chapter 70

_[Author's note: Hey guys I'm so very sorry for the HUGE gap over the past few months. But I needed to get my act together academically before I popped back into my writing. Hope you're enjoying the last of Afterboom. Thanks to those of you kind enough to review! My kryptonite XD]_

Hannah sat beside Janet in her living room in silence. She wasn't sure if she should say anything. Even if she was, she didn't know what to say. So they just sat in silence.

"He didn't want me," Janet finally broke the silence.

"Janet, don't you dare go there," Hannah scolded, "Maybe he needs time to think about what he wants, or maybe he doesn't want the same things you do, _for now,_ but that's not to say that he'll never come around to it."

"I don't have that kind of time. I have a life to get on with. If Eddie doesn't want this, then I know of some men who do," Janet replied, obstinately.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Hannah chuckled. She knew everyone Janet was friends with. And since they spent so much time together she figured that if there were other men in her best friend's life she'd know about it.

Janet turned and looked at her friend for the first time, "Like Jack Callaghan," she replied and stood up and made her way into the kitchen.

"_Who_ is Jack Callaghan?" a stunned Hannah demanded, following Janet into the kitchen. Her horror was replaced with a whole new kind of nightmare the second she saw the state of Janet's once immaculate kitchen. There was cake batter... everywhere. _It's like Willie Wonka's workshop_, Hannah thought in horror. "Whoa... did the Hindenburg blow up in here?"

"I met him at my grandparents' home in Rhode Island a few years ago," Janet said ignoring her friend's melodramatic reaction. "We have a lot in common and we even went out a couple of times. The timing was off so we decided to stay friends and we've been in touch every now and then."

"How is it possible that I don't know about this guy?" Hannah asked baffled.

"Well we were never serious, and it's been strictly platonic for quite a while," Janet clarified.

"Oh right. My mistake. So how many _other_ non-serious, strictly platonic man friends are you considering starting a family and building a life with?" Hannah questioned sardonically.

Janet rolled her eyes, "you know it _is_ possible for friendly feelings to evolve into something more over time Hannah. And Jack is a genetic gold mine. He has no family history of diabetes or cholesterol or childhood obesity."

Hannah heard enough, "Okay that's it!" she said snatching the tea towel Janet was holding, "Are you insane? This is crazy talk! You and Eddie belong together. Why is that so hard for you to see? I mean my God, what more needs to go down before you just suck it up and work this out?"

"You say that like I'm the one walking away," Janet shot back.

"Aren't you?" Hannah retorted. They both remained silent for a moment, then with a sigh Hannah began, "Look, I know Eddie can be a pain in the ass when it comes to relationship stuff. But you're the first serious girlfriend he has had in a long time. I know Eddie Latekka, and he has never worked this hard to be with anyone. You need to step back and take a good long look and see the situation for what it is. Yesterday the man came into the bar wanting to just enjoy a couple of beers and a bachelor party. And then you just lay all that stuff on him," holding up her hand, she added quickly, "which I'm sure you had your own reasons for. But you've had time to think about this, and figure out what you want and where you're at in this relationship, and he hasn't. So maybe you can cut the guy some slack and just wait this out a little while?"

Janet raised her eyes from staring at the counter in front of her to meet Hannah's, "I guess so."

"Good," Hannah replied triumphantly, "so we can forget about Jack?"

"For now. But he's still a viable option."

"Deal," Hannah smiled brightly giving Janet a pat on the back, "now go get dressed."

"What for?" Janet inquired quizzically.

"I'm taking you out to hang-over breakfast," Hannah replied as Janet made her way out of the room.

"Lets go get some tacos!" Janet called.

Hannah walked back in the living room and noticed Janet's cell phone buzzing off the coffee table. Checking first, to make sure Janet was safely out of eye shot, she walked over to the coffee table and checked Janet's text message.

_New Message from Jack C.: Hey, hope we're still on for Friday night. Don't forget the wimple. Love, Jack._

Hannah stared back at the tiny screen in disbelief. Janet was cheating on Eddie?

"Okay! I'm ready, I was debating on wearing pumps or loafers, but the sneakers made the cut eventually," Janet's voice called.

Hannah quickly set the phone back on the table and grabbed her coat, "Let's make taco history." She called after Janet, following her friend out the door and shutting it behind her.


	71. The Eddie Experience

Chapter 71

Nick climbed the steps outside Phil's place and knocked at the door. When Phil answered, he the look on his face immediately told Nick that none was well.

"He's upstairs in his old room," Phil stated pointing at the ceiling, "He kept throwing shoes at me every time I went to check on him, so I stopped."

"Thanks man, I'll take it from here," Nick replied walking past him and up the stairs.

When Nick made it to Eddie's bedroom door, he knocked first to make sure he wouldn't get a boot in the head. "It's Nick. You in there?" he asked cautiously, "Can I come in?" Silence. "Should I come back later?" He paused again, "Should I ask seventeen more of these before I get an answer?"

"Come in," a small gruff voice called back.

Nick opened the door and saw Eddie's whole room practically carpeted with empty liquor and beer bottles. "Whoa..." Nick mused aloud.

"Yeah. Sorry, I've been meaning to clean this place up," Eddie replied looking around at the mess. Then he attempted to push himself up off the floor and make room for Nick but wound up falling back down again. He broke out into a hearty drunken chuckle. Suffice to say, Eddie looked like death. His hair was matted to his head and he looked like he was experiencing a hangover and drunkenness at the same time.

"Okay. Okay, you know what? Just sit down here," Nick instructed helping him up and sitting him down on his bed, a few bottles toppled over onto the floor. "Are you okay? What happened last night? We brought you home, practically unconscious. When did you get time to buy all this alcohol?"

"I woke up at three thirty," Eddie slurred holding up four fingers, "and went to Sully's and knocked at the door. He was _very_ nice about the beers. _And_ the alcohol," Nick rolled his eyes, "Said he'd call the cops if I didn't go home right away. So I left."

"So if you didn't get the stuff from him where _did _you get it from?" Nick demanded.

"So then I decided to go home, but then I realised... I _have_ no home!" Eddie laughed again, "So anyway..." he carried on drunkenly, "I decided to walk to...._Janet's house,_" he leaned in and whispered her name, "But I found myself walking to Munk Magilacutty's house instead. Hey did you know that he still lives with his mother. Coco. She was very nice too."

"I'm sure she was," Nick said frustrated with the roundabout story.

"She made us a cup of cocoa!" he laughed inanely, "isn't that funny? Her _name_ is Coco and she gave us _drinking_ cocoa..."

"Yeah I get the joke. Sophisticated as it was, "Nick replied, "Eddie all this still doesn't answer my question! Where the hell did the alcohol come from? I mean you just drank your weight in vodka last night."

"Would you just sit down and let me finish my story?" Eddie tried to calm him down.

"You know what? It doesn't matter where it came from. I want you brushed, showered, dressed, moussed and ready to go in half an hour. We're going to get some breakfast and _lots _of coffee. Then you're going to go to work with me and you're going to start by getting the hell out of bed!" Nick ordered storming out of Eddie's room.

Eddie sat in silence, not budging, unblinking. Nick came back in again with an empty moving box, Eddie hadn't used while he was moving his stuff into Janet's house, and started tossing the empty bottles in it. He stopped when he noticed that Eddie wasn't moving, "I mean it! Get the hell up right now!"

After a long pause, Eddie uttered the first serious words to Nick, "I wasn't good enough for her," his voice was small and sad.

And there it was. Eddie finally came to terms with what he was really feeling and started behaving human again. Turning to his friend, he loosened the grip on the box and replied, "I don't know what happened last night. Whatever it was, we'll work it out alright man?"

Eddie looked at Nick's sincere expression and started crying drunkenly, "you're the best friend in the world Nicky. I love you man," he said leaning forward and hugging Nick's legs.

Nick sighed in frustration, "Well the adult moments are few and far between, but its progress."


	72. About Last Night

Chapter 72

"How are the waffles?" Nick inquired as Eddie shovelled a big hunk into his mouth. After Nick struggled to get him dressed, Eddie wound up naked in his bathtub again. For such a smooth guy when sober, Eddie Latekka was an embarrassing drunk.

"They're good," Eddie, replied with his mouth full, "Except, they don't give you cinnamon butter like Janet does," he blurted out.

"Yeah well she's not working today. Its maple syrup or cornstarch paste," Nick offered holding up bottles of each.

Eddie made a face, "Pass," then looking up at the server passing by he said, "Excuse me miss, can I have some of your delicious cinnamon butter?"

"Janet's not in today Eddie," Karen replied, "I think you need more coffee," she mumbled as she walked off.

"Okay man. You got your waffles and your three gallons of coffee... When are you going to start talking about last night?" Nick asked patiently.

Eddie remained silent for a moment, "She told me that she wanted to get married. And that if I wasn't ready for it, I 'shouldn't worry about it' just as long as I understood that that's not what she wanted. It was basically an ultimatum Nicky," Eddie complained. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.

Nick whistled, "Ouch. What did you say?"

"What could I say? She had already made up her mind for the both of us. It didn't _matter_ what I said," Eddie ranted, anger welling up in him. Nick began to say something but Eddie cut him off, "Oh but you know what _really_ has me creased? The fact that she brought all that up two days before your old man's wedding. When we were supposed to be spending a guys' night out talking getting away from the women we see on a daily basis. What is it with women and weddings, anyway? Why does the remote sign of someone's wedding get every woman, within a five mile radius of it, picking out china patterns?"

"Look man all this is beside the point if you want to settle down or remain single," Nick interrupted.

Eddie felt like Nick had just dumped a cold bucket of water on his head, "What are you talking about?"

"Look man, you get around like the flu in Knight's Ridge. Everyone knows your rep, with the hail Eddies and the bedding a different woman every night – we get it. But you're thirty-two and you're in a committed relationship. Did you really think Janet wasn't in this for the long haul?"

Eddie's eyes smiled and he looked outside the window and chewed his bottom lip before he looked back at Nick, "It's not like I've _never _thought about marriage. In fact, after I moved in with Janet it's been coming up a lot. It's just not part of the plan at the moment. I have a plan that has to take place in the order I planned it," Nick could tell by the look on his face that Eddie was far from kidding.

"I know there'll be many moments in my life when I'll regret asking the following question but... And the _plan_ would be?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"We're supposed to get BFW up and running," Eddie began counting them off his fingers, "We're supposed to be successful enough to rely on a steady income. I mean how the hell am I supposed to support a family if I have to take out a loan every time we go to the grocery store?" Eddie demanded.

"Okay, time out. Time out," Nick interrupted forming his hands in a 'T'. "First of all, BFW is thriving better than ever. Okay? Secondly, who said you had to have everything figured out before you pop the question? I mean isn't that what having someone for better or worse is about? You figure stuff out together. And I'm no expert on this man, but I'll tell you one thing; in the twenty years my parents were married, I know that the one thing that kept them together was the fact that they could count on each other in every circumstance. When my mom got cancer, they got through that together. When my father spent most of my childhood in service and my mom had to raise us alone, they got through that together too," He paused watching Eddie take it all in, "I mean, what if BFW never took off? Or you were as broke as a beaver in winter? What, you'd just let your chances with Janet slip by?"

Eddie would have answered Nick if he wasn't preoccupied focusing on something behind him. When Nick turned around to see what it was, he saw Hannah and Janet walk into Sully's. "You gonna go over there and talk to her?" Nick asked with a cocky grin. He'd never seen Eddie squirm the way he just did when he spotted Janet. It was definitely a look for the books. Eddie looked like a shy girl at prom.

"No, no. It's cool. Just keep eating and shut up and be cool," Eddie ordered nervously.

Janet and Hannah didn't notice Nick and Eddie's eyes boring holes into them, so they walked in and took a seat at the bar.

"Man how can El Presidente be closed on hangover day?" Hannah whined. "Don't they know it's the end of the world?"

"Shhh honey. Eat your eggs and be merry," Janet coaxed absentmindedly. Someone behind her cleared their throat and she glanced back to see who it was. Suddenly the morsel of omelette she had just chewed was stuck in her throat when she spotted Eddie and Nick seven feet away. She felt cold and sweaty all at once. She nudged Hannah who was too busy shovelling food into her mouth to care.

"Hannah!" Janet hissed and she finally looked up and turned around to see what Janet was looking at.

"Uh oh. Do you wanna leave?" Hannah asked swallowing her food.

Janet hesitated for a beat before she replied, "No it's fine. We live in a tiny little hamlet. We can't stop hanging out at Sully's. It's where I work and it's the town's watering hole. Not exactly exclusive," she babbled on. She slyly turned again to get a sneak peek at Eddie who glanced up at her and glanced away as quickly as she did.

"You know maybe we _should_ go," Janet suggested, grabbing her purse.

"No! We can't leave. He's gonna think he won!" Hannah protested.

"What win? We're not in battle here," Janet reminded her incredulously.

"You _know_ what I mean."

"It's fine. Just eat your eggs so we can go," Janet replied solemnly.

Hannah and Janet ate the last of their eggs in silence, neither one of them turning around to check on the boys. Little did Janet know, Hannah had her own reasons for avoiding Nick that day.

"Okay, I'm done," Hannah announced pushing her plate away and wiping her lips and fingers on a napkin.

"Fine. Let's go," Janet said picking up her purse and leading them both out of the bar.

"Janet, honey!" Sully called after her with the phone in his hand.

"What _is_ it?" she asked irritably. Man, she could _not_ catch a break.

"There's a call for you sweetheart," He replied sliding the phone along the bar. Janet shot Hannah a look and walked over to the bar to retrieve the phone.

Hannah's hand tensed up the moment Janet took the phone, because the look on her friend's face told her all she needed to know. The call was from that Jack guy. She shot a glance at Nick and Eddie's booth to find Eddie glancing Janet's way repeatedly as she chatted and tried to muffle her laughter. _He knows there's a man on the other end, _Hannah thought uncomfortably, _ should I go over there and stop her? Fake a heart attack?_ Suddenly she knew what she had to do. She turned on her heel and walked out of the bar without so much as a second glance back at either of them.

As she stepped out into the freshly fallen snow, Hannah inhaled sharply. No matter what she was going though, nothing has ever kept her from enjoying the classic Massachusetts winter. She felt footsteps behind her and she turned around to see Nick walked up to her.

"Hey," he offered as he came closer to her.

"Hi," she answered and looked down at the ankle deep snow, not sure what to say after the misunderstanding in his bedroom this morning.

"It's freezing out here. Why did you leave her in there and come out here to freeze to death?" he asked only half-joking.

"This is Jamaica compared to in there," she replied annoyed at him for following her. But when she looked up to meet his eyes his sunlit smile caught her.

"I can't blame you for feeling that way I guess. I wish those two would just work things out, you know?" he commented hoping that she'd help lift the awkwardness they were both obviously experiencing, "I mean enough is enough already."

"Maybe it's not that simple," she replied looking directly at him.

"Why not? I mean they love each other don't they? It's not a science. All they have to do is open their eyes and see how badly they need each other," He said, not sure who he was talking about anymore.

"Listen," she began after a moment of silence, "I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have accused you of... of..." she began to gesture so she wouldn't have to complete the sentence.

Nick knew exactly what she meant, but in the spirit of light-hearted payback, he refused to let her off the hook that easily, "Of...?" he prompted as he fought back a smile.

"Well it doesn't matter now anyway. I have a wedding to see to and a bride to attend, and... and...," she was flustered, for the first time in a long time.

"You mean a wedding to attend and a bride to see to," Nick corrected her, his eyes now dancing with laughter, "I still don't get why you're apologising. I mean I completely understand why you behaved the way you did."

"Thanks, I mean – hang on. Why do you _mean_ 'the way _I _behaved'? What did _I _do?" She demanded looking up to meet Nick's eyes. He noticed the fire that sparked within them, and decided to mess with her a little more.

"Well, I mean...," he began, feigning reluctance, "it was obvious what happened wasn't it? You were too embarrassed to admit that you wanted me last night and I turned you down."

"Hey should I go in there and ask the waitress she has any giant sugar cubes for that high horse of yours?" she blasted incredulously, "Where do _you_ get off, judging people when you didn't even have the decency to take me _home_, to my _own _house, in my _own_ bed, rather than yours?"

"So you would rather it have been in your bed over mine?" Nick asked appalled.

"No! That's not what I meant and...," Hannah was one bubble of Nick's laughter away from exploding, "You know what?" she stated calmly, "I know you're trying to drive me nuts but you know it's not going to work, you see? Because I'm walking away," She said turning on her heel to leave. Nick reached out and caught her arm before she could get too far, and pulled her back towards him. Unfortunately, he didn't know his own strength because she whipped around and went slamming into his chest.

He held her close for a split second too long and then pulled back enough to look at her and brush a stray wisp of hair from her face, "You were really putting it away last night. You could barely walk straight. I didn't want Sam to see you like that, so I dropped him off at Aubrey's with Ronnie and I took you home where we could keep an eye on you. Now let me be clear," Nick whispered matter-of-factly, "_You_ took off your own pants because you said it got in the way of your drinking. I tried to stop you but when you threw your boot at me, I left you in my room and took our couch in the living room instead. Do I need to carry on, or are you convinced enough?"

She looked up at him, her eyes a soft blue now, "No. Thanks for doing what you did. You really went above and beyond," She said mortified.

"He's my kid. You don't have to thank me for doing my job," Nick corrected loosening his grip on her arms.

"I mean for me," she replied softly, a smile playing on the corners of her lips.

He smiled back. She was so close it took every neuron in his brain to fight the urge to kiss her, "You're welcome."

"Hey, you guys," Janet's voice tore between them, "where did you go? I was looking all over for you in there," they turned to see Janet walking up to them.

"Yeah, well you and I need to talk little J," Hannah said grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her towards her station wagon. Turning to take a look at Nick she smiled again, "See you tomorrow."

Nick stood there in the freezing cold with only one thought on his mind. What the hell would have happened if Janet didn't show up?


	73. McLaren's Tavern

Chapter 73

"Hannah will you slow down? You're driving like a psychopath!" Janet screamed as she held the door handles of Hannah's station wagon for dear life.

"I'm not slowing down until we get there," Hannah replied, laying on her horn.

"Get _where_? What are you talking about? You're not making any sense," Janet pleaded, completely convinced at that point, that she wasn't making it out of that car alive.

"Just ...hold on. Just need to bypass the grannies in the slow lane," Hannah said with full on determination, honking at every swerve of her car.

"Okay just answer me this; are we outlaws?"

"No."

"Then why are we _speeding_?"

"Janet will ya shut up and let _me _drive?" Hannah snapped. A couple of minutes later they pulled into 'McLaren's Tavern' a bar not too far from the outskirts of the Ridge. "Here we are," Hannah announced getting out of her car and slamming the door shut.

"Where? I don't get it," Janet was confused to say the least.

"Nick, and I used to come here back in the day when McLaren's was just a burger joint," Hannah replied wistfully, "C'mon! Let's go." Janet followed Hannah up the porch steps of the run down tavern and disappeared into the building.

It was dark, dingy and rustic, _nothing_ like Sully's. She knew it sounded ridiculous considering they were only a few miles away from home, but Janet was missing her own bar. "Hannah what are we doing here?" she hissed, following Hannah.

"We needed to talk and this was the only place I could think of where we couldn't be eves dropped on," Hannah explained taking a seat on one of the high barstools, "Two hot chocolates please, Mack," she ordered and turned to face her friend's lost expression.

"Okay, I'll bite. Talk about what?" Janet asked, giving in.

"While you were getting changed this morning your phone buzzed a couple of times. Do you wanna know who it was?" Hannah asked sharply studying her friend's crestfallen expression as it dawned on Janet what the little trip was about, "I'll give you three guesses. His initials are J C and..."

"Alright Hannah I get it!" Janet snapped holding up a hand.

"No I don't think you do. Because someone who 'got it' wouldn't be off sabotaging their own happiness by cheating on the person they loved," Hannah said tightly, "And what the hell does 'don't forget your wimple' _mean_ anyway? What is that, like a, like a euphemism for prophylactics or something?" She asked completely disgusted at the thought of the answer.

"Hannah just _stop it!_" Janet cracked, fighting back tears. "You have... _no_ idea what you're talking about okay? So just _back off!_" She pushed herself off the barstool and walked over to an empty booth and planted herself on one of the leather bound cushion seats.

Hannah stood up as well, walked over to Janet and sat opposite her. She slowly reached out and placed her hand over Janet's in an act of comfort. "Why don't you explain it to me then?"

"What does it matter? You've already made your mind up about the situation. You're going to read whatever you want to into it," Janet replied softly looking out the window.

"Try me," Hannah insisted tightening her grip over Janet's hand.

Janet inhaled sharply, "Jack called me a few weeks ago. Eddie was working late and Jack and I just caught up on old times over the phone. He didn't know about Eddie at the time, and I saw no reason to tell him anything because nothing was going on between us," Janet explained, "We just talked about how difficult it was to date and find the right person to settle down with and all this other stuff. He told me he just got out of a long breakup and he was sick of the trial and errors of dating. He was ready to settle down. And that's around the same time he asked me out. I said no, of course, but he told me that I could call him anytime, when I was ready."

"How May West of him,"Hannah interjected dryly.

"And it felt nice, you know? To have someone who is going through and wants the same stuff you do?" Janet's eyes pleaded with Hannah's for the slightest bit of empathy. "And I know I have Eddie but it's like I'm looking into a fishbowl. On the one hand, there's this amazing, dashing fish that will do anything for me and will always be there for me but just doesn't want to commit to me. And then there's this other fish who has basically shared the same life pattern as I have and is actually looking to settle down. I mean wouldn't you be confused? What would you do if you were in my shoes?"

Hannah hated to admit it, but that was a toughie. Could Janet have found her soulmate in another man? More to the point, had Hannah found hers in a man she's known her whole life?

"Look Janet... I can only imagine what you're going though because it must be hard to...." Hannah let her voice trail off. She couldn't let herself complete the lie.

"You know what it is?" Hannah asked suddenly, "It's like your life is just waiting for colour to be added to it. And there's only _one _person who can do that for you," Hannah said getting excited about her epiphany, "Janet I'm such an idiot," she confessed, "Nick has done... _everything_ – he could possibly do, since the day he came back last year, to prove he was a good father. And I've ignored him at every turn because I didn't want to believe a guy that great existed out there, much less was mine for the taking," Hannah said softly, a tear rolling down her cheek, "Nick made sure Sam was safe last night and then he looked after me. He took that old ratty couch he hates just so that I'd have his bed to myself," Janet looked at her friend in utter amazement, but Hannah was on a roll and couldn't be less aware, "and I could kid myself, for the rest of my life, and tell myself that Nick Garrett will never change and will fail me at some point or the other if I gave him a second chance. But the fact remains that he has never failed me. Not once. Even when he went to New York, during the dark ages, that was the decade we were apart, I know that I was still with him or he wouldn't have written about me in that book. I mean why should I walk away from something this real, just because some 'possibility' with Frank or Big Cat or anyone else out there, exists?" Hannah asked finally taking a breather.

Man that was a lot to process. But Janet finally made sense of what she'd witnessed out in the snow outside Sully's that morning. Hannah and Nick were finally seeing eye to eye on something.

"That's great sweetie," Janet replied excited for her friend. Though a little part within her remained sad.

"What is it?" Hannah asked, concern filling her eyes.

"It's nothing. It's stupid," Janet replied dismissively.

"Janet c'mon I just bore my soul to you just then. You owe me."

"It's just that... I still don't know what to do about Eddie. I mean I'm still confused."

"Well, start by losing the other guy," Hannah replied bluntly and they both burst out laughing.

"Seriously though Janet. It's so similar, don't you see? Here you are, banking on a mere possibility. Sure, you might get kids and a married life out of the guy and maybe even eye candy. But the fact remains that Eddie Latekka, King Ding a Ling, has tried so hard to make this work with you. And whatever you get from your relationship with Jack might make you satisfied. But it will never give you the real happiness you're looking for with Eddie. Because guess what? Every screw up as a parent, or as a couple... will be _enhanced_... with Eddie. Does that make sense?"

Janet remained silent looking at the table as their drinks arrived.

"Thanks," Hannah said to the waitress who delivered the drinks and then continued to Janet, "Look I'm not saying that Eddie will magically want everything you do once you give Jack the boot. But I am saying that if you're going to turn your back on what you have with Eddie, you better make _damn _sure you got a better deal out there."

"When you're right you're right," Janet agreed slowly, a smile forming on her lips, "I'll call Jack and tell him not to come to the wedding," she said digging around her purse for her cell phone.

"Oh is _that_ why you two were meeting?" Hannah exclaimed relieved.

"Of course, why else?"

"Well when the guy mentioned the wimple, I thought that you two were going to get carnal."

"Don't be gross," Janet frowned before she dialled Jack's number in.

_**[Author's Note: I'm sorry to all of you who found this chapter particularly cliché but OR is notorious for its cliché factor so I had to throw that in... On a brighter note, thanks to ALL of you amazing readers who move and motivate me so much to keep this story interesting. You ROCK!]**_


	74. The Right Thing

Chapter 74

After her downtime with Hannah Jane that morning, Janet was grateful to be back at Sully's and have _some_ perspective on her life. At least she knew where she stood with Jack. Granted, Jack was a stable choice, but Hannah did have a point; if she wanted to be happy she had to learn to take more risks.

Now, she dipped below the counter to grab a couple of tumblers that had fallen over. Not really realising that someone walked up to her.

"Jeez!" Janet cussed with a jolt when she saw Rooster staring at her as she stood up, "Announce yourself! You're like Ruth Gordon with the tannis root. Make a noise."

"Sully has asked me to write up Karaoke Nite on the chalkboard, but I sliced my finger in the kitchen this morning, so you gotta do it."

"Fine. Anything else?" Janet asked abruptly. She and Rooster were more acquaintances than they were friends ever since their little chat after she got back from Fitchburg those many moons ago.

"A smile would be nice," he asked with a shrug.

"Sorry," she sighed, "I just hate karaoke night. No one ever steps up and that only results in Sully belting out his rendition of 'Born to Run'."

"Classic," Rooster replied wistfully.

"Hardly," Janet made a face, "Anyway I'll do the board after I finish waiting those tables."

"I can do it for you if you want. I just got off lunch."

"Really?" Janet asked hopefully, "Because you'd really be doing me a solid if you did."

"Sure, what else have I got to do?"

"Thanks Roost. You rock," Janet said with a thumbs up. She grabbed her purse and started making her way out the door.

"Hey! Hey! You haven't finished the chalkboard!" she heard Rooster call after her, but she kept walking. She had to be somewhere important.

She got in her car and made her way to the Duf. and parked on the side of the college rather than the side Eddie's house was on.

She walked up the porch steps and knocked three times. Her hands were trembling and she was so nervous, she didn't realise the sheen of sweat on her forehead and her cheeks flushed pink.

"Hey Janet!" Phil greeted cheerfully, "C'mon in!"

Janet walked in, "Hi Phil, listen I can't stay long. Is Eddie here?"

Phil looked at her puzzled, "Uh, no. No he's not. Why would he be here?"

"He lives here," Janet stated.

"Maybe, but he and Nick went out this morning and I haven't seen him since. Are you here to make up with him?"

Janet's cheeks grew pinker, "Listen Phil if he calls, can you let him know I... that I... Just tell him that I came here."

Phil smiled knowingly, "Sure. If he calls. I'll tell him."

"Thanks," she replied and walked out of the house, closing the door behind her. Where the hell was he? She dug around her purse for a cell phone and pushed the speed dial for Hannah's house.

"_Hello?" _called hannah's familiar voice.

"Hi, it's me," Janet replied and licked her lips nervously.

"_Hey! Sam's baking cookies. He kept a special batch for you."_

"That's swell. Can we meet up?"

"_What's wrong?" _She heard the concern in Hannah's voice, _"You have Bambi voice."_

"I don't have bambi voice. Can we meet?"

"_You can come over now. Nick is coming here after work to pick up Sam."_

_Work! Of course! Eddie's at work,_ she thought with a sigh. "Okay, I'll be over in an hour," she replied and clicked of her phone.

She drove back to Sully's in silence. Just thinking about the mess that was her life. Was she about to do the right thing?


	75. Interesting Turn of Events

Chapter 75

Janet walked around her car to get to the porch steps. She jogged up Hannah's porch steps and before she could knock, Hannah opened the door. "Oh good. You're here," Hannah greeted out of breath.

"Where's the fire?" Janet called after Hannah who shuffled off into the living room. Janet shimmied out of her jacket and closed the door.

"No fire. Just cleaning up a little before nick comes over," Hannah called back sorting through some magazines on the coffee table and then restacking them.

Janet laughed knowingly, "Ah, I see. So when does Mr. Wonderful get here?" she plopped herself down on the couch and leaned back, her grey-green eyes scrutinizing Hannah's expression.

Hannah spun around and shot Janet a warning look, "Will you shush? Sam doesn't know anything yet and I'd like to keep it that way until I talk to Nick. No reason to get his hopes up."

"You mean no reason to get _your_ hopes up," Janet corrected, propping her legs up on the coffee table.

"Janet, don't start," Hannah warned.

"Okay," Janet replied waving her hands in protest, "answer me this; when exactly are you gonna have this grand talk with Nick?"

"I dunno," Hannah shrugged, "after the wedding I guess."

Janet rolled her eyes and stood up, "I knew it. You're gonna wait until you've talked yourself out of it."

"I'm not going to talk myself out of anything. Tomorrow is a really important day for his family. He deserves to enjoy it without carrying around my baggage," Hannah turned to face Janet.

"I just don't get it," Janet replied thoughtfully, shaking her head, "Hearing that someone loves you is always good news. I mean who doesn't wanna hear that?"

"It's not..."

"If _I _found someone I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I wouldn't want to wait a second for the rest of my life to begin as soon as possible."

Hannah paused and studied her friend's expression. Her eyes softened at Janet's crestfallen expression, "He'll come around Janet."

"Who?" Janet asked distractedly.

Hannah didn't reply, just walked over to her friend and gave her a warm cuddle. Janet hugged her back. "Hey have you got your dress back for tomorrow?" Hannah asked suddenly.

"Yeah, Em dropped it off this morning before I called. I think I'm really happy with it this time," Janet nodded approvingly.

"Good, because there's no way I'm going up there without you," Hannah said still holding onto her friend's shoulders. Just as she said that the doorbell rang. "That must be Nick," Hannah said alarmed. She made her way to the door and when she opened it she found Ronnie and Nick standing at the door. "Hey, what goes on, Ronnie?" Hannah greeted, taken aback.

"Hi," Nick replied his hands stuffed in the pockets of his parka, "I asked Ronnie to come because there's a slight change in plans. Hey Janet," Nick greeted over Hannah's shoulder. Janet smiled, came to the door and stood behind Hannah.

"What change in plans? Aren't you taking Sam tonight?" Hannah asked a little annoyed. _Unbelievable! Just when I think the guy is capable of change, he rises to the occasion to prove me wrong._

"Well he's still going out, just not with me."

"I don't understand."

"Well I figured you might need help putting together the flower arrangements for the chapel so I figured two elves are better than one. Ronnie will take Sam bowling and I can stay here and help you out. I mean I kinda feel bad you had to organise the whole wedding by yourself anyway."

Hannah was floored. He wanted to spend the whole evening with her? Alone? She opened her mouth to speak but then shut it again when she realised she couldn't get words out. Her cheeks were burning beyond control.

"I think that's a fantastic idea!" Janet chimed in happily. Then turning around she hollered up the stairs, "Sam! Your dad's here!" then to the two frozen gents at the door she invited, "Why don't you fellas come on in? Round of cocoa for everyone?"

"Yeah that sounds great," Ronnie said following Nick in.

"Great! Hannah? You wanna give me a hand _in the kitchen_?" Janet said gesturing behind her.

"Uh yeah oh yeah! Right behind ya. Sam get down here!" she yelled at the ceiling.

"Coming!" Sam hollered back.

Once they were in the kitchen, Hannah couldn't get Janet to stop squealing about the interesting turn of events. "Oh my! He's here to spend an evening with you! This is it Hannah Jane! Your perfect opportunity handed on a platter!"

"He's only here to help out and oh my God, shhhh!" Hannah hissed trying to play it down.

Janet rolled her eyes, "Hannah. In no universe do guys _ever_ want to 'help put flowers together' just for the experience or to help out. That boy likes you. Clear as day."

"I don't know why I bother talking, you never listen to me anyhow," Hannah replied with a defeatist attitude.

"Yeah yeah now just take these in and give it to them," Janet replied handing her the tray with two steaming mugs of cocoa.

"Wait a second there are only two mugs here," Hannah exclaimed. But it was a lost cause because Janet was already making her way into the living room.

Janet walked in just as Sam climbed down the stairs, "Hey Sport! Ronnie's gonna take you bowling tonight and Dad will meet you at home okay?" Janet hurried Sam and Ronnie into the hall way and helped Sam on with his jacket. Hannah was impressed. She hadn't been able to get Sam to do anything that quickly.

Shutting the door behind her, Janet walked back into the living room, "Well kids, it's been fun but I gotta get back to the bar. I've already been away too long." And with that Janet was gone.

"Is she okay?" Nick asked worried.

"Uh... she's just... Janet. You know," Hannah began nervously. It was ridiculous that she felt that way because the guy next to her was someone she'd known her whole life. But even now as she looked at him he looked different. Which was strange.

"Yeah I figured it must be difficult with the whole break up thing," Nick offered.

"I don't know if she's ready to close the book on that relationship yet though. Has Eddie said anything to you," Hannah asked moving closer to Nick. The early evening sun shone through the blinds and highlighted her blonde hair. Nick had never seen anything look more spectacular.

"Nothing. He's Eddie. Stoic, unflinching. Got him to go to work with me today but didn't get a word out of him. I do think he's a bit upset about the ultimatum," Nick replied thoughtfully looking away from Hannah and down at the coffee table.

"It wasn't exactly an ultimatum. Janet told me what she said. She just wanted to know that the relationship was going... _somewhere._ Girls need that kinda closure. We need to know that we're not wasting our time." She wasn't just talking about Eddie and Janet anymore.

Nick picked up on her tone and turned to look at her intently, "So that's what your career guy gives you? Assurance?"

"It's not really working out with Frank. I mean he's a good guy but..." Hannah let her voice trail off.

"What do you do though?" Nick interrupted softly, "When you find yourself unexpectedly wanting a future with someone you didn't think you'd ever get?"

"I... I don't... I mean I don't know," Hannah stammered. This was going above and beyond intense. She stood up with a jolt and smacked her palms on her thighs, "But I sure hope they do."


	76. Question

Chapter 76

[Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's been a while but this oughtta quench your OR thirst awhile. Just a heads up; The sappiness has not yet left the building.]

Phil and Emily walked into his lounge, where Eddie was plonked on the couch watching TV. Phil looked at Eddie and back at Emily. It was so strange but in the few months that they were together, Phil and Emily formulated their own secret language with their eyes. Right now, Phil's eyes told Emily that he was worried. Worried, Emily guessed, about his friend.

"Hey man. What goes on? Em and I are just about to go to Sully's. You want us to get you anything?" Phil asked reluctantly. Phil didn't like the fact that he finally managed to get himself out of the house and now his roommate was becoming a hermit. He would have done anything to get Eddie out of the house. Anything, of course, but tell Eddie that.

"Naw thanks. I'm all good here with m'beer," Eddie said holding up his beer bottle and shaking it. Never taking his eyes off the screen. "You kids enjoy yourselves."

As Phil and Emily made their way out of the house, Eddie heard Emily say, "Just give him time. He needs time."

_Great,_ Eddie thought rolling his eyes, _now I'm the pathetic couch potato. _Taking a quick glance at the door, to make sure they were really gone, he reached into his pocket and took out a small, square, velvet box. He flicked it open with his thumb and studied the pattern of the rock and ring. It was a simple princess-cut 1920s diamond ring with clusters of sapphires on either side of the diamond in the centre that shone like cold fire.

He quickly snapped it closed again, the sound echoing around him. He looked up at the ceiling. He'd never been surer of anything in his life. His chat with Nick earlier that morning went a long way. Even though he was coerced into going to work, his mind was focused on something else. Janet and the decision he was about to make. The sound of the phone ring tore into his thoughts and he stretched over the couch to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey. It's me,"_ called Ikey's voice.

_Beautiful, _Eddie thought sarcastically, "Yeah, what's up?"

"_You gonna come down to the bar or what?"_

"What for?" Eddie asked annoyed.

"_You're not going to miss it. Its karaoke night and you're already signed up for three songs,"_ Ikey bellowed into the phone over the ruckus in the background.

"I don't feel like it," Eddie replied tightly. What was this guy's deal?

"_If you don't come here in the next ten minutes, O and I will be there to get you. And it's not gonna be pretty."_

"Look, I really don't think so. Thanks though. You guys rock out," Eddie replied before he hung up.

_**7 Minutes later...**_

Eddie barely answered the knock at the door, and a bunch of hands reached out and carried him away into the night, howling and hooting.

_**9 Minutes after that...**_

Eddie walked in on his own with the rest of the guys in tow. The guys all cheered and announced Eddie as always, and thumped him on the back. Eddie was a little more than uncomfortable being there that night of all nights. The second he entered he didn't go to the bar the way he usually did. And Janet, who was behind the counter watching his every move, noticed it.

"Girlfriend, you need to get over there and kiss and make up with that boy," the new waitress, Roxy called from behind her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Janet replied before she went back to refilling tumblers. Sully's was swarming that night. Mostly with people on dates. She knew why too; every girl in Knight's Ridge turned up, with her significant other who she shanghaied into coming with her.

_Well, _almost_ every girl,_ Janet thought bleakly.

Back by the stage area, Eddie almost put out his neck trying to avoid looking in Janet's direction, but it seemed impossible. It had barely been a day since he last spoke to her and he was missing her already. That day had been the longest one of his life, not counting the night Sam was rushed to the emergency room.

_Keep your head in the game Latekka, _he rallied himself silently, _you came here for one reason and one reason only. So let's just get this over with._

As if reading his mind, the announcer climbed up on stage and opened the evening, "Alright ladies, welcome to another unforgettable night at Sully's. Get your partners ready because this first one is going to keep you on your feet!"

"Where does this guy get his material from? The 1870s?" Ikey commented and Owen snickered. Phil nudged him to shut up.

"Hey O," Eddie leaned across the table and whispered, "what did you sign me up for?"

"Two Springsteins and a Dylan. Why?" Owen whispered back.

"Change in plans. I'm doing a new one," Eddie clarified.

"Hey, as long as we get you out of that funk you're in, you can sing _Cats in a Cradle_ for all I care," Owen replied offhandedly.

When the music began this blonde 20-something began the worst rendition of _'I love rock n' roll'._ Ikey and the boys just blocked their ears as they spotted Janet making her way to their table.

"Uh, Eddie I don't know if you want to know this or not but Janet's walking this way," Ikey replied and Owen smacked him upside the head.

Eddie's eyes darted around and when they spotted her, he looked away immediately.

"Four Brewskis," She announced setting them down on the table, never taking her eyes off the tray.

Ikey looked back and forth between her and Eddie uncomfortably before he commented, "Hey Janet, did you know that that story about the best beer being in green bottles is total crap? You see back after World War Two, there was a shortage of brown glass in Europe and –"

"Ikey, I'm begging you to shut up," Eddie snarled.

Janet smiled at Ikey, "That's pretty interesting Ike. You know, back in the 70s all this place ever served was brown bottle Stouts or Lagers."

"Really?" Ikey asked, intrigued.

"No," Janet replied sweetly shaking her head. Ikey realising he'd been had, pulled his baseball cap over his face while the rest of the guys had a hearty laugh. Even Eddie couldn't keep the grin from creeping up on his face. She had a good left hook, that Janet Meadows. He sneaked a glance at her. To his misfortune, she decided to do the same and their eyes locked. But this time Eddie didn't look away. He held her gaze for what seemed like hours. Drowning out everything around him. Her eyes fluttered self consciously as she tugged at her hair before she turned on her heel to make her way back to the bar. Then for reasons best known to him and him alone, he reached out and tugged at her shirt. She whipped around to see who it was and she saw the look in his eyes. The same look he gave her the night of the bachelor parties.

"You gonna stick around for awhile? I'm up next," he said slowly, cautiously.

"Do you want me to stick around?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't," his fingers still held onto her shirt.

"Okay. I guess I can stay a bit," she replied in her most casual voice. Her heart racing a mile a minute inside, though.

"Good," he replied fighting back a smile. Mostly because he never dreamed, they'd be talking again.

As the song came to a close, the announcer hopped up on the stage again and announced, "Thank you Sally! For that ...interesting performance. Give her a round of applause everyone!" he began clapping and a few others joined in. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, without any ado, I bring to the stage Eddie Latekka!"

Janet was stunned when she realised that almost everyone who cheered were male. Then she heard a girl call out, "Go Eddie!" _Ah... the world makes sense again._

"Uh, ahem. Hi," Eddie began nervously, "I'm Eddie, I've been coming to this bar forever."

"We know who you are! Sing already!" Another woman called out.

"This song... that I'm about to sing .... has been a long time coming," his eyes held Janet's and suddenly he wasn't nervous anymore. He found all the assurance he needed in those eyes. "I just wanted to say that this song goes out to a very special girl out there tonight. Janet Meadows," he looked directly at her and smiled at her stunned expression. Owen and Ikey began applauding prematurely and were hushed up by a few other people.

"And, uh, I'm afraid the karaoke machine here," he paused, thumping the TV screen, "doesn't actually have this song so...uh... I'm just going to wing it." He reached around him and grabbed an acoustic guitar that was leaning against the wall. At this point Janet sat down shakily, unsure of her knees.

Eddie began strumming the beginning riff to _Question_ by the Old 97s. Everyone began applauding when they figured out where this was heading. Eddie began to sing...

_She woke from a dream... _

_Her head was on fire..._

_Why was he so nervous?_

_He took her to the park... _

_She crossed her arms... _

_And lowered her eyelids..._

_Someday, somebody's gonna ask you_

_A question that you should say "yes" to _

_Once in your life... _

_Baby, tonight I've got a question for you..._

The whole bar was up on their feet and cheering. Janet couldn't hold back her tears of sheer happiness as she laughed and buried her face in her hands and shook her head in disbelief. _This couldn't be happening, _she thought gleefully. Eddie continued to croon...

_She'd had no idea_

_And started to cry _

_She said "in a good way"_

_He took her by the hand_

_Walked her back home_

_And they took the long way..._

"Can somebody please get her up here?" Eddie requested into the mic. One of the guys from the audience climbed up on stage and picked up another guitar and began following Eddie's lead. Roxy and Karen were the first to usher Janet towards the stage. As she climbed up on stage Eddie stopped strumming and slipped his arm around her waist and continued...

_Someday, somebody's gonna ask you_

_A question that you should say "yes" to _

_Once in your life... _

_Baby, tonight I've got a question for you..._

_I've got a question for you..._

Eddie stood up and wrapped his arms around her firmly and lowered his lips to hers. His lips were so warm and familiar, a tear rolled down her cheek. The crowd in the bar roared with cheering.

"Baby, why're you crying?" Eddie asked pulling his lips away. Concern filled his eyes.

"I don't know why I'm crying," she blubbered still holding on to him. Out of necessity more than affection. She was sure her knees would give at any second. "I think I'm going to fall over any second," she laughed.

"Well, not so fast," Eddie said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the antique looking ring box. "I have a question I need an answer to," he smiled. She took one look at the box and laughed elatedly, burring her face in his chest. "Oh no, you don't. You have to keep your eyes open for this one," he said laughing and pulling her away from him.

He opened the box and began the five-word sentence that would change their lives forever, "Janet, will you –"

"Get down on your knee!" yelled a voice that sounded like Sully's. Everyone, including Janet laughed. Eddie smiled and rolled his eyes, but got down on his knee anyway. "Janet Meadows, will you– "

"Louder! We can't hear you!"

"Do you mind? I'm trying to propose here!" Eddie yelled into the audience. A few people snickered. Looking back at Janet, Eddie continued, "Marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered nodding her head rapidly.

"What?" he feigned deafness.

"Yes!" She replied much louder and the bar began cheering for the umpteenth time that night.

Eddie grinned from ear to ear and slipped the ring on her finger. He got up and took her in his arms and kissed her again, and again, and again. He didn't remember much else from that night. All he remembered was making the easiest decision of his life; to be happy again.


	77. All It Took Was a Suit

Afterboom - Chapter 77

Eddie pulled on Janet's hand and lead them both outside into the cool night air. He and Janet had been getting hugs and congratulatory remarks from everyone in the bar. The crowd of people literally ripped them apart from each other. When Eddie realised he was no longer near his fiancé, he searched the crowd frantically to find her. The second he saw Owen hug the stuffing out of her he grabbed her hand and exited Sully's though the back exit.

They were both laughing hysterically at Eddie's little stunt. Mostly because it was the only effective way they could be alone. Now that they were alone Eddie suddenly felt nervous again. Which was crazy, because Janet was the one person, who could calm him down. He stuffed his hand in his pockets and looked around nervously.

Janet picked up on this and decided to be bold for them both. She walked up to him and slid her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a heart-stopping kiss. She held him firmly against her lips and slipped her other hand around him and felt the tension in his back ease up as he deepened the kiss. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

When their lips parted, she smiled up at him, "So..."

"Yeah," Eddie exhaled.

"Would you like to tell me what changed between last night and 10 minutes ago?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Janet..." he said just above a whisper, "I've always known you were it. I just... uh... didn't want to believe it because it meant trusting someone with my whole life. I haven't trusted anyone like that in a long time."

Janet nodded and smiled, "You know, I was at your house today. I looked everywhere for you."

"You did?"

"I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for pressuring you like that," she said tears welling up within her, "You don't do that with people you love. Love isn't an ultimatum and I made it one. I'm so sorry for the way I acted. And ... I just wanted to say that whenever you felt ready, I would be ready. So now... I'm going to do the stupidest thing I've ever done and give you an out if you want to accept it," she paused and took off her ring and handed it to him, "I love you too much to make you do this if you're not ready. I plan on only doing this once, and I'd like to get it right the first time around."

Eddie chuckled and kissed her, "Ahh now you tell me... Too bad, I don't have a refund on that ring. It was my great grandmother's."

"You don't wanna reconsider anything?" she asked surprised.

"Believe it or not, I didn't ask you to marry me because of anything you said last night. But it definitely got me thinking..." he replied thoughtfully.

"What got you to this point then?" Janet demanded.

"I was at the shop with Nick all morning and most of the afternoon. Nick told me to get lost when he realised I wasn't going to be of any help to him. When I got home, I went upstairs and Phil said something was delivered and it was up in my room. I think you ordered a suit for me for the wedding a few weeks ago and I got the note you attached to it."

"That's all it took? A suit?" Janet asked surprised and a little let down.

"It wasn't the _suit_, Jem," Eddie laughed, "It was the fact that you're always taking care of me. You think of things that I never consider sometimes," Eddie struggled to get his words out, "I can't imagine finding anyone remotely as perfect for me than you. And yeah, it took a suit to show me that," he chuckled though his tears. Well... whatever passed for tears with Eddie.

Janet was speechless. He made up his mind all on his own... she couldn't believe it. She pulled him in for another honey-sweet kiss, kissing him with more urgency this time. "I love you," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his ear.

"Right back atcha," he replied kissing her again before he pulled away, "you wanna get outta here?"

"More than you know," she replied nodding and following him.

The Ridge was surprisingly quiet that time of the night as Eddie and Janet made it to his truck and he drove. It was only after they passed the "Welcome to Knights Ridge, MA" sign that Janet knew exactly where they were heading; North Woods, Worchester County.


	78. Incomplete Depiction

Afterboom - Chapter 78

Sam walked into his house with Ronnie in tow. It was after ten so they tried to be as quiet as possible. When they entered the living room, Sam was as stunned as Ronnie to find Hannah and Nick asleep on the couch. The lights were off, their legs were propped up on the coffee table, Nick was holding the remote while the glare from the television shone on their faces and Hannah's arms were wrapped around Nick and her head rested on his chest while his arm encircled her.

"What are they doing?" Sam whispered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sleeping?" Ronnie replied, unsure of what was going on himself.

"Well should we wake 'em up?" Sam urged.

"Uh, no. No. Let's just go to my house, you can sleep over tonight," Ronnie replied ushering Sam out the door again and slammed the door shut. The noise of the slam woke Hannah up instantly.

She opened her eyes and registered where she was. Looking around at all the flower arrangements, it all came flooding back to her; Nick came over to help her with the flowers, they were almost done, so they decided to take a break and watch a movie. Then somewhere between the popcorn and Jerry McGuire's romantic speech, she'd fallen asleep... – she looked around at where she was – in his arms.

"Oh my...," Hannah began exasperated. Then she shook Nick a little, "Nick, wake up. Wake up. We fell asleep and the flowers aren't done yet."

Nick groaned as he tittered on the brink of awareness, "Huh? What?" he looked around and saw Hannah looking at him. "What happened?"

"We over slept," Hannah explained, "We still have a few more to do. But its getting late I think I'll finish them myself. You go on ahead home."

"Wha-? No, no I can stay and help," he replied sleepily turning on his side and making himself more comfortable. "You should sleep first," he commented patting the spot next to him and dozing off to sleep himself.

Hannah chuckled and shook her head, she eased his legs up on the couch and took the throw over and covered him up. The fire in the furnace was dying out so she walked over to it and tossed a couple of logs on it. She went back to making the last few arrangements.

2 HOURS LATER...

Nick woke up and craned his neck around when he didn't see Hannah around. Where was she? He sat up and looked around. All the flowers were done and arranged neatly in one corner of the room. And then he heard the faint noise of the TV coming from upstairs. He walked across the living room, knocking over the phone and climbed the stairs slowly. He didn't want to wake her up if she had fallen asleep.

On his way to the bedroom, he walked by Sam's room so he decided to take a look. He turned on the light and he saw soccer memorabilia everywhere. But just as he was about to leave a drawing caught his eye. It was folded and stuffed in between a file. He pulled it out and unfolded it. It was a true Daniels masterpiece. The drawing depicted a house with a yard and a man and a woman with their two children; a boy and a girl. Above the man was a label that read "Dad" above the son was a label that read "Sam" and the two females were unlabeled. The drawing was incomplete and Nick wondered who the little girl was.

"Hey," came Hannah's voice from behind him and he jumped.

"Hi. I was just... uh... having a look in here. I've never seen his room before," Nick began.

"Whatcha got there?" Hannah asked peering over his shoulder.

"Drawing," Nick mumbled.

"What of?"

"I don't think it's complete. Sam wouldn't want us to see it anyway," he replied setting it back down and ushering Hannah out of the room.

"Wait, Nick! What's the drawing of?" Hannah pressed, but made no effort to resist his hand guiding her out the door. He turned off the light and closed the door behind him.

"I told you. I'm not sure, because it's not complete," Nick replied. He paused for a moment and exhaled. "Listen I better go. I'm sorry I wasn't much help with the flowers."

"Are you kidding? You did most of them," Hannah replied incredulously.

He laughed quietly, "Yeah well, I was happy to help."

They stood together in awkward silence for a moment and then Nick leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you at the wedding," he whispered, "You better get some rest."

That was the first time she'd experienced a kiss from Nick in over 11 years. Her fingertips reached up to touch the spot where his lips had been and she nodded.

He shuffled down the stairs and she stood paralysed in the bedroom hallway. How could a kiss on a cheek seem so intimate?


	79. Case of The Taranger and The Missing Bra

Afterboom - Chapter 79

Janet and Eddie were cuddled up in the back of his truck under 5 blankets. The weather was surprisingly warm for January weather. They didn't make it to North Woods. Janet asked Eddie to pull over and the rest was history.

Eddie held her close now, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply, "We better get home, we're expecting cold fronts," he said gently kissing to top of her head.

She looked up and smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. We can't be late to the wedding tomorrow either." She went back to admiring her ring.

Eddie chuckled softly, "Man, I can't believe I'm getting married."

Janet grinned, "What do you mean? You always said you would."

"Yeah but it just seemed like one of those things that you say but you never get around to actually doing anything about it, you know."

"Tell me about it," she replied knowingly.

"Are you up for another wedding?" Eddie asked smiling at her.

"Well sure. But I just don't know if I wanna get married in winter. Or even this year," she replied worry setting in. She hadn't even thought about the wedding.

Eddie laughed, "Well whenever you're ready, I'll be there at the altar waiting," he replied gallantly.

Janet looked up at him again, "What do you mean? This isn't just my wedding you know. You gotta be there for the cake samplings and picking out the theme colours and organising the band. And don't even get me started on the invitations."

"Baby, there's no way I'm going to do all that. I love you, but I hate organising stuff I know nothing about. Tell you what, I'll _hire_ one of the Fab Five to help you out but my job ends there. If it were up to me, wouldn't even be any wedding party. Just our closest friends and your grandparents I guess and the preacher."

Janet couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Well... _how _am I supposed to arrange an entire wedding by myself? I mean if it were up to me, we wouldn't be having a party either. Just the ceremony with friends and family and that'd be it for me."

Eddie and Janet took a long sideways glance at each other and the corners of their lips rose to a smile, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"I don't know I'm not telepathic. Are you thinking that that is exactly what we should do?" she said snuggling closer as the breeze blew more strongly.

"That is exactly what we should do," Eddie affirmed grinning, "I mean it's our wedding and as long as we're there, and the preacher's there to marry us, my guest list is done."

"Okay then! I guess that settles it," Janet replied getting used to the idea, "But I'm still buying a dream of a dress and you're getting a new tux. And we have to have a colour scheme..."

Eddie smiled to himself before he interrupted, "Janet? Do you _want_ a big wedding?"

She looked at him slowly, sheepishly, "C- can we... afford it?"

"You can have anything you want," he replied kissing her temple, "Just don't ask me to organise any of it. Take a walk into the 21st century and hire someone to do it. What are they called? Wedding dictators?" Eddie said scratching his head.

"Coordinators," Janet corrected rolling her eyes, "And they're expensive. We can use the money for something else. What is your problem, honey? Getting married is a big spiritual deal. I can't believe you're so blasé about the whole thing."

"Yeah the ceremony. Not the wedding reception," Eddie corrected. Eddie suddenly had a stroke of genius, "Hey why don't you get Hannah to coordinate it? She enjoys being an anal retentive nut bag."

Janet sighed aloud, "Fine. I'll organise it with Hannah. But the second I need help –"

"I'll be around," Eddie finished, pulling her closer. "Let's get outta here, its gonna snow soon." Eddie began pulling his pants on.

"Good idea," she replied sitting up and looking around.

"What's the matter? You lose something?" he asked lifting his head.

"I'm sure I had a bra on," she mumbled to herself looking around. She finally spotted it up in the tree above them in the beak of a scarlet tanager. "Hey!"

"What?"

"That bird has my bra," she complained pointing at the red winged bird, "Eddie do something!"

But Eddie couldn't. He was too busy avoiding a seizure from laughing so hard.

"Eddie c'mon," she whined, "It's getting really cold, I'm not kidding," she said hugging the blanket to her chest, hoping he'd get her point.

"Aw let the little guy have it. It's probably the only action he's had in months," Eddie snickered.

"That's not funny!" she replied whacking his arm, "I need that bra. That is a _good_ bra."

"Oh relax I'll get it," he replied standing on the surface of his truck and reached out to grab the strap but missed his balance and fell into the bale of hay they were parked near. Janet gasped. At this point the bird dropped the garment right on Eddie's head and took flight.

This time it was Janet's turn to laugh, "See? That's what you get for being cocky."

"Oh yeah? You think you're so smooth?" he challenged throwing a handful of hay at her. She squealed and backed up into the truck and started dusting herself off.

Eddie climbed at the back and inched closer to her, "Eddie, don't you dare. You always do this! Why! Why!"

"All the better to tickle you my dear," Eddie replied before he pounced on her and she shrieked with laughter as he kissed her neck; her most ticklish spot.

He stopped kissing her and just lay still on top of her until her laughter died down, "What?" she asked looking up at him.

"Nothing," he replied breaking her gaze. He rolled off her, "get your clothes on we better hit the road."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not so fast FloJo," she commented, "you don't have a shirt on."

"I'm pulling it on as we speak," he lied getting into the driver's seat and left her in the pickup part of the truck.

Janet climbed in on the passenger's side and stated, "Liar," and smiled.

"You know I'm really surprised at you for not pressing for details," he said smiling approvingly as he referred to the moment they'd just shared.

"Well I just like being looked at like that," she said leaning over and kissing him, "As long as you promise to look at me like that from time to time, you never have to worry about me asking you to explain them."

Eddie laughed and pulled out of the side of the road where they were parked and they made their way back to Knight's Ridge.


	80. Much 'I Do' About Nothing

Afterboom - Chapter 80

_[Okay Roadies, this is it. I know it has taken me long enough, but this is the concluding chapter in this story. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Thanks again for ALL your support and encouragement!]_

_**St Patrick's Chapel – the day of the wedding**_

Hannah and every other girl in the wedding squeezed themselves in the preacher's room and continued to fuss over Leslie's makeup.

"I can't believe you're getting married today! This day couldn't get here quickly enough!" Hannah exhaled as she fastened the last button on the wedding dress.

"How you feelin'?" Janet inquired smiling, anxiously leaning forward from a chair by the dresser.

"Ready," Leslie replied with a smile. Janet looked down at her left hand and gazed at the rock on her finger as it burned like a cold fire. "May I?" Leslie asked reaching out for her hand.

Janet blushed and stuck her hand out as the girls all gathered around and oohed and ahhed about the ring.

"Ooh mama! Talk about Gibraltar being a molehill!" Audrey commented.

They all heard a knock at the door and looked expectantly at Eddie who stuck his head in, "Y'all about ready to get out there? Ronnie kind of messed up the flower arrangements in the foyer and –" Eddie gestured to the chapel area.

"What!" Hannah shrieked, "I'll kill him!" she exclaimed, "Spent two days yelling at the florist… " she continued to complain hurrying out of the room. Eddie still stood in the doorway and looked back at the girls, realising that every single one of them were looking wistfully at him with goofy smiles on their faces.

"What?" he asked expectantly.

"All I know is, you better treat her well. She's a good one," Leslie said smiling as she got up and put an arm around Janet's shoulders.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Eddie replied. Emily sighed and turned back to helping Audrey get Leslie's veil on.

Eddie flashed a flirtatious wink at Janet, making her blush, and closed the door behind him.

_**10 Mins Later - **_

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to celebrate the joyful union of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony…." the preacher continued to talk about love and commitment… quite frankly, Hannah wasn't really paying much attention. All she had on her mind was the way Nick looked in his tux, and how perfectly they fit walking down the aisle with their arms linked. She shot a glance his way now and he was busy focusing on the preacher.

"For there is no greater weapon in our arsenal, than love. Love is patient and kind…"

_Yeah yeah yeah we get it. Get to the 'I dos' already! _Nick complained in his head. Leslie and his father looked more peaceful than ever. Which conflicted with his pet theory about people being the most anxious at the wedding. Hannah looked more stunning in her dress today than she did the day they were playing dress up. Things between them were definitely getting more intense over the last couple of times. He couldn't have imagined any of that. Could he? He lifted his gaze to steal a quick glance at Hannah now. She was smiling to herself. What was she smiling about? Did he miss something?

He looked back at the preacher and his father was placing the ring on Leslie's finger. _Phew! Finally._

_**At the reception **_

Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Even the Commander's fellow veterans. The music was impeccable and the food was even better. Hannah made a mental note to put down event management as a potential career option. _Hey, if all else fails I'll just go for broke and become a full blown party planner._ She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone sit down next to her.

"So, you having a good time?" the Commander's voice tore into her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm glad everything is going off as planned, so I'm thrilled," Hannah replied sitting up straighter. She had no idea why, but no matter how long she knew the Commander, Robert made her nervous. Like she was under the microscope.

"Wanna dance? I mean I'll try to keep up but you're going to have to get used to the fact that this old man cannot move the way he once did," Robert said with a lopsided smile and he held out his hand.

Hannah grinned, "Are you kidding? Looks like I'll be the one trying to keep up. Dean Etwood has told us an anthology of tales about your Antonio Bandaras moves." She followed him onto the dancefloor and swung around into his arms.

"Don't believe everything you hear – Leslie tends to stretch the truth when it comes to making me look good," he winked. His face grew serious as he looked at Hannah's face intently, "Look, Hannah Jane, I've always looked at you as my very own. Even after Caroline passed, you were always a big part of the Garrett household," He paused, long enough to draw her closer and dip her a little.

She laughed at the unexpected move, "Told you I'll be the one trying to keep up…"

"I wouldn't even be bringing this up under normal circumstances," Robert continued, "but today I'm a big bundle of love, and no one can stop me from saying this. Hannah, you and Nick…"

"Mr. Garrett…" Hannah began.

"J-j-just hear me out will ya? And after I speak my piece, I'll never bring the two of you up ever again except when I talk about my grandson."

"Alright," Hannah looked passed the Commander's shoulder at a wine glass on a table. What she wouldn't give to chug it right then.

"You know, when you get to be my age, you cant afford to live your life in regret. Every moment counts and you have to make the most of it while you still can. You and Nick have had your differences over the last eleven years. You have both made mistakes and choices you wish you could have done differently. I know what that feels like, but Hannah – don't wait around until you're as old or as ill as I am to seize your moments. Claim what's yours. You and Nick belong together. Everyone, including the pair of you, know that. Sam needs his mother and his father. And you can say what you like but I know you love my son. And you'd be a fool if you didn't see how much he loves you. I may be old, but I'm not blind…yet. So seize your chance with him now – while you still have the opportunity to build lasting memories together."

Hannah smiled shyly at Robert and looked down, "Thank you Mr. Garrett. I don't know what to say I – "

"Hey! Fancy seeing you out here on the floor," Leslie trotted up next to the Commander and Hannah with Nick in her arms, "Mind if I cut in? I'd like to dance with my husband."

It was only after Hannah surrendered Robert that she realised she would have to dance with Nick. "I guess you're stuck with me," Nick offered apologetically reading her alarmed expression.

"I'm not _stuck_ with you. I _want _ to be here. In fact, I'm never leaving," she teased to ease the pulled her into his arms, glancing twice to make sure it was okay. They danced in silence for about a minute, then Hannah broke the silence.

"So that was one of the best straight faces you pulled at a wedding in a long time. Have you been practicing?" she asked smiling.

"What're you talkin' about?" he smiled back quizzically.

"Well I know how you hate the sappiness of wedding ceremonies…"

"I do not," Nick lied.

"Oh yeah? Then why'd we have to sneak out of your Uncle Milt's wedding when we were 15? And then again from my Aunt Sarah's wedding when we turned 17?" she eyed him closely. His grip around her waist tightened protectively as he steered them both away from Ikey and Owen who were comically waltzing with each other around the dance floor.

"Okay maybe I did dodge the occasional ceremony, but I dunno, today was different. It felt good to see the Commander up there. He looked so happy," he remained focused on the tables behind Hannah.

Another few minutes of silence.

"I wanted to tell you that I really appreciate you allowing me to spend time with Sam. He's such a great kid and it's been great spending time with him over the last few months."

She looked him in the eye for the first time since they began dancing, _Okay Hannah, this is it. It's now or never._ "Nick I've been thinking a lot lately. About our situation," she began, more cordially than she intended.

"Our situation?" he repeated.

"Well yours, Sam's and mine," she cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and uh, I was thinking… I mean since you've moved back permanently now, you could… I dunno, maybe consider moving in with us," she finished staring at the flower in his button hole.

Nick smiled, "Oh yeah? Just like that? You want me to move in?"

Hannah looked up to meet his eyes, "Yeah it's no big deal really. I mean you can move in tomorrow if you like."

"That quickly huh? What's the rush?"

"No rush it's just that uh, I have the day off and if you needed to move heavy boxes I could help out," her plams were beginning to feel sweaty.

Nick looked puzzled, "Well, not to put a damper on things but I was kind of hoping that when we made that move, we'd resemble a family more, you know?"

"But I thought that we… I mean that you and Sam… well that we _were_ a family," Hannah finished quietly.

Nick looked taken aback, "We _are_? From what I can tell Sam's the only family I have besides the Commander and Ronnie. I feel like I make you mad all the time. I didn't even think you liked being _around_ me, let alone thought of me as family."

Hannah looked up at him, "Really?" she asked barely above a whisper, "I didn't… I mean I don't… what I mean is… how could you think that? I mean sure we argue a lot… but I mean I…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She knew she was being completely unfair to Nick since he found out he was Sam's father. Heck, since he got to town! But even when he tried to be a good father, she wouldn't let her guard down and was anticipating his failure to deliver.

"Hannah…" Nick began gently as he saw tears flood her eyes, "I have _always_ wanted us to be a family. Whether Sam was my son or not it wouldn't have mattered because I knew that we'd make it work," he raised the back of his fingers to her cheek and brushed away a stray strand of hair, "Hannah…"

"No, you're absolutely right. I haven't been fair," she said roughly wiping her tears away, "It's just that I have been living in such fear of you leaving again, that I was protecting Sam and more so myself from the idea that you might actually be a great dad. And you _are_, Nick. You are," she said with more intensity and pulled him close for a hug.

Her head rested on his chest and his fingers were in her hair. She'd never felt closer to any man before. She slowly pulled away and looked up at him, "I'm so sorry it took me this long to say it. And if you don't want to move in, I completely understand," she said pulling away from his embrace.

He let her go to about arm's length and then gripping her fingers he lazily pulled her back to him. By this time, nearly all their closest family and friends including Sam, were looking at them. "What're you crazy?" he asked incredulously, smiling, "You think I'm gonna let you go _twice_? How stupid do you think I am?"

Smiling she replied, "Don't ask questions you know you won't like the answers to."

He threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh, "You better watch it, I locked you in the closet once I'll do it again," he drew her closer and then closer still – until their foreheads leaned against each other and he kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled shyly and tilted her head up so that her lips could meet his.

Nick kissed her deeply. His kiss drowned out the world around her and it felt like she was standing outside time with him. She kissed him back and slid her arms around his neck.

When their lips parted, their spectators erupted in applause. Hannah mortified, turned away from the crowd and blushed uncontrollably. Nick took a comical bow and caught a wink from Owen, "You go buddy!" and "Atta boy! I knew you'd get around her!" were only some of the comments he'd picked up on.

Hannah wanted to get out of there so grabbing Nick's arm she pulled him in the opposite direction.

They got into her house and locked the door behind her.

"That was incredible! Where did you learn to run like that?" Nick panted bending over and resting his hands on his knees.

"I jog," she shrugged.

"Okay but why are we here?" he asked smiling, still a little out of breath.

"So that we could finish our conversation in private," she replied simply.

"Uh, I don't think that's what we were doing out there."

"You know what I mean," she said whacking his shoulder, "Besides I don't like it when people stare, it's more private here."

He walked up to her and slid his arms around her waist, "Wanna pick up where we left off?"

She smiled flirtatiously, "In a minute. Right now we need to clear a few things up; I have to tell you something I've thought about telling you for a long _long_ time," she sighed, "I love you. I do. I've tried to fight it but its just impossible. I love you and that's the way it is and that's the way it's always gonna be," she stated matter-of-factly, "so… there. Get used to it."

Nick bent down and kissed her again, not quite as heavenly, but when he pulled away he smiled, "I love you too Hannah Jane. I always have. And I do mean _always._"

"So… where to from here?"

"I think we oughta get back to the reception and tell my father I'm packin my bags." he said grinning.

"Okay then. Let's do it," she replied taking his hand as he lead them both back to the wedding.

"Louie I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Ugh, do you _have _ to do _Casablanca_? It's so cheesy."

"Well I would have done Porky Pig 'T-t-t-t-t-that's all folks!"

Hannah's laugh faded into the distance.


End file.
